Attack on Titan: The Gray
by jacques0
Summary: Five months after the battle within Wall Sina, a young girl by the name of Sarah joins the Survey Corps leaving behind her a trail of mystery, but as the light start to shed upon her past, it draws the attention of those who wants her dead, those who are curious about her and those who ahve a darker agenda in mind for humanity...
1. Five months later

**Hey guys, here is the first chapter in this fanfic that i posted a trailer for a while ago. This story will use the anime Season One as canon for ground work and it will have spoiler for the manga to the recent chapters that were published. So spoiler warnings for both the manga and the anime if you haven`t caught up yet.**

 **Anyway, read on.**

Attack on Titan

The Gray

The Story so far…

They first appeared over a hundred years ago, giant humanoid creatures with a taste for our blood. The brute strength of these apparition trump an average person`s many times over, and we were shoved to the brink of extinction almost overnight…

The survivors erected walls Maria, Rose and Sina, withdrawing behind them in frightened huddles in what was to be a century of uneasy peace.

In the year 845, two terrifying new breeds of Titan appeared in Shingashina District, The Colossal and the Armored, barreling through the outer wall as if wholesale destruction was child`s play. In blood and thunder, our way of life was forever changed. The Titans feed their hunger of human flesh unchecked.

Hours after Shingashina fell, every man, woman in the interior knew the unthinkable had happened. In frightened haste, the Central Government declared the territory behind wall Maria a lost cause and ordered all mankind to retreat behind Wall Rose. Estimate held that nearly ten thousand lives were lost to the Titan offensive.

Five years later, in the year 850, The Colossal Titan reappeared in Trost District breaking the wall that separated mankind and them. The city of Trost was well on its way of being lost when out of the darkness and despair raised the most unlikely ally.

Eren Yeager, having tragically died early in the battle, had under mysterious circumstances possess the power to transform and control a Abnormal Titan and it was with his help that humanity, for the first time since the Titan`s appearance some hundred years ago, had managed to retake Trost, the first true victory mankind had accomplished against the Titan onslaught.

Eren had given humanity a sliver of hope…a hope that was almost destroyed when another Titan shifter came after him with all intention of taking him away…a Titan shifter…A Female Titan with strange abilities.

A female Titan who was revealed to be a classmate of Eren, a young woman by the name of Annie Leonheart, who somehow possessed the same ability as Eren. In a bloody battle, Eren managed to defeat Annie, but the latter completely encased herself into a crystal cocoon before they could capture her…

The revelation of what Annie truly was also give way to another truth.

The Colossal and the Armored Titan are also humans who have the power to create a Titan body, and now the question remains…who give them this power? Why have they come to the Walls? What is their goals in fighting on the Titan`s side rather than of their own species?

While some of the answers may never be answered, Humanity will soon realize that the world beyond the walls, the world that they laid down lives to return to one day, is not the same world they have left behind…

* * *

Chapter One

Five Months later…

The sun was shining quite brightly in the sky that day. It started out like any other with the large amount of people moving about their lives. They were still talks about the sighting of the two Titans battling within the Walls and the destruction it had caused to the Interior.

While not a lot of information had been revealed about the event itself, one thing that everyone know is that the Scouting Legion had been ones to finish the trouble and they were the ones who had been responsible for it.

The Commander of the Scouts, Erwin Smith made his way toward where the Cadets had been assembled. Today he will be giving a speech to the newly joined Cadets that had made it through training this year. Honestly, the man isn't expecting anyone to join considering how low the Scout`s reputation had gotten these past few months. While they have gotten the support of the Crown behind them, their public image had been getting down with the rumors of what happened within the Capital five months ago.

* * *

 **Cadets Barrack**

A girl was seating alone with a plate of food in front of her. She wasn`t eating much but she was holding a knife and working upon a piece of wood with it, carving it with careful precision and attention.

The girl had dark eyes, and her hair was blonde but it leaned on the white side rather than the normal, the short hair falling upon her forehead, thought she didn`t seem to mind it. She was dressed in a simple long skirt and blouse which looked quite old but the girl didn`t mind neither her clothes nor the conversation going on around her.

"Hey Sarah,"

A young man had taken a seat beside the carving girl, thought she didn`t even acknowledge him. He was quite handsome looking, if not a little muscled. This young man`s name was Caleb Stein. He was one of the top ten Cadets in the class with his skills of the ODM gears quite high upon the list.

"What Regiment are you thinking of joining?" he asked, continuing to talk to the blonde girl, "Me, I`m heading for the Military Police you know, after all, as one of the top ten Cadets."

The girl didn`t answer.

"I`m sure that the Garrison will be quite a good place for you," Caleb continued leaning on the table with a smirk, "You seems like that type of gal who can handle things quite well with your Academic brilliance."

The blonde, Sarah, blew upon the piece of wood she was holding to clear it as she looked at her masterpiece. She had been working on it during the last few days and she was glad that it was finally finished.

It was a horse head, quite well detailed and made.

"You`re always doing these little things," Caleb said, "Who taught it to you?"

"Why do you want to know?" the girl asked.

Caleb smirked a little.

"Well, I`m curious," he said, "It`s not like you talk about yourself a lot. In the past three years since our boot camp begin and ended."

Sarah turned her gaze toward him, her dark eyes seemingly boring right through his.

"It`s my hobby," she said simply, "And to answer your first question, I`m joining the Scout Regiment."

Caleb stared at her, shocked.

" _What?_ " he yelled.

His raised voice drew some looks and a small silence fell within the large room. Caleb glanced around himself at the looks they were getting thought, Sarah didn`t seem to notice them at all.

"You`re joking right?" he said, "Tell me you`re not serious."

Sarah glanced at him.

"I didn`t become a soldier to hide behind a Wall," the girl told him.

"And going straight to your death is what it means to be a soldier to you?" Caleb argued, "Think about what you`re saying here Sarah. Anyone who joins the Scouts is signing their death warrants. You know what the Titans are capable of, with what happened in Trost five months ago…"

Sarah looked toward her food.

"It`s my choice in joining whatever military faction I want," she said to him, "Ever since I joined the Cadets, joining the Scouts have always been my goal…just as the military Police had always been yours."

Caleb frowned.

"Don't you know how many people died in the Expeditions the Scouts took outside the Walls?" he asked.

"Many people die at the hands of the Titans," Sarah said, "Just as many people will continue to die with every battle we fought against them. It`s hardly surprising anymore, after all, if the Colossal shows up again to attack us, more people are going to die. It`s a fact we have to face in the world we live in."

She glanced at him.

"Do you expect me to feel afraid because of these facts?"

Caleb stared at her.

"Are you really set on joining them?" he asked, "Even after all that happened…"

Sarah stood up, leaving her food untouched upon the table.

She left the barrack and walked through the streets of Trost District. Five months ago from today, this place was completely overwhelmed by Titans. She knew the rumors that grew about the young man who could control a Titan body, the young man who had sealed the hole the Colossal had made to stop the Titan`s advance.

The young man known as Eren Yeager.

She looked down at the small carving she had made, the one of the horse. She turned it over and engraved there upon the wood was the symbol of the Scout Regiment.

Sarah had no memory of her life beyond the age of eleven, but she could remember that the first time she had been found was that her entire body was covered in blood and she had almost to no clothes upon her body. They couldn't find any answers as to what happened to her, nor find the ones responsible for it.

She had no memory of her father, mother…or if she had any brothers or sisters…but there was one thing that she could recall from the dead memories that refused to come forward.

The memory of the Symbol of the Scout Regiment.

At first, when she was younger, Sarah had no idea what the two wings she kept seeing in her dreams stood for. She wasn't one to actively seek out things and since she saw them in her dreams, she never really thought much about it…

At least, until she saw the Scouting Legion that day three years ago. She stared at the symbol that was emblazoned upon the green cloak that it`s members wore. She was feeling nothing but shock that day, as she remembered the sight of the symbol that had been hunting her dreams since she was a young child and then at the sight of it, it was like it awoken something inside her.

Something that she felt she had forgotten.

A sense of purpose.

Then and there, Sarah made a promise to herself.

She was going to become a member of the Scouts.

And now, that promise is only a decision away from being fulfilled.

She glanced toward the moon above her, a small smile growing upon her usually blank features.

* * *

Back in the lounging room, Caleb was still seating upon the table where Sarah was seating just a while ago. The young man couldn`t understand as to why she would want to join the Scout of all things.

It wasn`t the choice that many people would make, safe for those who wanted to be fodders, or the ones who didn`t make it to the Military Police, they go the Garrison but she had said she wanted to go to the Scouts…

 _And she wasn`t joking about it either,_ he thought.

He knew Sarah ever since she first joined the Cadets, six years ago. She had longer hair back then too, but she hardly talked with anyone. He only noticed her because she was probably the best in the entire class academically, and she was pretty as well…thought he didn`t think he ever seen someone that blonde before…

"What`s the matter Caleb, you look a little down?"

He glanced up toward the voice.

"Oh…hey Leon," he said.

Leon placed both of his hand into his pockets.

"What`s up?" he asked, "You don't seem to be in high spirits. You couldn`t wait for us to graduate."

"I`m still glad we graduated," Caleb told him, "It`s just…did you know that Sarah was going for the Scouts?"

Leon blinked.

"That`s the first time I`m hearing about this," he said, sounding surprised, "I wouldn`t expect something like this from her…she doesn`t seems like the time of person to go for the Fodder Corps."

Caleb glared at him at that.

"But why would she chose the Scouts?" he asked.

Leon raised his eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask her then?" he said.

"I did and she got all defacto on me," Caleb said leaning back against the table, "I just don't understand…"

"If you like her so much…then why don't you join the Scouting Legion with her?" Leon smirked.

Caleb glared at him.

"When did I say I liked her you idiot?" he yelled punching Leon in the face.

Leon stumbled backward holding his painful cheek.

"What the hell did you just punch me?" he yelled back.

"You were saying stupid things," Caleb argued.

"Please everyone know you`re in love with her," Leon said.

Caleb stared at him, shocked.

"What?"

"The only person that doesn't know is Sarah because she is too dense to even notice it," Leon continued massing his sore jaws, "I mean seriously…the entire class had a betting pool about which one of you will confess first."

"A betting pool?" Caleb said shocked, "How come I don't know anything about this?"

"Like I was going to tell you about it," Leon laughed, "I wanted to make some money out of it…oh, I wasn`t suppose to say anything about it."

Caleb simply slammed his face into the table in front of him. Leon took the seat across him, still massing his jaws.

"But seriously," he said, "Why don't you join the Scouts with her, if you`re so worried."

Caleb looked away.

"I just can`t," he said, "The whole reason I become a soldier was to become a member of the Military Police and as a top Cadet in the class, I was offered a spot there…to turn it down for the Scouts that `s just…"

Leon hummed a little.

"Well, the Scouts are quite something by now," he said, "Now that they have that kid with them. If the rumors are to believed, he has the power to transform himself into a Titan."

Caleb glanced at him, frowning.

"What are you saying?"

Leon hummed.

"I might go for the Scouts as well," he said.

"But…you said that you were going to join the Garrison during boot camp," Caleb told him.

Leon stood up, raising his finger.

"I know what I said," he said, "A person is allowed to change his mind every now and then."

Caleb looked away from him. He didn`t want to join the Scouts…that`s something he knew that he could never hope to achieve. But deep down, he knew why he couldn`t join the Scouts….he knew the reason as to why he simply couldn't see himself as one of them.

 _He was afraid of the Titans._

* * *

The next night, Cadets started to gather toward the central Courtyard of the Cadet Regiment. The torches were the only source of light around the area in front of them. The stones of the large battlement in front of them stood like a beacon as their teachers stood on the side observing the numerous people who had decided to join the military.

Sarah, fully decked in her uniform save for the ODM gear she usually have upon her. The girl had her hair pulled into a ponytail as she took stand beside another girl. That girl was wearing glasses and she had short dark hair which fell upon her face. Sarah knew her name was Marie. The two had grown a friendship during their boot camp training, having to share the same cabin and all. Marie was a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, something that makes Sarah wonder why the girl chose to become a soldier in the first place.

"Hey Sarah, are you really set on the Scouts?" the dark haired girl asked her, a worried tone on her voice.

"Yes," she said, "How about you."

Marie looked down a little.

"I think i`ll be better at the Garrison," she said, "My skill with the ODM isn`t as good as yours…if I join the scouts I will probably die first hand."

Sarah glanced at her friend`s worried face.

"As long as you know your strengths," she said.

" _ATTENTION_ ," a male voice yelled out.

The conversations that had been going on suddenly fell and Sarah feel herself get a little straighter as she stood in attention. A man stood on the platform now. He was wearing a long green coat upon his form along with his jacket underneath it. He had gray hair and was a little fat around the middle but he had authority written all over his features.

"Today Cadets, you will join your Regiments," he said, "You have three paths ahead of you so choose wisely. The Garrison Regiment, whose job is to reinforce the walls. The Scouts Regiment, whose job is to go out in Titan territory and take back the territory lost to the Titan offensive and the Military Police, whose job is to serve the King. The ones who are going to the Military Police have already being chosen, these are the Top Ten members of your class."

Ten Cadets stood in front the entire 105th Cadet Corps and Sarah noticed Caleb among the group and he was number two at the class.

"Caleb made it," Marie said, "I guess he really will be joining the Military Police then."

"So it seems," Sarah said.

The ten students moved out of the way but Caleb wasn't moving causing a few of the student to whispers at him as he returned toward the group of the Cadets. Sarah was surprised as well. Was he rejecting the MP?

In all of their trainings, Caleb had made it known to all of them that he was going to join the Military Police and the young man had worked hard to get top marks. So why was he still here?

But Sarah didn`t have time to say anything for someone else had taken the stage. She glanced at the new arrival and felt her breath quicken. The man was part of the Scouting Legion, no this man was the Commander…

Erwin Smith.

He was tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. He had both of his hand behind his back as he observed them all. His face was a mask and there was no saying what was going on within his mind.

"My name is Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps, also known as the Scout Regiment. Let`s cut to the chase, The Scouts need you, we need all the warm able bodies we can get. However, I won`t sugarcoat anything for you. While we haven`t suffered any Titan attack these past five months, the Scouts have been laying down their lives to insure our survival and even with our ace in the hole, we continue to suffer losses exceeding 40 percent. Now, having heard this, those who want to join other Regiments are dismissed, but before you go ask yourself, what are you willing to give to make sure Humanity`s continued existence to outlive the Titans?"

Sarah stared at the man as the group of people moved past her. She was here, standing in front of the place where her dream had started. The young woman was staring toward the head of the Scouting Legion, her entire body shaking.

She made her choice.

* * *

Caleb on his side, glanced toward where Sarah was. The people were passing past the girl but her dark eyes were fixed forward not even budging an inch. Caleb realized now just how much of a stronger person that Sarah was unlike him, who was afraid of ever being near a Titan. She stood walking the path that everyone was afraid of taking…

 _Then, if someone like you can make a choice like that,_ he thought, _Then I won't let you walk it alone…I…everything I have done was to join the MP…, it`s what my family expect. My father was a member of the MP…it`s only natural that as his son I follow in his footsteps but…if I continue to let fear make my decision for me…how do I dare call myself a soldier._

He looked up toward the Scout`s Commander.

 _I will be the first of my family to make that decision,_ he thought, _A long line of soldiers and yet, none of them ever fought a titan, but I will be different…I will fight…_

Commander Erwin observed the few that were left in the courtyard. He observed the five soldiers that stood in front of him, a light frown crossing his features. He was hoping for more people but, he`ll take what he can get.

"You who stays," he started, "you are now one of us. Allow me to welcome you to the Scout Regiment. Together we give our heart for humanity."

" _Sir,"_ the group of rookies yelled out, all of them saluting in sync.

 **New rookies join the ranks of the Scouts, their chosen path clear in front of them...**

 **Next Time:** The New Rookies

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	2. The new rookies

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Two

The new Rookies

"It`s that time of the year again,"

Armin Arlert blinked at the voice glancing toward Jean who was staring at the window from where he sat across the young man. Jean was lost in the sight of the many stars that were above them.

It was late night and the blonde had simply sat there looking over some reports that the Captain had given him. Jean had decided to help out but now the other guy was simply admiring the stars above them.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Armin asked him.

"Five months ago to this day," Jean said, "Was the time we graduated right?"

Armin widened his eyes. The young man seems surprised at the notion. He hadn`t been keeping track on how long it has been since that day when Trost had been attacked by the Colossal one.

Five months…

"Has it really being that long?" he whispered.

Jean glanced at him.

"You sound surprised."

Armin chuckled.

"Well I haven`t exactly being keeping track of time since then," he said, "With all that happened since our graduation…"

"I get it," Jean said letting out a sigh, "I wonder how many will join the Scouts after all that happened…if they have a few suicidal maniac like Eren then I can guess that some will join."

"The public perception of us hasn't been the best since the fight with Annie," he said.

"After what happened to the city and the estimated death toll?" Jean said raising an eyebrow, "I`m not surprised."

Armin glanced down at the papers in front of him.

"So what do you think?" Jean asked him, "Are we going to have new people joining us."

Armin let out a sigh.

"I won't be surprised if no one didn`t join," he said.

Jean let out a soft grunt glancing at the window.

* * *

 **The next day…**

The entire group was getting breakfast when Armin entered inside the room. He glanced around himself noticing that Jean wasn't there but Eren and Mikasa were. The duo were seating together as usual with Eren eating little from the plate of food that was in front of him. He looked skinnier too than when they first joined.

Eren had been the one to fight Annie in a full on Titan against Titan battle and it had been horrifying to see how much destruction the two creatures could cause. The blonde boy made his way toward his two friends, drawing Eren`s attention.

"Hey Armin," he greeted him.

Armin smiled taking a seat beside him. He wished a good morning to Mikasa who only answered by a small gentle smile. It seems that the dark haired girl was on a better mood than most of the time.

"You`re up early," he said addressing Eren.

"You can thank me for that," Mikasa said simply.

"What?" Eren grunted, "I could have woken up on my own."

"Sure you could," the girl answered taking a sip from her drink.

"You know, Jean reminded me that yesterday make it five months since we`ve graduated," Armin told them.

The other two glanced at him.

"It means, five months earlier today," he said, "We were all just fresh out of the Academy."

"It doesn't feel like it," Eren said after a small silence.

"Yeah," Armin said, "Thought it`s a little nostalgic, don't you think? Thinking to back then we were only Cadets, with the rest of our class…"

"And Annie."

Mikasa and Armin glanced at Eren. The young man wasn`t eating anymore and he was looking down at his plate his a frown upon his face. Armin felt that even thought Eren had won that terrible day five months ago, he didn`t consider this a victory for them. Annie despite all of her attitude and cold glances…she had been one of them, someone they could trust.

"Eren…," Mikasa started.

The young man simply stood up, the scrapping of his chair loud in the room drawing some attention of the people in the room. Then he walked off, leaving the two staring at his back.

"I guess he is still not over it then," Armin said.

Mikasa shook her head. Armin only sighed.

"He is taking it too hard on himself," he said, "I guess despite all that happened, some part of Eren still think of Annie as a friend."

He noticed Mikasa tightening her hand upon her cup.

* * *

 **At the Cadet`s Barrack**

Sarah stared at the young man standing in front of her.

"Caleb," she said, "You`ve joined the Scouts?"

"You don't have to act like I am a pest you know," he said.

Sarah continued to stare at him.

She was completely surprised to see that he had been one of the candidates who joined the Scouting Regiment last night. She simply couldn`t understand that he would turn town the MPs for the Scouts. Caleb had been pro-MPs since the start of their training.

"I don't understand as to why you will join the Scouts?" she said, "You were set on the MPs…"

"Look a guy is allowed to change his career path alright," he said to her.

Then someone appeared beside Caleb putting an arm across the young man`s shoulder.

"Don't worry Sarah, I`ll keep an eye on him for you," Leon smirked.

"I don't need look after you idiot," Caleb snarled at him.

"C`mon, don't be like that," Leon told him.

"I`m surprised that the two of you even joined the Scouts?"

The voice who had spoken belongs to Narissa, a tall girl with dark hair. She was her arms crossed as she glared at the two in front of her. Narissa was the tallest out of the group. Despite her tall form, she was quite lean and well muscled. Her face showed little warmth for them as her dark brown eyes stared at the group in front of her.

"You`re another one as well eh Narissa," Leon said, "I didn`t think you`d join."

"If I stay in the interior then who the hell am I going to fight?" she asked them, "Everyone`s here is so scared that it`s pissing me off…and I hate people who rather run than stand and fight."

"I see," Leon said, "I guess you really are reckless to join the Scouts."

"Why did you even join Leon?" Narissa asked, "Someone like you has power with your family right?"

Leon chuckled.

"IT`s because I have power that I am doing this," the young man told her, "Because of my family I have influence everywhere within the interior and it would make a lot of things boring…of course, they all believed that I`ll become one of the MPs and I even thought I`d go that way too but…,"

His eyes turned toward Sarah.

"I`m interested," he said smirking lightly.

Sarah looked away from him. Then a figure approached them. It was a man, an officer they noticed and he had the Scout`s logo upon his military small jacket.

"You guys are the rookies the Commander recruited last night?"

"Yes sir," the group said all of them in attention.

The man nodded.

"Very well," he said, "Follow me."

The group followed after him.

"My name is Daren Murn," the man said, "and I will be supervising you rookies during your time before you get assigned to your designated squads. For now you will address me as sir, understand."

"Yes sir," the group answered.

"Great, get into the wagon," he said pointing toward the carriage waiting for them, "Then we will go to the Scouts HQ."

The group climbed into the wagon and Murn got onto his horse before he started to gallop forward followed by the wagon as they made their way toward the Scouts Regiment Headquarters.

* * *

Inside the cart, Sarah waited for the time for them to get to the main HQ.

Commander Erwin was seating inside his office when he heard the knock at the door. He looked up toward it and allowed the person behind it to enter. It was Hange Zoe. The woman had a small grin upon her face as she entered.

"Hello Commander," she said.

"Hange," Erwin said glancing back down toward the papers in front of him, "What brings you here so early?"

"Well, I was curious as to how many recruits we managed to get this time," Hange asked him as she made her way inside and taking a seat across him.

"Five of them," Erwin spoke out.

Hange looked surprised.

"Really? I wasn`t expecting anything higher than three or two people," she said, "With how bad our reputation had been lately."

"Maybe there are those who still believe in the Scouts," Erwin told her.

Hange let out a soft hum.

"If you say so," she said.

Erwin pushed a stack of folders toward her, drawing the woman`s attention.

"What`s this?"

"This is the file on all of the new people who joined us," Erwin told her, "Look them over."

Hange nodded at him and pulled out the first one glancing at the folder. She scanned it looking over the data that was upon that student. Stein, Caleb was the boy`s name and she briefly scanned over his picture and his stats. She was surprised at his scores and that the boy didn`t go to the MPs, but with these score it might benefit the Scouts which will depends on how he fair against the Titans.

She moved on to the next.

Phel, Narissa was name of the emotionless girl in the picture. Grew up in Trost from what the paper said and everything about her was ordinary as well so she went to the next.

Dasian Fields Leon`s name drew some attention from Hange. The name was well known to be a powerful and influential family within Wall Sina. She couldn`t think of any reason as to why someone like that would join their ranks but she continued to read on about the young man before moving on.

The Fourth name was Damian, Illis a resident of Stohess District, his scores were pretty average and she moved to the last folder. As soon as she saw the girl`s picture, Hange gasped lightly drawing the attention of the man across her.

"Something`s wrong?" Erwin asked.

Hange pulled out the file and placed it in front of Erwin.

"Tell me who does this girl remind you of?" she asked.

Erwin looked at the picture for a few seconds before Hange could see the recognition growing within his blue eyes.

"This is…," he started.

"I know," Hange said, "She look exactly like her."

Erwin took the file from her reading the contents.

 **Cadet Profile**

 **105th Class**

 **Name:** Sarah

 **D.O.B.:** Estimated to be August 21.

 **Age:** 16

 **Parents:** Deceased

 **Rank:** 21th

"There is not much to go on there," Erwin said, "How did she even get approved?"

Hange glanced down at the files that were inside the folder.

"She is an orphan," she said, reading the files, "Grew up in Karanese District from the looks of it….but why does she look so much like Emilia? I mean, the girl was the same age I was when she died meaning there is no way she would have a child…"

"A sister perhaps?" Erwin indicated.

"Emilia grew up within Wall Rose," Hange told him, "I would have expected family members from there but…"

Erwin stared at the files for a few more seconds.

"What about her medical records?" he asked.

Hange searched through the papers before pulling it out. She read through it.

"It said that she was found when she was eleven years old a year before the fall of Wall Maria. Her body had multiple scars…sounds like she was kidnapped or worse…the medical report was written by…"

Hange stopped reading the name as her eyes grew wide. Erwin looked at her, surprised at seeing her so shocked.

"By who?"

"Dr. G. Yeager," she said.

Erwin raised his eyebrows.

"Grisha Yeager?" he repeated, "Eren`s father?"

"The one and the same," Hange said, searching through the papers, "But as you may have known, he went missing after the fall of Wall Maria…thought, he didn`t seem to be the only one who had worked with the girl. It seems that another doctor by the name of James Karl had worked with the girl for a few months after she was found alongside Yeager."

"I see," he murmured, his mind already moving quickly through the scenario.

"Pay this doctor a visit," he said, "to find out if anyone in Emilia`s family ever came for that girl."

"That`s the thing Commander," Hange told him, "Emilia was an orphan girl too. She didn't have any family."

* * *

 **Outside of the HQ**

Eren Yeager was standing by himself as he looked at the few members that were moving about training their skills. Eren was simply standing there looking at them, his eyes hooded by the memories of the battle against Annie started to flash through his mind. He remembers everything that had happened back then…at how he moved like a savage beast against Annie and how Annie had fought against him.

And now, she was a stuck inside a crystal she had grown around herself to keep her secrets hidden from them. Even if he knew what he had to do to defeat Annie, and he had even let his hatred for the Titans to send him into a rampage but what good did that do for them?

All he had done was caused numerous deaths and they still don't know anything about the Titans since all of the things they could have known about it was locked inside a crystal underneath HQ.

In the past five months, he hadn`t gone down there to see Annie…he just couldn't bring himself to go down here.

 _He remember seeing Annie`s tears…the sight of them was the thing that snapped him out of his blood rage…_

Each time he closes his eyes, the memory of those tears hunted him. As the days passed by, Eren wondered why Annie was crying but he knew that he would never get an answer. He spends nights awake, trying to guess as to why she would be crying but he could never come up with an adequate solution, after all, Annie hadn't been a feeling kind of girl.

The sound of horses drew Eren from his though. He glanced toward the approaching wagon noticing the few soldiers that were approaching it. Eren was curious as to what it was and then, when the people started to step out of the wagon, soldier still dressed in their Cadet`s uniform, Eren knew.

They must be the new recruits that joined them this year. Armin had mentioned that five months ago today, was when they had graduated. He counted the group that had stepped out of the wagon.

Five of them…that`s even less then when he joined, thought he really hadn`t expecting anyone to join at all.

 **The familiar characters have appeared and the new rookies have reached the HQ.**

 **Next Time:** The new rookies part 2

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	3. The new rookies part 2

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy the read.**

Chapter Three

The new Rookies Part 2

Sarah was looking around at the place they have arrived in.

An old castle stood in front of them bearing the flag of the Survey Corps upon the walls. The young woman observed the sight of the Wings symbol with a look of extreme pride upon her face as her usually emotionless dark eyes shone with her feelings.

"Rookies line up," the man spoke out.

They did so and Murn take his place in front of them.

"Alright, now all of you are part of the Survey Corps," he said, "meaning you will be taking part in expeditions beyond the walls and relieving the other officer on duties. Your duties will be carried out as you will have to choose a horse and I expect all of you to master them over the next few days. Now follow me."

They went through a tour of the battlement, visiting the place that they have to eat as well as the dorm where they will be sleeping, and soon enough they were all joined yet again toward the middle of the courtyard yet again.

"Alright this complete the tour of the area," Murn said, "I expect all of you tomorrow at eight o`clock to start on your horse training. Dismissed Cadets."

"Sir," the group said saluting him.

After that the man walked off, leaving them here.

"I expected this place to be…more," Leon said looking at the large castle in front of them.

"Wishing you went with the MP now Leon?" Narissa said with a small smirk.

"Not really," he said, "It gives this place character."

Sarah walked off leaving the group to talk among themselves. The young woman decided to go exploring by herself as she glanced around the large compound they were now calling HQ. She was feeling a little giddy at the prospect as she glanced round the large place until she came to a stop in front of a Titan practice arena.

He could see people flying about using their ODM gears to move about the trees and she stared at the speed they were moving, amazed at their skills. She was good in using her ODM but actually seeing those people moving about the obstacle course that was in front of her in a speed that they seems to be almost flying through the hair at the speed they were moving forward.

It caused her to itch to start training as well.

"Hey you,"

She turned toward the voice finding a tall boy there. He had blond spiky hair like a mop at the top of his head. He had a long face which oddly reminded her of a horse face and his eyes were staring at her curiously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I`m just exploring," Sarah answered.

"Oh…you must be one of those new Cadets who joined the Survey Corps," he said, "I`m surprised that anyone would actually join."

Sarah turned her attention toward where the two other soldiers were moving about the obstacle course.

"I want to try that," she said.

"The course," he said, "Sure…but it`s not like the ones you used during boot Camp. These are actually modified to actually move rather than standing still like the ones you knew."

"I know," Sarah answered him, "It`s why I want to try it."

"Alright," He said, "But don`t say I didn`t warn you. You can take some left over ODM over there."

There was a few of the equipments placed there and Sarah took one before she started to clipped everything on. When she was done equipping herself with the spare ODM Sarah followed the young man toward an elevated platform which give way toward the trees.

"Since someone else is already using the first course," he said, "I`ll let you use the one we have in the forest here. Should be familiar enough for you I guess."

Sarah nodded.

"Alright, off you go," he said, "I`ll be timing you from here."

Sarah took a running leap before jumping from the platform. While she was falling, her breath slower down as her focus started to gather and then she clicked on the gun`s handle launching the hook flying forward into a tree.

Then with a push of gas, she was send propelling forward low on the ground as her body was pulled into a parallel position as her momentum pushed her forward. Then when she had risen again, she unhooked, launching the other straight at another tree, aiming for one of the wooden Titan that was below her.

 _A twelve meter,_ she thought.

As she was getting down, Sarah placed both gun at her waist clicking them in place into blades before drawing them around, and with a single slash, she cut deep into the fake Titan`s neck and the second after, she launched her hook the side, so that she could continue to move and she was already gone before the piece she had cut off had fallen to the ground.

Sarah could feel her adrenaline coursing through her causing the sounds around her to become almost muffled as the sound of her breathing and the rushing winds was all that she could hear as she rushed forward slicing through Titan`s neck with blazing speeds and precisions.

Then as she approached another, she became aware that it was moving. Her eyes narrowed slightly at it, as it slowly turned to and fro and even its arms were moving and the arm aimed straight for her oncoming form.

Sarah unhooked and spun as the arm flew right above her and as soon as the arm passed, she unleashed some gas to push her forward into the air above the Titan and letting gravity do the work, Sarah spun as she fell slashing through the weak point and then launching a hook toward a tree letting the momentum pull her forward as she moved and then when she was in the air, she used her gas to propel her forward.

* * *

Jean was observing the Cadet moving through the obstacle course. She was good at controlling her ODM that much he could see though the girl was more skilled than he had expected. The way she was moving through the air and the light movements she made, he wouldn`t be surprised if she was head of the class in ODM.

"Kirstein, what the hell are you doing standing around?"

Captain Levi approached toward him, his ever present scowl upon his features.

"Sorry sir, I was just letting the new girl having a go at the obstacle course," he said.

Levi`s eyebrows narrowed even more.

"You`re letting a Cadet through the seasoned Scouts obstacle course?" he said.

Jean blinked.

"This was the seasoned Scouts Training?" he said, "Well, since someone else was already using the ones we usually use and I saw Mikasa use this one before so I thought…"

"You thought?" Levi snapped, "What makes you think a Cadet can even get through this course without injuring themselves..."

The Captain trailed off causing Jean to wonder what caught his eyes and he turned toward it finding that it was the new girl who had arrived beside them. She was huffing lightly, sweat visible upon her forehead as her dark eyes stared at him.

"So…how long was that?" she asked.

Jean stared at her.

"You mean…You`re already done?" he said, "That`s impossible…?"

" _Emilia_ …," Levi whispered underneath his breath.

Jean who was standing beside the short man glanced at him in confusion. He had heard him whisper the name…Emilia…did the Captain know this girl? Levi stared at the girl for a moment without saying anything before he spoke.

"What`s your name Cadet?" he asked.

The girl did a salute.

"My name is Sarah sir," she said.

"Your full name Cadet," Levi said, his voice holding some anger.

"That is my full name sir," the girl, Sarah, answered him.

Levi stayed silent for a long moment again making Jean wondered what was going on.

"As you were," Levi said before walking off.

Jean stared at the man`s back for a few seconds before glancing at the girl. She had a light confusion upon her face at the man`s abrupt departure and even Jean was feeling a little put off at what just happened.

"C`mon," he said, addressing her, "It should be time for lunch soon."

"Alright,"

* * *

Levi moved through the hallway leading to his office with a frown upon his face. That girl`s face earlier caused Levi to actually felt surprise at the sight. It was so unexpected to see a familiar face like that that it was almost disconcerting and he almost lost his composure in front of Kirsten of all people.

Emilia didn`t have any children nor was she married when Levi knew her that much he was sure of but that girl`s resemblance with the now dead woman was so uncanny that there was no way they weren`t related by blood.

"Hey Levi, what`s gotten you in such a hurry?"

He turned toward the voice finding Hange there. Levi stared at her, narrowing his eyes at the one woman that probably held the answer he wanted.

"Shitty-glasses," he said, "Tell me, did Emilia have any children?"

Hange stared at him for a few seconds before a light appeared in her eyes.

"So you saw her…," she said.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her.

"You knew she had a child and you didn`t tell me?"

"Emilia didn`t bear any children as far as I know," Hange told him, "She was only twenty-three when she died…and she wasn`t married either."

"Then who exactly is that girl?"

Hange looked at him.

"That`s what I am about to find out," she said, "There is a doctor by the name of James Karl who looked after her at the orphanage she grew up in. I`m going to see if he knew anything of her family and why she was send there, so later."

Levi stared at the woman walking away for a few moments.

"Wait up," he called drawing Hange`s attention back at him, "I`m coming to."

The scientist`s face showed a little smile.

"I had a feeling you would like to come as well," she said.

The two walked off together.

* * *

Sarah followed the soldier toward the cafeteria of the main room where all of the members were eating. She glanced around herself noticing the people that were inside the room and she noticed some of her classmates there also.

"Hey Sarah, there you are," Caleb said noticing her entering.

He gave the boy beside her a suspicious look causing him simply rolled his eyes.

"Enjoy your meal," he said.

Sarah glanced at him, "What`s your name?"

The young man looked surprised at her before answering.

"The name`s Jean, Jean Kirstein," he said.

Sarah nodded.

"Thank you for letting me using the course earlier," she said.

The young man, Jean smirked a little, "Even thought I wasn`t supposed to, you`re welcome Sarah."

With that he walked off toward a table where a bald boy and a brown haired girl were seating. They greeted him and engage him in conversation. Sarah feels a hand upon her shoulder drawing her attention away from Jean toward Leon.

"What`s this?" he said "if I didn't know any better, I would say you say you are interested in him."

Sarah simply gave him a death glare to make him remove his hand.

"Sheesh, no need to kill me," he said, "I`m simply stating my opinion."

"No one wants to know your opinion Leon," Caleb yelled at him.

Sarah walked past them and took a seat beside Narissa letting the boys argued against each other.

"You guys must be the new rookies," the blonde boy seating across them said.

Sarah stared at him. He had short blond hair framing his round face and blue eyes. He looked physically weaker thought his eyes were hardened by being in the Survey Corps. He wasn't someone that Sarah would have ever believed to willingly join but at least he was friendly.

"My name`s Armin," he greeted.

"Sarah," the girl said.

"Joining the Survey Corps," Narissa said, "Not what I expected."

"Not a lot of people are willing to join," Armin told her, "and each expedition…we lost some soldiers…"

Sarah was interested.

"You went beyond the Wall?" she said leaning forward.

Armin nodded.

"What it like?" she asked, "The world outside."

Armin stayed silent for a few moments.

"Well technically it`s still the territory of Wall Maria before it has fallen," the young man told them, "It`s not exactly new lands for the Scouts, but it`s quiet, vast and dangerous."

"To be expected considering Titans are everywhere beyond Wall Rose," Narissa said with a sigh, "Just thinking about them piss me off."

Armin seems surprised at her answer.

"What makes you join the Scouts?" he asked the two girls.

"I joined so that I could kill Titans," Narissa told him, "I`m tired to scrapping by just to survive. What happened five months ago shows us just how far the Titans are willing to go to see humanity wiped off the map. If that`s our fate then I rather die fighting than hiding behind a Wall, pretending the danger is not there."

Armin looked at her.

"I see," he said before turning toward Sarah, "And what about you Sarah?"

The blond girl stared at him for a few seconds.

"Because…I feel it`s where I need to be," she said.

Narissa gave her a glance.

"Oh yeah," she said, "You`re the one who told Shadis straight up that you were going to join the Scouts no matter what."

Armin was interested, "You told him that?"

Sarah smiled lightly.

"He asked me where I see myself in three years?" she said, "And I answered him beyond the walls, in the rank of the Scouting Legion, fighting Titans…or long dead, either way it`s the only path that I see in front of me right now."

"That took some guts," a male voice said, "Standing up to Shadis like that. I don't know whether that was stupid or brave."

The group was drawn toward the new arrival and Caleb and Leon stopped their argument to look at the new arrival. The young man had short brown hair falling upon his forehead as his amethyst green eyes stared straight at them. Sarah can feel them boring upon her.

Behind, the new arrival was a dark haired girl, dressed in her uniform thought she had a red scarf around her neck. She was pretty too, something Sarah noticed thought her skin was pale with her midnight black hair and eyes even thought her face was completely devoid of emotions.

She didn`t know who they were, but Armin does for he reacted to their presence.

"Eren, Mikasa," he said.

 _Eren Yeager?_

Sarah felt something within her react to the name. So this boy in front of her, he was the one who could transform into a Titan…he was the one who sealed Trost District with that giant boulder…The one who was carrying the hope of humanity upon his shoulder…

 _The son of Doctor Yeager…_

 **Crossing path with Eren...and the mystery around Sarah start to grow...**

 **Next Time:** The Curious Case of Sarah

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	4. THe Curious Case of Sarah

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Four

The Curious Case of Sarah

 _The sound of the rain was falling softly against the window as the girl stayed seated observing it. Her long blond hair was falling on either side of her face, her dark eyes almost hidden behind the locks that were falling in front of her eyes._

 _A man kneeled beside her seated form._

" _Hello Sarah," he said kindly, "Can you hear me?"_

 _The girl remained unresponsive._

" _I`m the doctor who took care of your wounds when they first found you some weeks ago," the man continued speaking to the girl, "I heard that you weren't eating your food and I came to see you again today."_

 _The girl didn't acknowledge his presence at all, her eyes completely fixed upon the window in front of her. The man continued to talk to her asking her about how her day was, how she was feeling but whatever he did to make the girl talk to her, there was nothing…_

 _Thought something about the girl`s eyes felt wrong to the man._

 _She had the eyes of someone who had seen a lot of horror…the eyes he usually sees in the face of a Survey Corps member…_

* * *

 **Present Day**

"This is the place,"

Levi looked up toward the rundown building in front of him. The place looked like it was about to fall apart at any seconds. The front yards didn`t have any type of grass upon it, only dirt and dead plants everywhere. In his opinion, this place looked like it was abandoned, or that no one had lived there in years.

"This place look like shit," he said, narrowing his eyes at how unclean everything was.

It will probably take weeks to bring it up to standards, he noted as they approached the front door of the house.

"A sad place for anyone to grow up," Hange said.

She raised her hand and knocked upon the door a few times and the duo waited a while in silence. Levi`s eyes were roaming the surrounding, noticing the spider webs upon the top of roof above their heads causing him to frown even further.

"This place needs to be cleaned up," he said, "it`s disgusting."

Hange simply giggled with how he was reacting. Their interaction was cut off when the door in front of them opened. A small woman stood in front of them, with gray hair and small brown eyes. She stared at the two soldiers in front of her, curious as to why they were here in front of her house.

"Yes," she asked.

"My name is Hange Zoe, I`m a member of the Survey Corps," Hange started, "We are looking for a man by the name of James Karl. We believed he had taken residence here and we wanted to talk to him about something."

The woman seems surprised at the name.

"You`re looking for Doctor Karl?" she said, "Then you must not know."

Levi raised his eyebrows, "Know what?"

"He died, three years ago," the woman told them.

Hange was shocked.

"He died?" she repeated, "How?"

"Heart attack from what they said about him," the woman told them, "His health hadn`t been the best over the years either, his death didn`t really surprise me when I`ve heard about it."

Hange bit her lips.

"I see," she said, "I was hoping to ask him some questions about one of his patient, but if he is dead, then it`s no use."

"Which patient I may ask?" the woman asked.

Hange glanced toward the woman, "A young girl with blonde hair and black eyes. He worked with her along another doctor by the name of Yeager."

"You`re talking about Sarah, aren`t you?"

The two Survey Corps member stared at the woman in front of them, both not hiding the surprise upon their features.

"You know her?"

"I`ve only met the girl once," the woman told them.

"Miss," Hange said, "I would like to hear about this meeting in greater details if you please."

The woman nodded lightly.

"Of course, c`mon in," she said.

The two followed the gray haired woman inside the house. There was hallway that lead straight toward the living room unto which the woman took a seat down. Levi and Hange seated across her, and brown haired woman leaned forward with both of her hands underneath her jaw.

"I only met her once you see," the woman continued, "A small little thing she was. Probably a few weeks after she was found, based on what they told Doctor Karl and I about her. We went to examine the girl at the hospital a few streets away from where we are right now."

"The hospital?" Levi said, "What happened to her?"

"The Doctor had theories about human trafficking and that she had escaped by killing her captors and even worse theories that the girl had being living in the forest were they found her for many years before."

The woman looked down.

 _Flashback_

 _I followed Doctor Karl to the room they had indicated us where the girl was staying. I was nervous for it would be the first time I was working with the Doctor on actual patient rather than studying with him._

 _We stepped inside and the young girl was simply seating facing away from us. The first thing I noticed was that she had blond hair and that they were completely messy and unkempt. Doctor Karl approached the young girl._

" _Good morning, my name is James Karl," the man introduced himself._

 _The girl gave no sign that she had heard him._

 _Doctor Karl approached her and went to the other side to face the girl and I saw his face pale looking at the young girl`s face. I never saw him like this before and it makes me wonder who that girl was…and what happened to her._

 _But like the professional he was, Doctor Karl went on about his check up as normal and writing them down in few notes and during all that time, the girl didn`t react to anything that was going on around her. It was like she was a statue._

 _When the doctor had finished he gave her a polite goodbye and it was when we were living that I gave the girl a last look…except this time, she was looking at us. It caused a chill to run through my body…_

 _The eyes were so black and dead that it caused my heart to freeze in my chest and there was this pressure from that single look, I couldn`t really explain it but if fills my heart with fear…I didn`t know why I felt afraid of her but what I do know is that I never returned to that room nor met that girl again._

 _End of Flashback_

Hange stayed silent after listening to the story.

"The Doctor stayed on the case for quite some times after that," the woman continued, "he even brought in a colleague of his, Doctor Yeager upon the project. They had plans to move her to Shingashina at Doctor Yeager`s request but then, the Fall of Wall Maria happened and Doctor Yeager went missing after that…"

"What did Doctor Karl did after that?" Hange asked.

"He worked with Sarah but the girl didn`t speak at all," the woman told them, "But then one day, she spoke to him and it was quite shocking what she had told him."

Hange stared at her.

"What did she say?"

" _I want to join the Survey Corps,"_

Both Levi and Hange had raised eyebrows.

"Her first words…were that phrase?"

The woman nodded.

"And she applied to join the Cadets soon after," she said, "Considering that you are here, I`m guessing that she actually accomplished what she said she would."

"That she does," Hange said.

The woman looked a little sad at that.

"Then, on behalf of Doctor Karl, please look after her for him," she said, "Whoever that girl is, she went through something horrific during her younger days, something that she still carry within her. Joining your group, I know that this request might seems like uncaring of my part but please don't let her die."

Hange observed the woman in front of her for a long moment. Levi wondered what was going on within her mind at what they have just been told. He was a little put off at the girl`s story. Not saying a word for just how long but her first words were to join their group.

Why? Did someone within the Survey Corps was responsible for what happened to the girl back then or was it something else?

"Thank you for the information," Hange said as she stood up, "But don't worry about her, in the Survey Corps, we take care of our own."

The two made their way out of the room and before they did, Hange turned to face the woman.

"The name "Sarah"," she said, "Who gave it to her?"

"It was Dr. Yeager," the woman said.

Hange nodded and the two walked out of the house, leaving the old woman behind.

"I wanted to get more information from the Doctor himself," Hange said, "Too bad that he is dead."

"I want to keep an eye on her," Levi said.

Hange gave him a glance, curious.

"Why?"

"Her first words were that she wants to join the Scouting Legion?" the man said, "Something about her rubs me the wrong way and I`m going to keep an eye on her."

"Either way," Hange said, "I don't think we`re going to find much about her…unless we ask her ourselves, but I don't think that will be beneficial to us at all if we suspect her without her doing anything."

"I`m still going to keep an eye on her," Levi said.

* * *

Sarah looked toward the new arrival for a few seconds before standing up from where she was seating, drawing the young man`s attention toward her. He raised his eyebrows at her, wondering what she was doing but the blonde girl simply raised her hand toward him for a handshake.

"What`s this about?" he asked.

"You look exactly how he described you to be," the young girl told him.

The boy, Eren, didn`t hide his confusion thought he didn`t shake her hand. Noticing this, Sarah simply lowered her own hand back.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked her.

But Sarah didn`t answer him, simply turned her gaze toward the dark haired girl that was beside him. The girl was looking at her curiously.

"You must be Mikasa then," she said.

The girl seems surprised at that.

"How did you…"

"Stop being creepy and tell us how you know all of that," Eren snapped drawing Sarah`s eyes back toward him.

"A man told me," she said, "A man by the name of Doctor Yeager."

Eren looked shocked.

"You…You met my Father?" he said, "How? Where is he?"

"That was before the Fall of Wall Maria," Sarah told him, "I heard he went missing shortly after that…I am sorry."

Eren narrowed his eyes at her. The blonde guy that they were talking to earlier, Armin, spoke up drawing Sarah`s attention back toward him.

"How do you even know Eren`s father?"

Sarah glanced down at him.

"He was my doctor when I was younger," she said to him.

Caleb was surprised to hear this. The young man stared at Sarah`s back briefly wondering how she was when she was younger. He still remembers when he first met the blonde girl. She didn't talk to him but one look she had given him, take away everything that was underneath him.

Sarah sat down again to eat as Eren and Mikasa took their seat beside Armin, thought the girl was staring at her with a suspicious glance. Armin, however, turned his attention toward Sarah.

"Where you sick when Dr. Yeager was taking care of you?" Caleb asked, taking a seat beside Sarah while Leon took the other side.

Sarah thought about it for a few moments. The doctors took care of her wounds and tried to talk to her a lot of times when she was younger, thought the girl never understood why they were there.

"Everyone seems to think that I was," she said, "Even when I wasn`t, thought I remember a lot of headaches back then…"

"That could be why you needed a doctor," Armin told her.

Sarah simply shrugged her shoulders returning to her food.

"Why did you even join the Scouts if you need a doctor?" Eren said.

Sarah`s dark eyes met his.

"People always ask me that question," she said, "Ever since I said I would join the Scouts that day during Shadis`s intimidation. Then let me answer you with another question. Can you really live inside the Walls and pretend that this war against the Titan isn`t happening as most of the people try to live by?"

Eren stayed silent for a few seconds.

"That`s a…pretty strong point of view Sarah," Leon said with a little grin, "I had no idea you had it in you."

 **The first meeting with Eren and the gang...all the while...the mysteries around Sarah are slowly starting to unravel...**

 **Next Time:** The Days that Passes By

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	5. The Days that passes By

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Five

The Days that Passes By

Time passed quickly after that.

With the Scouting Legion not going on expeditions outside of the walls, their jobs are manly patrolling the walls on horsebacks and training to master their skills at killing titans. Sarah had found herself sharing a room along two other girls by the name of Krista and Ymir. Krista was welcoming and warm, someone that Sarah found to be enjoyable company. Her long blond hair and bright blue eyes were a sharp contrast to her own pale blonde and dark eyes.

The other girl, Ymir was someone that stood over Krista like an overprotective hawk. When she spends some time talking with Krista, she notices the loaded looks that Ymir was sending their way and it made her wonder a little as to why she was acting this way. When she asked Krista about it, the blonde simply laughed it off saying that Ymir was always like that.

Sarah sometimes get paired up with those two when going on patrolling with a higher leveled officer, but the time she actually met anyone was during lunchtime or supper. A girl by the name of Sasha kept trying to steal foods. Sarah could never understand how the girl can still be hungry after all that she had eaten.

But Mikasa was another thing entirely.

Based on her first meeting with the girl and how familiar she was with Eren`s name and hers, Mikasa was a quiet girl, talking only in few sentences. Her presence seems to carry a lot of weight around herself and Sarah found herself intrigued by it. Even the girl`s eyes were the similar shade as her own, Sarah found them to be like darkness pit that hide whatever the girl was feeling deep within herself. Usually, Sarah can tell what a person`s feeling and what type of person someone was by just looking into their eyes, but with Mikasa, she didn`t see anything.

And Sarah promised herself to change that.

Which lead to this situation.

Sarah made her way toward the training ground early this morning. She had wanted to try get some early training done before starting her day and she was surprised to see that the training ground wasn`t as empty as she had hoped.

Someone was already there.

That person was punching and kicking thin air with fast precision. Sarah came to a stop admiring the movements that the person was making. Despite hand-to-hand combat not counting much on their final grades at the Academy, Sarah find herself enjoying doing it, thought, she mostly dragged Caleb out so that she could train with him. The movements of the person were quite fast in how they were moving.

Then the person stopped turning toward her, and Sarah once again finds herself staring into those dark eyes again.

Mikasa.

"What are you doing here?"

Sarah blinked to herself realizing that Mikasa had spoken to her. The blonde girl walked forward.

"I wanted to train but I didn`t realize anyone would be here," she said.

Mikasa looked at her for a few seconds before turning away making her way toward a bundle of clothes around. The girl pulled her jacket upon her form as well as her red scarf.

"Then the field is yours," the dark haired girl told her.

Sarah nodded at her before moving forward passing the girl making way toward a post on the field. She removed her jacket, throwing it upon the ground and then took her stance with both of her arms raised in front of her face with one leg in front of the other.

Then with a grunt, she launched a vicious kick forward striking the post hard causing the wood to rattle with the force of her leg. The girl let out a deep breath again before launching forward again with her kicks striking the log numerously at the same exact place with her strength.

"Where did you learn to kick like that?"

The voice startled Sarah out of her focus causing her to stumble to the side. She took a glance behind her seeing that Mikasa was still there. The young girl blinked at her confused that she was still here.

"What do you mean?"

Mikasa approached her.

"You seems to be well trained in your movements," the dark haired girl told her, "Hand-to-hand combat doesn`t count much on the final grade."

Sarah shook her head.

"I don't think of my final grade that much," she said, "fighting…is just something that I like to do."

Sarah noticed the look upon the girl`s face.

"It`s not something wrong to like fighting," she said, "I had no parents, no family…nothing to call my own. If I had continued living, then I will probably never had done anything useful in my life…Joining the Survey Corps made me realize that I can have something of my own…that I can fight for a cause bigger than myself."

"You`re not afraid to die?" Mikasa asked.

Sarah stayed silent as memories flashed before her eyes.

 _A blood covered grass…broken form of peoples…roaring of a large creature…._

"They are worse fate then death in this world," she said, giving a glance toward Mikasa, "And from the look in your eyes, I can see you know of what I am talking about."

The dark haired girl`s face didn`t betray any emotions of what she was feeling.

"I suppose they are," she said.

With that she walked away, leaving Sarah to stare at her back. While her face didn`t show anything, Sarah saw it in the girl`s eyes. Mikasa had seen some terrible things in this world, there was no denying it and if Doctor`s Yeager words were true and that he had adopted Mikasa when she was young…Sarah can safely conclude that something had happened to her parents.

Then Sarah called.

"Hey Mikasa," she called out.

The dark haired girl turned at her name being called. Sarah ran toward her and then gave her a small smile.

"Want to train with me?"

Mikasa raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Just a little hand to hand sparing," the blonde told her with a little smirk, "I heard rumors about you from the Cadets and the soldiers around mostly through Sasha and Connie that you were the best of the best and I want to test my skills against someone like you."

Mikasa seems to think about it for a few seconds reviewing what she had to do for today. They weren`t going to be going on an Expedition and Eren will probably be with Hange most of the morning for her experiments. While she doesn`t actually like having Eren with the crazy scientist…Levi will probably be with them too so, she knew that he`ll stop the scientist from doing anything…too extreme.

Mikasa glanced at the blonde girl in front of her.

"Alright," she said.

She approached forward and took her stance as Sarah `s eyes seemingly light up a little, showing the excitement she was feeling. She made her way toward the middle of the field and the two girls got ready to fight each other. Mikasa narrowed her eyes a little as she stared at her opponent.

Sarah had both of her arms up, thought one of them was open and her legs were a little more open. She then decided to attack, launching herself forward with a punch toward Sarah. The blonde instantly raised her arm to parry causing Mikasa to continue her attack with her leg which rose straight toward Sarah`s side.

The girl dropped down beneath the kick, letting it fly. Then she charged forward aiming straight toward Mikasa`s turned back. Mikasa was waiting for her it seems for her elbow was launched backward to stop her advance.

Then Mikasa turned to face her, this time with a punch. Sarah pared it quite well and then enveloped her own hand above the taller girl`s fist. Mikasa showed a little surprise at her catching her hand and that glimpse was all that Sarah needed.

She pulled Mikasa forward and at the same time, her leg passed beneath her as Mikasa saw the world turn over for a few seconds before she landed upon the ground on her back.

Sarah was still holding her hand as her dark eyes stared down into her own.

"I win," she said.

Mikasa blinked at her, completely taken aback that she was actually on the ground. Sarah pulled her up with the hand she was holding.

"You are actually really good," she said, "You leave practically no opening in your stance, so I had to surprise you to actually take you down and it seems that it worked."

Mikasa stared at her for a few seconds.

"Let`s fight again," she said.

Sarah stared at her surprised for a few seconds before a smirk grew upon her features.

"Sure."

* * *

Caleb made his way into the cafeteria this morning so that he could catch some breakfast. He glanced around himself for a few seconds searching for Sarah but to his surprise, he didn`t see the girl there. It`s not like Sarah to sleep in.

He made his way toward where Armin was. The young man was with Jean along with Connie and the trio looked toward him as he approached.

"Hey Caleb, you`re up late," Jean said.

"I know," the young man told him, "Say any of you seen Sarah today?"

"Nope," Connie told him.

Jean shook his head too.

"She was here earlier," Armin told him.

Caleb glanced at the blonde, "She was?"

The blond nodded.

"Yes," he said, "She left shortly after eating…I don't know where she went."

Jean gave him a suspicious glance.

"So…what`s the deal with you and her anyway?" he asked.

Caleb looked at him, surprised.

"What?"

"You always seem to be beside her," Jean said, "Do you have the hot for the girl or something."

Caleb actually blushed.

"Hey, what are you even saying?" Caleb said, "It`s not like that."

"But it is," a new voice told them.

Leon had mysteriously appeared beside Caleb with a mischievous grin upon his face. Caleb jumped away from him.

"Just where the hell did you came from?" Caleb yelled at him.

"I just arrived," Leon said smirking lightly, "and I overheard your conversation…and it`s just like you said Kirstein, our dear Caleb had a been moaning after that girl ever since the beginning of our Cadet years."

"And you never told her anything?" Jean said surprised, "Damn that`s dumb."

Connie chuckled, "Like you`re one to talk. I don't see you saying anything to Mi…"

"Shut up," Jean said, kicking him underneath the table in the legs.

"Ouch…what the hell…," Connie yelled out.

Then a soldier walked into the room shutting up the group entirely. It was Murn, Caleb realized.

"All new members of the Survey Corps are to be assembled in classroom 9 at noon today," he said, "Pass on the message to those who aren`t present."

With that he walked out.

"What the hell?" Leon said, "We`re going to the classroom? What are they going to taught us here?"

Caleb noticed the look upon the other guys face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There is only one reason why you guys are going to that classroom," Armin said, "We`re going to be heading outside the walls soon."

Caleb stared at him, shocked as well as Leon.

"What do you mean outside the walls?" he asked.

Jean looked at him, "It`s as he said. An Expedition will be coming up soon."

Connie groaned.

"Let`s hope nothing like the last Expedition happened."

* * *

Sarah and Mikasa walked back toward the main room together. Both of the girls had some bruises upon their form and their clothes were matted with dirt, but the most surprising thing was the small almost unnoticeable smile upon Mikasa`s lips.

"I can understand why you were named top of the year," the blonde said.

"You`re not bad yourself," Mikasa told her, "What rank were you?"

"I was not in the top ten if that`s what you`re thinking," Sarah answered her massing her shoulders, "I was number 21 in the class."

"You`re more skilled than that," Mikasa said giving her a glance.

"Really?" Sarah said rubbing the back of her head, "I didn't feel like it…but I`m surprised you even stayed and continue to spar with me."

Mikasa looked at her, confused.

"You don't really leave Eren`s side a lot," Sarah told her, "Since I`ve been here, if I see him somewhere, I know that you`re going to be there soon after."

Mikasa looked down a little.

"But whatever people say," Sarah continued, "I feel a little jealous."

That surprised Mikasa. "Why would you be jealous?"

"To have someone looking after me like that, worrying about me," the blonde girl said softly, "It made one feels like they are wanted. Being an orphan, I almost forgot how that feels like…to be wanted."

 _The face of an older man with darkish gray hair appeared in her mind with a gentle smile…_

"It must have been painful," Mikasa said.

Sarah glanced at her.

"It wasn`t always bad," she said, "I once had someone…kind of like a father figure, but he died three years ago."

The two reaches the cafeteria finding that the rest of the Cadets were there. All of them were dressed in their uniforms and Sarah blinked in confusion.

"What`s going on?" she asked.

"Dress up," Narissa told her, "We`re going to have class today."

Sarah nodded.

"I`ll go take a shower," she said, "And I`ll meet you there."

Mikasa however had a darkened look upon her features when she heard of the class thing.

 _It`s that time again,_ she though.

 **The Scouting Legion is gearing up for an Expedition...**

 **Next Time:** The 58th Scouting Expedition.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	6. The 58th Scouting Expedition

**Hey guys, here is the next update for this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Now read on.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Leon, Caleb, Damien, Narissa and Sarah all wearing the Scouts cloak upon their form as they stand in salutation.

Chapter Six

The 58th Scouting Expedition

The Cadets were all seating inside the Classroom glancing around. Murn was placing something upon the board. When the man was done, the group find themselves looking at a strange design upon the board. Sarah was looking at it, not even understanding a single thing in what she was seeing right now.

"Alright you rooks," Murn said turning to face them, "This is Commander Erwin Long Range Formation. This Formation is one that will guide us while we are out of here in Titan territory because while we are out there, all that we have to rely on out there is that."

The man glanced at them.

"Yes it`s just as you think," he said noticing the pale faces among the five people, "We have an Expedition coming up soon and considering that they are so few of you who joined. A short time will all that I need to get you to understand the mechanics of the Formation."

He turned his attention toward the board again.

"The long range Scouting Formation is a forward semi-circle," Murn started, "You`ll be positioned at equal intervals within view of signal fire on all side. The idea is to expend our spotting and signal range as far as possible."

He placed a small bag upon the table pulling out some canister within it. They were all had some different colors around the bottom of them.

"These are the signal fires that you will be seeing during the Expedition," he said before turning his attention toward the board again, indicating the right side corner of the formation, "You can bet the lucky bastards riding in the front spotting squad will be seeing a lot of Titans. The second these came into view lock and load. Alert your nearest comrade by firing a _Red_ smoke signal. Then, they will in turn warn their nearest comrade by doing the same exact thing and so forth."

He turned toward the group again.

"Once the Commander had a decent read on the Titan`s position, he`ll be firing a green smoke signal and at the sight of one, the platoon will reroute accordingly. The fewer Titans confronted in route to our destination, the better, we will need all the people we can get. The name of the game now on is evasion."

Murn frowned.

"Now, this is not a foolproof strategy, the terrain will be wide and plenty of places for the enemy to hide and ambush," he continued looking at them all, "Of course, this Formation is completely based that we`ll be dealing with Normals, Titan`s behavior whose predictable and can easily be avoided."

"If you see a black smoke however, you can tell that an Abnormal had been spotted," Murn said, "At the sight of one, we`ll have no choice but to engage in combat."

Narissa raised her hand.

"Yes?" Murn asked.

"But we can`t use ODM on level ground," the girl said, "How do you expect us to fight a Titan like that?"

"Make use of your head," Murn said, "A Titan Achilles' hill is a good spot to bring a Titan down while someone else goes for the weak spot. Out there, never engage a Titan by yourself for if you do, you`ll be sending yourself to an early grave."

The next few days passed like this.

The group came here every day to understand and study Commander Erwin`s long range formation. Murn sometime take them outside in the large fields within Wall Rose for practice into firing their signals and at understanding what the smokes meant by just looking at them and to be able to react accordingly.

It was a tiring experience but, Sarah was giving it her all after all, this was why she joined the Scouts. The young woman was doing her very best to remember all of the signals and at understanding her position.

Then on the last day of the class, the Cadets were called yet again within the classroom, but this time there were five green cloaks upon the table in front of the man.

"This is your uniforms for the upcoming operation tomorrow," he said, "From here on now, when you wear that green cloak upon your body, you carry Humanity`s hope within you, and it will be your duties as Scouts to hold carry that hope within you all."

The five of them walked forward and Sarah took hold of the cloak. It also had a jacket within it, one who has the two wings upon its shoulder side and the back. Sarah smiled lightly as she stared at the cloak. She threw it over her shoulder feeling the warmth of the cloth upon her form.

 _It`s just like I imagined it,_ she thought.

"All of you are dismissed," he said.

The group walked out of the room all of them holding the cloak though Sarah was the only one wearing the green cloak.

"I guess we`re officially members now," Narissa said staring at the Wings of Freedom symbol upon the cloak she was holding.

Leon gave her a sideway glance.

"What`s the matter?" he asked, "You sound almost…timid."

Narissa gave him a glance.

"It`s just what the Captain told us in there," she said, "I joined the Scouts because I wanted to fight…I wanted to eradicated the Titans, but I never actually thought about how people see the Scouts. I mean, when we were Cadets, no one wanted to join the Scouts…well, other than Sarah and yet here we are."

Narissa glanced at the group in front of her.

"Maybe some of us, despite not believing it, within ourselves we still have hope that Humanity might win against the Titans," she said.

The group fell silent as they stood together.

* * *

 **The next Day**

Sarah woke up at the crack of dawn to step out of the room. She already got herself dressed up by the time Krista and Ymir woke up. The two other girls were surprised to see her already fully dressed but they made no comment about it. Sarah made her way out the room along with her small knife and piece of wood to start carving. As the hour passed by more of the members moved in to get a quick bit to eat…though the sound of the room was lower.

A somber mood had settled itself over it almost as if everyone was feeling the weight of what they were going to accomplish today. Every time there is an Expedition, the Scouts lose some people that they have.

"Sarah,"

She glanced up at the voice finding Mikasa in front of her and the dark haired girl wasn`t alone. She had Armin as well as Eren with her.

"You`re coming Mikasa?" Eren asked, "Captain Levi is waiting for us."

"In a bit," Mikasa told him.

Eren simply nodded before walking off. Armin looked a little suspicious but he followed Eren out of the room. Sarah looked at her a little amused smile working it`s way upon the girl`s lips.

"Something you wanted to ask me?" Sarah asked.

Mikasa seemed to be a little uncomfortable for a few moments.

"What position are you in?" she asked.

"I`m on the right Wing," Sarah told her still carving at the piece of wood she has, "I won`t be doing much after all just relaying signals and try to keep up with the formation."

Mikasa nodded.

"You`ll be pretty far in then," she said.

Sarah nodded.

"You know, you can say that you`re worried about me," she said giving Mikasa a small smile.

The dark haired girl looked away from her but Sarah stood up looking at the carving she had in her hand before handing it over.

"Here,"

Mikasa stared at the carving in her hand taking it. It was the horse head, quite detailed now with the hair design added on as well as the shape of the eyes.

"It`s not finished," Sarah told her, "But keep it safe for me and when we return from the expedition, I will finished it for you."

Mikasa stared at the wooden design in her hand before nodding at her.

"Be careful out there," she said softly.

"You too," Sarah told her pocketing her knife.

* * *

 **Coloneth District**

The horses of the Scouting Legion moved through the city, drawing the attention of the people who lived there. They moved in sync as they followed Commander Erwin toward the large stone Gate in front of them. Sarah was right beside one of the carriages that were covered with clothes.

The blonde girl glanced around noticing the numerous soldiers around her and even sawn Murn somewhere up ahead. The girl tightened her grip upon her horse reigns swallowing.

" _Titans in the vicinity had been lured away,"_

" _Gates openin fifteen seconds,"_

The sounds of the bell started ringing round them as all of them were staring straight forward, preparing themselves to move forward, awaiting the Commander`s signal to start moving.

"This is it eh," Caleb said drawing the girl`s attention toward him, "Beyond this point, we`ll be in Titan territory…what a scary thought."

He looked a little pale in the face, like was going to be sick but he was holding his composure well.

"You`re regretting your decision?" Sarah asked him.

Caleb let out a sigh. The green cloak of the Survey Corps suited his form well as he glanced toward Sarah. He had a small smirk upon his face.

"It`s like Narissa said," he told her, "Some part of us still want to see humanity free from the Titans. I guess that was the push I needed to finally see what the Scouts are all about."

" _Gates are opening_ ," another voice yelled out.

A loud grumbling sound came up from ahead. Sarah`s eyes were drawn toward the large Gate of Coloneth District to start opening, giving way toward the lands beyond of Wall Rose.

"FORWARD,"

At once all of the horses started to move forward, galloping upon the stone steps and Sarah started to move forward as well, the wind picking up as she approached the large open gate and then soon enough she was beyond it, leaving the safety of Wall Rose behind, and into the dangerous land of the Titans.

The ruins of the city that was beyond the other side of Wall Rose looked derelict at best with no sign of life visible as the houses were completely overgrown by grass and trees. Sarah finds her eyes searching everywhere for any sign of Titans but she couldn`t see any of them yet. The horses thundered on together, moving beyond the city ruins and then into the open land.

It looks remarkably similar to the open territory within Wall Rose with hills of grass and open lands as far as the eye could see.

"LONG RANGE FORMATION, LET`s GO," a voice yelled from in front of them.

At once, the Scouts started to disperse all of them moving to their position as the formation started to take shape around them.

"Be careful out there Sarah," Caleb told her as he was moving away from her.

Sarah gave him a sideway glance.

"You too," she said.

The boy gave her a smirk before moving away from her. Sarah continues to gallop through the open lands as the other horses started to disappear from sight as she moved toward her own position, the spare horse following with her. Soon enough, it was like she was alone in the open grassland with two horses with her.

The wind pushed upon her cloak and hair as she moved forward, glancing around herself as horse breathed deeply beneath her. She was breathing hard too, glancing around herself.

 _No signals yet,_ she thought, _Must not have a lot of Titans nearby then…_

As soon as she thought that, the bang sound of a signal gun being fired drew her attention toward the side, a red trail appearing in the distance right on her far right. The girl made way toward the bag by her leg, pulling out the smoke signal as well as the gun before placing it in.

She then fired the signal in the air, the red trail rising in the sky above her.

 _It`s closer than I expected…or more likely, whoever is on my two o`clock saw a signal,_ she thought.

More red smokes followed down the line and then soon after a green smoke followed meaning they are to go left to avoid the Titans on her side. Sarah did that as well curving toward the left leaving the red signals behind.

 _I wonder how everyone is doing?_ She thought.

* * *

 **Row 3-2, Left Wing**

Narissa had looked up noticing the green smoke tearing through the sky. She frowned to herself. Since she hadn`t seen a red signal on her side, it must mean that the Titan threat is on the right side.

 _That`s where Sarah and Caleb are,_ she thought, launching a green signal in the air, a worried look crossing her features, _I hope they`re alright._

She started to head toward the left too as she rerouted following the formation. The girl frowned to herself as she continues to move forward passing by some trees which drew her attention.

It wasn`t thick enough to be a forest but they were a lot of them, masking quite a lot of the movements on the side and then a large form burst from the forest awkwardly fast walking toward her.

This was the first time Narissa ever saw a Titan.

The girl`s eyes widened considerably at the sight of the humanly grotesque creature moving coming straight at her. It was fat around the middle, as it jiggled with each step it make shaking the ground beneath it. A creepy grin was upon the Titan`s face, his hair completely showing the dark hungry eyes which were staring straight at her, the hand reaching for her.

 _Shit, shit,_ Narissa thought as she started to speed up.

The horse let out a sound as he started to gallop faster and Narissa continued to run forward trying to stay out of the Titan`s reach as the sound of the thundering footsteps were starting to grow closer…

 _I need to get away from it,_ she thought, her arms trembling as she tightened her grip upon the reins, _I have to send a signal…but I…I can`t…_

" _Phel, over here_ ," a voice yelled.

It snapped Narissa out of her fear induced mind turning her gaze toward where it came from finding a soldier, a young man advancing toward where she was. He had long hair and he shoots out a signal, a black one, in the air. He had his ODM swords in hand as he came closer toward her.

"Cross over to my side," the young man yelled, "I`ll take care of it."

Narissa nodded before moving far left barely avoiding the Titan`s hand which had swooped down toward her, the wind of the hand grazing the side of her horse. As she did so, the Titan turned toward her side but at the same time the young blond haired man jumped from his horse using his gas to move at extreme speed and with a precision slash, he cut deep at the Titan`s weak spot causing it to crash down toward the ground in a large boom.

The young man landed back down upon the ground doing a shoulder role. He then stayed down for a few second as he stared at the Titan form which was completely covered in steam as it decomposed. Narissa approached him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "I`m sorry, I panicked…"

He gave her a small smile, waving her apology off.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Same thing happened to me when I was rook. It`s always a nasty surprise when one of them jump out at you like that…damn Abnormal."

The horse he had jumped off joined him and the young man got back on.

"Let`s return to the formation," he said to her.

"Yes," Narissa said, nodding at him.

And the duo started to gallop again leaving the Titan`s form behind.

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Next Time:** The Expedition continue and soon enough...things start to turn deadly for Sarah...

 **Chapter Title:** Abnormal

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	7. Abnormal

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah flying through the trees with her pairing blades in her hand as shadows of Titans on the ground around her.

Chapter Seven

Abnormal

The 58th Scouting Expedition Part 2

 **Row 5, Center**

Mikasa`s attention had been drawn toward the red smoke signals that appeared a little while ago. The dark haired girl could feel the wooden carving that Sarah had given her earlier against her breast pocket as she moved forward, a light worry coursing through her right now.

The blonde girl had slowly started to become a friend over the days since they had started to talk. Mikasa knew firsthand what it means to be a Survey Corps member, having seen a lot of other soldiers fall at the jaws of a Titan.

 _She is one the right wing,_ Mikasa thought.

"Hey Mikasa, you`re alright?" Armin asked her.

The girl glanced at him, the question visible in her eyes.

"You look worried?" he said.

"It`s nothing," Mikasa answered.

"Cut the chatter back there," Levi said drawing their attentions, "Unless you want to bite your tongue."

"Yes sir," the duo answered.

Eren glanced at the duo but didn`t say anything.

Mikasa frowned to herself as well.

 **Earlier that Day**

"You`re saying that we`re going to be in the Center rank, like before?"

Levi glanced at them.

"Exactly like I said," he answered looking at the group in front of him, "You five are going to be the new Special Forces Squad so you will fill up the position my previous squad used to."

Mikasa saw a light tenseness of his jaw but that was the only sign of emotion he showed at the mention of his former squad. The man looked at them all.

"Then, this upcoming Expedition isn`t going to be something like what happened with the Female Titan then," Jean said crossing his arms.

Levi gave him a glance.

"As far as I know," he said, "The Commander is going back to the original plan. To see if we can take back Wall Maria and use Eren`s Titan Power to seal up that hole."

Eren nodded, understanding that.

"But what will we do if an enemy like Annie comes after Eren while we are out there?" Mikasa asked the short man.

Levi gave her a stare.

"I doubt that the enemy, whoever they are, are going to try to same trick twice," he said, "The only reason they got over one of us was because we didn`t know the full capabilities that the Female Titan has, when she summoned Titans reinforcements. With the observation we had, it`s concluded that the Armored and the Colossal one can also do the same thing given way that every time they attack, they brought an Army of Titans with them."

He frowned.

"But even so, keep your guards up," he said, "And if an enemy actually come for Eren while we`re outside the walls, we just have to deal with it however we can."

 **Now**

Mikasa frowned to herself.

 _They have been no sign of any enemy activities for the past five months,_ she thought, _Just what exactly are they waiting for? Annie is still trapped within that crystal...and there is no telling when the Colossal Titan might reappear again…_

She tightened her hands upon her reins.

 _Whoever they are,_ she thought, _If they come after Eren again…I`ll take them all on._

* * *

 **Row 1-8, Right Wing**

Sarah glanced around herself as she continued to gallop through the vast green lands around her. The girl had her spare horse following as they moved through the large green area.

She glanced around herself for a few seconds, noticing that they weren`t any more red smokes signal coming from her side causing the girl to furrow her brow lightly at that.

 _They should have been more red signals with Titans all around us,_ she thought, _Could it be that we were lucky and they are fewer Titans in the vicinity or is something else at play here?_

As she was moving, glancing around and keeping an eye on the surroundings area, something in the distance caught her attention.

Sarah blinked to herself at the cloud of dust that was coming from the distance straight from her right, making her wonder exactly what it was. Then A Titan, a fourteen meter burst through the smokes running, actually running through the land, moving quickly, it`s mouth wide open sending drool everywhere.

But it wasn`t alone.

There were at least four more Titans with it, all of them Abnormal from the look of it ranging from ten to thirteen meters. Her eyes widened at the large amount of Titans which were coming straight toward her general direction.

 _Abnormals,_ she thought, _but why are they so many of them?_

She blinked snapping herself out of her stupor before reaching toward her bag pulling out her black smoke signal. Then she shoots it straight up toward the sky warning the others of the situation, then the girl was already reloading placing another canister in the gun.

* * *

 **Row 2-4, Right Wing**

Caleb glanced toward the side, his eyes instantly drawn toward the trail of black smoke rising through the air. The young man`s eyes were straight upon where the signal came from, a sudden worry shooting through him.

 _The position this is coming from,_ he thought, _It`s Sarah`s…I`m worried about her but, if it`s an Abnormal, then the front row spotting squad should be more than enough to deal with it._

He pulled out his gun and just as he was about to shoot, a yellow smoke shoot out coming from the same exact position causing him to freeze as the words from Captain Mern came back to mind from the training.

" _If by some chance any of you spotter came to have multiple Titans coming from one exact position you will fire the signal matching the Titan`s type and also, you should fire an emergency signal. At the sight of one, Scouts member in the vicinity should move to engage…if there are too much Titans in one place, it could endanger the formation…as well as the mission at hand."_

Caleb glanced at the place where the smoke signal had come from.

 _Damn it,_ he thought.

He shoots out the black smoke into the sky before he launched the other as well. Then he started to speed up, making his way toward where Sarah`s position was.

 _You better be safe when I get there Sarah,_ he thought.

* * *

The said blonde girl had glanced back toward where the Abnormal Titans were and they were getting closer to her causing the girl to start to speed up her horse as the wind howled in her air as she charged forward.

As she rode, she glanced around herself for a sight of the reinforcements that should have been arriving to her position but she didn`t see anyone yet. The girl turned her attention forward concentrating upon riding as hard as she could so that she could get away from the Titans that were slowly advancing upon her location.

 _Damn it,_ she thought, _Just where are the reinforcements? It`s been over a few minutes since I send out the signal and there is no one? Could they be too far away to see my signal?_

The girl chanced a glance behind her again, seeing that the Titans where a lot closer than earlier.

"Shit," she yelled, "If I don't do something quick…I'm dead…but what can I do? What can I possibly do against five Abnormals by myself?"

The girl glanced down at the bags on the side of her horse which had the canisters.

"Should I fire another signal?" she said.

BOOM-BOOM

The thundering steps of the Titans were in hearing distance, meaning the bastards were actually not too far away from where she was. Sarah chanced a glance behind her again, noticing the Titan towering above her in his run, his mouth wide open as drool flew everywhere. The scary thing was that the Titan`s eyes were focused upon her and with the large ridiculous grin causes fear to shoot through the girl`s body.

"Damn it," she said turning to face forward again, as the Titan`s footsteps grew louder…

 _If I don't do something quick,_ she thought, _the formation will be thrown into disarray. If I break away from the formation, then I might as well sign my own death warrant. If I don't break away, those Titans might as well destroy the formation completely…and where the hell are the Right Wing spotters?_

She glanced back at the Titan again noticing that it was almost right on top of her…with his mouth still dripping with drool…then as she stared at the Titan, a sudden idea dropped into her head. The girl glanced down at the gun she had in her hand, the idea starting to take shape.

 _I don't know if this will actually work…but I am desperate here,_ she thought, _ODM are worth squat on level ground. This better work or otherwise I am dead._

Her hand already reached toward the bag she has and pulled out a canister, reloading it completely and then aimed her weapon straight toward the Titan that was closest to her, meaning the fourteen meter.

The Titan was moving even closer now as she aimed her weapon straight at him, the galloping horse making it hard to aim the thing straight. The Titan reached out with his hand toward her and then it was then she pressed the trigger. Black smokes suddenly shoot out as the shot aimed straight toward the Titan`s open mouth causing it to choke and falter within his run…

Him faltering caused the others to run into him and then they were all thrown down in a domino piles upon the grass causing numerous booms to echo in the distance as their limbs became tangled within each others. Sarah stared at the pile of limbs that were quickly retreating from her a look of surprise and relief crossing her face.

"I can`t believe that actually worked," she whispered.

The girl turned forward again, galloping away from the Titans that were coming after her. She was still feeling the adrenaline within her body as her hands trembled with how close she had been to death. The girl was huffing a little still glancing around herself, searching for a sight of the Right Wing spotters that were a row away from her but there was no one.

 _Just what is going on?_ she thought, _How come none of them had answered my call…did I used the wrong signal…_

"SARAH," a male voice yelled.

The blonde turned toward it, shocked to see Caleb galloping toward her. The young man had a worried look upon her features as he approached her.

"Caleb?" she whispered.

The young man`s horse came beside her.

"You left your position?" she said.

"I came as fast as I could when I saw the emergency signal," Caleb told her, "I was expecting to see Abnormals around here? Did the Front Right Wing Spotters helped you out of that tight spot?"

Sarah stared at him.

 _He saw my signal and came over,_ she thought, _That would mean…I didn`t use the wrong signal at all …but then, why did no one showed up?_

Caleb must have noticed something upon her face.

"What`s wrong?" he asked.

"None of them showed up," Sarah told him with a frown upon her face.

"What?" Caleb said shocked, "How could that be eve possible? We have at least a few members between you and them right?"

Sarah frowned, "I don't know how it`s possible but, somehow, none of the right Wing Spotters reacted to my signal. I thought I had used the wrong one but you showed up."

"If none of them showed up, how you took care of the Abnormals?" the young man asked her.

"I fired a shot into one of the Titan`s mouth," Sarah said, "It chocked an fell, causing the others to fall as well, domino styles. We put a lot of distance between them and us now so it should be alright now."

"But what I don't understand is how no one but me showed up?" Caleb told her.

Sarah frowned.

"They can only be two explanations," she said, "Either they are too far away to see my signals or they`re dead."

Caleb looked at her, "Dead? Don't be ridiculous, a Titan couldn`t sneak up on so many Scouts at once and not have one of them fire a signal."

"I know that," Sarah told him, "And that is what`s worrying me. No Titan should have been able to do something like that."

* * *

 **Row 2 Center, Command**

Erwin glanced to his left noticing a large Tower standing in the distance. He knew what it was meaning that they were on the halfway mark to Shingashina and a lot closer to Wall Maria than he had anticipated. They haven`t been any red smoke signals for a while now as they galloped themselves forward as the large building in the distance starting to draw his attention.

"This should make a good stop to rest the horses," he said, "Fire the Signal for the regroup."

"Yes Sir," the two soldiers beside him said before firing off signals in the air.

Erwin glanced at the Tower in front of him.

"The former Scout Regiment HQ," he said, "It`s time to call it into active duty once again."

 **A check point is reached...**

 **Next Time:** As the formation start to regroup...Sarah and Caleb are faced with a choice that could cost them their lives...

 **Chapter Title:** Battle

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	8. Battle

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah hanging on the side of a tree at the ready with both of her blades at the ready.

Chapter Eight

Battle

The 58th Scouting Expedition Part 3

Narissa glanced at the signals that were appearing in the distance, blinking to herself.

 _Regroup?_ She thought, _Then…that must mean, we have reached a checkpoint._

The girl pulled out her gun and fired the same signal in the air above her before galloping toward it.

 _The Titan threats were more on the Right Wing,_ the girl thought, _Sarah and Caleb…you guys better be okay you hear me?_

* * *

Sarah and Caleb reacted toward the smoke signals that shoot out from their left.

"Regroup?" the young man said surprised.

"We must be at a checkpoint then," Sarah said.

Caleb pulled out his gun and fired the signal into the air before the two of them started to make their way toward where the checkpoint was situated. Sarah herself was still a little miffed about the idea that no other soldiers from the Ring Wing had pulled up beside them during the time when the Abnormals were almost on top of her. She didn`t understand how so many Titans managed to break through the ranks like with no one doing anything toward them.

 _There is no way that Titans like that could have take the entire right wing before me by surprise,_ she thought, _So what exactly was going on?_

"Well that`s just great," Caleb said drawing her attention.

Sarah glanced in front of them, her dark eyes widening in surprise.

In front of them was a long line of tall trees baring their way entirely. The young girl was surprised at the sight of the forest in front of them. The trees were quite all and the line seems to stretch on both sides for a very long time.

"Do we go around it?" Sarah asked him.

"If we do go around it…we might lose the spot for the regroup to be done," Caleb told her frowning a little, "But if we go through it…we might not see a Titan until it`s right on top of us."

"Then we don't have a choice," Sarah said, "Let`s go around it. I`d rather not tempt fate another time today."

"Right," Caleb said.

The duo turned their horses forward again so that they were going parallel to the tree lines in front of them. Then Sarah blinked an odd sound drawing her attention as she turned her head to the side. She felt as if she had heard the sound of a Titan running…

"What`s the matter?" Caleb asked her.

Sarah continued to look at the horizon, trying to find location she had heard the noises before from the top of the hills a group of Titans appeared, all of them running straight toward where she was.

" _Holy shit_ ," Caleb yelled, his eyes going wide at the sight of them.

Sarah`s eyes widened, instantly recognizing the tallest one. It was the same one from before with his mouth wide open, drool flying everywhere. It was the same group of Abnormal Titans that were chasing her from before.

"It`s the same one from earlier…," Sarah said, "But that`s impossible…Titans don't usually give chase to someone unless they`ve seen that person…"

"Sarah, snap out of it," Caleb yelled at her, "We`re making for the trees. We can use our ODM in there to fight against them."

"Are you insane?" Sarah yelled at him, "There are too much of them for the two of us to handle by ourselves."

"We don't have a choice," Caleb yelled at her, "If we continue on horseback, we`ll drawn them toward the checkpoint and that will endanger the formation entirely."

"I`ll send a signal then," Sarah said pulling out her gun, "We have to warn the Formation of the threat at least."

Caleb nodded at her and Sarah pulled out her gun and then fire a black signal smoke into the sky as the young man fired an emergency signal as well.

* * *

 **Center rank**

Levi had noticed the regroup smoke appeared in front of them before glancing back toward the group that was following after him.

"Alright, you brats," he said, "Time to move forward and focus our attention at reaching the checkpoint."

"Yes sir," the group yelled after him.

The Captain turned his attention forward again.

 _Things seems to be going pretty smoothly so far,_ he thought, _almost a little too well in fact…they should have been more Titans than this from the Expeditions before the Female Titan attacked us. Then if they should have…where are they?_

"An oral message," a man yelled.

Levi turned his attention toward the man on the horse that had approached them. Lorenz his name was if he remembered correctly. The man`s face looked ashen faced and Levi knew that before the man even spoke that something bad had happened and that more soldiers were killed.

"The Front Right Wing spotters have completely deserted their posts," Lorenz yelled.

Levi feels his eyes narrow and from behind him, Mikasa`s dark eyes suddenly glanced at the new arrival.

"What?" Kirstein yelled, "What do you mean deserted?"

"The early warning system had been compromised," Lorenz continued, "One of you needs to pass the message down the line."

"Hey I asked you a question?" Kirstein yelled, "How did this happen and that we didn`t see their signal fire?"

"I don't know, I`m just doing what I was ordered to," Lorenz said, "Just keep the message moving left."

The Captain glanced back toward his group.

"Arlert, go," he said.

The blond guy looked surprised at being called out before nodding.

"Sir," he said before breaking away from them.

Lorenz did the same as he returned to his position.

"Could it have been a Titan ambush?" Eren said, "Like before…?"

Levi was also thinking along these lines too. Could one of the shifters, the Armored Titan be responsible and is doing the same thing the Female Titan tried to do, months ago?

 _Could they have waited for us to lower your guard down to strike?_ He thought frowning.

Then in the distance black smoke grew out drawing his attention causing Levi to frown as gasp was drawn from Jean and Eren, and it was instantly followed by an emergency signal.

"An Abnormal," Eren said.

 _A black smoke and the emergency signal,_ Levi thought, _must be multiple Abnormal Titans. For them to be this close…It will only be a matter of time before they are upon the Command Squad or the checkpoint._

"Ackerman, pass it along," Levi ordered, "Kirstein I want you to continue to head straight and warn the Commander of the danger."

Ackerman fired up the black smoke signal into the air and Kirstein blinked at him.

"Yes sir," the young man said.

"Ackerman, Yeager, follow me," Levi said, "We`re going to give support to the Scouts that are battling those Titans."

"Yes sir," the two said.

The group separated as Levi turned his horse toward where the black smokes came from followed by both Mikasa and Yeager. As they were riding, Levi spoke again.

"This might as well be ordinary Titans that would need to be cut down," he said, "or it could be the enemy that tried to capture you…people in the same league as the Female Titan….if it is…Eren, you know what you will have to do."

Eren stared forward at him for a few moments before narrowing his eyes.

"Sir."

* * *

Sarah and Caleb were flying through the trees using their ODM gears, moving away from the Abnormals that were following after them. They have abandoned the horses on the ground and take to the trees so that they could actually fight back against the Titans.

"Let`s go," he yelled.

Sarah gave him a glance before nodding at him.

 _Sarah is counting on you,_ the young man though, a frown upon his face, _she is counting on you to have her back in this…so don't you dare bitch out on her._

Caleb turned around, facing the oncoming Titans that were rushing toward him. It was the first time he actually saw a Titan and that large one, the fourteen meters was coming toward the two of them with this mouth opened wide with drool flying everywhere.

The Titan made to grab him but he shoot out a hook toward a tree on the left avoiding the hand completely causing the Titan`s eyes to follow him giving Sarah more than enough room to finish him off by going behind it. The blonde girl yelled out as she raised her dual blades in the air and with a slash, she cut straight at the weak spot causing blood to fly out all over her clothes which were steaming everywhere.

A sound drew Caleb`s attention behind him noticing one of the Titan`s aiming straight at his turned back with his hand. Caleb spun himself around shooting another hook forward to avoid the hand that just missed his Scouting Legion cloak.

 _Damn bastard,_ he thought, _thought you could take me by surprise._

He spun through the tree going on an arc as he slashed at the Titan`s neck causing blood to fly out but the cut wasn`t deep enough.

 _Shit…too shallow,_ he thought.

The Titan turned toward him aiming his hand straight toward him but Sarah flew by the hand slashing at it cutting the fingers so they won`t reach him.

"Get out of here Caleb," she yelled.

The young man nodded as he shoots forward landing upon a tree branch, trying to catch his breath. He stared up toward where Sarah was going noticing that the Abnormals were all following after the girl causing him to frown in confusion. He was right there, within reach of the Titans but they were all moving past him, all of them aiming after the blonde girl.

 _T…They`re ignoring me completely?_ He thought shocked at the sight, _Even for an Abnormal that`s just too strange. These Titans aren`t acting like ordinary Titans…they are moving in forces…almost like…they attacked us on purpose…_

Caleb jumped off the tree branch he was standing on following after them.

 _But this can`t be right?_ He thought, _Titans are just mindless monsters…with no intelligence…just how is this even be possible?_

* * *

Sarah was flying through the trees, her hair flying behind her as the Abnormals followed behind. She was using a lot of gas just to stay out of their reach, the gray trail following behind her.

 _If I continue like this…I`m going to run out of gas in no time,_ she thought.

Suddenly she glanced behind her noticing the Abnormal Titan, a twelve meter, extending his hand toward her as she used a sudden push of gas to be thrown forward avoiding the hand by mere inches.

 _I can`t keep running away from them,_ she thought, _I have to make a stand somewhere but if I turn around and go against them, I will be caught…and I can`t do something like that…_

She tightened her grip upon her blade`s handle.

 _But I can`t keep running away,_ she thought, _I said that I was going to be part of the Scouts and fight Titans head on…and that`s exactly what I am going to do._

She sent out a hook toward a tree, going into an arc turning to face the oncoming Titan head on with a scowl upon her features.

"I don't know why you guys are targeting me," she said, "But you`re all going to die."

She launched straight at the group with her blades ready, yelling out as she did so as an Abnormal launched a hand toward her. Sarah slashed the fingers off as blood flew everywhere before she landed upon it`s arm and started running up of it aiming straight toward the Titan`s face using a push of gas to make her go faster, stabbing it straight into both eyes, blood flying out.

 _A minute before you regenerate,_ she thought as she broke her handle, causing the Titan to stumble backward from losing its sight.

Sarah placed her handle toward where her blades was instantly clicking new ones into place and drawing them out as she pushed herself back getting out of the Titan`s reach before using her gas to attack again slicing through them as blood flew everywhere, her form almost becoming a blur with how fast she was going through the large Titan`s form.

She then landed against a tree, her cloak covered in blood as well as her skin as her dark eyes stared at the Titans which were almost covered in steam with the amount of slash she had given them…even thought she didn't attack their weak points. The girl was huffing as Caleb landed right beside her.

"Where the hell did you even learn how to do something like that?" the boy asked her, shocked.

"I was just going on instincts…sorry," Sarah said as she dropped her used blades, changing again to the next set she had.

Caleb shook his head.

"Don't do something like that again you hear me," he told her.

Out of the smoke, a Titan actually jumped toward where the duo was situated both of its hand aiming straight toward them.

" _Jump_ ," Sarah yelled out as they flew away from the tree which was actually knocked down by the Titan.

The duo flew forward.

" _What the hell_ ," Caleb yelled, "Did that just _happened_?"

The Titan stood up again before charging straight after them again. Sarah narrowed her eyes at the Titan aiming after them. The two moved forward turning through the trees as the Titan followed after them.

"Is this thing really an Abnormal?" Caleb yelled, "This Titan is moving with purpose... _like it has a goal_."

Sarah frowned.

 _A goal…they were coming after me...no…They were completely focused upon me…why?_

Suddenly Caleb out a cry drawing Sarah`s attention as she noticed the young man was suddenly pulled back, almost as if he was yanked back. She turned her attention toward him, finding that one of the Titan had his hand tied up by the cord of his ODM.

Caleb had slammed against a tree with a loud sickening snap causing the young man to yell out in pain as he fell on the ground.

" _Caleb_ ," Sarah yelled out, unable to keep the fear out of her voice.

She turned around making for him using all of her gas to go as fast as she could but she was too late. Before Caleb could actually get back upon his feet, the foot of a Titan slammed upon his body completely turning him into a bloody mass upon the ground…

Sarah stared shocked at the blood that was blown everywhere from where the Titan had stepped on. The girl feel as if time had slowed down seeing one of her friends killed right in front of her. She stared at the bloody remains that were on the ground, completely unrecognizable as the young man that was with her just moments before…

Then white hot anger cursed through, causing her dark eyes to flash dangerously as she thrown herself forward straight at the oncoming Titans with only one thought in her head.

 _I`ll make you pay for killing him…_

 **anger...hatred and despair...Sarah charges into the jaws of death...**

 **Next Time:** Eren, Levi and Mikasa arrives at the spot of the battle...but the quiet miss hold a dark danger...

 **Chapter Title:** The Gray

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	9. The Gray

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Mikasa`s turned back as her red scarf flew in the wind, she walked away and in one of her hand was a wooden horse head piece.

Chapter Nine

The Gray

The 58th Scouting Expedition Part 4

Narissa`s horse came to a stop as she glanced around herself. They were many Scouts member moving about as the horse took rest while others were still on horseback moving about. All in all, everyone was filled within flurry of activities and all of them were busy.

The girl stepped off the horse and unto the ground. Her eyes were instantly searching the group for others and came across Damian a little farther away. The boy was feeding his horse from where he stood and she made for him.

"Damian,"

The boy turned toward her. He had a surprised look upon his features as she approached him.

"Narissa," he said.

"Have you seen the others?" the girl asked him.

Damian pointed toward a direction.

"Leon was there a minute ago," he said, "I haven`t seen neither Caleb nor Sarah yet."

Narissa could feel her worry growing a little.

"They should have been there already," she said, "Could these two have run into trouble?"

"I don't know," Damian said, "The Expedition is not even halfway done yet…for them to have trouble this early, it`s not unusual. Titans are not usually known to be corporative with us."

Narissa nodded agreeing.

The sound of horse hooves drew the duo`s attention. It was Jean, Narissa noticed, one of the boys that Caleb and Sarah had somehow befriended during their stay back at HQ. The young man`s face was stony as he rode through the camp glancing around himself for a few seconds before making his way toward where the Commander was.

Narissa looked at him go.

Something about the boy`s face caused her heart to have an uneasy feeling within herself.

* * *

Commander Erwin turned toward Jean who was approaching by horse. The young man had been part of Levi`s Squad if he remembered correctly which made him wonder why he was here…thought the Commander had a feeling that he already knew why.

He hadn't seen anyone that he had positioned at the right wing yet.

"Commander," the young man taking a salute.

"You have a message?"

"Yes, Captain Levi sends me," Jean told them, "He sends me to warn you of an incoming onslaught of Abnormal coming from the right side…and there was also news that the Right Wing spotter had somehow being all killed."

Hange who was listening in, narrowed her eyes.

"A Titan ambush?" she asked.

Jean shook his head, "No one knows what truly happened."

Erwin frowned lightly, "Where is Levi now?"

"He went to help whoever is fighting Abnormal with Mikasa and Eren," Jean told him.

A small smirk appeared upon Erwin`s face.

"So Levi is already thinking ahead this far eh," he said softly, "With Eren…he must be trying to capture whoever is the cause of it."

"Commander what do we do now?" Hange asked, "Do we go and give him support?"

Erwin stayed silent.

* * *

Levi, Mikasa and Eren were all on horseback approaching a large forest in front of them. The dark haired girl blinked in surprise at the sight of the trees baring their way. As they approached it, they could see a lot of steam rising into the sky from within the trees causing the girl to frown.

 _That`s Titan steam,_ she thought.

"We go in," Levi announced to them, "And switch to ODM gear."

The group went into the forest and at that time, all of them shoot out from their horses and into the trees, flying through them and heading straight toward where the steam was filled a part of the forest. Mikasa frowned to herself as she stared at the steam in front of them, unable to see through it.

 _For the steam to be this thick…how many Titans were killed here?_ She thought, looking completely taken aback.

"Where are the Scouts that were fighting them?" Eren asked shocked.

The forest was deadly quiet as they flew through the steam. Everyone was tense, ready to attack at a moment`s notice but the muted silence around them was the only thing they could hear along with the sound of the wind rustling through their clothes.

Levi landed upon a tree drawing the other two`s attention toward him and they turned to join him. The man stared at the steam that was slowly starting to dissipate. He glanced down at the ground below them but couldn`t even see the floor nor the grass beneath him. It was like the tree was growing from a bottomless pit with the steam hiding how deep it really was.

 _Someone put up quite a fight there,_ he thought, _Just how many Titans were there here and how many soldiers we lost in this battle?_

Then he looked up toward the two that were coming after him but what caused him to widen his eyes was the dark shadow that was approaching behind them.

" _Yeager, Ackerman BEHIND YOU_ ," he yelled out.

The two turned toward the shadow which turned out to be a Titan who snatched the nearest of the two out of the air, which turned out to be Mikasa who didn`t even have time to engage her ODM before she was snatched out of thin air and drawn back toward the depth steam again.

"MIKASA," Eren yelled as he charged after her.

Levi instantly moved into action stopping him.

"What are you doing? _LET ME GO_ ," Eren yelled out.

"In do what?" Levi asked, "We don't know how many Titans are lurking inside the steam, we should wait for it to clear out."

"If we wait…she might die already," Eren yelled.

"Ackerman is better than you Yeager," Levi told him, "If anyone can survive this…it`s her so have some faith in your sister unless you believe that she doesn`t have it within her to survive?"

Eren grit his teeth in anger.

"I`ll transform," he said, "I`ll be a fifteen meter Titan. I can do this…"

"You`ll more likely crush her by accident if you transform now," Levi told him, "and we don't know how many Titans are hiding within that steam…we`ll let it clear for a few moments before going in."

* * *

Mikasa couldn`t believe she was caught so easily. She should have been smarter…she should have been more careful. Just because there was nothing but steam around them, she should have known that it wasn`t safe enough to lower her guard…

And now she was going to pay for it…with her own death.

She could feel the Titan`s hand around her body, the iron vice grip that she couldn`t even budge in. She can feel it slowly started crush her small form as she was pulled up toward the air drawing her attention toward the Titan`s face that was about to eat her.

Mikasa feel her eyes widen in shock.

 _Captain Mern?_

The girl couldn`t believe that the man`s name was the first thing that came to mind as she stared at the Titan who was drawing her toward his face. She knew that the Titans have similarly humans' features but to find them so close to the person she knew was disconcerting…

 _Wasn`t the man stationed in the Right Wing?_ A voice whispered in her mind.

The Titan opened its jaws preparing to eat her whole when suddenly through the steam, a large hand shoot out straight from somewhere, catching hold of the hand that was holding her and the Titan was pulled down toward the ground as another sound, the growling of a Titan reached her ear.

 _Eren,_ Mikasa thought glancing at the new arrival.

But the Titan which had come to her rescue wasn`t Eren.

The first thing that Mikasa saw was the snow white hair that was falling down around the new Titan`s face and the skin was completely ash gray, unlike the rosy tone that most Titans has. Then the framing of the face was another clue that it wasn`t Eren…the face was female…

 _What the…?_

The Gray Female Titan roared into the other Titan`s face as her other hand was starting to squeeze his throat all the while pulling upon the arm that was holding Mikasa`s form. At the sound of breaking bones, the Titan`s hold`s loosened slightly around Mikasa`s body, enough for her to be able to slid out by landing upon the ground beside the two Titans struggling forms. The girl`s body was racking in pain as she pushed herself away from the two large creatures and the sound of tearing flesh caused her to look at the Titans again, seeing that the arm the Female Titan was pulling on had completely ripped off, spraying blood everywhere along with steam.

Dropping it, the Female Titan then focused both of her hands upon the Titan`s throat now before savagely ripping it`s throat out drawing even more blood and then with a well placed punch, through the neck, she had killed it.

Mikasa was completely frozen as she stared at the Female Titan. She realized that she had seen something like this before. Back in Trost, when Eren`s Titan form saved her from death. She had seen how he simply killed the Titans by knowing exactly where the weak point was.

 _Could this Titan be…the same as Eren?_ She thought, looking at it.

A blonde Female Titan flashed in her mind and her grip upon her pairing blades tightened.

 _The same as Annie…_

Then the Female Titan turned her face toward her and Mikasa found herself staring into pitch black eyes, remarkably similar to her own eyes. Her training kicked in as the girl took hold of her blades getting ready to attack if she made a move on her but the Female Titan didn`t even move…simply stared at her.

Then it`s eyes were drawn toward something on the ground in front of Mikasa and the eyes stayed there simply staring. Mikasa`s attention was drawn toward what the Titan was looking at, and saw the small wooden horse head upon the grass, lying on its side.

The Female Titan raised her hand causing Mikasa to tense, ready to engage in combat, but it was simply aiming it toward the small horse head. It`s fingers were too big, almost as if she could crush it with a light touch but it was starting to push it toward the dark haired girl with it`s finger until it was right by her boots.

Mikasa stared at the horse head on the ground in front of her before looking back up toward the Female Titan in front of her as a breath of wind went through the area they were in and the whitish hair of the Female Titan was pushed to the side revealing the side of her face…a very familiar face…

Mikasa`s dark eyes widened.

 _Impossible,_ she thought.

Then she breathed, " _Sarah_?"

The Titan`s eyes met her own and she can feel herself recognizing these dark orbs which were staring back at her.

 _How is this…_ the dark haired girl though, lowering her blades lightly.

"Mikasa?" a familiar voice yelled at the girl.

The steam had pretty much all gone by now and the girl turned her attention toward where the voice coming from as well as the Female Titan who got back up to its full height, Mikasa`s small form right beside her foot as they both stared up at Eren and Captain Levi.

Eren`s eyes were alight with anger staring at the Titan in front of him.

" _GET AWAY FROM HER_ ," he yelled raising his hand toward his mouth.

" _Eren_ …," Mikasa yelled.

But it was too late. A bright yellow lightning shoot down from the sky and with a explosive boom yellow light grew around the young man and a full fifteen meter Titan was there, completely towering above everything as he crashed down upon the ground in a loud boom rumbling the earth beneath Mikasa`s feet.

Eren`s Titan form let out a large roar as he charged straight at the Gray Female Titan tackling her unto the ground as the two rolled upon the ground causing the earth to shake and rumble as their roars and yells echoed through the forest.

Mikasa picked up the horse head before following the battling Titans, shooting her ODM into the trees.

"Eren," she yelled out.

"You don't seem to be harmed at all Ackerman," Levi said, "You might be better than I thought."

"It`s because she saved me," Mikasa told him.

Levi stared at her for a few seconds, before turning his attention toward the two fighting Titans bellow them. His eyes narrowed lightly.

"She is like Eren then," he said, "Then we won`t let her get away from us."

Before Mikasa could say anything Levi already flew forward forcing the dark haired girl to follow after him.

"Ackerman, take out her Achilles' heel," he said, "I`ll take care of cutting whoever is inside out."

The dark haired girl nodded at him before turning her attention toward the two battling Titans. Eren was doing his best as he battled, sending out powerful punches forward but the Female Titan was blocking most of them but as she observed the two, Mikasa can already see that the Titan was really Sarah from the movements she was doing.

Spending a few times fighting against the said girl, Mikasa has come to recognize most of the girl`s attacking movements and how she fight. But what she can`t understand is how Sarah has the same power as Eren? Was the girl a spy like Annie was and working with the Colossal and Armored Titan?

Then the Female Titan dodged a fist before she launched a fist straight toward him sending the large Titan flying backward, steam rising from her fist as well as Eren`s Titan face. It was then she took her chance. Mikasa flew in low as she slashed at the Female Titan`s feet slicing through them causing the Titan to be thrown off balance as blood flew out of the wound…

Then Eren seized that chance to push her back down unto the ground into a large boom causing the earth to shake lightly roaring into her face. And then Levi appeared with his blade instantly slicing at the weak point revealing the person inside…

The blonde girl was fused to the body with the flesh sticking upon the Titan`s body. His eyes narrowed at the closed eyes and the familiar form that he was staring into. With quick slices, he cut the girl out of the body and flew into a tree holding her underneath his arm and Mikasa landed beside him, staring at the girl.

She wasn`t wrong.

The Female Titan really was Sarah.

The girl`s clothes were mostly destroyed from the heat of being inside the Titan. Her ODM gear was gone completely and her pants were also mostly destroyed along with her boots. Her jacket was also gone from her body, leaving only a small white shirt.

"Sarah," Mikasa said staring at the girl Levi was holding.

* * *

Levi glanced up at her.

"Ackerman, cut Yeager out," he said, "We`re leaving…The Commander need to be make aware of this."

The girl nodded at him before turning toward the Titan that was observing them. Levi turned his attention at the girl that he was holding. He had a feeling that there was something off about the girl ever since that he and Hange had visited that woman and he knew that the girl and Ackerman had been training together in the mornings. But now, that it was revealed to them that she was a Titan shifter, it opened up a lot of questions about her.

"Look like it`s time for you to reveal your secrets to us, don't you think Sarah?" he said, "Are you on Humanity`s side or theirs?"

The girl didn`t answer considering that she was unconscious, not that Levi was expecting an answer. He turned his gaze toward where Ackerman was finding her holding Yeager in her arms his Titan body already dissolving into steam.

"Let`s go," he said.

He jumped off the branch and made his way forward and Ackerman followed after supporting Yeager, the duo leaving the two dissolving Titan bodies behind.

 **A sudden revelation...**

 **Next Time:** Return

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	10. Return

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah seating down on the grassy ground with a horse head on the ground by her feet.

Chapter Ten

Return

The 58th Scouting Expedition Part 5

Levi was riding his horse with the young unconscious girl in front of him as he made his way through the open lands. He was holding her with one hand while riding with the other all the while thinking about what had just happened earlier.

This girl was a Titan shifter, like Eren and that Annie girl was. It made him wonder if she was part of that same group of people that were after the young man. The girl just recently joined the Scouts and he also remembers what happened during the time him and Hange met with that woman and the girl`s story.

 _If she was an enemy,_ he thought, _Why didn't she attack Yeager or my team?_

Then a sudden smoke signal drew his attention. It was green from the look of it. The Scout Captain glanced toward the direction it came from finding a group approaching toward where he was. He recognizes Hange glasses quite well in the distance and the woman approached him still riding.

"Why are you doing here?" He asked.

"The Commander sends us to look for you," Hange said, "The least you could be is grateful…what happened to the Abnormal Titans?"

"They were all killed," Levi told her, "By her."

Hange looked at the blonde girl, her eyes taking in the state her clothes were. Levi knew that she was already aware of what the girl was by just a look.

"Is that so?" she said, "Then let`s head back. Erwin will like to know of this."

Levi nodded at her.

"He will have to announce a retreat back to Wall Rose," he said, "With this new discovery, continuing the mission with this kind of threat on our hands won`t be ideal."

"I know," Hange said.

The group made their way through the open lands and finally reached the checkpoint that the Scouts had made their way. Levi can see the people moving about as they were placing stuff into the carts they have brought in. They were also members on horseback moving through the area probably on security details as some of them had spy glasses.

"Captain,"

He turned his gaze toward Ackerman.

"I will take Eren somewhere to get some rest sir," the girl told him.

Levi nodded his approval and the girl moved her horse away from him with Yeager on the back behind her. The boy looked a little thin without most of his clothes. Thought it seems that this time he managed to hang on to his ODM. It was a pain to change it every time he transform into his Titan form.

"I`ll inform Erwin about the situation," Hange said to him.

Levi simply acknowledged her with a nod before making his way toward one of the cart. He stepped down from his horse before taking hold of the girl in his arms. He placed her into the back of the cart. She was still unconscious, markings of where the Titan flesh had stuck to her face still visible by the numerous red markings that were upon her skin.

"Sarah,"

He turned his gaze toward the young man. He looked surprised to see her in such a state as he approached her, completely taken aback by the sight of the girl.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

Levi glanced at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Leon sir," the young man said saluting, "I`m a classmate of hers."

"I see," he said turning his attention back at the unconscious blond girl.

"Sir, what exactly happened to her?" the young man, Leon asked.

"You`ll be briefed when we get back to HQ," Levi told him.

The boy looked confused.

"Levi,"

Commander Erwin was there walking forward along with Hange. The man had a frown upon his face his blue eyes falling upon the girl that was in the cart. The man narrowed his eyes lightly at the girl for a few seconds before glancing at him.

"Hange brought me up to date with what`s going on," he said, "I wanted to hear your input."

"When we arrived there, all the Titans were dead," Levi said, "Ackerman was the one who got close to her first and had recognized her."

"Did she shown interest into Eren at all?" Erwin asked him.

"Not any that I have seen," Levi answered.

Erwin let out a small humming noise at the back of his throat before turning away.

"Get your team," he said, "We`re returning to Coloneth District. I want to have Scouts keeping an eye upon that girl on the way back. I don't want her transforming while we`re unaware."

"Yes sir,"

"Transforming?" Leon said surprised, "Just what exactly is going on here?"

Levi glanced at him as Erwin continues to walk away.

"Your friend is under suspicion," he said, "And that`s all you need to know Cadet now get back to your horse."

Leon stared at him before glancing down toward the girl inside the cart.

"Was she…the only one who was found?" he asked.

Levi gave him a glance frowning, "Yes."

With that the man walked off leaving Leon standing in front of the car, tightening his hands into fist.

* * *

Mikasa reached a place toward where Armin and Jean were. The two boys approached toward her. Armin was instantly worried noticing how Eren`s clothing were damaged as the young man descended from the horse.

"Eren, are you okay?" Armin asked.

"I`m fine," the young man said.

"Was it someone like Annie?" Jean asked with his arms crossed, "For you to have taken Titan form."

"It was," Eren said looking up toward them, "It was one of the new Cadet, that Sarah girl."

Armin and Jean widened their eyes.

"That little blonde girl?" Jean said surprised, "Her of all people? You`re serious about this?"

"Mikasa was the one who recognized her," Eren said giving the dark haired girl a glance.

Mikasa didn`t seem to be following the conversation. She was standing off to the side, holding upon something in her hand. Since the girl`s back was facing him, Eren couldn`t see her face, but from how her shoulders were stiff, something was up with her.

"Hey Mikasa," Jean said turning his head toward the girl, "Is it true what he said? Was it truly her?"

Mikasa turned toward them, her dark hair almost hiding her face.

"It`s true," she said.

Jean let out a sigh smacking his face as Armin lowered his face. Eren knew that the two in front of him were starting to become friends with the new girl since she had sat with that that day a few weeks ago.

"But I don't think she is an enemy."

Everyone turned their attentions toward Mikasa, surprised at what she had said to them. Eren was surprised the most, hearing something like this from the girl.

"What makes you say that?" Armin asked.

"She protected me," Mikasa said, "I should have died back there but she saved my life. If she was an enemy, she would have just let me die so why did she did that?"

"It could be a ploy to throw us off," Jean said, "The front of the right Wing had suffered heavy losses, not to account all of the Abnormal that Eren had to take care of."

"I didn`t fight any Abnormal," Eren told him.

Jean looked surprised.

"What?"

"Then why did you transform?" Armin asked.

"I saw a Titan standing beside Mikasa and I just reacted," Eren said tightening his hand into a fist.

A signal fired off, drawing their attentions. It was blue.

"Withdrawn?" Jean said.

"No surprises considering we have a Shifter other than Eren among us," Armin said, "The Commander wouldn`t want to take that risk and endanger the operation. He had no choice but to call off the mission for now and return home."

* * *

Narissa and Damian stared at the blue smoke.

"Withdrawn?" she repeated, "I don't understand."

"Something must have changed," Damian said looking at the smoke rising in the air in the distance.

"But neither Caleb nor Sarah are here yet," Narissa said, giving him a glance, "They have been talks of something happening in the right wing…do you think they`re…?"

Damian gave her a glance.

Narissa glanced around herself for a few seconds, finding Leon climbing upon a horse in the distance. The young girl made to run toward him.

"Leon," she called.

The latter glanced at her and Narissa noticed the darkened look upon the young man`s face causing her to falter a little. Then the young man turned away from her.

"Leon," she called, "Is Sarah and Caleb…?"

"Caleb is dead," he said.

The girl stared at him shocked.

"What…what do you mean dead?" she said, "Was he eaten?"

"I don't know how he went out," Leon said, "But all I know is that he is dead."

With that he trotted away from her leaving Narissa to stand there with an shocked look upon her features.

"Everyone back on your horses," a Scout member was yelling, "We`re leaving in a few minutes."

In no time at all, all of the soldiers were ready to go turning back toward Coloneth District, all of them heavy with the failure that had happened to them. They have lost a lot of soldiers out there as no one who was placed at the right Wing had been found alive nor where they any bodies to be found so they were all placed as M.I.A.

* * *

 _Cold…_

 _Images of a land that touches the sky…_

 _Snow falling in masses as the image reached a large cave…_

 _Screams echoed in the darkness as Titans advanced against Humanity many cities as mankind…_

 _Images of her lying in water as a man stood above her and she reached a hand toward the man, a completely gray hand…_

 _The man placed something into her hand…_

 _Then the images shifted as blood fell like rain across her form and the blood stained the land into a dark red…_

" _No matter what…you must return to us…,"_

Then Sarah opened her eyes, snapping out of whatever nightmare she was having. The girl stayed still feeling that her body was completely covered in sweat. Her head was pounding again similar to when she was younger. The girl can feel her body shaking as she slowly turned to the side the pain becoming almost blinding.

 _My medication…,_ she thought, _I need…_

She made to move off the bed but her arms were restrained. Sarah was confused before looking down toward the chains that were around her wrists. She moved her legs as well, noticing that her ankles were also chained, meaning that there is no way she could move from where she was.

 _What?_ She thought, _Why am I…_

The pain surged through her head again causing the girl to gasp as she placed a hand upon her forehead.

 _Images flashed before her eyes…image of large forest and a land that stretched high above the clouds and it was completely white._

 _A mountain….she recognizes it…_

" _Return to us,"_

Sarah was back to herself as the memories surged through. She was feeling light headed as she struggled against the memories before feeling something seeping out from her nose. The girl raised her hand toward her nose and pulled it out.

Her fingers were wet with blood.

 _Just what is going on…_ she thought, _Just what was this place I saw in my mind…I have been there before but I don't actually remember being_ there.

"I must…return to the mountains," she whispered to herself, the words coming out almost as if it was a natural thing to say.

The pain was still pushing against her head as the girl sat there upon the bed letting the memories flow forward. They were all familiar to her like she knew them all but the names were slowly escaping her.

The sound of a door opening drew her attention as she looks up. Then a figure appeared in front of her, a figure with a red scarf around her neck.

"Mi…Mikasa," Sarah said.

The girl stared at her, surprised to find her awake. The girl was carrying a tray of food in her hands as she approached the cell she was in.

"You`re awake," Mikasa said.

The girl nodded at her glancing down at the chains upon her arms and legs.

"Why am I chained like this?" she asked.

Mikasa frowned lightly.

"You don't remember what happened during the Expedition?" she asked.

Sarah looked up at her.

"The Expedition?"

" _Snap out of it, we`re making for trees,"_

" _Caleb get out of here,"_

 _A foot slamming down upon Caleb`s downed form turning the young man into a mass of blood and bones…_

" _CALEB,"_

The images flashed fast in front of her eyes as the memories came back. Sarah`s eyes started to water as she remembered seeing one of her friends killed right in front of her eyes and she also remember the rage she had felt then…the hatred that had overcame her heart…

"Caleb is dead," she whispered.

Mikasa looked away for a few seconds.

"Yes," she said.

The dark haired girl opened the cell door before walking inside placing a tray of food on the bed upon the girl`s feet. Sarah had tears falling from her eyes as she cried. The dark haired girl stayed silent for a while watching her cry.

"Tell me something Sarah," she said, "Are you an enemy?"

Sarah looked up toward her, tears still falling upon her face. Mikasa`s face was blank as her dark eyes met Sarah`s. The blonde girl raised a hand and whipped off the tears that were upon her face.

"I don't know," she said.

Mikasa stayed silent for a few moments before placing something in the blonde`s girl hand. It was the small horse head that she herself had given Mikasa before the Expedition.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said.

Sarah stared at the horse head in her hand as Mikasa walked away and left her inside the cell locking her in again. Sarah looked up toward the girl walking away.

 _You don't think I am an enemy do you Mikasa?_ She thought looking at her.

She tightened her grip upon the horse head.

 **An uncertain future lies ahead for Mikasa...**

 **Next Time:** Interrogation

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	11. Interrogation

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah seating down with chains around her arms as the shadow of a large female Titan behind her...

Chapter Eleven

Interrogation

Mikasa made her way out of the dungeons, finding Captain Levi standing on the other side. The short man had both of his arms crossed and he looked up toward her as she entered.

"Well," he asked.

"She isn`t the enemy," Mikasa told him.

Levi narrowed his eyes.

"So you says," he answered her, "That will be done as soon as the Commander is done working with the other three."

Mikasa nodded lightly before making her way past the man.

"You know it`s strange to see you actually worrying about someone else other than Yeager," Levi said drawing her attention, "Makes me wonder why is that?"

Mikasa gave him a glance.

"She haven`t given me a reason to stand against her," she said.

Levi raised an eyebrow lightly.

"She can transform into a Titan?" he said, "Isn`t that reason enough?"

"Eren can also do the same," Mikasa told him, "While his powers were because of our Father. It broadened my way of thinking. If we got more people with a power similar to Eren on our side, we can finally return to Wall Maria and figure out the truth about the Titans."

Levi actually chuckled.

"It seems being a soldier had changed you," he said as he started to walk with the dark haired girl, "keeping an eye out for your comrade and having faith in them…that`s a naïve way of thinking."

Mikasa give him a glare.

"Well if I was always a cynical bastard then I wouldn't be here at all," Levi said, "I can even some of us are similar in a way."

The two continued to walk together a silence falling in between them.

* * *

A while later, Sarah was still seating inside her cell. No one had came down to see her while she was there making her wonder if they knew where she was at all. The girl was grateful that Mikasa had brought the horse head back to her as a way of keeping the promise she had given her.

Sarah thought back to Caleb now dead because he had came to her help. If the young man didn`t come to help, he would still be alive here now, but if he didn`t come, Sarah would have been sure that she would have been dead by now. Those Abnormal who attacked her would have completely destroyed her by now…

Even thought…

She looked down at her hand.

She had transformed into a Titan, a large gray Titan something that she realized when she had fought against the numerous Abnormal which were coming after her before. It made her wonder why there was so many Abnormal Titans there…it wasn`t possible for them to be in one place at once…considering they are Abnormal.

The cell door opened again, drawing Sarah`s attention up again toward who had entered the room. She had thought that it was Mikasa again but the large form wasn`t Mikasa. The blonde Commander of the Scout Regiment had stepped into the room and placed a chair so that he could seat down.

Sarah hadn`t seen him that close to her save for the time that she had been recruited into the Scouting Legion a few weeks ago. The man stared at her for a few seconds, simply observing her in the silence for a few moments. He placed the folder he had in his hand upon his lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Sarah blinked.

"Sir…," she said, "I…well, I don't know how I should feel."

"I see."

The man looked down at the folder in his hand.

"It says here that you were found somewhere in the eastern side of Wall Rose with nothing but wounds upon your body," he said, "Do you have any recollection of what happened before that time?"

Sarah looked down.

"No sir," she said.

Erwin stayed silent for a few moments.

"I see," he said, "What had happened to the front of the Right Wing during the Expedition has put a lot of people within the Regiment nervous, although, from how isolated the incident was, only a selected few of people know that you have the ability similar to Eren. Do you want to shed some light upon how you came to acquire this ability?"

Sarah thought about it.

"I…I don't know how," she said, "But…I have a feeling that I have had this power since I was younger…I can still remember the same feeling I had back then…the headaches were a little worst back then…"

Erwin glanced at her, "Is that why Doctor Karl had been looking after you?"

"Yes sir."

Sarah glanced up at him.

"What is going to happen to me sir?"

"That is still being decided by the Scouts leaders," Erwin told her, "But there is something that I must share with you before I continue. I`m sure that you are aware of the existence of the Colossal and of the Armored Titan, the two responsible for the fall of Wall Maria three years ago."

Sarah nodded.

"These two Titans have been deduced that they were like you and Eren," Erwin continued, "people who have the ability to transform and control a Titan body, and this theory was proved right when a third one attempted to kidnap Eren five months ago, a Female Titan like you."

Sarah stared at him shocked, realizing something, "Then…the battle that took place within Wall Sina. They said that there were only two Titans present."

"Yes," Erwin said, "We have captured the Female Titan thanks to Eren and she had turned out be one of us…a soldier."

Sarah stared at him.

"You think…I`m with them?"

"That is the most logical way of thinking giving what we have as information upon the enemies within our ranks," Erwin told her.

"But I am not," Sarah said, "I may have the ability of a Titan, but I am in no way allied with these people. I would never fight against Humanity`s freedom."

Erwin observed her silently.

"Then what are your intentions?" he asked.

Sarah stared at him.

"What?"

"With what had happened out there," Erwin said, "And the revelation of your ability, there are only a few options left. By all rights, you are to be taken to a tribunal and as a soldier, you will be tried with the full power of the Court and the Three Military Branches will decide your fate."

Erwin paused.

"The Female Titan from before had encased herself in a crystal shell before we could question her," he said, "We still ignore why they have come to the Wall. They had a goal in mind…that much was certain but whatever the goal is, all of us ignore it…thought their attempt at taking Eren make us believe that the enemy wants him for something."

Erwin`s blue eyes met Sarah`s dark ones.

"Which is why I ask you your intentions," he said, "Why have you joined the Survey Corps?"

The way the man was speaking to her, it was like he was accusing her of having the same goal as whoever these enemies were. It made Sarah feel a little irritated and angry.

"It`s because I want to understand my dreams," Sarah let out in a rush.

Erwin seems surprised.

"Dreams?" he repeated.

Sarah sighed, her eyes looking down toward the small horse head carving she had in her hands.

"Ever since I was a child, I keep seeing the symbol of the Survey Corps within my head," she said, "I never knew that it stood for until I saw it upon the green cloaks upon the Survey Corps one day. Seeing this symbol gave me purpose so I joined. I was an orphan and my life was not going to amount to anything if I didn't do something, so I joined the Scouts."

Erwin glanced at the folder in his hands.

"There are no mentions of them in the medical reports," he said.

"I didn`t talk of them to anyone," Sarah said, "I…I didn`t want them to think that I was not right in the head."

Erwin stared at her for a few seconds probably doing some thinking to himself.

"Commander?"

He glanced at her.

"What is it?"

"Are my friends…alright?" she asked.

Erwin stared at her.

"Aside from Stein, all of them made it back," he said.

Sarah nodded.

"I see," she murmured, "I`m glad they`re still okay."

Erwin observed the girl for a few moments.

"What happened with Steins out there?"

Sarah looked at him and told him. She tells him of the Abnormal Titans which had chased her and Caleb into the trees and how they had decided to fight them to keep the Titan occupied so that they don't reach the checkpoint and then Caleb`s death…

Sarah tightened her hand around the horse head.

Flashback

 _The girl screamed as she launched straight toward the Titans that were coming straight at her. The girl`s entire vision was red as the memory of Caleb`s death flashed in front of her mind. She spun around the Titan`s hand as she shoot a hook straight toward it`s neck and she sped forward as with her blade she slashed at the Titan`s cheek before falling back down, slicing at the Titan`s neck taking it down._

" _I`ll KILL YOU," she yelled turning to face another Titan as she attacked with her swords but the Titan`s hand smacked against her body destabilizing the girl as she went rolled down upon the ground._

 _Sarah coughed as blood fell from the wound upon her head, her blond hair matted with mud and dirt as she tightened her grip upon her sword. She looked up finding a bloody mass upon the ground across her. She can see the crushed ODM gear as well as the blood soaked Scout Regiment coat. Tears were falling from her eyes as she stared at the mass, hearing the boom-boom of the Titans feet approaching toward her._

 _She got upon her feet turning to face the three Titans that were approaching her. She can feel pain racking her body from where she stood as she stared at them coming at her._

 _There was no fear inside the girl`s heart._

 _Only anger and hatred at the Titans in front of her._

" _I`ll KILL YOU ALL," she yelled._

 _The world around her exploded into steam as silver lights shoots out everywhere…then from the smoke, the roar of a Titan was heard as a large gray form with white hair burst from the smoke._

 _The Female Titan`s dark eyes turned toward the Titans across her._

 _ **I will destroy you all…**_ _Sarah growled._

 _Then she charged forward, jumping upon the Titan`s form taking them all down with her. Roaring, the female Titan charged as she ripped into the Titans with her bare hands, causing steaming blood to fly everywhere. Then with her fists, she hammered down upon their form striking them at their weak points effectively killing them. Then she stood up turning to face the other Titans that were coming at her._

 _ **I`ll make you all pay for killing him,**_ _the girl growled as she walked toward them._

 _She charged forward rampaging through the Titans as the steam and blood covered everything around her rising above the tree lines and into the sky…_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Are we really going to send her in chains back in Sena?" Levi asked.

Erwin was back in his office with all of the Captains here. Levi was seating on a chair with both of his hands upon the chair`s handle. Hange was there as well as Mike who was simply staring out of the window at the sunset.

"The first thing the brass is going to do when they have her is publicly announces that they have captured a Titan spy and do a public execution," Levi continued, "Thought I doubt that will do much if she transform because of the pain."

"No," Hange said, "While having a Titan as an ally is a good idea, having two will be something great."

"The only reason you want her with us is because she is a Gray Titan," Levi told her, "More likely…you want her around so you can experiment on her."

Hange glanced at him, "That`s one of the reasons…I mean, all the times we fight against Titans, we never actually ran into one that was gray…also, there is something that is bugging me."

Erwin glanced at her.

"Sarah was found a year before the Fall of Wall Maria," Hange told him, "if she was a spy like the Colossal and the Armored one, shouldn`t she have found her way inside at the fall of Shingashina."

"She was not lying," Erwin said.

The group glanced at him surprised.

"I don't think Doctor Karl would have lied in a report and there were other eyewitnesses who say that Sarah was living within Wall Rose before the Fall of Wall Maria. While she may not be an enemy, how she acquire her Titan ability is the one thing that I am curious about."

"Could it be like Yeager?" Mike asked.

"It could be," Erwin said.

"So what do you want to do then?" Levi asked, "I already have Eren under my custody and if we hand her over to the Brass, they`ll kill her there is no doubt about that."

"Then we don't hand her over," Erwin said looking at them all, "Levi, I want you to talk to your team and tell them not do divulge Sarah`s ability to anyone outside of the Regiment. Hange, Sarah will be placed under your care, but no experiment unless I give the word got it."

Hange`s eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yes sir," she said.

Levi stared at him for a few seconds, "I hope you know what you`re doing."

The two walked out of the room leaving Erwin with Mike.

"You`re playing a dangerous game," the man told him, "What makes you think that she won`t betray us?"

Erwin stared at the folder he was holding down at the girl`s picture. What the girl told him earlier resonated within his mind.

 _I will never fight against Humanity`s freedom._

"She won`t," he said before closing the folder.

 **Sarah's fate is decided in a dangerous gamble...**

 **Next Time:** New Decisions

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	12. New Decisions

**Hey guys, long time since i updated. Anyway, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah standing beside a flag of the Scout Regiment blood splattering across her clothes.

Chapter Twelve

New Decisions

Eren, Armin were seating together outside of the building looking up toward the sun that was in front of them. The brown haired kid was staring at the sun, his eyes narrowing as he remembered what happened back during the Expedition, of the girl who transformed into the Gray Titan as they had started to call her.

"When is Mikasa supposed to get here?" he said.

"She had to do something for the Captain," Armin told him with a light shrug, "She might be gone a while."

The blonde let out a soft sigh.

"It`s quite strange to have another person who can turn into a Titan among us," he said, "It make us wonder exactly how many people among us other than the Colossal and the Armored one that have this ability?"

Eren glanced at him.

"You really think that if they were people who could change into Titans they could have helped Humanity fight," he told Armin.

Armin looked at him.

"Not everyone here is willing to risk their lives for Humanity," he said, "If they were the Scouts would have had more members."

Eren looked down.

"They are all afraid to fight," he said, tightening his hands into fists, "How long will they think Humanity will last with the Titans all around us? What if the Colossal Titan decide to attack Wall Rose again like he did in Trost and this time the Armored Titan break through inner Gate…will they have an idea of what we`ll be facing?"

Armin sighed.

"Fear is a greater weapon than any Titan Eren," he said staring at the distance, "What would you think will happen to that Sarah girl if they learned what she actually was."

Eren glanced at him.

"You mean when they learn of her," he said.

Armin shrugged.

"Despite what you have done, they were some that wanted to kill you Eren," he said, "Just because of what your existence represented…if they got their hands on her, they would kill her outright probably without a trial."

Eren remembered the Gray Titan he had faced and the snow white hair that was falling down around her head.

"They should have at least realized what having two Titans on their side means," he said.

"There you two are,"

The duo turned toward Jean. The young man walked toward them a frown upon his features.

"Jean?"

"Captain Levi wants to meet you all in his office," he said.

Eren and Armin glanced at each other before following after him.

"Do you have any idea why?" Armin asked.

"Beats me," Jean said shrugging his shoulders, "But if I had to give a guess…it`s probably something about that girl."

"Could it mean that they have already decided on what they`re going to do with her?" Armin said.

"Must be," Jean said.

The trio made their way toward the office and entered inside. The rest of the group was there. Sasha and Connie were seated by the window along with Krista and Ymir. Mikasa was there too and the girl looked at their entrance a soft look crossing her features when she notices Eren following Jean with Armin.

Levi was seating into his chair, with both of his hands joined together upon the table. His dark hair was falling into his eyes and they seems to have grown longer than when they first joined, a few months ago.

"Finally you`re here," he said noticing them, "C`mon in."

Eren glanced around himself for a few seconds.

"Is this about Sarah?" he asked.

Levi almost smirked as his eyes glinted lightly.

"So you do have a brain inside that head of yours," he said.

Eren actually glared at the man across him but Levi barely reacted to it as he continued.

"Yeager is right…this meeting is about that girl known as Sarah," he said.

"Is she okay?" Krista asked, a light worried tone in her voice, "I haven't seen her since we`ve return from the Expedition."

Levi gave her a glance.

"Sarah possesses the same ability as Eren," he announced, "She can conjure and control a Titan`s body."

Surprise showed upon Krista`s face as well as Ymir. Connie and Sasha paled considerably thought Jean, Armin Mikasa and Eren barely reacted to the news after all, they knew that since the Expedition.

"What?" Connie yelled, "Is this for real?"

Ymir didn`t say anything as a little worried look appeared upon her features. Krista had a shocked look upon her features at that and Sasha looked down.

"How is something like this possible?"

Levi glanced at them all.

"Commander Erwin had decided to withhold the information from the Central Government and none of you here are allowed to share it to anyone that is outside of the Scout Regiment," he told them.

"Then…this means he had already decided what he was going to do with her?" Armin asked.

Levi looked at them all.

"Yes," he said, "Sarah will stay here as a member of the Scout Regiment."

"Isn`t something like this seems like…treason or something?" Connie asked a worried look crossing his face, "I mean…didn`t the Commander told the higher up that he`ll be fighting against the Titan that are within the Walls like the Colossal and the Armored one?"

"Some people might see it that way," Levi said, "I won't sugarcoat things for you…the MPs or the Garrison might turn on us and such a decision might even cause the Scouts to be disbanded. Considering how unpopular we are right now with what happened in Wall Sina five months ago, but Commander Erwin made a decision and as his subordinates, we have to trust his judgment."

"What is the Commander hoping to do by having her reinstated as a soldier?" Eren asked.

"That I don't know," Levi said, "My orders were to make all of you aware of the current situation."

Mikasa had stayed silent during the entire exchange and now she had finally spoken up.

"Who will be in charge of Sarah?" she asked.

Levi glanced at her.

"It won`t be me if that`s what you`re asking," the man told her, "I already have my hands full with you bunch of ungrateful brats. Hange will be taking charge of her."

"Squad Commander Hange?" Mikasa whispered, "Will she be okay?"

"She`ll be fine," Levi said, "Hange won`t be doing any experiments to the girl at least not yet…"

Mikasa nodded lightly. Levi observed the dark haired girl for a few moments. He wasn`t the only one. Eren as well was looking at the girl in front of him, taken aback by her concern for the other girl. The only reason he found it strange was because Mikasa had never being close to anyone other than him and Armin…

* * *

Sarah was seating within the dungeon upon the bed twirling the horse head in her hand. It had been a while since Mikasa had come down here and the empty plates was seating on the ground beside her bed. The girl glanced down at the wooden carving she had in her hand. The chains that were around her wrists were clinking with every movement she made reminding her the reason she was in here.

The blonde girl thought back to the strange memories that were starting to reappear within her mind. She can see neither places that she had no idea where it was nor what it means, there was a cave of some kind and something within her was compelling her to go to that cave…

Almost like an unknowing drive she didn't know she possessed before…

Then there was the sound of her door being unlocked, drawing her attention wondering if it was Mikasa again but the person who entered wasn`t Mikasa. The glasses stood upon her nose as the new arrival approached with the brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with both of her hands behind her back.

As Sarah observed her, she felt a sense of familiarity with the new arrival…how she couldn`t explain it.

"Hello Sarah," the new arrival said, "My name is Hange Zoe. I`m a Squad Captain and from now on, I will be the one in charge of you."

Sarah stared at her, confused.

"In charge of me?" she repeated.

A smile worked its way upon Hange`s face as she observed her.

"You will be now under me and my team`s responsibility," she said.

Sarah frowned, "Then I won`t be going to the interior."

Hange`s smile disappeared and a look crossed her features.

"Sending to your death is not what the Commander has in mind," she said, as she pulled out some keys and unlocking the chains she has around her hands, "Having you as a member of the Scouts seems more beneficial than the alternative."

Sarah rubbed her wrists as Hange removed the cuffs from her. The girl walked off the bed and stood up again. Hange was lightly taller than her and she had a small smirk upon her features.

"Well, c`mon," Hange told her, "Let`s get out of here."

Sarah walked following after Hange through the dark corridor. It was filled with torches lighting up as the duo walked together.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are in the underground of HQ," Hange told her giving the girl a sideway glance, "Only the Special Forces and the Squad Captains as well as the Commander are allowed to come down here. It is a place to hold prisoner as you already realized…but we`ve hardly had any human prisoners considering what we`re fighting against."

The duo reached a stairway and Sarah`s attention was drawn toward another door that was down the stairs. She stared down at it for a few seconds, seeing that there was a Scout member seating there beside it.

"What`s down here?" she asked.

Hange glanced at where she was looking down.

"Down here?" she repeated, "I`ve forgotten you rookies don't know about her yet. Well, it won't kill you to see it and considering what you are…you are as much of a mystery as it is."

Hange walked down the stairs and Sarah followed after her. The Scout member placed himself in attention as the duo approached.

"Open it," she said.

The man nodded at her and unlocked the door behind him. Hange stepped inside and Sarah followed after her. It was a large circular room, filled with torches but her attention was drawn toward the large oval shaped glittering thing in the middle of the room. It was like a large cocoon made out of crystal it seems.

Sarah`s eyes widened as she noticed the person within it.

It was a girl…a girl as blonde as she was. She had her eyes closed and upon her face were little red marks around her features. She was dressed in a MP uniform with a hood underneath the military jacket.

"She is Annie Leonheart," Hange told her, "She is the Titan that Eren faced within wall Sina five months ago. She is one of the spies that are within the Walls, probably in league with the ones responsible for the Fall of Wall Maria."

Sarah stared at the Scout member beside her. Hange was staring straight at her, a serious look upon her face.

"This is one of the people that Commander Erwin suspected me to be in league with," Sarah said staring at her.

"Yes," Hange said, "The Commander is taking a huge risk into trusting you like this. Unlike Eren we don't know how you got your Titan ability and it will be my job to figure out who you truly are Sarah, and what is hidden in your past."

Sarah glanced at the girl within the large cocoon before turning to face Hange.

"Alright," she said.

Hange gave her a smile.

"Then let`s get moving," she said, "We have a lot to do."

The duo walked out of the room leaving Annie`s crystallized cocoon behind.

"Squad Leader Hange," Sarah said drawing the attention of the woman, "Should I tell my friends about…my ability?"

Hange let out a soft hum.

"Do you believe you can trust them with it?" she asked.

Sarah stayed silent.

"I won`t be telling you what to do or not," Hange continued, "But do what you feel that is right for them….thought, I won`t be surprised if they starts to guess it. Eren`s Titan ability is known to all."

Sarah nodded.

* * *

 **Wall Rose**

Night had fallen quite a while ago as the clouds danced against the then suddenly a sound…almost like cracking followed each other, each with a rhythmic pounding against a hard thing and then from beyond the Wall, a large hand rose from beyond it before taking hold of the top of the Wall.

Then a large dark shape pulled itself up, massive in appearance as the intelligent eyes glanced around, searching for a few seconds before it pulled its entire form up. It stayed crouched upon the top of the wall like a monkey for a few seconds before dropping back down within Wall Rose and into the tall trees that lay waiting below…

 **A new menace approaches in the darkness...**

 **Next Time:** Memories of a Lost Time

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	13. Memories of a Lost Time

**Hey guys, here is a new update for this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Hange and Sarah seating together among a large amount of books as they talked over one Hange was holding.

Chapter Thirteen

Memories of a Lost Time

The morning air was bright as it shed light upon the Scouting Regiment HQ. A few dark clouds moved above hiding the sun`s light as they moved but it did nothing to hold back the light of the sun from shining down upon the battlement of the HQ. This morning, however, Leon made his way out of his room and toward the stables where the horses were.

The young man had been placed into a patrolling mission today as well as a few other people. Even as he moved, the young man was still remembering that one of their own didn't make it back from their Expeditions a few days ago, and that one of them was also in captivity by the Scouts thought under suspicions of what, the young man hadn`t managed to get anything but…

 _Flashback_

 _Narissa was the one who found him after their return to HQ just a few hours ago. She wasn`t alone for Damian was also with her and the young man glanced at them, narrowing his eyes lightly as they approached._

" _Do you know where Sarah is?" Narissa asked him._

" _The Commander had her under arrest," Leon said, "I don't know why but something had happened out there during the Expedition...and it`s probably why Caleb is dead."_

" _He really is dead then," Damian said, looking down._

 _Narissa also had a frown upon her face as she thought about their friend they had lost to the Titans out there._

" _He was in the same wing as Sarah," she said, "that girl must know exactly what happened."_

 _The young man turned his attention toward where the carriage where Sarah had been. The girl wasn't there anymore thought, probably already moved by the Scout members that were guarding her._

" _Easier said than done," Leon told her, "Her clothing was damaged from what I saw of her before."_

" _Her clothing were damaged?" Damian said shocked, "Was she injured?"_

" _I don't know," Leon told them, "I only got a quick look at her. If we want to have an answer, we`re going to have to wait for her then."_

" _Then, we`ll wait," Narissa said._

 _End of flashback_

Leon got upon his horse.

That was a few days ago and still there was no sign of Sarah within their groups but they have been talks of the Squad Leaders having a meeting of some kind and that they were going to make a decision about what happened back out there in Titan territory. Leon was starting to bet that Sarah was smack right in the middle of it.

He turned toward the other Scouts members that were around him.

"Alright rookie," the man said, "We`re starting our patrolling mission. Let`s go."

"Yes sir," Leon said.

The horses thundered out of HQ galloping toward the road outside of the HQ. Leon missed Caleb presence and not having him there made him realize just how fragile their lives was and how sudden death can come for them. Caleb had made it to the top ten of their class and his skills with the ODM gear was even better than his own and yet, the young man was the one who died out there. It causes an unsettling realization upon him as he realized that their grades isn`t going to matter in a real combat against the Titan. If someone as skilled as Caleb was killed only on their first Expedition as rookies, how many of them will be left after three or four Expedition outsides of the walls?

 _The Scouts Regiment mortality rate is well above 60 percent,_ he thought, _I guess that`s the reason why every time we go outside the Walls we lost some soldiers…based on the mission reports, we lost the Right Wing of the Formation completely and that round up to nearly 30 soldiers gone before we even know what happened…_

Leon tightened his grip upon the horse`s reigns.

 _It makes us realize something else also,_ he thought, _Is going to the outside world worth so many deaths?_

* * *

Sarah was once again dressed into her Scout uniform with the jacket in place. The young woman had her hair pulled backward from where she stood. She had a small look upon her features as she stared at the mirror into the face across her.

Then she made her way out of the bathroom and meets a man that was standing by her door.

"You`re done?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Great, Squad Leader Hange is waiting for us," he said.

The girl nodded and followed after the man through the corridor. They were in another part of the HQ as she followed after him wondering where they were going. Ever since their meeting, she didn`t know what to make of Hange. She had heard people talk about her and said that she wasn`t quite right in the head as she seems to be so carefree around the Titan despite wanting to find out about them, she goes completely bananas over them.

It was probably the reason why she was placed in charge of Sarah.

"We`re here."

Sarah looked up noticing the room in front of her. The man knocked for a few moments before opening the door stepping inside with Sarah following. Sarah glanced around at the office. There were papers everywhere and some stuck upon the walls around them. Sarah was shocked at the mess that was in the office as she glanced around, toward where the desk was noticing the many reports that were placed upon it and Hange was already there, working upon the numerous piece of papers that where in front of her and she looked up toward the new arrival.

"Thanks for bringing her in Moblit," she smirked, "Why don't you take a seat Sarah."

Sarah nodded at her and placed herself into one of the seats.

"What exactly am I going to be doing today Squad Leader Hange?" she asked.

"Well firstly, how about you give me a hand and start placing these files in alphabetic order?" Hange asked her, handing her a stack of files.

Sarah blinked at the order but she took hold of it and started working upon the files. As she read them, she noticed that they were orders about the numerous replacements for Titan dummies and ODM gears. The hours passed like this as she stacked the files the silence around them interrupted only by Hange`s mumbling about something or the other…

"Squad Leader Hange?"

The woman looked up at her.

"Is this all we`re going to do today?" Sarah asked her.

"Well, for this morning yes," Hange told her as she placed a report down, "Did you want something else to happen?"

Sarah looked a little surprised.

"Well, with what I could do and your research on Titan, I would have expected you to ask a lot of questions?" she said.

Hange stared at her, her eyes seemingly observing and becoming quite difficult to read.

"Well it`s not like you could answer any of my questions now could you?" she said, "From what you said to the Commander, you barely remember anything from before you were found as a child and have lived your entire life here within the Walls…thought I can`t say I am not suspicious on how you have acquired your ability to shift into a Titan unlike Eren`s case."

Sarah turned her attention back toward the papers.

"Unless…there is something you would like to tell me?" Hange added.

Sarah looked back up toward her again. There was nothing she could get from not trusting the Scouts after all, they haven`t send her to the Interior to the Central Government and Commander Erwin had decided to let Hange in charge of her. These people, despite not knowing what she was, have decided to give her a chance to prove her worth to Humanity`s cause.

"I remember something…," Sarah told her, "Well…they were more like flashes of something…"

Hange leaned forward.

"I saw a white land," she whispered, "Like it was touching the sky…"

Hange frowned lightly, "A white land?"

Sarah nodded.

"Like when it snow," she said, "But it wasn`t flat like the place inside the Wall…it was rocky and stretching toward the sky…"

Hange stared at her, "You mean…like a hill?"

Sarah shook her head.

"It was much bigger than a hill… _a mountain_ ," she said, "That was it names…a mountain."

Hange stared at her for a long moment as her eyes were wide with surprise as it stared at Sarah in front of her.

"How tall was that mountain?" she asked.

Sarah looked up at her.

"I don't know," she said, "But…all I know that it was big and sometimes, the cloud touches it….or maybe it was so high….that it touches the clouds…"

Hange stared at her.

"When did you start to remember?" she asked.

"Before I woke up in that cell," Sarah said raising a hand toward her head, "Those headaches were worse than when I was a kid."

Hange suddenly slammed both of her hands upon the desk startling Sarah. The woman eyes were wide with determination from behind her glasses. Her brown hair was falling upon her shoulders considering it was not tied up.

"Tell me," she said, "If you transform into a Titan again…do you think more of those memories will come forth?"

Sarah blinked, "I…I don't know…it`s not like I ever tried before."

Hange then had a large smile growing upon her face.

"Then, we won`t know if we don't try do we?"

* * *

Erwin stared up at the Squad Leader in front of him.

"You want my permission so you can have Sarah transform into a Titan?" he asked.

"Yes," Hange said, "What Sarah had revealed to me is something that can`t be ignored. They are no mountains with the height she described within the Walls Erwin. Whatever she is remembering, is the world beyond the Walls."

"I guess it`s true that she did come from beyond the walls like the spies," Mike said frowning lightly, "What makes you think she isn`t lying?"

"A gut feeling," Hange said, "So what is it Erwin? Do I have the green light?"

Erwin sighed.

"Have Levi`s team on standby during your experiment," he said, "If she goes rogue like Eren, we need to be able to take her down swiftly."

Hange nodded.

"Right," she said, "Thanks Erwin."

"But I will want to see result of this experiments on my desk when I get back from the interior," Erwin said standing up.

Hange blinked.

"Why are you going into the Interior?" she asked.

"Our latest expedition drew the attention of the nobles at the interior," he said, "Probably the rumors of what happened to the right wing have reached their ears."

Hange stared at him. Erwin noticed the look and gave her a small smile.

"I`ll be on my best behavior if you`re worried," he said.

Hange smirked.

"I trust you," she said walking off leaving the man to stare at her.

 **A plan is set to exploit Sarah's strange memories...**

 **Next Time:** The Gray Titan Returns

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	14. THe Gray Titan Return

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fanfic.**

 **ENjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah holding a knife in her hand as blood dripped from it.

Chapter Fourteen

Experiment

The Gray Titan Returns

Sarah was upon a horse as she pulled forward following Squad Leader Hange through the area. The girl glanced back toward their companion finding Captain Levi as well as Mikasa, Eren, Armin along with Jean. The entire team was moving through the trees, making her quite nervous about the entire thing.

She had just given Hange the idea yesterday and she managed to have her way today. Sarah was starting to feel nervous about the entire ordeal after all, she didn't know what this fully will do if nothing happened while she was in Titan form and if the memories didn`t appear and she didn`t have anything, what will she do?

From behind the blond girl, Armin and Jean were having a conversation.

"So what are we suppose to do if she goes rogue?" Jean asked.

"That`s why we have Eren here," Levi said, "He`ll be strong enough to give her a work out and Ackerman and I will be enough to cut her out."

Armin frowned.

"That`s a risky plan," he said, "But when didn`t something involving Titans didn`t feel like that. If she goes rogue Eren will be more than enough to take her down…after all, he had control over his Titan and probably will know how to use his strength rather than wildly lashing out."

Jean gave the blonde a glance.

"Captain Levi," he said drawing the man`s attention, "How tall was she in Titan form anyway?"

"The same height as Eren or even a little taller," Levi said, "Didn`t really have time to do something like that."

"Great a fifteen meter," Jean sighed, "As if we didn't have enough to deal with already."

Levi simply shook his head at them before turning toward the girl in front of him. Sarah had been quiet the entire time. He was a little put off about what Hange had told him about the entire plan so far. Transforming the girl into a Titan to unlock her memories?

Levi didn`t trust the girl, not like he trusted many people in general but the girl`s entire past was suspicious. If she did indeed come from beyond the walls, why did she come here? And why didn`t she come like the others who were beyond the Walls? It made him wonders if they aren`t other cities out there…other people who are living and battling the Titans out there just like they are.

Considering what the Colossal and Armored Titan represent, could it mean that instead of having ODM gears that the people who fight Titans created the ability to shift? Could it be that people like Eren and that Sarah girl are the soldiers of those cities just like he is here for the Walls?

Levi creased his brows.

 _All this thinking is making his head hurt._

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Sarah blinked before glancing at the person that had approached her. It was Eren. The young man wasn`t wearing his green Scout cloak upon his form. He looked a little pale in the face but at least he was talking to her.

"I`m…okay," she answered, "With all things considered."

Eren nodded turning his attention forward.

"Hey Eren…how did you gain your abilities?"

The boy glanced at her a little surprised at the question.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Squad Leader Hange hasn't exactly being forthcoming about it," Sarah answered him turning her gaze toward where the Squad leader was.

"What exactly have you been doing for her anyway?" Eren asked, "I mean, it had been a couple of days since you were released right?"

Sarah nodded.

"All I have been doing is helping her keeping up on her work," she said.

Eren turned his attention forward, "Well, I still don't remember much of it…but my father was the one who gave me this ability."

Sarah looked shocked, "Dr. Yeager did? But why?"

"That much I don't know about," Eren said frowning lightly, "But he seems fixated that I retake Wall Maria and head for the cellar under our house. There is a secret there waiting for us and with that we can probably break out of the Titans hold over us."

Sarah frowned.

"I see," she murmured.

 _Could Dr. Yeager have been the one to give me the ability like Eren?_ She thought.

"We`re here," Hange announced.

Sarah`s attention was drawn toward a large clearing with few tall trees around them. Sarah glanced around herself noticing the amount of deterred trees and destruction that had happened to the land and she even caught sight of a Titan`s footprint near where she was.

"What the…?" she whispered.

"This is where I trained to master my Titan abilities," Eren told Sarah drawing her attention, "She must have the same thing in mind for you."

Sarah nodded as they dismounted their horses tying them to trees. The Scouts approached the large area and Sarah approached Hange who was smirking at her.

"Well this is the place Sarah," she said, "You`re going to have to transform back into the Titan you were during the Expedition and maybe we can get some more memories unlocked."

Sarah stared at her for a few seconds nodding.

"Okay," she said.

Hange turned toward where Levi and his team was.

"Alright, everyone take your position," she yelled out, "We`re doing this exactly like when Eren was training here."

Everyone nodded and shoots off into different directions and Sarah and Mikasa briefly shared a glance. The dark haired girl gave her a light nod before moving off leaving Sarah with the two Squad Captains.

"We`ll give you a little bit of room so you can change," Hange said, staring at her, "We`ll be firing off a green signal to give you the go and after having transformed you must do the salute for us to see if you haven`t gone rogue or not alright?"

Sarah nodded at her before something came to mind.

"Er…Squad Leader Hange," she said, "How exactly do I transform into a Titan?"

The two Captains stared at her for a long moment.

"Are you fucking serious?" Levi said staring at her.

Sarah looked down, unable to meet the short man`s eyes.

"You don't know how?" Hange said, unable to mask the surprise in her voice.

She shook her head.

"Then how exactly did you transform the first time back during the Expedition?" Levi asked.

Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know…," she said, "I was more focused on getting revenge for Caleb`s death than focus on anything else that was going on at the moment."

Levi`s gaze narrowed.

"Let me get this straight?" he said, "You mean you didn`t realize that you have transformed into a fifteen meter monster and started ripping Titans apart with your bare hands? How come you didn`t even realize something that obvious?"

"Like I said…I wasn`t focusing upon it at all," Sarah said.

Levi ran a hand through his hair muttering something about brats and Hange pulled out a knife drawing Sarah`s eyes toward her.

"Well, to transform into a Titan," she said, "You`re going to have to cause yourself bodily harm…like a stab wound or something…thought Eren simply bit into his hand. But that`s not the only step. There has to be a goal in your mind…a clear objective that will require your full Titan form."

Sarah stared at the knife before taking hold of it.

"Now that I think about it," she said, remembering the wounds she had on her head, "I was wounded pretty heavily when I was fighting against the Titans during the Expedition."

"There you go," Hange said, "That and your goal for revenge must have been all that you needed to trigger your Titan form into existence…well, Levi and I are going to perch somewhere and once you see the green smoke, you`ll know what to do."

Sarah nodded.

"Yes Captains."

* * *

Both Levi and Hange flew off leaving the young girl standing by herself upon the ground. Hange was getting excited at seeing the full form of Sarah`s Titan form. She had heard from Levi`s report that the Titan was gray in color and she couldn`t wait to see it.

She landed upon a branch pulling out the flare gun.

"I wouldn`t get my hopes up if I were you," Levi told her, "Eren couldn't do it on his first try either."

"But Eren didn`t know what it requires to actually form his Titan body," Hange told him, giving the short man a sideway glance, "Unlike our little Sarah who is aware of them."

"I still can`t believes her, not realizing that she transformed into a Titan before," Levi said frowning.

Hange smirked lightly before focusing upon where Sarah was standing. They were all placed into a circle around the blonde girl, so that everyone will be able to witness her changing and if she goes rogue, Hange will fire a red signal meaning Eren will have to change then to take her down.

"Here goes," she said, aiming the gun toward the air.

* * *

Sarah was staring at the knife in her hand trying to think of a goal that would require her full Titan form but nothing was coming to mind. She can feel nervous about transforming into a Titan now. She didn`t want to go Rogue and started to attack everyone meaning she will lose more of their trust.

 _If I have to transform,_ she thought, _I must have control over my Titan body…I don't want to lose their trust in me…and I want to be able to have a goal in mind completely taking control of it…that`s the requirement to be in control of the Titan…I have to have control…_

The sound of a flare gun going off drew here attention toward it, seeing the green smoke rising into the air.

 _That`s the signal,_ she thought, _now think of a goal…think of a goal that will require my full Titan form…c`mon think…_

Then she froze, her eyes widening.

" _Come back to us…,"_

The image of the mountain again appeared in her mind…and then Sarah seized her chance. She stabbed her hand causing blood to fly out everywhere and then the pain surged forward causing her to wince at how excruciating it was to actually stab her hand all the way through and then…

Silver lights shone around her and Sarah`s eyes was overcame by whiteness…

* * *

Both Levi and Hange stared at a silver bolt of lightning shoot up toward the sky. It was pale, completely different than what they were expecting to see. The golden bolt of lightning that always appeared when Eren transformed was something that they were used to see.

"Was that her?" Levi said.

"It has to be," Hange said moving forward, "I have to see."

Levi narrowed before following after her.

"Why wasn`t it like Yeager`s transformation?" he asked, "The bolt was always yellow or gold but this one was silver or blue…?"

"I don't know," Hange said, "I guess that`s one of the discovery we`ll have to verify."

* * *

Mikasa looked at the silver light that was appearing in the distance.

"What is that?" she asked.

Eren frowned.

"Let`s go see," he said.

* * *

Levi and Hange were already at the place they had left Sarah and found that it was completely covered by steam and a curious sight was the white patches that were upon the trees around them. Hange glanced at them curious as to what they were for a few seconds but then as the steam dissipated, she got a full few of Sarah`s Titan form.

Her eyes widened.

Just as Levi had described her, the Female Titan was completely gray in skin color. It was easily taller than Eren`s Titan form with the white hair falling around her features like a white halo of some kind. The Titan was also fully skinned like Eren unlike how Annie`s Titan form was. It was crouched upon the ground around her which was completely white causing her to frown at the phenomenon. She had never seen something like this happen before when Eren transformed.

Then Hange returned her eyes toward the Gray Titan as she slowly stood up to her full height, towering above the trees around her which reached her neck.

"She got to be at least seventeen meters," Hange said, "Taller than Eren`s Titan form."

"Which mean she is even more of a pain than predicted," Levi said, "Is she in control?"

Hange stared at the Titan in front of them.

"Only one way to find out," she said.

Levi stared at her in confusion as to what she was going to do but then Hange took a deep breath. Levi`s eyes widened realizing what she was going to do.

"Hey Hange…," he started but it was too late.

"HEY SARAH," Hange yelled.

" _Are you insane_?" Levi yelled at her, a thick mark appeared around his forehead.

The Gray Titan`s attention was drawn by Hange`s voice and the two dark eyes found them. Levi instantly tensed waiting for the inevitable attack that was going to come at them but to his surprise, the Titan didn't even budge as it continues to observe them.

Then it did something that causes Levi to widen his eyes.

It placed a hand behind her and then placed another upon her chest, saluting the two of them.

"Unbelievable," Levi said.

Hange smirked.

" _She is in control."_

 **Her second transformation...and Sarah is in control...**

 **Next Time:** Discovery

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	15. Discovery

**Hey guys, another update in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** The Gray Titan towering above the trees with the member of the Scouts flying around her.

Chapter Fifteen

The Experiment

Discovery

Sarah was blinking to herself as the white disappeared from her eyes. She didn`t know what had happened and the echo of the pain in her hand had drawn her attention toward the hand but to her surprise, there was no wound upon her hand.

Her hand was completely gray in color, similar to ash. Sarah then realized that it was her Titan hand. She was staring at her hand from the eyes of her Titan body. She also realized that there was some white stuff underneath her and feet, something she was curious about but the girl slowly got back to her feet, staring at her Titan body. She was completely covered with skin as far as the eye could see and somehow it felt like as if she was standing naked in the forest.

" _HEY SARAH_ ," a familiar voice drew her attention toward where it came from.

Two figures were standing upon a tree branch somewhat close to where she stood. Sarah stared at them, realizing that the two figures were member of the Survey Corps and the people that she had came here with.

Squad Leader Hange and Captain Levi.

She was amazed at how… _small_ they looked in her eyes now that she was in full Titan form. It was a little surprising to see how things look in the point of view of a Titan rather than the human`s eyes. The two Squad Leaders were staring back at her, thought Hange looked excited and amazed at her Titan form…while Levi looked like he was about to pounce with both of his swords in hand, a frown upon his features.

Then Sarah placed herself into a salute causing the two soldiers in front of her to widen their eyes at her and a winning grin grew upon Hange`s face, and Levi still had that surprised look upon his features seeing that she hadn`t gone rogue as they had anticipated.

Hange shoot out her ODM hooks toward her shoulder and flew off toward her landing right upon her shoulder drawing Sarah`s attention toward her.

"You are in control Sarah," Hange yelled, her voice sounding high because of how small she was, "Well?"

Sarah tried to talk but her tongue wouldn`t work the way she wanted it. All that came out of her lips were something similar to a soft growl and whines. That confused her as she raised her hand toward her throat, feeling the bones there. It felt similarly to her own form so she tried to talk again but the same sounds from before came out of her lips.

Hange looked at her from where she was probably wondering what she was doing.

"Oh…you won`t be able to talk while you are in your Titan form," Hange told her with a small smile drawing Sarah`s attention toward her, "I have already tried to have Eren talk to us but all he was able to come up with where groans and other noises."

"Squad Leader Hange," voice called out.

Hange turned toward them.

"Hey guys, look at her isn`t she a beauty?" she yelled out toward the rest of the group.

Sarah turned her attention toward the new arrivals finding Eren and Mikasa there. The dark haired girl`s eyes were wide with surprise when they fell upon her large form.

"Whoa," Eren said taking notice of her, "Is she…?"

Hange who had placed her minuscule hand against the side of Sarah`s Titan head giving them a smirk.

"If she wasn`t in control would I be able to do something like this?" she said.

Mikasa landed upon a tree branch along with Eren as the other members of Levi squad appeared. Jean and Armin were also surprised at the sight of her Titan form. The group was observing her.

* * *

Jean stared at the large Gray Female Titan in front of them. Well, from appearance only, she is nothing like Annie`s Titan form that much could be see and she was a lot taller than Annie`s and a lot more muscular and very…very gray.

"Wait…why is she gray?" he asked.

"I don't know," Armin said, "Hey Eren, was she like that when you fought against her?"

Eren nodded.

"Yes, she was," he said.

Mikasa was staring up toward the female Titan that Hange was standing upon her shoulder. She had seen Eren`s Titan form quite a lot before and seeing Sarah`s Titan form for a second time shocked her to silence after all, it was this very same Titan that saved her life during the Expedition.

The dark haired girl shoot her hook into another tree so that she could get closer toward where the Gray Titan was and she noticed the two dark eyes following her movements before she came to land on a tree closer her shoulder blade. Sarah was staring at her, and Mikasa recognized her friend`s eyes as they stared at her. Her Titan, unlike Eren, looked more humanlike features, thought somehow, her features looked older than Sarah`s almost like it was showing her a preview of how Sarah will look like in a few years.

Then Sarah raised a hand toward her, her palm near toward Mikasa causing the girl to glance at it for a few seconds before turning her gaze back up at her. Then Mikasa jumped on her hand and Sarah raised her toward her face. Now, so close to her, Mikasa became aware of some small hole on the side of Sarah`s cheeks showing the large teeth she possess.

"Alright Sarah," Hange told her, "We`re going to start on our experiments alright."

Sarah turned her gaze toward Hange before nodding. Mikasa jumped off her hand and used her ODM to land upon a tree branch alongside Hange. The time passed like this with Hange making Sarah do a lot of things like pull out an entire tree from it`s root to test her strength and made her run from one place to another to test her speed and all of the likes.

Hange even sliced upon her skin to test out her regenerating abilities and the skin simply closed within seconds.

"Squad Leader Hange?"

The young woman turned her attention toward Moblit who was standing beside the white stuff that had appeared around Sarah`s Titan form when she had transformed. The woman nodded turning her attention toward Sarah.

"It`s okay," she said, "We`ll take a break so you can do whatever you want."

The Gray Titan gave a small nod to show that she understands and Hange flew down toward where Moblit was. The young man was kneeling beside the white stuff as she approached, having being created because of Sarah`s transformation.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You should look at this," he said, "I have a feeling that it would be worth looking at."

Hange kneeled beside the young man and touched the white stuff. It felt like sand underneath her finger causing her to narrow her eyes lightly. It was white too, like powder but it wasn`t powder. What it could be, Hange had no idea but somehow, the Gray Titan had created this when she transformed.

"Just what is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hange said, frowning lightly, "It feels like sand but…it`s not sand, that much I know…"

The image of Annie`s form encased in that strange crystal like thing appeared in her mind and the other Female Titan ability to harden her skin at specific place where the first thing that came to mind as she observed the small powder like thing upon the ground. Levi landed besides her walking forward.

"Something you figured out?" he said.

The brown haired young woman pulled out a small bag and placed some of it within it.

"I will do some more tests on it when we get back to HQ," she said.

* * *

Sarah was seating against a tree in her Titan form as Mikasa seated upon her large shoulder as Eren, Jean and Armin were on the ground beside her. She was staring at them with her dark eyes.

"I`m kind of surprised you didn`t go rogue," Mikasa said drawing the girl`s attention toward her, "When Eren first transformed...at least consciously transformed…he lost control of it…"

Sarah`s eyes noticed at how the dark haired girl fingered the scar upon her cheek. She stared at her, realizing that the scar must have come from that incident. Now she is in her Titan form, the girl could smell Mikasa`s scent, a soft sweet smell coming from the girl and I was wondering how she could smell so powerful or if it was because she was in her Titan form that her sense of smell had grown stronger.

"It was during the battle of Trost," Mikasa continued, "They were all afraid of him…afraid of his power, and they were even willing to kill him because of that fear. The Scouts are the only reason that he is still alive today…I don't want that to happen to you too if the MP or the Garrison found you out…I don't think they will even bother with a trial…"

"Ackerman,"

Mikasa blinked as she glanced down toward the voice. It was Captain Levi and the man was upon his horse as he approached her.

"Cut her out," he yelled out, "We're done here for today."

"Yes sir," Mikasa yelled out.

Sarah knew what was going to happen as Mikasa stood up from where she had been seating down, drawing her pairing blades. Mikasa met her eyes and Sarah gave her a light nod before leaning forward to give the girl more room to work with.

She could feel Mikasa`s light feet moving toward where the weak spot was and felt a slash at the spot and then the vision from her Titan form`s eyes was abruptly cut out. All Sarah could see was darkness as she felt a pair of arms taking hold of her real body and pulling her out of a pile of steaming flesh.

Sarah opened her eyes.

She felt strangely tired as she looked at the back of the Gray Titan and the mass of white hair that was in front of her and could see her large Titan body in front of her. She turned her head toward the person that was pulling her out.

"Hey, you`re okay?" Mikasa asked her.

Sarah gave her a weak smile.

"I…I`m fine," she whispered, "I feel…weak…,"

The dark haired girl gave her a light smile as she helped Sarah down from her seating Titan form. Sarah then turned her attention toward her hand noticing that she was clutching the small knife Hange had given her in her fist. Most of her clothes were still here unlike the first time but her Scouts cloak was gone causing her to sigh lightly.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked her.

"I wanted to keep the cloak," Sarah answered.

Mikasa shook her head as they descended from the large Titan`s form they had been standing on. As they walked, Sarah chanced a glance toward where her Titan form was slumped against. She recognize the features quite well considering that they were remarkably similar to her own as it was slowly turned into ash as it dissolved just like a actual Titan body.

She turned her attention toward the small knife in her hand as they approached toward where Hange and Levi were standing. The woman looked at her as she approached giving her.

"We`re going back," the scientist told her, "We`re finished with the test for today."

Sarah nodded before handing the small knife toward Hange.

"Here," she said.

Hange stared at the knife as well as Levi who blinked as a strange glint appeared within his eyes.

"Keep it," Hange told her, "I`m sure it will be better used in your hands rather than me."

Sarah stared at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Thank you," she said.

Hange gave her a small smile which didn`t actually reach her eyes before turning around walking away from the two girls with Levi walking beside her.

* * *

The small man glanced at her.

"This was her gift wasn`t it?" he said, "Before that day…?"

Hange didn`t say anything.

"Let`s get back to HQ," she said, "I am going to have to analyze the sample we have collected today."

A small bag was in her hand and inside of it was filled with the white stuff that had been created when Sarah had transformed into a Titan. She had inkling about what it was but she still had to test it as to what it could be.

* * *

The group returned toward the HQ on horseback thought this time, Sarah was riding with Mikasa considering that she was still weakened from transforming into a Titan. Sarah was leaned into the other girl`s with both of her eyes closed and her hands around Mikasa`s waist so that she doesn`t fall off…thought in her mind Sarah wasn`t actually there yet as images flashed in front of her eyes.

 _The sight of an old building with the word`s Orphanage written in large bold letters…_

 _A brown haired girl tinkering away with something in her palm as she stood above her so that she could see what her friend was doing…_

 _Then the image of the mountain in the snow again…_

 _The sight of tall buildings stretching toward the sky from where she stood…_

 _Sight of blood all over as mankind screamed in terror at the large lumbering forms…._

"Hey Sarah, you`re okay?"

The girl snapped awake disoriented from the flashes of memories that she had been experiencing. Her eyes glanced around herself noticing the passing trees bathed in the red glow of the setting sun. Not too far away, she can see Jean and Armin both of them dressed in their uniforms talking as they rode upon their horses with Eren following them.

She can feel her head pounding lightly from the headache that was starting to form.

"Sarah?" the voice from before called, sounding a little worried.

She looked up toward the person that was in front of her. The dark hair parted in front of the girl`s face as the dark eyes stared at her.

 _Mikasa…_

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked her, "You were trembling."

"I`m…" Sarah swallowed thickly, the images she had just seen still burned in her mind, " I`m fine…Just a headache."

Her eyes looked worried, "A headache?"

"It`s nothing for you to worry about," Sarah told her softly still feeling greatly weakened by her transformation, "I`ll I need right now…is some rest."

 **Some memories surges from the darkness...**

 **Next Time:** Collapse

 **AN:** Hey guys, I'm going to base the "Outside World" to the real world here...just pointing that out from now on okay.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	16. Collapse

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story. Hope you are enjoying the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Hange concentrating upon the many objects in front of her.

Chapter Sixteen

The Experiment

Collapse

The group reached HQ a few minutes later. They were members of the Scouting Legion moving about as they approached. The group approached the entrance of the building and they were met by two other people.

"Hey Bertolt," Armin greeted staring at the tall boy that stood in front of him, "and Reiner too, you guys have finally returned."

The tall blond young man glanced at him with a small smirk upon his features as the horses approached. Reiner was heavily, and very muscled form a great contrast to Bertolt who was tall and lanky.

"Hey guys," he greeted, "Seems that you`re doing well so far."

He glanced toward the approaching group his eyes finding Mikasa who was helping Sarah off her horse. Reiner raised an eyebrow at the sight of the entire group of team Levi getting off their horses as he stared at them. He was wholly curious as to why the entire squad had been send out considering that the last time they were doing this was because Eren had been training to master his Titan abilities.

"What exactly where you guys doing?" he asked.

"I`m sure you`ll be debriefed later," Jean told him as he approached.

Hange was also on the ground.

"I`ll go and examine the evidence we have uncovered," she said giving Levi a glance, "When the Commander return, I will give my report to him."

Levi nodded at her and Hange turned her gaze toward where Mikasa was helping Sarah stand. The blond girl looked to be barely able to stand by herself.

"Mikasa, can you take Sarah up to her room?" Hange asked her.

The dark haired girl nodded.

"Sure," she said, "I will."

Hange gave her a nod before making her way into the building along with Moblit following after her. Captain Levi turned his attention toward the group beside him.

"Eren, Armin take the horses back to the stables," he said, "I want an early start tomorrow."

"Yes sir," the duo said.

"Ackerman," Levi said drawing Mikasa`s attention, "I need to speak to you later, so come by my office."

"Sir," Mikasa answered.

"What about me sir?" Jean asked.

Levi gave him a glance, "If you want something to do, help Eren place the horses back."

"Sir," Jean said.

"Dismissed," Levi said walking away into the building.

The group dispersed and Reiner walked forward, "I`ll help you guys out. You can come to Bertolt."

Eren nodded in gratitude as they made their way back into the stables placing the horse back in the stable. Reiner approached as he made the horse go into the stall.

"So you guys are going to tell me what exactly is going on?" he asked, "When we came back, I heard some odd rumor going around about the last Expedition."

Jean glanced at him, "That`s right…you weren`t part of it considering where the Commander had send you, well, as usual, things didn't go as planned as the entire front of the right wing was whipped out."

Bertolt was surprised.

"T…The front of the right wing?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Armin told him as he approached, "From the reports, the right wing got overtaken by an onslaught of Abnormal…but I am betting that it`s most likely had been someone who had the same power Annie had…you know…that scream she did to attract the Titans."

"Is it one of us again?" Reiner asked with a frown.

"That is something we can`t figure out yet," Armin told him.

"How did you guys managed to get away from them?" Reiner asked, "Did Eren transform into a Titan to take care of them?"

"I wish I could have taken the credit for it," Eren said with his arms crossed, "But someone else had already beaten me to the punch."

Reiner and Bertolt exchanged glances before the taller boy spoke, "You mean…another shifter?"

"Oh that`s right," Jean said, with a frown, "You guys doesn`t know about it yet. Well, you guys remember that blonde girl Mikasa had been helping earlier? Well, she is a Titan shifter like Eren."

Reiner was surprised, "Tell me you`re not serious?"

"It`s true," Eren told him, "She is like me…but somehow, she had managed to have control of her Titan despite today being the first time she had transformed consciously at least…something that none of us expected."

"Yeah, I was waiting for that red signal to go up," Armin said, "But at least she is on our side now…at least, I hope she is."

Eren gave him a glance.

"C`mon Armin, if she wasn`t on our side then she wouldn`t have protected Mikasa," he said, "And even earlier today, when she transformed, she was completely in control of her Titan body and Hange`s experiment went as fine as they could have been."

Reiner frowned, "So she must be one of the new rookies I`ve heard about. They took part in that Expedition too huh?"

"Yep," Jean said, "Thought they were only five who joined this year."

Reiner seems surprised at the low number and crossed his large arms.

"Well, I can`t say I am surprised at the number," he said, "The scouts haven`t exactly being popular lately…even in our mission for the Commander we faced some trouble because of that."

Eren turned toward him.

"What exactly did the Commander send you guys on?" he asked.

"Just some patrolling mission west of Trost," he said, "Nothing worth mentioning really."

Bertolt who had stayed silent as they were talking spoke out.

"That girl…what kind of Titan she can turn into?" he asked, "Was it like…Annie or…?"

Armin stared at him for a few moments.

"Well, she was different," Eren told him, "When she transformed, it wasn`t like the usual transformation like the yellow lightning…it was silver and…her Titan was a different color than the usual Titans…she was gray."

Jean gave him a glance, "Yeah, I`m still wondering about that too. Why the hell is her Titan gray?"

"They could have different kind of Titans," Armin told him, "Considering how little we know of them, I wouldn`t be surprised if they were some different color of Titans."

"Either way," Eren said, "It doesn`t matter what kind of color her Titan is. What matters is that Humanity has another Titan shifter in our ranks. We have increased our chances of taking Wall Maria back as well as learning what is hidden in my cellar…learning what secret my dad wants me to find."

The group around him smiled lightly as they left the building, thought, Reiner glanced back toward his friend with a light nod.

"Well, we`re going to take our rest," Reiner told the ground, "We`ll see you guys tomorrow and maybe, you`ll introduce us to the new Shifter?"

"I guess," Eren told him.

Reiner simply gave him a small smirk before he walked off with Bertolt following after him.

* * *

Sarah was placed upon her bed as the young girl let out a soft sigh. The headache she had was still pounding upon her head and it made her skin feel hot. She turned her gaze toward the other girl that was observing her, a worried look upon her features.

"How are you feeling?" Mikasa asked.

"The headache is getting a little worse," she said, "Considering that I don't have my medicine…a little sleep might be able to lessen the pain."

Mikasa stared at her for a few moments.

"How is sleeping is going to help?" she asked.

Sarah glanced at her, "It helped when I was a child…before the Doctor started to give me the medicine for it…thought it was after your father inspection of me that he managed to find what I needed to cure the headache."

Mikasa frowned lightly, "Did he now?"

Sarah glanced at the dark haired girl from where she was seated. She can see that Mikasa had a slight worried look upon her features at her revelation. From when she talked to Eren, she knew that the man was the one who had given Eren the power to transform into a Titan.

"I don't think your father is the one who gave me the power to transform into a Titan Mikasa," she said.

The girl glanced at her, surprised for a few moments.

"What?"

Sarah`s dark eyes met her owns.

"I can see it upon your face," she said, "You think your father had something to do with it."

Mikasa looked away from her, "He gave Eren the ability…and he was your doctor when you were a child…It`s not difficult to think about the connection."

Sarah shook her head, "I can tell that your father is not the one responsible for me having my powers."

"How do you know he is not responsible?" Mikasa asked.

"Because despite not remembering much," Sarah answered, "My ability to shift always seems to be part of me. It`s almost like…something that had always been there within me, something I didn't know."

Mikasa observed her silently.

"What exactly do you remember before you came here to the Walls?" she asked softly.

Sarah ran a hand through her white blonde hair as she stared down at the ground. She used to spend some times thinking about her time before she was living within the walls but not once did anything come up within her mind other than the flashes she had after she had walked out of the Titan body she had brought to life…

"Nothing," she said looking down, "Other than the flashes I had after getting out of my Titan body…it`s almost like they had been teasing me or something."

Sarah tightened her hand lightly, "But when I was in the Titan body…I felt exactly like I feel now and even more…natural…almost as if…"

Mikasa`s eyes were staring at her intently, and Sarah simply sighed before she started removing her ruined jacket.

"I think I`m to go to sleep," she said, "I don't think I can stay awake any longer…"

The dark haired girl placed a hand upon her shoulders.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked.

Sarah gave her a small smile, "You have been doing well enough for me Mikasa. Having you here to help me and your trust is more than enough."

The girl turned her head toward the table and made her way toward it. She pulled the dresser open and pulled something out. Then she made her way back toward the dark haired girl and handed it over toward her. Mikasa stared down at her palm noticing the small horse head that was there.

"Here," she said.

"You`re giving this back to me?" Mikasa said surprised.

Sarah gave her a light smile.

"It was a gift Mikasa," she said.

The dark haired girl took it and Sarah`s hand closed around hers. Mikasa glanced up at the blonde standing across her a surprised look crossing her features. Sarah was staring at her but Mikasa can see something else in those dark eyes. They were cold and unfeeling, a complete one eighty from the warm eyes that she was seeing before.

"Sarah…?" she whispered.

The girl didn`t answer her and shook the life out of Mikasa when she suddenly toppled forward, falling unconscious in Mikasa`s arm…

"Hey…Hey…Sarah?" she called holding the blonde girl, completely taken aback by her suddenly toppling over like that.

* * *

 **With Hange**

The woman had been taking her time examining the strange sand like substance that had appeared as she hummed lightly. In the light, the little sand was twinkling lightly, almost as if it was reflecting the orange light of the candle that was beside her. It made her curious about what it really was. Eren`s Titan form never created something like this when he had transformed into his Titan body, and neither evidence of this were found when the Colossal Titan had shifted as well.

 _Well it`s like anyone bothered to look,_ she thought, _considering the circumstance that the Colossal Titan had appeared…death and destruction always follow…_

Even more curious was that Annie`s Titan form didn't do something like this either…though the girl had the ability to harden her skin at specific spots and she even had used some kind of strange hardened material to encase herself into that cocoon they have of her underneath HQ.

A strange thought crossed Hange`s head as she stared down at the material in front of her.

 _Could this thing be the same material as Annie`s cocoon?_ She thought, _Could this mean that…Sarah`s Titan form has similar abilities…?_

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Squad Leader Hange," the voice yelled out.

It was Mikasa`s.

The soldier made her way out of the building, finding the dark haired girl right outside her door, and she was breathing pretty heavily too as if she had run all the way there too.

"Something`s wrong with Sarah," she said, a frantic tone in her voice, "Come quick."

 **Sarah collapses...**

 **Next Time:** Secrets and Lies

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	17. Secrets and Lies

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Erwin standing there with both of his hand behind his back.

Chapter Seventeen

Secrets and Lies

Commander Erwin was seating upon the chair for the best part of an hour as he discussed the mission that he had gone through with the nobles so far. During his entire explanation, he had carefully avoided most of the questions about the Expedition itself.

"This sound like quite a failure Erwin," one of the nobles said, "When you took that Expedition what exactly have you planned out?"

"Our original plan was to map a route to Shingashina," Erwin told them, "But we couldn`t have anticipated the large amount of Abnormal that we have encountered. Despite our best at the listen, the Titans still manage to surprise us."

One of the noble nodded over the reports.

"That must have been why you came back so early in the Expedition then," He said.

"Yes," Erwin spoke out.

"What about the Titans you say were living within the Walls?" another man asked.

Erwin turned his attention toward him. He had dark hair pulled back lightly and was dressed in a dark blue suit. The man`s name was Nal Dapat. He was a well known name within the walls and was quite influential as well considering how close he works with the King and the people within the walls.

"Unlike the Leonheart case," Erwin spoke out, "We don't have any shred of evidence about the identity of the Colossal nor of the Armored Titan. With how the colossal looked based on the reports and the few that actually exist of the Armored one, we can`t exactly tell who it could be."

His blue eyes glanced at everyone in the room.

"But this time, those Titans know that we would be hunting them if the past five months aren`t any indication," he continued, "Considering that the knowledge of what happened within Wall Sina is known to everyone, they will be more cautious in their actions."

Dapat nodded.

"Has Yeager given us any idea of what is actually hidden in that basement of his?" he asked.

"No," Erwin answered, "The Doctor had gone a good job of keeping it a secret from his entire family. Whatever that secret that hides underneath that basement is, the only way we are going to actually find anything is to visit that basement ourselves."

"Thank you for your report Commander," Premiere Zackary spoke out drawing the man`s attention as he placed the papers inside his folders, "This meeting is adjourned."

Commander Erwin stood up as well before leaving the room. The man made his way through the hallway of the building and Mike who had been standing outside of the room fell into steps behind the man.

"The meeting went as expected?" he asked.

"Yes," Erwin answered him, "the information I had given them will be more than enough to keep them occupied…at least for a little while longer."

Mike nodded.

"Let`s hope that Hange is having a better luck with the girl," he said.

Erwin was also curious about what he was going to get when he gets back to HQ a little while later. The man didn't know what to expect from the blonde girl and the dreams he had…if he can even calls them that, sounds a lot like Eren`s problem with the amnesia the boy had about what happened to his father.

From the reports that Eren had given them about all that he could remember from when his father had given him the key to the cellar was that Grisha Yeager had been present then and considered that he was injected with the ability to transform…could being injected have some side effect like memory lost?

"We can only hope," he answered.

The two walked out of the building and to Erwin surprise`s he found Commander Pixis walking forward with his two subordinates. The bald older man looked up at his appearance and he seemed surprised to see him there. Dot Pixis is the Commander in Chief of the Garrison Regiment and also the man responsible for the rest of the southern territory of what`s left of mankind within Wall Sina and Wall Rose.

"Commander Erwin," he spoke out.

"Commander Pixis," the Scout Leader answered with a light nod, "I didn`t expect to see you here."

Pixis chuckled naturally.

"Well, I didn`t expect to be here myself today," he answered him, "But with the disappearances that happened a few days ago, it seems that the nobles are getting concerned."

Erwin was confused.

"Disappearances?" he repeated, "I didn`t hear anything about that."

Pixis`s face became grave for a few seconds as he was thinking before he let out a laugh.

"I`m sure that you`ve got your hands full with your own worries after your latest Expedition," he told the man.

"The job never lets up for us Commanders doesn`t it?" Erwin said.

Pixis came to stand side by side with him before patting his shoulder lightly.

"No it doesn`t," he said, "I`ll see you around."

With that he walked past the two Scouts member with his two subordinates making his way into the building leaving Erwin to look back toward his turned back for a few moments, his blue eyes already working something within his mind.

"Something the matter?" Mike asked him.

Erwin turned his attention forward and started walking away again.

 _I don't know why,_ he thought, _but for some reason…that news of the disappearing soldiers. It gives me a bad feeling…I don't want to over think it too much…not until I have all the facts._

* * *

 **Scouts HQ**

"Armin," a voice called out.

The blond young man turned toward the voice, his eyes widening a little at the tall girl that was approaching him. The young woman reached him and she was huffing lightly. Armin observed the girl, realizing that she was one of the rookies that had signed up with the Scouts along with Sarah.

"Y…You`re Narissa right?"

The girl, Narissa nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I`m glad I caught up to you. With how much work we`ve been doing these past few days, I barely had time to actually talk to anyone else."

"So what`s up?" Armin asked her, as the duo continued to walk together through the courtyard.

"I know that they`ve been something going on with Sarah ever since we came back from the Expedition," Narissa told him giving the shorter boy beside her a glance, "With all that happened and it makes me wonder if you know something of what is going on?"

Armin was surprised that the girl actually asked him about that. He knew that a few people within the Scouts knew that Sarah could actually transform into Titan and the Commander Erwin had wanted to keep it that way as well as Captain Levi.

"What makes you think I actually know what`s going on?" he asked.

Narissa stared at him squarely.

"Because you look like you know something that I don't," the girl told him, "You actually reacted when I mentioned what was going on with Sarah and with your reaction, I`m sure that you know something about it."

Armin looked at her, feeling impressed that the girl had managed to deduce all of that by just his reaction. The girl was more observant than she looked and Armin came to stop causing Narissa to stop as well.

"If you want to know about Sarah, you`ll have to talk to either Sarah herself or Captain Hange," the blonde boy said.

Narissa stared at him, her eyes completely focused upon the young man in front of her.

"So you do know of what`s going on with her," she said, taking hold of his clothes almost lifting him off his feet, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Narissa, calm down," Armin told her, not able to keep the alarm out of his voice, "Sarah is fine you have to trust me on this alright. It`s just…it`s a delicate situation that`s going on right now and I don't want to blurt out any information that can get both of us into a lot of trouble."

Narissa let go of his clothes.

"Sorry," she said, "I just…that happens sometimes. I`m just worried about her. First we have Caleb dying and then Sarah seemingly disappears from the face of the earth…"

Armin gave her a small, sad smile.

"I understand your worry," he said, "but trust me when I say that Sarah is doing alright."

Narissa nodded at him, "Who is that person you talked about? That Hange person?"

"Squad Captain Hange," Armin told her, "She is the one that is placed in charge of Sarah at the moment, so you`ll have to speak to her if you want to get any more information about her."

"I see," Narissa said, "She is the woman with the glasses right?"

"Yes," Armin told her, "good luck."

Narissa gave him a nod before running off leaving the young blond to stare after her for a few moments. In all purpose, it really is the choice of both Squad Leader Hange and Sarah to actually speak of what is going on with them and that decision will rest with these two people.

 _I just hope they chose right,_ he thought.

* * *

Narissa ran back toward where the rest of the guys were. The young woman had a smirk on her face at the information that Armin had just given to her and it was a pot of gold compared to the luck they have been having lately. Narissa had been worried like hell about Sarah ever since the girl had disappeared on them, but the rookies have been completely swamped into work and patrols and shifts that they barely had time to do anything else.

Now, that they were given a few days off to rest, Narissa, Leon and Damian had recently started to start looking for Sarah again and it was a stroke of luck that she had managed to run into Armin. She had tried to look for Jean or the rest of the guys they had befriended but she couldn`t find any of them. It was like they had all disappeared.

Or maybe on a mission but who cares now? She had the information she needed.

"Guys," she called out.

Leon and Damian turned to face her. The two boys were by the horse stable working upon feeding the animals, something that they had decided to do to pass the time.

"Please tell me you`ve got something," Leon asked.

"I do," Narissa said, "I spoke to Armin a little while ago and he told me just who we need to talk to get to Sarah. We need to speak to Squad Leader Hange."

Damien blinked.

"Who?"

Leon blinked.

"I`ve heard that name before," he said, "Well, I`ve heard people in the Regiment talk about her. They said that she is a Titan fanatic or something along those lines."

Damien glanced at him.

"Is it the woman who had her ponytail pulled up and wearing the glasses?" he asked.

"that`s her based on Armin`s description of her," Narissa answered them, "Well based on what he told me, they`ve placed her in charge of Sarah."

Leon frowned, thinking.

"But why?" Damien spoke out, "What exactly happened to Sarah out there during the Expedition?"

Narissa shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said, "Whatever is going on, it`s under heavy secrecy…probably worth a gag order."

Gag orders were the words of keeping your mouth shut about whatever you`ve heard and preventing you from speaking it to anyone else. You were basically sworn to secrecy.

"I don't understand it at all," Narissa said pinching her nose.

It was then she realized that Leon was still in thoughts, "Hey Leon, got any idea as to what is truly going on?"

The young man looked up at the duo in front of him.

"Well, while we were outside of the Walls, I`ve overheard this conversation between Commander Erwin and Captain Levi….I didn`t understand it at all at first but the more I think about it, the more it start to make more sense as to why there is all this secrecy going on around Sarah and what truly happened while we were out there."

"What is it?"

"I think Sarah…is someone like Eren," he said, "Someone who somehow possess the ability to transform into a Titan."

A shocking silence fell within the room as both Narissa and Damien stared up at him.

"Y…You`re not serious?" Narissa said shocked, "Sarah… _a Titan shifter_?"

Leon stared at them.

"Think about it," he said, "it`s the only thing that make senses. Why else would they place someone like Captain Hange, who is the expert on Titan studies in charge of her? All of the secrecy that surrounded Sarah ever since we came back, and then…the word the Commander used back then. He said he didn`t want her transforming on them."

The look on his face hardened.

"The entire reason the Expedition failed was because the Commander ordered a retreat at discovering it," he said, "She was too much of a risk to us while we were out there in Titan territory. Putting someone like Captain Hange in charge of her…"

"They intend to find out whether she is an enemy or not," Damien said.

Narissa glanced at him.

"I`ve heard this strange rumors going around the Corps that the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan are people who can change into Titans," he said, "Of course this knowledge is kept from the public of course…didn`t want to cause a panic in telling people we have Titans in our mists."

Narissa stared at the two boys in front of her. She couldn`t believe what she was hearing at the moment.

"Then…what happened five months ago…," she said, "Within Wall Sina…"

Leon looked up at her, "Yeah. They said two Titans were present then. We can already guess that one of those was Eren and the other must have been the enemy…"

Leon stood up.

"The only way we`re going to find if all of this is true is to talk to Captain Hange," he said.

Narissa nodded.

 _He is right,_ she thought, _all this craziness that is happening right now. I don't think I`ll believe it until I`ve heard it straight up from Sarah herself. She own us that much after Caleb`s death…_

 **Narissa and the rest start to figure things out...**

 **Next Time:** Contact

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	18. Contact

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Hange back to back with Sarah and the shadow of a female Titan behind them.

Chapter Eighteen

Contact

Hange barged into the room Sarah was in with Mikasa hot on her tail. The woman`s gaze found Sarah`s pale form that was lying upon the bed. The girl`s entire body seems to be losing her colors as she was breathing heavily almost as if she was completely out of breath.

Hange wasted to no time to get close to the blonde, touching her skin.

"Her skin is as hot as coal," she said, "How did this happen?"

"She mentioned something about a headache," Mikasa told her, a worried tone in her voice, "Then she suddenly collapsed out of nowhere…I just didn't know what to do."

Hange gave her a glance.

"You did good getting me," the woman told her.

She glanced back at Sarah noticing how pasty her skin was. It was like she was sickly which was completely different compared to how she was just a few hours ago before they had started their experiments. She knew that Sarah had some headaches based on the reports she had gotten about her…

The young woman turned her attention toward Mikasa again.

"Listen to me," she said, "This is what I want you to do."

* * *

Reiner and Bertolt were back in their room placing their stuffs into place. It had been a long five months now ever since the battle of Trost and everything that had happened in between then. The large blond man was staring at the window in front of him, his small eyes staring at the large landscape that were within Wall Rose.

"Is this all we`re going to do?"

He turned his gaze toward his long time friend.

"She is a Gray Reiner," Bertolt said, "This wasn`t something we planned on."

Reiner sighed.

"I know," he said, "It`s hard to believe that some of them still exist…despite what we know of our history."

"So what are we going to do?" the brown haired young man asked him, "Do we turn back the mission or…?"

Reiner gave him a glance.

"We make contact with her," he said, "Do you know how it will be if we have Gray on our side…their only function was to record everything. It can even lead us straight toward the true knowledge of where the Titans came from. If these people from the Wall learn of it…if _that_ family learn of it…"

Bertolt frowned, looking down.

"Annie would have known what to do then," he said.

The look on Reiner`s face seems to darken at the mention of the girl`s name.

"Well Annie isn`t here any longer," he said, "She sacrificed herself to keep everything that had happened until now a secret. There is a chance that this girl isn`t going to corporate with us, so that would means kidnapping her but if we do something like that, we might as well expose ourselves as the enemy."

He looked up toward Bertolt.

"We`re going to need a distraction," he said softly, "Something that will drawn everyone`s attention away from the HQ for a little while…"

An apprehensive look crossed the brown haired young man`s eyes. He frowned lightly at what the young man was implying.

"You really want me to do that again?" he said.

Reiner nodded as he stood up.

"Just for a light distraction," he said, "That should give me plenty of time to talk to her."

* * *

Hange was placing a wet towel upon Sarah`s forehead as the girl whimpered under the cool object that was upon her front. She was covered in cover and had a bowl of water upon the bedside table.

Sarah`s entire face had become completely pale and even heir blond hair had started to lean more toward a whitish blonde than the normal darkish blonde she had. It was a completely puzzling situation that the scientist was staring at the girl completely taken aback by the complete phenomenon. She couldn`t understand as to how the girl was affected so badly and it made her wonder if transforming into a Titan had that effect upon her.

 _At least it made sense as to why she had Doctors looking after her when she was young,_ she thought observing Sarah`s face.

Mikasa had left them a while ago, having to meet with Levi for something, leaving Hange in the room alone to look over her charge. Hange observed the slumbering girl and noticed that her eyes were moving underneath the eyelids probably having something with heavy dreaming.

The young woman took a seat upon the chair by the bed table before removing the towel that was upon the young girl`s face and replacing it with the fresh one and the cool object caused Sarah`s eyes to open drawing Hange`s attention as she was suddenly upon her feet again.

"Sarah, can you hear me?" she asked softly.

The girl`s dark eyes turned toward her but they seems to be still out of it for she didn`t seem to be focus on anything.

" _Z, is that you_?" Sarah whispered.

Hange blinked.

 _Did she just-?_

But Sarah`s eyes seems to be closing again, a small smile appearing upon her face.

" _I`m glad you`re here,"_ she said, " _You promised to stay by my side forever after all."_

Hange`s entire body was frozen as she stared at the blonde girl on the bed as she went back to sleep. She couldn`t believe what the girl had just say and yet she knew she didn`t imagine it. There was only one person she knew in her entire life that used to call her Z.

But that person had been dead for a while now. So how Sarah did knew of that name for her and the way she had spoken to Hange…the familiarity that was in her voice. It was like Sarah was someone she knew for a long while but that was impossible.

 _Just who are you Sarah?_ She thought, looking at the sleeping girl.

She had gotten no answer, not that the woman was waiting for one. She turned away from the slumbering girl and closed the door behind her. The young woman stayed standing by the door with a frown upon her face. She`s going to have to tell Erwin what had occurred just now and probably place someone to stand guard by the girl`s door.

She made her way through the hallway before she was completely overcome by a group of soldiers. Hange blinked at their untimely arrival, a light frown appearing upon her features. She recognizes them as the new rookies that had joined just a few weeks ago now.

"Are you Squad Leader Hange?" one of the boys asked.

"Identify yourself soldier," Hange asked.

The boy himself into a salute.

"My name is Leon ma`am," the boy answered her, "We were wondering if you would have a moment for us."

Hange sighed softly. She had a feeling she knew what this meeting was about and she nodded at them.

"Why don't you follow me into my office?" she asked, "We`ll have a better chance to talking there."

The group followed after her and the woman led them straight into her humble adobe. They were still many papers littering around from her work she was doing before Mikasa had interrupted her. She then turned to face the group in front of her, her eyes instantly serious.

"You guys are here about Sarah is that correct?"

The look of surprises upon their faces at her direct assumption proved herself right again when thinking they were here for Sarah. The woman crossed her arms beneath her chest as her eyes stared at them seriously.

"I have a feeling that you guys were going to come looking for answers sooner or later," she told them, "But the information that you`re looking for is worth a gag order, which can result in some heavy penalties."

The group stayed silent for a few moments as they absorbed her words and Hange continued to observe them. The tall girl, Narissa if she recalled, was the first one to speak.

"Sarah is like Eren isn't she?" she asked.

Hange glanced at her.

"Oh…and how did you come up with that?" she asked.

"You`re a Titan expert," the girl continued, "at least based on what the other soldiers told us about you and what happened out there during the Expedition with Sarah and how much secrecy there was surrounding her. It wasn`t that difficult to figure out."

Hange looked at her.

"Your hypothesis is correct," she said, causing the group`s eyes to widen in shock, "Sarah possess the same ability as Eren Yeager although, how she became to have that power still remains a mystery."

She frowned.

"You three spends three years with Sarah," she continued, "Is there anything you can tell me about her during Boot camp? Her behaviors or anything of the likes."

The group glanced at each other.

"Well, she never was one to talk a lot," Leon said, ""And she kept to herself a lot."

"She was a loner?" Hange said.

"More likely she was focused on becoming a Scout," Narissa said, "That`s caused some people to alienate her. The Scouts weren`t a popular subjects among the Cadets and no one wanted to be associated with them. When she said she wanted to be a member of the Scouts, well…"

"I see," Hange murmured.

"What about her carvings?" Damien said.

Hange looked up.

"Her what?"

Leon nodded.

"Oh yeah," he said, "Sarah used to carve a lot of things into a bunch of woods. She was really good too."

Hange stayed silent thinking.

 _Could she had created something from her hidden memories in those carving of hers?_ She thought.

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"I think she took them all," Narissa said, "At least that`s what Marie said."

"Marie?"

"Marie Sonnet," Narissa said, "the two shared the same cabin during Boot camp. She joined the Garrison if I can recall."

"I see," Hange said, "Now that you are aware of what Sarah can do, I want you three to do something for me."

Narissa, Leon and Damien stood in attention in front of the woman. Hange had both of her hands standing at her side.

"I want you to be Sarah`s bodyguards," she said.

She could see the confusion on their faces.

"Look," she said, "Sarah is under my wing but I`m also focused on finding as much as I could to help discover on how Sarah has gotten her powers to transform a Titan. You three know who Sarah is and what kind of person she is, I want you to keep an eye on her for me while I am not there, can I trust you to do that."

"Yes ma`am," the trio said saluting to her.

Hange smiled.

"Good," she said.

 **So ends this chapter...Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Next Time:** The Calling Voice

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R.**


	19. The Calling Voice

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fanfic. Sorry for the long wait, USB drive got infected and lost most of my stories and shit, but anywho, i wrote this chapter...again.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah seating down in the middle of a flower field, a blood soaked Scout coat in her hand...

Chapter Nineteen

The Calling Voice

The dark haired young girl walked through the hallway of the building, heading straight for where Levi office was situated. While Mikasa was worried about Sarah, she knew that the girl would be in better hands with Hange other than her, after all, the woman was a Titan expert and she probably could figure out exactly what was wrong with the blonde.

Even despite all of this, Mikasa can't help the worry that was eating away at her. Sarah had started to become a friend despite all of that was happening around them. Mikasa let out a soft sigh as she gripped the scarf that was around her neck pulling it up toward her neck to protect herself, a habit that she had started to pick up when she was a child.

The young girl turned her gaze forward as she reached her destination and she knocked upon the door.

"Enter."

Mikasa took hold of the handle and entered inside the room, looking up toward where the small man was. Levi was seating upon the couch in his office, the papers scattered around where he was seated, holding a cup within his hand as he was staring down toward the paper in his hand.

His eyes looked up at her entering.

"About time Ackerman," he said, "Couldn't leave Yeager alone before you come here?"

Mikasa could hear the jab in his voice, but she didn't rise to it. Levi had started playing this little game with her whenever they were meeting alone. He seems to get a kick of getting under her skin. She knew that it was probably a payback for what she had done in the forest back when they fought against the Female Titan…

"You wanted to see me sir," she asked.

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be here would you Ackerman," Levi said bluntly.

Mikasa simply tightened her jaws so that something she will probably regret later doesn't come out from her lips. Levi, however, didn't seem to realize her internal battle, or simply doesn't give a damn about it, thought, knowing the man, it was probably the later.

"Yes," he said walking toward his desk, "Something about your report of the Expedition."

Mikasa blinked in confusion.

"My report?" she repeated.

Levi searched through the piles of files that were upon the desk in front before he took the one he was looking for. The man looked through it briefly for a few moments of silence before finding what he was looking for.

"Yes," he said, "In your report, before Sarah saved your life…you mentioned something about the Titan who had taken hold of you. You mentioned that he looked exactly like Captain Mern."

Mikasa remembered it. It was something that she had thought about when she had been in the hand of that Titan back during the Expedition. She had remembered feeling completely disoriented and seeing that face had been…discontenting…

"Yes," she said.

Levi observed her for a few moments.

"How much did he resembled the man?" he asked, "Was it a passing resemblance or was it more…?"

Mikasa thought about it. She doesn't think she would ever forget that moment.

"It wasn't," she said, "It was exactly like him…the same face and even their eye color was the same."

Levi let out a sigh.

"Is that so?" he mumbled.

Mikasa looked at him, curious.

"Does this have something to do with the Front of the right Wing disappearance?" she asked.

Levi looked at her.

"When I read your report," he said, "I had thought about it, but something like this isn't possible. There is no history in Mern's family that he possess the ability to shift into a Titan…and in all of the years I have know the man and the wounds he had gotten on the fields, he would have transformed based on what we know and I knew the man from before the Fall of Wall Maria too…"

He fell silent thinking.

"Although, Sarah is also from the Walls as far as we know," he continued, "Speaking of Sarah, how is she since her transformation."

Mikasa thought back to the blonde girl that she had left in Hange's care.

"She… Captain Hange is taking care of her," she said.

Levi let out a soft hum.

"You're dismissed Ackerman," he told her.

Mikasa saluted before turning away from him and stepping outside of his office. She was curious as to why the Captain wanted to ask about it. She had known about the disappearance of the Front of the Right Wing during the Expedition and it made her wonder if the Titan that had looked like Mern was connected to that...

The girl didn't know why but chills shoot through her at the thought.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes.

The girl was disoriented at first, wondering where she was for a few moments before her memories came back to her. She remembers talking to Mikasa and the girl worried over her. It warmed her heart to see someone look at her like this again. Like she mattered to them and she felt a small smile worked its way upon her lips at the thought.

She doesn't remember getting to bed thought. The girl seated up glancing around the room she was in. A low candle was burning upon the bedside table and along with it was a container that was filled with water along with some towels. The girl glanced down at herself noticing that she wasn't wearing her Scout uniform but a simple white shirt and pants. Glancing around herself, she noticed that she wasn't in her room either meaning that she was in the infirmary.

Sarah let out a soft sigh as she placed a hand upon her forehead. Her forehead was warm and there were no headaches unlike earlier after she had transformed into a Titan. The girl stared at her hand…the very same hand that she had stabbed through, but there was no mark of the wounds upon it, just pure unblemished skin.

 _The Titans have the ability to regenerate any wounds other than the weak spot,_ she thought to herself a light frown crossing her features, _Could this ability have passed on to me somehow?_

Her eyes turned to the side, toward the window. The moon had just stepped out from the shadow of the clouds and its silvery color shone brightly through the window and into the room she was in. Sarah stared at the silver half orb in the sky something stirring within her. She could feel it…deep within her, similar to how that voice was always deep within her.

The girl found herself moving out of the bed. She found her boots right by her bed so she didn't waste any time putting them on. The girl glanced around herself before making her way toward the door and opened it stepping into the hallway.

The entire Headquarters was dead silent as she walked through it. She made her way through the building, avoiding any guards she had seen patrolling the area she was in. Then soon enough she was outside.

It wasn't a chilling night but it was quite cool as the soft wind blew through the area. The girl stepped forward walking through the empty night, the light of the moon illuminating the area around her and Sarah feel a smile coming on as she glanced up toward it.

The open land in front of her was wide and empty and before she knew it, Sarah was running a wide smile upon her face as she tore through the grass at her feet, the wind dancing at her hair. The girl didn't know where that energy was coming from, but she wanted to run, she wanted to spend it. She wanted to… _feel free._

She never felt it before. Never felt that feeling of freedom deep within her, a feeling she knew that she had sworn herself she will feel one day. In all of the time she had been living within these walls, the feeling of freedom was never deep inside her heart…She doesn't remember how it feels to be free…

Then she came to a stop in her run.

Her breath was heaving, coming in short gasps. Her hands were trembling lightly from the energy she had spent. The girl then glanced up toward the sky once more, her dark eyes taking in the moon above her. The clouds were moving beside it, but never hiding its shining color behind them. Humanity will always be facing the danger of what the Titans represent. They will never understand how it truly meant to be free…

 _Come to us._

The soft whisper was like a breath of wind in the back of Sarah's mind. The girl looked toward the direction where she knew the mountain was…where it stood beyond the Walls. That voice was like a beacon of light in the mess of confusion that her mind was because of the memories she could see…

 _Large cities expending as far as the eyes can see…_

 _Tall towers reaching the sky…_

 _Hundreds of people moving through the city…_

Sarah placed a hand upon her forehead at the sudden burst of memories that were coming from the depths of her mind. She could feel the headache again, but it was like a migraine…growing deep from her mind…

 _Large explosions causing destruction to the cities around her…_

 _Rains of blood staining the very ground…_

 _Large lumbering forms devouring them as screams echoed all around her…_

Sarah let out a gasp of pain as she fell to her knees, the pain growing even more…

 _Blood soaking the ground as horses rushed in the rain…_

 _Cannon fires echoing as blood flew everywhere…_

 _A large Colossal Titan glowing in a bright blueish red color…_

Then the ground shook beneath the girl. Sarah looked up at the happening, completely confused at what was happening. The girl could feel the ground shaking beneath her, a deep rhythmic pounding as if something big was moving…something…heavy…

Through the pain in her head, Sarah stood back up but she could hardly walk for all of her energy seems to have been sapped away from her body. Then front the trees right across her, a large form had stepped from it.

Sarah can feel her eyes widening in shock.

It was a Titan.

 _There was a Titan inside the Walls…_

* * *

Moblit was doing his rounds across the Headquarters when he noticed the open door. The man glanced at the door in front of him, a light curious look upon his face. It was the door of the infirmary and it made him wonder who had left it open.

He knew that Squad Leader Hange had been there before retiring for the night, looking after that Sarah girl they had taken in a few days ago. The man knew Hange long enough to know that she wasn't the one who left the door open like that. Hange may not be an usual captain, but the woman do follow protocols…most of the time.

He approached the room and gives it a look to see if everything was okay but he paused.

The room was empty.

That shouldn't be possible for Sarah was there, that much he knew, but the place was empty. The man walked into the room glancing around himself for a few moment, inspecting the entire room as if to find a clue as to where the girl had gone but there was nothing.

Leaving the room, Moblit made his way straight toward Hange's room and knocked on the door.

"Squad Leader Hange," he called, "Squad Leader Hange…there has been a situation."

There were some movements from within the room before the door opened. Hange was there, her hair falling down upon her shoulders, her glasses seating upon her face with an annoyed look upon her face.

"Your knocking could wake up the dead," she growled sounding sleepy, "What is it that is so urgent Moblit?"

"Sarah is missing," he said.

The sleepiness was gone in an instant.

"What? What do you mean gone?"

"I was doing my rounds around HQ when I noticed the door of the infirmary open," Moblit told her, "And it was empty."

"She wasn't in the bathroom?" Hange asked.

"There was no light coming from there," he said.

"I'm going to get dressed," Hange said, "gather the guards and have them search the building. She couldn't have gone too far if she just woke up."

"Yes ma'am."

The search around the place turned out nothing. There was no sign of Sarah at all through out the building and none of the few guards that were on patrol that night caught sight of her leaving the building nor the sign of anything wrong in general.

"Alright," Hange said starring at the group gathered in front of her, "It's been twenty minutes since we've noticed that she was missing meaning, that there is a twenty minute gaps between her and us. I want you to break up in teams of four and scour the woods around the HQ in all direction. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," the group said.

"Alright, now go and find her," Hange said.

* * *

Sarah was on her knees as the large Titan approached toward her. Now that it was in the light of the moon, she realized that the Titan's skin was ash gray, and that it was a female Titan as well. The white hair around the Titan's head, shadowed most of it's face as it got nearer of her.

 _T…There are other Grays…,_ she thought, _I…I'm not the only one in the Wall…_

The Titan came to a stop in front of her and pain surged from within Sarah's mind. The images started flowing again from the depths of her subconscious. She can see wars, people destroying cities in flying machines and other machines of war…

Then the images continued to flow forward, the girl staring up toward the Titan in front of her, her dark eyes meeting the Titan's own dark eyes.

"Why do I have these memories in my head?" she said, blood dripping from her nose.

The Titan raised a hand toward her as it seems to hover above her and even more images surged within her mind…

 _The mountain stood in front of her…_

 _The images showing people being put into pods filled with water…_

" _It's not yet perfected…"_

" _Doomed us all…_

" _Return to us…,"_

Sarah gasped out loud as she felt as if her head was about to crack open at how much it was hurting her…she could feel the grass beneath her form meaning that she was now lying upon the grass unable to move…

The Titan's form appeared above her and suddenly…she was seeing everything from another perspective…she could feel the rain falling upon her skin as she stared down toward the broken form upon the ground… a broken form with a blood soaked Scout Regiment green cloak…

She picked up the person and saw her own face there, but there was blood upon it as the brown eyes stared at her…

Then she opened her mouth as it was filled with blood...and the crunching of bones…

 _AAAARGH…_

* * *

"Where could she be?"

Mikasa, Eren and Armin along with Jean were together as they moved through the darkness, each of them holding a lamp in their hands. The yellow light was giving a birth of light around them but there was no sign of Sarah.

"Why in all of that would she just leave HQ?" Jean asked, "Unless she was actually working with the enemy."

"That isn't likely," Armin said, a light frown upon his face, "We already have evidence that Sarah wasn't part of them…if she was, she would have already made her move to capture Eren."

"What if it's a ruse?" Jean asked glancing at him.

"She isn't like that," Mikasa spoke out over Armin who was going to answer.

"Mikasa," Jean said, "We don't know anything about that girl. For all we know, she could have been doing all of that to gain our trust so we can get our guards down around her…like Annie…"

"She isn't like Annie," Mikasa snapped at him.

Jean couldn't hide the surprise in his face at the girl. Armin and Eren both stopped walking as well as Mikasa had turned toward the taller boy. Mikasa couldn't help but feel angry at him comparing Sarah to that cold blooded killer.

"She isn't like Annie at all," she said, "Don't you ever compare her to that monster."

"I'm just looking at the facts alright," Jean said, "That girl can control her Titan ability. Not even Eren could do it on first try and that girl did it."

"Then why didn't she kill me?" Mikasa asked him, "If she was in league with them, they would know that I was the biggest threat to them. Back during the Expedition, I should have died…and she saved my life. I'm not going to give up on her unless she shows me otherwise."

Jean stared at her and was about to talk when Eren took hold of his shoulder.

"Let it go Jean," he said.

The young man sighed.

"Whatever," he said, "I'm still not going to trust her that easy. Annie gave us a pretty good idea of what to expect from people like her. I would have thought you of all people would understand that Mikasa."

Mikasa actually glared at him, bringing that up.

"I do understand," she said, tightening her grip upon the lamp she was holding, "but unlike you, I don't let my fear makes my decisions for me."

"Mikasa," Armin said.

The dark haired girl was already moving away from them. Jean was frowning to himself at that and Eren slapped the back of his head.

"What the hell Yeager?"

"You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you?" Eren said to him.

Jean glowered at him, "Like you're any better."

"You're lucky that she didn't punch you in the face," Eren said, staring at his sister's back, "I've seen her take down bullies for less."

"She was close to doing it," Armin told him.

 _I've never seen Mikasa feel strongly about someone before…well, other than Eren,_ he thought staring at the dark haired girl's back with curiosity.

Suddenly the night was pierced by a shrill scream. The four of them reacted to it glancing around themselves for the source of it.

"What the…?" Eren said shocked.

"Who is screaming?" Jean said raising the light, "Anyone knows where that came from?"

Mikasa suddenly dashed forward leaving the boys behind.

"Hey Mikasa, hold up," Armin called after her.

"Damn it," Eren said, noticing this, "C'mon, keep up."

The group followed after the dark haired girl through a few trees. Mikasa's light was dancing in front of them, making them realize how fast the dark haired girl was moving through the trees before she comes to a stop and fell down upon the ground.

"Mikasa," Eren yelled.

The group came to a stop around her and found exactly why Mikasa had suddenly stopped running. The dark haired girl had dropped herself down to a crouch and illuminated by the light of the lamps they were holding and lying upon the ground weakly moving was Sarah.

 **The group had found Sarah...**

 **Next Time:** The World Beyond the Walls.

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	20. The World Beyond the Walls

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah on top of the Wall as she stared at the sunset in front of her.

Chapter Twenty

The World Beyond The Walls

Mikasa stared at the girl on the ground as she approached her, the light of her lamp shining around the ground where Sarah was lying down. The dark haired girl was on her knees beside her in a flash as she placed the lamp on the ground beside her. She made to touch Sarah's forehead which was warmer than normal and the girl was muttering softly to herself as she softly touched her.

"Sarah," she called softly, "Sarah…"

The lights of the other's lamps lightened the area around her as she stared at the girl. Sarah was wearing a simple undershirt with her pants and boots. She observed the girl and with a soft gasp she noticed that Sarah's blonde hair was leaning more toward white now…just as it had done when she had first collapsed in her arms the previous night.

"Is she okay?" Armin asked as he pushed the lamp forward to better see.

"I don't know," Mikasa answered as she took hold of Sarah's form and pulling the girl toward her, "Sarah…Sarah can you hear me?"

Eren and Jean reached them as they raised their lamp in the air to better see the girl. Sarah's clothes had blood upon them they noticed, more toward the collar rather than from a wound that had appeared upon her clothes.

"Is that blood?" Eren asked, surprised, "Was she wounded?"

"No…it's from a nosebleed," Armin said observing the girl in Mikasa's lap, "It must have been something like what happened to you when you transform too much."

Eren was frowning lightly at him. Mikasa however had pulled out a small tissue from her pocket and started removing the blood that was upon Sarah's face. The blonde girl didn't even seem to notices what she was doing for she was still speaking, her voice sounding oddly musical as she was talking softly to herself, thought what she could be talking about Mikasa couldn't figure anything out.

"I'm going to warn the others," Jean said pulling out his flare gun, "They have to know we have found her."

He fired a shot into the air above them, bathing the surrounding in a red glare above them. Mikasa stared at Sarah beneath her and then the other girl's dark eyes found her own. There was a sudden clarity within them that Mikasa found herself gasping lightly.

"Sarah…can you hear me?" she asked.

Sarah spoke out but she didn't speak in any language that Mikasa was familiar with. The words she was saying sounded unlike anything that she had ever heard before and the girl was talking in a light airy tone as if she was not even here. From beside her, Armin had become unnaturally still at the foreign language she had.

"What is she saying?" he asked her, sounding as dumbfounded as she felt.

"I…I don't know," Mikasa said shaking her head.

Sarah continued to talk to her in that strange language but Mikasa couldn't understand a word of what she was saying. As much as she wanted to actually know what Sarah was talking about, Mikasa couldn't understand it for her life. Growing up in the Walls, and everyone speaking the same language, hearing someone else talking in a different one was a truly bizarre experience.

"What happened to her hair?" Armin asked.

"Wasn't it always this light color?" Eren said, and Mikasa could swear she could feel the raised eyebrows that were upon his face.

"No it wasn't," Mikasa told them, "It was a blonde…it's just like when she collapsed before…"

Armin glanced at her, a curious look in his blue eyes.

 _Before?_

Before he could say anything, sounds of footsteps were approaching their location and they turned toward the approaching figures that were holding on the lamps that they were carrying. Soon enough, Captain Hange was there along with Levi and Moblit. They were also other soldiers approaching toward them as they formed a circle around them. Hange's glasses were glinting in the orange glow of the many lamps around them.

"How is she?" Hange asked her.

"I don't know," Mikasa said, staring down at the girl in her lap, "I don't think she fully recovered from before Captain Hange."

The woman stared down at Sarah for a few moments, her eyes completely blank of emotions before she nodded at her.

"Let's get her back to HQ," she said, "I want to examine her again."

Mikasa nodded at her before glancing down at the girl at her lap. Sarah's eyes were drawn toward the many lights that were around them, and she had an curious look upon her features. It was almost as if she was seeing them for the first time but the dark haired girl knew that it wans't possible after all, Mikasa saw the recognition in the dark eyes went they were looking at her.

"C'mon Sarah," she said, helping the girl up, "We need you on your feet."

Armin and Eren came to help her and soon enough, the whitish blonde was upon her feet with her hand holding upon Mikasa's arm like a lifeline.

* * *

"Well, this was exciting wasn't it?"

The group was seating around the table. Armin glanced at Ymir who was the one that spoke. The tall girl had both of her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling above them. Krista was beside her, her face showing her worry within the depths of her eyes. They had brought Sarah back a while ago and the girl had being taken into the infirmary so that she could get looked at by Hange and since Sarah had wanted to let go of Mikasa's arm, the dark haired girl had gone along with them.

Armin however was thinking back to what had happened in the forest. Sarah was speaking another language something that was completely unexpected. From the book they were of the outside world…at least the one he remember reading back when they were in Shingashina, it had mentioned although briefly that once upon a time they were many languages in the world. He hadn't been able to imagine it himself how another language would sound like but now after hearing Sarah actually speaking it…

 _To think that there was something like this,_ he thought, _I never expected to actually hear another language…could that reinforce the theory that Sarah is actually from beyond the Walls? But that's impossible right…she grew up here…and from the information found, she grew inside Wall Rose…_

"…right Armin?"

The blond blinked to himself as he suddenly looked up.

"I'm sorry what?" he said.

Jean let out a sigh.

"Just when I was looking for your support, you weren't even listening to me," he said shaking his head.

Armin blinked in confusion as Ymir laughed.

"Look like you're on your own with that crazy theory huh Jean?"

He glanced at Eren beside him.

"What is he talking about?" he asked.

"Same thing he was talking back in the forest," Eren answered, "But seriously, what were you thinking about anyway? You must have realized something right?"

Armin nodded.

"You remember back when we were kids and I showed you this book about the outside world?" he asked, "I just remembered that it said that there was once a time, humanity spoke a lot of different languages."

Eren was surprised.

"It did?" he asked, "I don't remember anything about that."

"Well, considering that I read this book for many times," Armin told him, "I remember quite a lot about it. Sarah spoke in a different language back there but what she just did go against every piece of evidence that we found about her, like her growing up in these Walls."

"But that would mean she is from the Outside World right?" Jean asked.

Armin let out a soft hum.

"There is still too many things that we don't know," he said.

"Can't we just chalk it up at her Titan ability causing this?"

Armin glanced across him. Damian was seating at a table along with Narissa and Leon. The new recruits of the Scouts were people who knew what kind of person Sarah was and they were the ones who lost a friend during the Expedition.

"I mean," the young man continued, "Isn't everything that happened so far was because of her ability to shift into a Titan?"

Armin blinked.

"Well…this was one of the most obvious," he said.

"Hey," Eren said, "I have been a Shifter longer than she is, and you don't see me speaking a different language now do you?"

"Your Titan isn't Gray is it?" Leon told him.

Eren fell silent.

Armin knew that what was happening could be because of the Titan ability that Sarah has but something in his guts was telling him that it wasn't the case. There was something more…He just couldn't figure out just what that _something_ is.

* * *

 **Infirmary**

Mikasa was seating on the bed beside Sarah.

The white blonde hair was much more visible now than the darkness of the forest that was around them back there. The girl had her head bowed lightly as she stared as she seems to find the floor in front of her really interesting. Hange was standing in front of them, both of her arms crossed across her chest as she stared at them, a look of complete concentration upon her face and leaning against the Wall was Levi who had both of his hand crossed across his chest, his eyes observing silently what was happening in front of him.

"You said she spoke in a different language?"

Mikasa nodded.

"Yes," she said softly, "I…I never heard anything like it before."

"She is not doing much speaking now is she?"

Mikasa chanced a glance at the man who spoke earlier. Hange didn't even acknowledge him as her eyes were fixed upon Sarah. The woman stared at the girl in front of her before she started to talk.

"Sarah," she said, "Can you tell me what happened out there?"

The girl didn't answer her. She didn't even acknowledge that Hange was there in front of her as she was simply looking down toward the ground. Hange spoke again, repeating the same question as before but there was nothing coming from the said blonde girl. Mikasa glanced at Hange, thinking she was going to see some frustration upon the woman's face but there was nothing but curiosity in those eyes that were observing her.

"Try speaking to her Mikasa," she said.

The dark haired girl was surprised.

"Why?"

"Considering that she hadn't let go of your arm since you came here," Levi said.

Mikasa glanced down toward where Sarah's hand was and noticed that the girl was still holding upon her arm. She hadn't really thought about it and she didn't even realize that the girl's grip was still upon her arm. Giving Hange a glance and noticing the woman's nod, Mikasa let out a soft sigh and glanced at Sarah.

"Sarah," she called, taking hold of the hand that was holding on her arm.

That got a reaction out of the girl for she instantly looked toward her hand before her eyes were fixed toward hers. A light frown appeared upon her face as she stared at her.

"Can you tell us what happened out there? Can you tell us why you screamed?"

Sarah stared at her, seemingly lost in thoughts for a few moments before her eyes refocused again. She talked but the thing that came out was the same strange language that Mikasa had heard her speak back in the forest but the girl was speaking slower this time. Mikasa chanced a glance toward Hange as the woman had her eyes lighting up at the language and even Levi couldn't hide the surprise upon his face either.

Mikasa felt a tug at her hand and her gaze instantly fixed upon Sarah who was pulling at her hand, almost like a child trying to get her attention. Sarah spoke again but it was the same language as before and then the girl stopped almost as if she had misspoken.

"M…Mikasa…," she said, softly, "The...mountain…"

 _Mountain?_ The dark haired thought, confused.

"What about the mountain Sarah?"

"It's calling…me," the girl said, her hair shifting color as they became more blonde than white, "I…I can hear them…in my head…I have to go to them….I can't stay here."

"Why can't you stay here?" Mikasa asked, "You have me…and the Scouts."

" _You can't help me_ ," Sarah told her, "None of you can. I must go…"

She stood up as if she really was going to walk out of here but the blonde crumbled down upon the ground as if she didn't have any strength in her body. Mikasa was beside her in a flash, placing the girl's arm around her neck.

"You still haven't fully recovered yet Sarah," she said, "It won't do you any good right now to go walking about."

"But…I have…to go…," Sarah whispered.

"Listen to me," Mikasa told her, "Get some rest for tonight and I promise you I will help you get to where you need to go."

Sarah stared at her.

"You…will?"

Mikasa smiled gently at her.

"It's a promise," she said to her.

Sarah nodded at her and let herself be guided back to the bed that was beside them. She was seated down upon the bed again. Hange was observing them silently where she was seating down before she spoke out.

"Sarah…are you back here with us?" she asked.

The blonde nodded.

"I…yes," she said turning toward Hange, "I'm sorry…about before."

"No problem," Hange told her, "Can you tell us what happened out there?"

Sarah looked down.

"I…I don't know what happened," she said.

"Don't give us that bullshit," Levi said approaching her, "You ran off from HQ, a highly suspicious behavior that give us a pretty good reason to think that you're working with the enemy."

"I'm not," Sarah told him, "I'm not…working with the Colossal or the Armored Titan."

"Then what happened out there?" the man asked.

"I had a vision…," Sarah said, "Well…I think…it was a bunch of visions…I couldn't make sense of any of them."

"Visions?" Hange asked, "About what?"

Sarah shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "All I keep seeing is destruction and death…it's keep repeating itself…we just keep killing and killing…"

The girl placed her hands at her head.

"It's too much…too much…," she whispered.

"I don't think you're going to get much out of her," Levi said, "The girl is a quivering mess."

He turned away from them and walked out leaving the three women inside the infirmary. Hange stood up letting out a soft sigh.

"He is right," she said, "As much as I hate to admit it. We'll talk with you tomorrow when you're more calmed down and rested up. Mikasa, why don't you stay with her, I have a feeling you'll have a better luck of calming her down."

The dark haired simply nodded at her, not taking her eyes from the blonde quivering form beside her. Something about her just make Mikasa wants to protect her, and considering that Sarah was a friend of hers she will do whatever she can to help her.

* * *

Hange stepped out of the room and found Levi leaning against the wall across it. The short man looked up toward her a frown upon his face.

"Well?"

Hange leaned against the door.

"With the Titans," she said, "I know what to expect from them. They have little to no intelligence and my experiments always went as I expected them…but with Sarah, I..I just have no idea what to do with her. I thought by having her transform all of her secrets will just came spilling out but all that I have gotten is more questions."

She glanced at him.

"This is uncharted territory," she said, "Not unlike how we always do when we're out there."

Levi let out a soft hum and the two started to walk together.

"There is something I have been meaning to talk to you about," he said, "I have wanted to wait for Erwin to come back to bring up the subject but I want to talk to you about it. During the Expedition, Ackerman identified one of the Titan that we found in the Forest to be Mern."

Hange stared at him.

"That's impossible," she said.

"I know," he said, "She mentioned it in her report and when I asked her about it, she told me that it looks exactly like him. Considering the man's position in the Expedition and the strange disappearance of the Front of the Right Wing…"

"You think it's connected," Hange said.

"Yes," he said, "That's why I want to know what you think."

Hange stayed silent as she thought about it. Something like that was incredibly unlikely, more like impossible but before she knew Eren existed, the thought of a man to be able to transform into a Titan was impossible…

"It's always the same," she said, "We don't know enough to make a sound theory. Despite all of my research, we don't know anything about the Titan's origins. The one thing that we're missing it's the thing that is crucial to all of us… _and that's knowledge."_

Levi stared at her.

"We don't know anything about the World beyond those Walls," she said, "and the people who actually know keep their silence, thought they want Eren for something…"

She trailed off.

"When you arrived at the Forest, you said that it was filled with steam right?" she said.

"What are you getting at?"

Hange frowned.

"All of the people that disappeared where close to Sarah's position in the Formation," she said, "and Mern had been just a few horses away…something happened to cause these soldiers to go missing like that."

Her eyes met Levi.

"You were right to be worried Levi," she said, "There is something going on…something neither of us are seeing right now and I have a feeling that it's not the last time we're going to be seeing it."

 **Something wicked this way come...**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	21. Lapse

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fanfiction. Thanks for the great reviews i have been getting for this story.**

 **But now enjoy the read...**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah holding a little knife in her hand with blood red petals dancing around her...

Chapter Twenty-One

Lapse

When Mikasa opened her eyes, she was lying upon a bed with a cover upon her body. The dark haired girl blinked to awakening slowly as she took in the room she could see around her. This wasn't her room, she realized as she slowly stepped away from sleepiness to fully awake. Sunlight was streaming from a nearby windows meaning that it was midmorning from how high the sun was and it made her wonder why she was still in the bed, after all, she isn't one to oversleep…

A new sound reached her ear, the sound of some scratching at something with a sharp object and Mikasa turned toward where the sound was finding Sarah seating on the bed she was lying in with a knife in her hand and working upon a piece of woods in her hands. The blonde girl was completely focused upon what she was doing, her dark eyes fixed upon the little object in her hands. Watching her, Mikasa realizes where she is.

She had stayed in the infirmary last night with Sarah, looking over the girl's trembling form and trying to calm her down and bring her some form of comfort, but she doesn't remember when she fell asleep last night.

"This always relaxed me," Sarah spoke out drawing her attention, "Just to be able to create these little things. I don't know why I like doing them…I just always do."

Mikasa seated up as Sarah turned her gaze toward her.

"A…Are you okay?" she asked, "after last night…"

Sarah gave her a smile.

"I'm fine," she said, "I must have really worried you if you stayed here with me all night."

"Of course I was worried," Mikasa told her, "You're my friend."

Sarah chuckled softly as she turned her gaze back to the carving she was working on.

"Then I'm sorry for making you worry," she said, "It never gotten that bad before…maybe it was because I never transformed into a Titan before."

Mikasa observed her silently.

"Those things happened to you before?"

Sarah nodded.

"It's been that way my entire life," she said softly, "Ever since I was younger, I don't remember a time where I don't see these images in my mind. Before all of this, and learning of my Titan shifting ability, I simply believed them to be dreams because of how horrible they were but with what Squad Leader Hange said…it made me wonders why I have these memories in my head. Doctor Karl did everything he could to help me…but nothing he did helped…"

"Doctor Karl?" Mikasa repeated.

"He is the man who took me in when I didn't have anywhere to go," she said a light smile appearing upon her face as she worked upon the piece of wood, "He was my doctor at first, him along with Dr. Yeager and they both took care of me when I was younger…he became kind of like a father figure to me in the few years after the fall of Wall Maria."

"He…He is dead?"

Sarah nodded at her.

"Yes," she said, "Three years ago."

"I'm sorry," Mikasa whispered.

Sarah didn't say anything else but she gave the girl a little smile.

"It's finished," she said.

She blew softly upon the piece of wood she was holding in her hand before extending it toward Mikasa. The dark haired girl blinked, noticing that it was the horse head she had given back to her when Sarah was in the cell.

"You're giving this to me again?" she said shocked.

Sarah laughed softly.

"I promised you if we came back alive from the Expedition that I will finish it for you," she said, with a small smile," and it was a gift Mikasa, my gift to you."

Mikasa seated up from her position, putting herself upon her elbow as she stared at the object in her hand. It was more detailed than before and she can see the horse mane had been fully detailed and that it had small eyes and a mouth. She was amazed that Sarah had managed to add such details to it with just a little knife.

"It's amazing," she said.

Sarah gave her that smile again.

"Thanks again for staying at my side last night," she said drawing Mikasa's attention back toward her, "It reminds me of the time I spend with my best friend back at the orphanage."

That got a confused look from Mikasa.

"We used to get into so much trouble," Sarah continued a far away look appearing in her eyes, "and we used to sleep in the same bed together, pretending that we were sisters so that we wouldn't be lonely. She was always worrying…"

"Sarah,"

The blonde glanced at her.

"What is it?"

"I thought you said you grew up with Doctor Karl," Mikasa told her.

"I did."

"Then…you wouldn't have being in an orphanage," she told her.

Sarah opened her lips to answer but froze. She had a frown upon her features as she stayed silent, thinking about what Mikasa had said. The look on the girl's face causes Mikasa to instantly seat up and takes her into a hug.

"Mikasa…there is something wrong with me," she whispered softly, "Why do I have…these memories in my head…I don't understand…It's just like the ones I have of the mountains…I knew that I have never been there and yet, there still there in my head…I'm so confused…"

Mikasa simply tightened her hold upon the blonde girl's form against her. She can feel that Sarah was trembling again. It must be a terrifying experience for Sarah with everything that she was dealing with at the moment. She just hope that the hug she was giving Sarah right now, will managed to give the girl the comfort she needed, however little it might be.

* * *

 **Erwin Office**

The leader of the Scout Regiment was seating in his office with both of his arms crossed. He had finished listening to the reports of what had happened during the time he had gone at the Interior and what Sarah had done the previous night. The man had a light frown upon his face as he listened to what the two were saying to him and he looked up toward them.

"An eventful few days," he said, "Did you learn anything about the strange visions she had been having?"

"Nothing about the visions but she did speak in a different language last night," Hange told him.

Erwin actually look surprised at it.

"A different language?" he repeated.

Hange nodded.

"Yes," she said, "After what occurred last night, something happened out there but we haven't managed to get much out of Sarah. She seemed to be still shocked at what had happened out there."

The man had a light frown upon his face.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Sarah is still in the infirmary," Hange said, "I have Ackerman looking over her for the night and I have stationed guards at the entrance of the infirmary. She is not getting out of that room without us hearing about it."

"Is that so?" Erwin said.

"With what she did last night," Levi said, "She should be in the basement and in chains."

Hange glanced at him.

"She was traumatized Levi," she said, "You putting her in jail isn't going to help her."

Levi let out a sigh.

"She is right Levi," Erwin told him, "I know how you feel about this entire affair but Hange made the right decision."

"If you say so," Levi mumbled to himself, "Speaking of decision, there is something else that came up in our attention about the Expedition Erwin."

He gave the man the report he was holding in his hand.

"This is Mikasa Ackerman's report about a meeting she did in the Forest we found Sarah in," he said, "and I think you'll find an interesting subject about it. I inspected it with Ackerman some time before the events of last night."

The man was reading through it.

"Oh…," he said, "That is curious indeed."

"It's more than curious Erwin," Levi said, "It's unnerving. Our entire Front of the Right Wing disappeared and then a Titan attacked where Sarah was bearing such a resemblance to one of our soldiers…"

"What are you saying?" Mike said from his position beside the seated Erwin, "That Mern somehow became a Titan?"

"The man wasn't a Titan as far as any of us know," Levi said, "But what I do know is that there is something going on, something that we can't deny that is happening around us and we don't know what it is."

Erwin was reading the report that was in front of him carefully. The blond man looked back up toward his friend.

"I have heard something like this happening before," he said, drawing the attention of the people in front of him, "Pixis told me about soldiers of the Garrison disappearing from the job when we crossed paths back in the Interior."

Both Levi and Hange stared at him, surprised.

"With what this report told me," he continued, "and of your theories, something attacked our Expedition, which I entirely agreed with but with uncanny resemblance of Mern with one of the Titans, it is starting to make me wonder exactly what could have caused it or is it an ability of the enemy that is hidden within us?"

Hange frowned to herself.

"The Female Titan didn't reveal anything like this during the time in the Forest," she said, "and the report on the appearance of the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan…none of them used such ability like this."

Erwin stared at her.

"Or maybe they didn't have the chance to do so," he said, "Or maybe each Shifter has some sort of unique ability to their own. Our lack of knowledge of what they can do is the one advantage they have over us."

Hange stared up at him tense as well at what the implication of what he was saying. Mike glanced back toward them with a light frown upon his face and Levi had fallen silent too.

"I'm going to have to talk to Sarah when she is up and about," Erwin continued glancing at Hange, "I think that we are going to have to hear what she had to say about what happened the previous night."

"Of course sir," Hange told him, "And what about the missing soldiers? Are we going to look into it?"

Erwin shook his head.

"The Garrison and the Military Police have it handled," he said, "Solving crimes like this is their authority."

"So we're going to let them be lambs to the slaughter," Levi spoke out, "With everything that is happening, you don't think warning them about the situation might place them more on guard?"

"All that we have Levi is theories," Erwin argued, "Even as we are talking about it right now, I am having difficulties believing what we are talking about and we battle against Titans and face their horrors more times than any soldiers alive. The most Titans that the Garrison had seen in their career are when Wall Maria had fallen and when Trost was attacked. Unless we have more solid evidence, warning them is futile."

Levi simply let out a soft sigh as he leaned back into his chair.

"You're the boss," he said.

Suddenly the sounds of hooves reached their ears. Mike turned his attention toward where window noticing the soldiers that were approaching their HQ. Erwin had stood up as well, turning his attention toward the approaching horsemen.

"What is it?" Hange asked.

"Military Police," Mike answered.

"I wonder what they want from us," Erwin said simply, "Let's go and see what they want, shall we?"

* * *

The numerous horsemen had come to a stop in front of the old castle that the Scouts had called their base. The groups of soldiers were member of the Military Police and they were all holding their weapons upon their back as they slowed down to a light trot until they had come to a full stop. Leading the charge was the leader of the MPs, Nile Dok.

The man glanced around himself for a few moments before getting off the horse he was riding on. He was a small man, his tuff of hair falling down around his face as he glanced around himself. His weapon was upon his back as he noticed the approaching leaders of the Scouts. Erwin Smith had both of his hands behind his back when he reached them, a light frown of confusion upon his face.

"Nile," he said simply.

"Erwin," he said curtly.

"While I am not against your visit," the man said, "May I know why you are here?"

"This isn't a social call Erwin," he said, going straight down to business, "I'm here by under orders by the Premiere."

He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over to the blond man across him. Erwin took hold of it and opened the object. The man read the content, his blue eyes betraying nothing of what he was feeling inside but Nile noticed the light surprise on his features.

"This is…an arrest warrant," he said, "What is this about Nile?"

Nile spoke out.

"It is as you have read," he said, "We are here to take the girl called Sarah in custody. We have reasons to believe that she is a suspected Titan Shifter."

Erwin stayed silent for a few moments as he stared at the man across him.

"This is one of my rookies you are accusing Nile," he said.

"If you want anything," Nile Dok said, "Take it up to the Premiere. I'm just following my orders Erwin, now are you going to bring the girl out here or do you want us to drag her out ourselves?"

Erwin stayed silent again before turning toward Hange.

"Bring Sarah out here," he said.

Hange glanced at him for a few moments before giving him a light nod. Then the woman turned away and walked back into the building toward where Sarah was.

 **An arrest warrant for Sarah...What could this new turn of event produce?**

 **Next Time:** Prisoner

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	22. Prisoner

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this story.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah kneeling on the ground with chains upon her wrists.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Prisoner

Sarah could feel the warm form of Mikasa against her own. It was soothing feeling, and she was grateful to the dark haired girl for trying to comfort her. She was really overwhelmed by the numerous memories that she had in her head at the moment. She still doesn't understand what really was going on with her, and it made her wonder if she really was born in the Walls like the others.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Mikasa's voice snapped her from her thoughts. The blonde could feel that her body wasn't trembling anymore. Whatever that had been happening to her had passed from whatever she is feeling. Sarah nodded to her before Mikasa removed her arms from around her shoulder.

"Thanks."

The dark haired girl nodded.

"It's no problem," Mikasa told her, "I just hope I can help you in some way."

Sarah gave her a smile.

"You have already helped me more than I can ever repay you Mikasa," she said with a light smile, "Now I don't know about you but, I am feeling quite famished right now and getting some food about now will be good."

Mikasa gave a light nod.

"You're right," she said, "I'm sure that Captain Hange will want you to talk to the Commander today with what you've done the previous day, and we can't do that on an empty stomach."

Sarah actually chuckled.

"Yeah," she said.

The two girls got off the bed and Sarah dressed herself up in the few clothing she had prepared, and the girl's attention was drawn at the window as the sound of something was approaching HQ. She walked toward the window noticing the number of horses that had came forward and they even had a chariot with them. She frowned as she recognizes the symbol that was upon the soldier's uniform.

It was the symbol of the Military Police.

"What's going on outside?" Mikasa asked.

The girl was once again wearing her uniform and there was a curious look upon her face as she stared at over Sarah's shoulder at the ground below.

"The military Police," Sarah said, "I wonder why they're here."

"Probably to meet with Commander Erwin," Mikasa told her.

Sarah moved away from the window and Mikasa walked with her toward the door. They stepped outside finding two people standing guard right outside the door. Sarah blinked in surprise recognizing them instantly.

"Leon and Narissa?" she said surprised, "What are you guys doing here?"

"So you're finally awake," Narissa said giving her a small smirk.

"Captain Hange had us keep guard here this morning," Leon said, "So that you don't pull the same trick you've done last night."

Sarah looked away from him.

"I…I'm sorry about that," she said.

"You're alright now right?" Narissa told, "nothing like that wont happen again right?"

Sarah nodded.

"I hope," she answered.

"Good," Leon said, "The others will like to know about that. You've scared a lot of people with what you'd done last night."

Sarah stared at him, a little surprised.

"You guys know about it…?"

Narissa scratched the back of her head.

"Well, we do know about your Titan problem," she said, "Otherwise Captain Hange wouldn't have let us stood guard here…"

"Are you really okay with it?" Sarah asked her.

"I'm freaking terrified," Narissa told her honestly, "but…I do know that you're our friend and if your power can give us an edge over the Titans then I am all for it."

Sarah smiled a little but she stopped.

"I just wish…I could have saved Caleb…,"

"Stop it," Leon said curtly.

The girl glanced up toward the young man. Leon's face had a hard look upon his face as he stared at her. It was so unlike how he used to be back when they were in Boot Camps. Joining the Scouts really had changed him quite a lot.

"You should have known that not all of us were going to return alive," he said, "You didn't seem to think much of dying on the battlefield back during training so why are you the one wishing things to be different?"

Sarah frowned.

"I'm not heartless," she said, "And what makes you so sure that you even know what I was thinking back then. You and the rest of the class were only too happy to isolate me because I was going to join the Scouts."

Leon was about to retort but he stopped short when Captain Hange appeared down the hallway. Sarah turned to look at the woman and noticed that the woman's entire face was set in stone. There was no way of knowing actually what was going on with the woman.

Leon and Narissa saluted her as well as Sarah and Mikasa.

"As you were," she said, "Sarah, you're coming with me."

The blonde nodded before glancing toward the others.

"I'll see you all later."

Mikasa gave her a light smile as well as Narissa. Leon simply gave a nod.

The blonde made her way toward Hange and the two walked down the hallway together. When they were out of earshot of the group that was behind them, Hange had started to talk.

"The MPs are here to arrest you," she said.

Sarah looked at her, shocked.

"What? Why?"

"Under suspicions of being a Titan shifter," Hange said, "But we can't act to protect you or the entire Scout Regiment will either be branded as traitors and that is something we can't have now in this battle against the Titan."

"How did they know?" Sarah asked her.

"I don't know," Hange shook her head, "But you should know this…the Scouts are not going to abandon you. We will do everything in our power to make sure you have a chance."

Sarah stared at the woman beside her. She trusted Hange and the Scouts after all, they knew much more about this world than anyone else despite they all living within it. They knew a lot more about the Titans than any people alive so she is going to trust them…

"I know," she said.

They made their way out of the building, and Sarah found the rest of the leaders of the Scouts standing there but there was a new arrival with them. The man in the Military Police outfit was looking at their approaching form. He was quite skinny and had a riffle seating upon his back as they approached.

"This is Sarah," Hange announced with a hand upon the girl's shoulder to hold her.

The military police guy nodded and two other MPs approached and chained her hands together.

"Hey what are you doing?"

It was Eren, the young man approaching toward them with a look of surprise upon his face.

"This is not of your affair Yeager," Levi said, "How about you put a sock in it?"

Sarah glanced at the young man noticing the look he was giving her. Sarah simply opted to give him a light smile before she was pulled forward by the MPs and into the carriage they had brought with them. The two officers had taken her and placed her into it. Then darkness completely overcame her as the carriage was completely covered and then soon enough they were moving.

The girl stayed seated within the carriage as they moved through the area with her head bowed down. She couldn't understand how the MPs became aware of her Titan shifting ability and who had told them about it. It had to have been someone from the Scouts but…the few peoples who actually knew were Eren, Armin, Jean, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Leon, Narissa, Damien. While she can't speak for the others, but she knew Leon Narissa and Damien wouldn't be the one who had betrayed her. She can't imagine any of them actually saying anything to anyone about it…

Unless it came from the other…but these guys were working with Eren who was the first shifter they had came across and they have been working with him longer than she was here so it couldn't be any of them…

But then who was it?

Who was it that betrayed her?

Who else knew?

* * *

"Well this is a fine mess," Levi said.

"Why did you let them take her?" Eren asked as he walked toward the group, "She is one of us."

The short man glanced at him.

"Didn't I told you before that if we acted like we knew she was a Titan shifter, that could cause the Scout to be disbanded?" he said, "If that happens, you're right back to where you were five months ago and probably set for execution."

Eren stared at him, anger in his eyes.

"But we can't let her die like this," she said.

"We didn't say that she was going to die," Erwin said, "The best we can ask for is for a trial and be able to convince the Premiere that she isn't an enemy."

"Like that will happen," Levi said with a dark chuckle, "They wanted to kill Yeager after Trost and he wasn't even an enemy. The only reason he isn't in chains was because you promised the higher ups that you will deliver them a Titan shifter that is hidden among us, and look at that, you just did just as you promised."

Erwin stayed silent for a moment.

"That may be," he said, "But Sarah is still a soldier. She will have to be tried as one."

Levi shook his head.

"I'm heading back to the Interior," Erwin told them, "I am going to have to talk to the Premiere about this decision."

"I suppose you have a plan?" Hange asked.

"I always have a plan," Erwin told her with a light nod, "Levi?"

"I'm going to round up my team," the man said, "If there is a way the MPs became aware of Sarah's ability, then it came from them and I am to weed out the traitor in our midst and Yeager, you're coming with me."

He grabbed the young man's arm and pulled him along with him.

"What about you Hange?" Erwin asked.

"I have something to do," the woman told him, "If what you said is right about the trial, then we would have some time before they try anything."

Erwin nodded at her before walking off with Mike in tow.

* * *

Levi was pulling Eren along with him as they reentered inside the building.

"I want you to go and gather everyone in the team in my office," he said letting the young man go, "And don't you ever butt yourself in a conversation like that again do you understand me?"

"What do you think I should have done?" Eren said staring at the Captain, "You wanted me to simply stand by and let them take her."

"Yes," Levi said, "They arrested Sarah on suspicions of being a Titan shifter and you speaking up for her isn't going to make it easier for her. The MPs already know about you Eren but they don't know about Sarah. Speaking up for her will make them believe even more that she is what she is suspected to be and something like that could come and bite us in the ass later."

Eren looked away from him staying silent. Levi stared at him for a few moments before turning away from him and making his way back toward his office.

"Do you really think that someone from the Scouts…someone had told the MP about Sarah?"

Levi didn't stop walking as he answered.

"Well, that's what we're going to find out now aren't we," he said, "You have your orders, so get to it Yeager."

"Yes sir," Eren said saluting.

He turned away from the man walking away. The young man made his way back into the mess room where he found Mikasa along with Armin, Jean and Damien. The group looked at him approaching, and he was surprised that Mikasa was just now eating some food. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember seeing her coming out of her room earlier today meaning that she either sleep in or woke up even before him.

"Something the matter?" Armin asked, "you look shaken."

"Captain Levi wants to assemble his team in his office," Eren said.

"Now?" Mikasa said instantly standing up, a curious look on her face, "Did something happen?"

Eren ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes," he said, "And you're not going to like it."

 **Sarah is taken...Who is the traitor in their midst?**

 **Next Time:** Gray World

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	23. Gray World

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** A flag of the Scouts dancing in the wind...

Chapter Twenty-Three

Gray World

"She was what?"

Mikasa was standing up staring at the man in front of him with a scandalized look upon her face as she stared at the man behind the desk. While Mikasa was the one who talked, there was some curious look from both Connie and Sasha's face. Surprised looks on Armin's face as well as Jean. Eren was crossing his arms upon his chest as he watched Levi across them.

"It's as I said," the man spoke out, "Sarah was taken by the Military Police, under suspicions of being a Titan shifter. How they became aware of this is unknown and the only way they could have learn it is if someone in this room talked to anyone."

He stared up at them, a frown upon his face.

"So…start talking," he said.

"But we haven't talked to anyone outside of the Scouts," Eren spoke out.

"And not all the Scouts knew about Sarah having the ability to transform," Armin said, silently, "All of us here knew about it because the Captain told us, and not a lot of people could have known about Sarah…well, other than Reiner and Bertolt."

Eren glanced at him, confused along with Mikasa.

"How did those two know about that?"

"We told them when you took Sarah to her room after Hange's test," Eren said, "But these two has been with us since the beginning and they even know about me transforming into a Titan. It makes no sense for them to be the ones to say something about it."

Levi stayed silent as he thought about it.

"What are we going to do about Sarah?" Mikasa asked.

"Commander Erwin had gone to the Interior to speak with the Premiere," he said giving the girl a look, "and demand for Sarah to be put on trial. It's the least we could do without having revealing that we know Sarah was a Titan."

"Will that even be enough?" Mikasa asked.

"It's the best we can do without arousing suspicions," Levi said running a hand through his hair, "And Jean, see if you see Reiner or Bertolt, tell them to come and see me."

The group walked out of there and Mikasa had a frown upon her face as they walked down the hallway. She made her way forward with a scowl upon her face. She couldn't understand how the MPs knew about Sarah and they came here to actually arrest her.

"They're going to kill her aren't they?"

Mikasa turned her attention toward Connie. The young guy had this look on his face, one she had seen before during the Trost invasion when they were almost out of gas on the rooftops. Eren instantly turned toward him.

"The Commander wouldn't let that happen," he said, "He knows how valuable Sarah is to our fight against the Titans."

"The Commander might know but that doesn't mean the MPs will," Armin said, "I mean, look at what they almost did to you. We were lucky that Commander Erwin had a plan on what to do with you…but with Sarah and how sudden the MP showed up…"

"This is messed up," Jean said shaking his head.

"Well aren't you happy?" Mikasa said rounding on him, with anger in his eyes, "You never trusted Sarah in the first place."

Jean stared at her for a few moments.

"Hey I am going with my guts on this alright," he said, "It's not wrong not to trust someone who can turn into a fifteen meter monster alright. I mean, two of them are the reason that we lost Wall Maria and got thousands of people killed, and don't tell me about that shit Annie pulled on us so yeah, I'm a little mistrustful of what she can do."

Mikasa shook her head.

"What is it about that girl that you trust her so much eh Mikasa?" he asked, "What is it about her that you are so sure that she is on our side?"

"Jean, enough," Eren said, "I'm with Mikasa on this one. Sarah is one of us, we can't just abandon her."

"It is out of our hands now," Armin said, "Arguing about it isn't going to help us or Sarah. The Commander had managed to get the others to agree with Eren…I'm sure he can do the same for Sarah."

Mikasa simply turned away from them walking away from them. Eren followed after her as well as Armin. The girl didn't even notice them following after her with how angry she was with Jean and at what had happened to the girl.

"Mikasa, wait up,"

The girl came to a stop hearing Eren's voice. She turned toward him and Armin seeing the worried look on their faces. The girl was still feeling angry at what Jean said. She couldn't believe that the young man could have said something like this…but that was just how Jean was. The young man always said what was on his mind, it just how he is.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked.

"Yeah I didn't expect you lash out like that to Jean," Eren told her, "I mean, I know he is a prick and all…"

Mikasa let out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just angry at what happened to Sarah and I'm worried that they're just going to kill her without a second thought."

Armin looked at her.

"You really care about her don't you?" he said.

Mikasa looked at him.

'Of course I care about her," she said.

Eren let out a sigh.

"Jean may have been out of line about what he said earlier," he said, "But he was right about one thing…what is it about Sarah that made you trust her so much?"

The dark haired girl looked down at the ground in front of her for a few moments before looking back up toward her oldest friend and brother in front of her. The girl let out a sigh.

"Look," she said, "Back in the infirmary after we brought her back…you didn't see how scared she was. She looked so vulnerable there and all I wanted to do was to hold and protect her. I made a promise to her that the Scouts will help her…but if she got killed, then I could never hold on to my promise."

Armin and Eren glanced at each other.

"Did she reveal anything?" he asked, "about what she remembered."

Mikasa shook her head.

"Let's hope the Commander will have a better chance than we do to have," Armin said, "If anyone can think of a plan to get Sarah out of whatever impossible situation, it's him."

"Let's hope," she said, "With how scared she is, what Sarah need is help, not a cell."

* * *

Hange Zoe was inside Sarah's room which she shared with Krista and Ymir. She knew from what Leon and the others said about it that the girl worked on many little trinkets that she could have made over the many years she has been with the Cadets. She didn't know what she was going to find but, whatever it was, it may be clues that Sarah had created without even really thinking about it…

Clues about the World that is beyond those Walls she grew up in…

Then she found it, Sarah's bag and there were a few clothes there and then they were a little number of those little figurines that she made. Hange pulled them out one by one and looking at them, taking a critical look at each of them. It was something that was really surprising that the girl had been able to create those things.

They were of people most of them, but they were dressed in clothes that she had never seen before and some she recognized like a suit or a normal dress…something that was probably worn by the people in the Interior. She stared at them for a few moments before moving on the rest which turned out to be of things she had never seen before.

She picked up the first one looking at it. One of them was of a machine which was oddly shaped and had a long tube pointing out in the front. Hange stared at it, puzzled at the shape and at the chains that were around the wheels before glancing at the others. There was one of a figure which was holding what look like a flaming torch in her hand and was holding some books…There was one of many great rocks lined up together in a strange formation. There was another of a mountain or what it looks like…at least…

 _Must be the mountain that she spoke about,_ she thought.

Then there was one of a tree. At first, Hange didn't know what drew her attention toward the tree but the more she stared at it, the more it tugged at her mind until her eyes widened lightly at the tree. She recognizes it…

 _I know this…,_ she thought, _But how did Sarah knew of it? It was cut down when the orphanage was destroyed…so how come did she create this…_

Flashback

15 years earlier…

 _Hange was seating down upon the side of the tree as she stared up at the large amount of clouds that were in the sky, hiding the sun from behind their grayish white color. She had her glasses lying right beside her head and it looked blurry but she wasn't trying to see the clouds, she was just…bored._

" _Watcha doing there Z?"_

 _A familiar shape appeared in her vision drawing the other girl's attention._

" _Emilia," she said._

" _That's weird," the other girl said, "You're not one to sit still."_

" _I'm just bored today," Hange said._

" _Why aren't you wearing you glasses?"_

" _Like what I am seeing in the sky is new," Hange said, "It's always the same boring clouds…the same boring sky in the same boring orphanage we've been living in…and the same Walls that is around us to keep us safe…"_

 _Emilia took a seat beside her._

" _Maybe you need a different set of eyes to be able to see the world in a different light," she said._

 _Hange gave her a glance._

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Don't you realize how little we know of this world despite living in it for so long?" Emilia said, "I've been reading all of the books they have in the library but there is nothing about the world beyond these Walls we live in."_

" _We already know what's out there Em," she said._

" _I'm not talking about the Titans," Emilia told her taking hold of Hange's glasses that were lying on the ground beside them, "I'm talking about the hundred and hundred of miles of land that I know is beyond these walls…we know for sure from class that Humanity retreated behind the Walls because of the Titans leaving lands behind…"_

" _Look, I know that you're curious about the world out there but there is nothing we can do about it," Hange said._

" _True," Emilia said placing the glasses on Hange's face so that the world became clear. Hange could see the familiar brown eyes of her friend's smiling face looking down at her, "But if we give up on it, then we might never see the world for what it truly is."_

 _Hange stared at her. Then a small smile tugged at her lips._

" _You've got something in mind then?"_

 _Emilia took a seat down beside her._

" _I'm joining the Cadets next year," she said._

 _Hange instantly seated up looking at her surprised._

" _What? What the hell are you thinking?"_

 _Emilia gave her a look._

" _I have been thinking about it for a while," she said, "I've got no family and in all of the years we've been here in this orphanage, did you see any kids getting adopted?"_

 _Hange stared at her before looking down._

" _The world doesn't care about a few homeless kids," Emilia said._

" _But joining the Cadets," Hange said shocked._

" _I want to make a difference Z," Emilia told her, "I don't want my life to simply fade away like this. I want to know about this world before I died…I want to know what more that is beyond the Walls other than the Titans."_

" _You're going to join the Scouts?" Hange asked, not able to keep the horror from her voice, "Do you know how many of them died each time they get outside the Walls?"_

 _Emilia glanced at her._

" _I know," she said, "believe me…that knowledge is why I am an orphan."_

 _Hange stared at her for a few moments, silent, "Your parents were Scouts?"_

 _Emilia nodded but she didn't say anything. Hange looked at her for a few moments before placing a hand upon her friend's shoulder._

" _Then I won't let you go in alone," she said._

 _Emilia stared at her, shocked._

" _You don't have to…," she said._

" _You're my best friend Emilia," Hange told her, "My closest friend...and there is no way I am letting you go in alone like that. Even so, you're going to need me to watch your back like always."_

 _Emilia smiled at her._

 _She threw her arm around Hange's shoulder._

" _Yeah, I know," she chuckled, "But…thank you Z."_

 _End of Flashback_

That tree was where they made the promise to join the Scouts. It was where everything began for them. Hange stared at the carving of that tree standing there. She couldn't believe that Sarah had managed to create something like this and yet Sarah didn't grow up in an orphanage. Things were just strange with that girl, with the strange language she could speak, the memories that she had of the outside World despite being a kid younger than she was, and that time when she addressed Hange by her old nickname…

 _Just who are you Sarah?_ She thought.

* * *

 **Prison cells in the Interior**

Sarah was seating in the darkness of the cell alone. She was dressed in the same clothes she had on when they took her from the entrance of the Scouts building except she wasn't wearing the military brown jacket on her body anymore. Chains were attached around her body keeping her against the wall with both of her arms held up by the cuffs. The girl couldn't move even if she wanted to so she had her head bowed down, her hair falling down upon her forehead.

Then there was the sound of a jiggling of keys drawing her attention and the door was opened giving way to a few shadows of people standing in the pale yellow lights of the torches. There was a man there wearing a hat upon his head and he had glasses upon his face.

"Leave us alone," he said.

"Yes sir," the soldier said.

The man stepped into the room and took off his hat revealing his features as he was holding a little lamp in his hand. He placed the light upon the floor beside Sarah who was staring at him curiously. Something about this man had caught her attention…like she had seen him somewhere before. The man then turned toward her, the light glinting in his glasses as he stared down at her.

"You're a long way from home, little Gray," he said, a small smirk working it's way upon his lips.

Sarah stared at him scandalized for a few moments.

 _What did he call me?_

 **The man in the darkness...How did he knew...**

 **Next Time:** Fear of the Unknown

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	24. Fear of the Unknown

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah looking up at the window with Mikasa and Eren with her.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Fear of the Unknown

Erwin Smith was walking through the building with Mike following behind him. The Commander of the Scouts was walking in a decisive pace toward his destination, a frown upon his features. While Erwin was never one to take rash actions in the past, having Sarah arrested out of nowhere like this is leaving something of a bad taste in his mouth and he wanted to know who was the one responsible for it. He needed to speak to the Premiere about this sudden arrest that happened earlier this afternoon. When he reached the door of the older man's office, Erwin knocked upon it.

"Enter," he said.

The man opened the door, making his way toward the desk finding the man he was looking for seating behind it. Zackary looked up toward his approaching form before looking back down toward the papers in front of him.

"I expected you to be coming by," he said.

"Sending the MPs to arrest one of my rookies," Erwin spoke out, "I want to know the reason of that arrest."

"You've read the warrant didn't you Erwin?" Zackary said, "That girl is under suspicions of being a Titan spy and we are going to detain her until we have learned what we need to."

"An accusation like this is a very serious crime," Erwin said.

"And you don't need to tell me how much of a serious crime it is Erwin," Zackary answered looking at him sternly.

"Will she be given a fair trial at least?" Erwin asked him.

"That depends on what the higher up decide on what to do with my reports," Zackary told him, "Other than that, that girl will stay in prison."

"You can't just take her like that without the proof," Erwin told him.

"You think I was the one who gave the order to take this girl in?" Zackary said, "If that's what you're thinking…then I am not. The order came from higher up. All I did was executing it."

Erwin stared at him.

 _But why would someone want to arrest her?_ He thought, _It doesn't make any sense for them to know anything about her Titan ability…unless, there was someone who knew and they had finally made their move but the question is…who?_

* * *

Sarah was staring at the man that had stepped into the room with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just said right now when he had approached her. The man still had that same smirk upon his face as he stared at her from behind the glasses he was wearing. He was dressed strangely too for someone from the military. He was wearing green pants with boots in his feet, different than anything she ever seen in the walls.

"What did you call me?" she said.

The man smiled.

"I called you little Gray," he spoke out, "Isn't that what you are?"

Sarah couldn't understand…why did this man know about her? Just who was he?

"Who…Who are you?"

The man leaned forward a little.

"You don't know who I am?" he said, "How strange…I didn't think you would have forgotten me of all people but…I can't say I wasn't surprised to see you as you are. It has been quite a long time since one of the Grays had become a Shifter."

He seems to think for a few moments. Sarah stared at him, shocked at what was coming from the man's lips. From the way he was speaking, it was like the man knew who she was. Like he knew everything about her, and knew them without her even saying anything. There was still this odd familiarity when she looked at his aged face from the light of the lamp that was on the ground in between them.

"A…Are you from the mountain?" she asked.

The man's eyes instantly fixed upon her. There was something in the depths of those eyes as it searched her face.

"So you still have your memories of Everest," he said softly, "With all those memories within your head as how you are…I'm surprised that you're not dead yet. To answer your questions, no…I'm not from the mountain…but I am not from the Walls either…I'm an Outsider, like you are."

Sarah stared at him.

"Then…there are still people out there…alive?"

A small smirk grew on the man's lips.

"You are starting to sound like those brainwashed idiots," he said, shaking his head, "When I decided to track you down in the forest back then, I didn't think that you would actually kill the Titans I have sent after you."

 _Forest?_

Sarah stared at him as memories of what happened in the Expeditions started to flash in her head. She couldn't help the gasps that came from her lips.

" _You,_ " Sarah said staring at him, " _You sent those Titans after me?"_

The man stared at her.

"Why are you so surprised to hear that?" he said, "You should know that this is one of my abilities…oh right…your memories are all jumbled up."

"You killed one of my friends," Sarah yelled at him.

The man stared at her blankly for a moment. He actually smiled at that as he shook his head at her.

"Now you're really sounding like one of them," he said, before he approached her, his face serious, "Let me tell you one thing. You are not from this place and I am here to take you back to where you belong, whether you want to or not."

"I'm in prison," Sarah said.

"I know," the man said, "I'm sure living in these Walls has shown you just how frightened of the Titans these people are. That fear is the only reason that you are here chained like an animal. I'm sure that sooner or later, they are going to want you killed. After all, they are driven by their fear of what you represent to them."

Sarah stared at him for a few moments before looking away.

"You know of what I am talking about," the man said to her staring down at her, "You may not want to acknowledge it, but they fear you and that fear is going to drive them to kill you sooner or later."

Sarah glared back up at him.

"They won't ever betray me," she said, "They are my friends…and I trust them."

"It won't matter if you want to trust them or not," the man said, "That is what is going to happen later down the line."

"Then what am I so important that you'll come here for?" Sarah asked him, "What is it about me that you would send Titan after me?"

The man stared at her before approaching her.

"Becoming a Shifter had done wonders to your mind, haven't it?" he said shaking his head, "I have come here to get you and that is what is going to happen whether you want it or not."

She stared at him.

"You're planning something aren't you," Sarah said.

He smirked darkly.

"You saw what I can do in the Forest," he said, "Do you want that to happen inside the Walls?"

Sarah actually growled at him as she glared at the man across her.

"You monster," she said, "These people are innocent."

"Then if you don't want to see them devoured by Titans, you will come with me," he said to her.

"You want me to betray my friends?"

"That is not of my concern now is it?" the man told her, turning his hat in his hand, "You were the one who befriended them and revealed yourself to them. When your execution order come and it will, they will want to make it as public as possible. If there is one thing that hasn't changed in the hundred of years is humans need to public violence."

Sarah looked down at the floor in front of her. She couldn't believe what was happening right now. That man who seemingly knows way too much about her was talking about killing hundred of peoples like they were nothing but annoyances to him. Sarah thought back to her friends and Mikasa feeling tears falling down from her eyes.

"I'll be seeing you then little Gray," the man spoke out from above her placing his hat on his head, "And I know that you will make the choice."

With that he turned away from her, and walked out of the room along with the light he had come in leaving Sarah inside the room as the door closed, engulfing the girl in darkness. In the silence, the soft sobs of the said girl were echoing within the room she was in.

Sarah had her head down, knowing what the man was asking her to do. She couldn't find it within herself to agree but if she doesn't, something like what happened in the Forest would happen again and this time…there might be more Titans than what had come after her in the Forest…Sarah tightened her hands into fists.

 _I don't want to betray them…but if the execution order came, I don't want to die either…but this man know the truth…he knows where I came from…he knows about the mountain…and he calls it Everest…whatever that means…_

Sarah can feel her tears falling down upon her cheeks as she looked up. She sniffed as she felt resolution running through her.

 _I'm not going to go quietly for you,_ she thought, _I don't care who you are…but I am not going to betray my friends…they're the Survey Corps, they slay Titans for a living. We have Captain Levi and Mikasa in our teams…there is no way we're going to lose to you…and there is no way…I will ever betray them._

* * *

 **Two Days later…**

A lone horse rider approached the Scouts Headquarters drawing the attention of both Eren and Mikasa as they turned toward the approaching soldier. It was one of the MPs that much they could see from what he was wearing and he had a look upon his face that caused something to twist in Mikasa's stomach.

It had been two days now since they have taken Sarah away from HQ and the dark haired girl had found herself on edge, waiting for the news of what could be happening with her friend. Captain Levi was no help when she asked him just a day ago about what the Commander had found out.

"Let's go," she said.

Eren nodded and without saying a word, the two headed back toward the building so that they could learn what is going to happen to their friend, and Mikasa hoped that thing won't become more problematic than they have already become.

"Eren, Mikasa,"

The two turned to see Narissa along with Armin approaching toward them.

"Did you see that MP going up the Commander's office?" Narissa asked.

"We saw him arrive," Eren said, "For them to come here, it must be something about Sarah."

"Let's hope it's good news at least," Armin told them.

* * *

 **Erwin's office**

"Thank you for the message," Erwin told the MP soldier.

The man saluted him before walking away leaving the leader of the Scouts Regiment inside the room. Erwin was holding the paper in his hand as he read its contents before placing it down upon the desk in front of him. Then he made his way toward the window staring at the sunset in front of him.

"So…what's the verdict?" Mike asked.

"It's as we have feared," Erwin answered.

The door of the office was thrown open and both Hange and Levi stepped inside the room.

"We've heard there was messenger," Levi spoke out.

"It's on the table," Mike said.

Hange quickly approached the paper on the desk and she read the content.

"I don't understand…," she said, "There was nothing like that during Eren's trial so why are they getting involved?"

"They want to make a scapegoat out of her," Levi said looking down the contents as well, "Just what I expected from the brass."

Hange stared at Erwin's turned back.

"Erwin, what's the plan?" she asked.

The Scout leader turned toward her.

"There is no plan," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Hange asked, "Surely you're not going to let her…?"

"What do you propose I do?" Erwin said staring at her, "This is an order from the leading body of government of the Walls. If it was the premiere I could have convinced him to give her a trial but if the King had already signed it, and the moment she was taken from this place, she was in the custody of the Military Police. There is nothing we can do."

Hange stared at him.

"So you're just going to stand by and let an innocent girl get executed because of fear?"

"I'm thinking about the Scouts," Erwin answered back, "If we do something, the Scouting Regiment will be disbanded and we will lose all chances of ever knowing what exactly is under Yeager's basement. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgments soldier."

Hange stared at him for a few moments of silence before her face became devoid of any emotions.

"Yes sir," she said.

Then she turned around and walked out of the room. Levi turned his eyes toward her for a few moments before turning his attention back at him.

"I know that look on her face," he said, "You know she isn't going to allow Sarah to get killed."

Erwin stayed silent for a few moments.

"Something is going to happen on that day," he said, "And I have a feeling that's it's going to be a long day as well."

 **The plot thickens...**

 **Next Time:** Day of Execution

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	25. Day of Execution

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

 **Hope you will enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah standing there with a noose tied around her neck as the large shadow of a titan stood behind her.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Day of the Execution

Reiner was riding on his horse by himself through the trees. The young man was glancing around himself as he continued to approach the area in front of him, a certain look upon his face. When he had seen that message lying upon his bed, he hadn't wanted to believe that it was really him but…since what Eren told him about that Sarah girl being a Gray Titan…he knew that he couldn't ignore the note.

As he continued to ride, a large Titan form, a twelve meters burst from the trees causing him to pull the horse into a stop. The Titan stared down at him and with a growl it came down at him with his jaws ready to swallow the young man whole…

" _Stop_ ," a voice called out.

The Titan actually froze in his movements causing Reiner to look toward where it had come from. There was a figure seating in the trees above them, the glinting of the glasses he was wearing illuminated by the sunset. The figure jumped down from where he was standing before landing upon the ground in a crouch.

Reiner stared at the man who was approaching toward him.

"It really is you," he said.

"I've seen you've gotten my message," the man with the glasses said looking at him.

Reiner got off his horse and onto the ground.

"I couldn't really believe that it was you," he said, "What are you doing inside the Walls?"

"You should know why I am here," the man said, "There is a Gray one here within the walls. She once worn that same outfit that you are wearing."

Reiner frowned to himself.

"So she is really one of them," he said, "I thought they were extinct or at least moved on from this side of the world."

"She is the last of the ones that were created in Everest," the man said, "She carries the entire history of our species and I can't allow that traitor to find out what she really is."

Reiner glanced at him.

"And this is why I am going to need your help," the man told him.

"My help?"

"Yes," the man said walking past Reiner, "The execution is going to take place in a place called Trost District, and from the conversation I have heard while I was around, you besieged that city just like you have done five years ago but stopped your attacks midway through…while I don't really care about what your reason are for doing so, I'm going to need you to destroy the Inner Gate."

Reiner stared at him.

"Destroy it?"

"Yes so that I can let my little Army through," the man said looking toward the trees in front of them.

Reiner did the same and could feel his eyes widening lightly at the numerous shapes that were within the trees.

 _I've heard the talks of the missing soldiers…I should have realized that it was him responsible._

"I already have my own mission," he said, "I can't abandon it now…You know fully well why we entered the Walls. If I do this, I won't be able to return to the Walls for a second try."

"I will leave the Coordinate to Annie," the man told him.

Reiner shook his head.

"Annie?" he repeated, "She was already found out and what's more she locked herself up in a Chrysalis…"

"Then I will wake her up," the man said turning toward him.

"You don't understand," Reiner said, "The Scouts have already faced her. They know how to fight against her and she lost her battle against the Coordinate..."

Suddenly the man approached him and took hold of Reiner by the throat and slammed him in to a nearby tree. Reiner's feet were dangling in the air at the iron grip that was on his throat causing him to gasp out as he tried to pry the fingers off his throat.

" _If she lost…then she can try again,"_ the man said, his voice a deadly cold, "if she continues to fail, she will continue to try until she is dead. Remember one whose side you are boy, unless you want to see that little village of yours burned to the ground and every man, woman and child there devoured."

Reiner stared down at him.

" _You wouldn't want that now do you?"_

He shook his head.

The man let him go and Reiner fell down upon the ground coughing as he stared up toward the man who was walking away from him, both of his hand behind his back.

"So…I just have to destroy the Inner Gate right? What about my companion?"

"Tell him to be ready for my signal," the man said.

Reiner nodded and got back to his feet. He made his way toward his horse but then stopped before turning toward him.

"Why all of this?" he asked, "I know you could have convinced her to follow you."

"She has grown too attached," the man said, "I could see it in her eyes when I saw her in that cell. I'm going to make her see, just how much of a mistake it was to get attached to these people."

* * *

It's been two days since Sarah had spoken to that strange man that had come from outside the Walls. She was still chained inside the prison she was in, and not once did anyone had come to visit her during her stay here. The blonde girl could hear the sound of the city from where she was but she couldn't make anything from the numerous noises that were echoing.

She had her head bowed down from where she was seating. She couldn't make sense of anything that the man had said to her but there were some parts of what the man said that stuck with her. When he talked about her memories, it was like he instantly knew what was going on with her by just one look. That man knew what she was going through…

 _But how did he know?_ She thought, _How did he knows about my memories?_

He had claimed to have come from the Wall as well and he was going to bring her back to where she comes from whether she wanted to nor not and does that mean…she'll go back to the mountain she had been seen in her dreams all this time and maybe find some clues about why she had all those memories in her mind…or about some clues about her past before she was found wandering Wall Rose by herself and completely nude when she was younger…

The girl let out a sigh.

 _But the cost of all that…will be the trust I gained with the Scouts…and everyone?_ She thougth to herself, _If I go with him…I'll be betraying everyone….even Mikasa…_

When her thoughts turned to the dark haired girl, Sarah could feel a level of sadness within her heart. Mikasa had been her rock throughout all of this ever since she had became a Titan back during the Expedition. Despite the mistrust that had grown since she was revealed to be one of them, Mikasa had been so helpful through out everything along with Armin, Eren and all of the others she had come to call friends…

Even Hange…

 _I have to talk to Commander Erwin or Hange about that man,_ she thought, _I have to tell someone that the danger is closer than we think…I have to warn them about him…before he…_

The image of the Titans that came after her that day during the Expedition became vivid within her mind again as she thought about it. These Titans acted with purpose unlike the Normal Titans that they usually see, and they were even more dangerous than the Abnormal ones…

 _Intelligent Titans then,_ she thought, _They were acting like me and Eren…when we are in our Titan forms but I know they aren't shifter…and no one is really trained to fight against Titans like that…_

Sarah let out a soft sigh. She knew that people feared the Titans, and never wanted to fight against them. With the Walls protecting them, these people will want to go outside of it. She knew that many people didn't like the Scouts because they saw them as a waste of resources and back when she was a Cadet, she could hear the talks of the instructors talking about the government wanting to disband them…

But it was just talk of course…

 _Why can't they see that the Walls can't protect us forever?_ Sarah thought, _Humanity can't stay inside the Walls forever…there is an entire world out there waiting for them to retake it…so many wonders and mysteries just out of reach because of the Titan there…_

That same fear is going to have them kill her…

 _I know it's a very high possibility,_ she thought, _I know the Scouts barely lost Eren in the Court and even after what happened with the Female Titan inside Wall Sina, trust is very low for him too…That is, if they can even get to whatever is in that basement…_

Sarah let out a soft sigh again.

 _They took me from suspicions of being a Titan spy,_ she thought, _Could that man be the one who told them about me…if he did, then why would he come here and convince me that he will take me away from the Walls…and with what he did with the Titans during the Expedition…is he really planning to unleash them here within the Walls?_

The sound of a door closing loudly caused Sarah to look up toward her cell wooden door. The girl moved a little, the chains clicking as she did. An orange light appeared underneath the door in front of her as well as a set of footsteps. Then with a clicking of keys, the door was thrown open and two soldiers wearing MPs uniform entered the room with a third aiming a gun at her.

"Make a move and I'll kill you," he said coldly.

From the look on his face, Sarah knew that he wasn't kidding around. The two soldiers released her from the chains that were holding her arms up before placing her arms behind her back and placing a set of irons around her hands. They were moving her that much she was aware of, but where they were taking her, she had no idea.

She was pulled up her feet and then taken outside of the cell door. The soldier with the gun was following behind them and the few minute passed in silence as they walked down the empty hallway and into a courtyard which was filled with soldiers.

Sarah glanced around herself recognizing the place she had walked in a few days ago when they had first taken her in and they even had the same carriage there too. So they were taking her somewhere but the girl didn't know where she was going nor why she was going there but at least she was out of that damn room.

The sky above them was cloudy and from how cool it felt, Sarah wouldn't be surprised if it started to rain later during the day. The wind was also a little cooler but it might be how little she is wearing. She had on nothing but her undershirt as well as the dirty pants of her soldier uniform and her boots. The cool wind felt refreshing against her skin as she stood there for a little while before she was pushed forward.

"Move it, we don't have all day."

She glanced back toward the man who pushed her before moving toward the cart that had her. They were Garrison soldiers everywhere too and Sarah was thrown into the carriage that she came in before. She glanced around herself as they locked the door.

"Move out," a soldier yelled.

A few took off in ODM gears and took to the roof to be able to keep a look-out while others were on horses which were now moving forward. Sarah didn't know where they were taking her, but at least, she was out of that cell.

It took some times before they got there, leaving wall Sina behind long ago and in the distance as they were approaching, Wall Rose was approaching. Sarah could see through the bars of the window that was in the cart she was in, a light frown upon her face. She can hear people talking about what was going on as they entered the district that they had chosen to take her in.

She glanced at the many people that were outside of her cart, and could see a large number of soldiers around too as her thing came to a stop. Sarah then turned her attention toward the door which opened, finding guns pointed at her.

"Come on out," one of the soldier said.

Sarah did as she was asked and stepped out of the cart she was in. The young girl glanced around herself and noticed the many damaged buildings that were around her, making her wonder where she was as she walked forward, seeing the number of peoples that were around her and staring, some of them talking. Sarah glanced around herself and her eyes fell upon the raised stage right across her, and the noose that was tied in front of her…

Her eyes widened…

 _No…_

* * *

"There is a lot more people here than I first imagined," Narissa spoke out.

She was standing there along with Damian and Leon. The girl's attention was upon the number of people that were gathering around the execution stand where it was going to happen. They were all dressed up in their uniforms with their ODM gears. They were sent out to Trost District where the execution of Sarah was going to take place. Narissa couldn't understand why Hange had the Scouts scattered around Trost.

"It's an execution," Damian said, "The people have always enjoyed seeing violence. Since the Garrison have been setting this up since this morning, I think everyone is waiting to see who they are going to be hanging."

"I never thought that I'll be here to see Sarah's execution," Narissa said, "I can't believe they are actually going ahead with this."

"You heard what Hange said," Leon told her speaking out for the first time, "The Scouts can't rebel like this…there is already too much at stake with their original mission to take back Wall Maria. Going against the crown isn't such a good idea."

Narissa turned her gaze toward the Inner Gate seeing al lot of people moving about as well as soldiers. She could see the numerous soldiers around them moving and the people as well.

"What I don't understand is why the Scouts are spread all over the city," Narissa said, "I mean, the only reason we came here was to watch the execution take place… I mean, what exactly is Commander Erwin thinking?"

Leon gave her a glance before letting out a sigh.

"I'm curious about that as well," he said, "And it's not only that..."

He trailed off his eyes catching something. Narissa glanced at the direction as well and instantly saw why the young man had fallen silent. A prisoner cart had just entered inside the District from the Inner Gates and it rolled through the crowd of people that were around him until it came to a stop. The door opened and a blonde figure emerged.

"Sarah," Narissa whispered unable to stop herself from gasping.

It's been a few days since Sarah was taken and seen the girl now caused her heart to jump in her chest. Leon had a frown upon his face and even Damian was staring her. She didn't have any visible bruises upon her body, something that Narissa can feel a little lighter about.

* * *

Sarah stared at the noose in front of her, unable to comprehend what she was seeing at first but then she was pushed forward straight toward the execution stand and then, she knew now why she was taken here.

She was going to be killed.

The blonde girl now stood in front of hundred of peoples, glancing around herself and her eyes were drawn toward a gate with a large boulder in front of it and cracks running through the Wall…Sarah could feel shock coursing through her. This was Trost District…where the Colossal Titan appeared five years after the lost of Wall Maria…

The city where Eren became a Titan…

The girl glanced at the man beside her, noticing the leather mask he was wearing and she knew that he will be the one to tied that thing around her neck and the one to pull the lever which will end her life.

 _He was right,_ she thought, thinking about what the strange man had told her, _They were going to simply kill me because they're afraid of me…they're so afraid that they will kill me…_

She lowered her head.

The entire crowd became quiet as a soldier, an MP walked forward. He was dressed importantly and Sarah recognizes him as Nile Dok, the man who arrested her a few weeks ago. The man barely spared her a sideway glance before turning to face the crowd in front of him.

He opened his mouth and was about to speak when a sudden explosion came from within Wall Rose as well as a flash of yellow lightning coming from the corner of her eyes. Sarah instantly turned her head at the direction it came from a sudden apprehension coursing through her.

* * *

On the top of Wall Rose, the Garrison soldiers who were standing upon the wall, all turned toward where the explosion came from finding a tall tower of smoke coming from within Wall Rose. They all turned their attention toward it, completely taken aback by how sudden it was.

"What was that?"

"And explosion?"

The men on the wall stared at the place where large tower of steam was coming from and then, a large shadow form stepped out of it causing all of the people on the wall to actually freeze in shock and terror at the sight of the tall being that had stepped out of it.

Standing across them, in the interior of Wall Rose, was the Armored Titan.

 **On the day of execution...The Armored Titan appear...**

 **Next Time:** Siege of Trost, The Armored Titan Return

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	26. The Armored Titan Returns

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** The Armored Titan standing in the middle of the destroyed city.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Siege of Trost

Return of the Armored Titan

Narissa was staring toward where the lightning had come from. The girl had her eyes wide at what had just happened as around her, people had started to clamor. She could hear the fear in the people's voice around her.

"What was that just now?" she said, shocked.

"It sounded like an explosion," Leon said walking forward.

Narissa glanced at him for a moment before turning her gaze toward the Inner Gate, the direction as to where the explosion had come from. She glances at Sarah's direction, noticing that the blonde girl's attention was also drawn at the direction of the explosion.

 _Is this the reason why the Commander had us scattered across the city?_ She thought, _Did he believe that something was going to happen?_

* * *

 **The Inner Gate**

The Armored Titan thunderous steps shook the very ground as it walked forward, the Titan's glowing eyes seemingly fixed upon the Gate in front of him. The people that were near where he was approaching had all but run away from where he stood but the Titan barely paid them a glance as he stared forward.

Then he took his position leaning forward a little before he started to run, his take off causing nearby houses to be blow backward at the force he did took off. The Titan gathered speed as he continued to run forward, his thundering steps shaking the houses as he ran straight forward for the inner Gate. Steams gathered around his nose as he rushed straight toward the gate and with an almighty crash, the Armored Titan burst through the Inner Gate of Trost District.

Screams and other voices were echoing around The Titan as he slid upon the ground to stop himself from running, crashing through some nearby houses as people were crushed by the rubles that went flying everywhere around him.

The Armored Titan opened his lips and boiling steam as the Armored Titan straightened himself up from the carnage he had just caused…

Then as he straightened up, he let out a powerful roar from where he stood echoing all across the city and the surroundings.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier**

Sarah's attention was fixed upon the explosion that had taken place right outside of Trost District. She had this apprehensive feeling in her chest that something bad was going to happen. The man's words from that day when he visited her inside her cell echoed inside her mind once more…

 _He…He wasn't ever going to keep his words,_ she thought, _He was going to attack the city…regardless that I went with him or not…_

At that time, two people landed right in front of her drawing her attention toward them and Sarah feel her heart jump in her chest at the sight of them. It was both Hange and Moblit. The two Scouts soldiers approached toward her and Nile Dok glanced at him.

"Hey what is going on here?" he said.

"I'm sorry, but I am taking Sarah off your hands Nile," Hange said simply as she walked toward the man.

"You can't do that," he said, "She is a prisoner of war…a Titan spy. I will strike you down where you stand for treason."

Hange stared at him.

"You do that…and you'll condemn this entire District to death," she said, "That explosion you just heard right now…was the sound of the real Titan spy making their move…"

Thunderous sounds started to echo in a rhythmic pounding drawing everyone's eyes toward the Inner Gate not too far away from them. Sarah's eyes were wide with shock at what was happening and she was wondering what the hell were those sounds before the Inner Gate actually exploded outward as if something had slammed right into it.

Large boulders, size of entire houses went flying everywhere as the Inner Gate of Trost District was rendered into nothing else but a giant hole at the foot of the walls. Noticing a giant boulder heading straight toward them, Hange took hold of Sarah's form before the girl could yell out and shoot toward the air with Moblit following behind her, letting the large boulder crush the stand she was going to be executed in, killing a few people along the way.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock at the people getting crushed left in right by the falling debris of whatever had destroyed the Gates before Hange landed down upon the ground in a crouch with her. Hange let go of her, her eyes fixed upon what was happening at the destroyed Gates. Her eyes were drawn in that direction as well, and her eyes went wide.

Standing in the middle of the destruction and death was a Titan but it looked really different than any Titan she had ever seen before. It was easily the same size as Eren's Titan form but unlike it, it was large and it's skin looked like armored plates upon the reddish flesh underneath as the glowing eyes shone in the steam that was coming out from it's bloke like lips.

"Captain Hange," Moblit was saying, "This Titan…it matches the description of five years ago…of the Titan who rushed Wall Maria."

Hange stared at it.

"The Armored Titan," she said, her eyes devoid of any emotions, "So…after five years…you finally reappear…"

 _This…This is the Armored Titan,_ Sarah thought, staring straight at it, _He is one of the people the Commander thought I was working with…he is also a human with the power to take a Titan form…_

"This…This is what he looks like," a shaking voice said from beside them.

The MPs guy looked like he was about to piss his pants as he stared at the direction where the Armored Titan stood. Sarah gave him a glance, staring at the man's fearful face. So this man was the guy who was going to kill her because he suspected her to be a Titan…

"Nile, you focus your MPs on evacuating Trost," Hange snapped at the man, "The Scouts will handle taking down the Armored Titan."

The man stared at her for a few moments before his eyes fixed on Sarah.

"You did this didn't you?" he said, "You're the one who told them to attack during your execution."

"Considering Sarah was in cell because you," Hange answered him, "I hardly think she would have been in any position to give orders to anyone. That girl is not your enemy…the one that you should be focusing your eyes upon just destroyed the city's Inner Gate."

Before Nile could say anything, a roar echoed from within the Armored Titan's lip drawing Hange's attention toward where it came from as well as Sarah who winced at how loud it was. It was like the air around the Titan had become even hotter with steams running out from his lips at the screech that were echoing around him.

"What the hell…?"

* * *

Hange frowned to herself as she stared at the Armored Titan across them.

 _It's just like back during that time we captured the Female Titan,_ she thought, _She let out these cries luring the Titans to her so she could escape from us…but unlike that time we're not in a Forest nor in Titan territory so how is he going to attract Titans here with the other Gate blocked by the boulder?_

The woman frowned.

 _Either way, we're going to have to deal with him quickly,_ she thought pulling out a signal gun.

She aimed it straight toward the sky before shooting out a trail of red smoke in the air.

"What the hell was that?" Nile said shocked.

"The reason the 57th Expedition failed," Hange answered, "Nile…just get as many people evacuated as quickly as you can. I have a feeling things are going to get bloody soon."

Nile stared at her for a few moments before his eyes shifted toward Sarah. Then the man turned away from her before shooting his gear into a nearby house and zipping away. Hange let out a soft sigh before turning her gaze toward Sarah.

"This is just like the Commander expected," Moblit said, "I'm starting to really wonder just how deep this thing go?"

Hange frowned to herself as well.

"I agree," she said.

"Captain Hange…,"

The woman turned toward Sarah who was staring at her, with her hands still tied by the chains that were on her arms from behind her. The woman walked toward her and removed the chains from the girl's arms letting them fall upon the ground around them.

"Just what is going on?"

* * *

"That's Hange's signal," Mikasa Ackerman spoke out as she stared at the red trail of smoke in the distance.

Captain Levi looked up toward the smoke in front of him, as he narrowed his eyes a little. The man stood up from where he was seating down as well as the others that were with him. Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie as well as Krista and Ymir.

"Does that mean she had gotten Sarah back?" Armin asked.

"Shitty glasses is not someone to not do her best when it counts," Levi spoke out, "Alright move out."

The group launched themselves forward with Levi in the lead. The man was swinging through the city with remarkable ease as he stared straight forward toward where the smoke had came from. That part of the plan had already completed. The team moved as one, passing the buildings and the houses as they moved acrobatically through the air, spinning and launching their ODM at key area to move forward, the wind howling in their ears.

Then Levi saw it, standing there in front of a destroyed Inner Gate.

"That's…," Mikasa said her eyes wide with shock.

"The Armored Titan," Armin said.

"You mean… the one who destroyed the Inner Gate five years ago?" Jean asked.

"Yes," Eren spoke out, and Levi could hear the barely restrained rage from the young man's voice.

"Remember the plan of attack Yeager," he spoke out giving the boy a glance, "We need to capture him at all cost. Keep his attention fixed upon us and I don't want you to change into a Titan until you absolutely have to, got it."

Eren gave nod but Levi could see that the young man was restraining himself from biting into his hand so that he could change. Levi then focused his attention forward as the team moved as one straight toward where the Armored Titan stood. As they got closer, they noticed that members of the Garrison were moving around its form but they were completely outmatched as the Armored Titan took them down one after the other.

"Damn bastards," Ymir said.

Levi moved in whizzing past the Armored Titan's form drawing his attention away from the Garrison soldiers that were getting killed left and right around it. He launched a fist after Levi but the man was too fast as he spun around the fist moving away from the Titan's large fist.

The Armored Titan then aimed straight after him.

 _Good, he had taken the bait,_ he thought.

"Let's move," he yelled.

The entire group moved forward as the Armored Titan ran after them, crashing through the houses that were around him as he launched after them. The group moved quick to avoid getting hit by the Titan's swinging arms as it followed after them. Then from behind the Armored Titan, a few Scouts soldiers came at him, with their blades drawn aiming straight for the weak spot…but none of their blades managed to break through…

 _They didn't get through,_ Levi thought, watching.

The Armored Titan must have noticed them for he came to a stop, grinding upon the ground before swinging a fist behind him, taking out the two soldiers that had attacked him from behind turning their bodies into bloody splatter remains, as well as destroying a few of the houses that were nearby by the force behind his punch.

"The damn bastard is going to destroy the whole town before he gets to us," Eren yelled, "Let me take him out…That's our only chance. I'll keep him busy and give you guys time to actually do some damage to it."

Eren stared at him.

"With you here Captain Levi, we can take him."

Levi frowned lightly before facing forward.

" _Do what you feel is right,"_ he said, "We stick to the plan or we do it your way."

Eren nodded at him before turning to face the Armored Titan that was standing in the middle of the city and then yellow lightning shone everywhere…

* * *

 **Destroyed Inner Gate**

"C'mon move quickly," a Garrison soldier was yelling out, "We have to evacuate as quickly as we can."

The mass of people were moving out toward where the boats were already starting to fill up. The people were all moving quickly through the single files as the soldiers did their best to help the evacuation. Nile Dok was glancing around him at the numerous people that were getting on the boats as he sat upon his horse. This entire day had been nothing but a disaster so far with the Armored Titan reappearance and this time, the damn Titan had come from inside the Walls…

He was betting everything that the Sarah girl was behind everything that was happening today, no matter what Hange had told him. He knew that she was the one that orchestrated everything and when this is over, he will make sure that the girl pay for everything that she had done today…

"What is that in the distance?" a person yelled out.

Nile turned his attention at the direction where the voice had spoken and then his eyes searched at the direction that the people were talking about. He frowned to himself wondering exactly what was going on before his eyes widened in horror.

At the distance, they were Titans, a large number of them and they were all aiming straight toward where they were. Nile was frozen upon his horse as he stared at what was happening in front of him, staring at something that was supposed to be impossible…something that just can't be right…

 _They were Titans inside Wall Rose…_

He couldn't believe what he was seeing…there was just no way…

But the horrible image of the Titans all running… _actually running_ toward them didn't fade away like the nightmare he was feeling he had stepped into…they just seemed to be a whole lot closer than they were before.

 _This is impossible…Why is there Titan inside Wall Rose? Could the Colossal Titan had destroyed a gate while we were here…and the Armored Titan destroyed another Inner Gate…Did wall Rose fall to the Titan while we were here…_

"WALL ROSE HAS FALLEN," a voice screamed.

"Soldiers defend the Boats now," a man in Garrison uniform yelled outward as he charged on his horse.

The Titans were upon them in moments as the few soldiers that were out there some of them ran away in their fears of the numerous Titans that were bearing down upon them as some others went straight for the boats that were filled with peoples.

It was a massacre.

 **Horror had been brought back to Trost...**

 **Next Time:** Spy

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	27. Spy

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Hange standing there along with Erwin and Levi.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Siege of Trost

Spy

Yellow lightning danced in the sky as Mikasa turned her attention toward where it was coming from. The entire Levi squad had came to a stop as they observed Eren transforming back into the large fifteen meter Titan he usually became. The large form crashed down upon the ground causing large booms to each around them with large waves of dust and debris. The Armored Titan stood there observing what was happening in front of him without even moving and it was like he was waiting for Eren to finish transforming.

The Rogue Titan stood up and looked straight toward where he stood, his lipless mouth in the permanent grin as the glowing green eyes were fixed upon him. Then with a thunderous roar, The Rogue Titan launched forward aiming straight toward his Armored counterpart with a single punch forward.

The Armored one blocked the attack with his arm as he stood firm even against savage punch and blood exploded from the Rogue Titan's fist as he was unable to do anything against the Armored Titan's skin. The Armored one launched his fist forward aiming straight for the Rogue Titan's head but he managed to avoid the punch by ducking down underneath it.

Then from below, the Rogue Titan came up with an uppercut attack straight toward the Armored one's jaws causing it to stumble backward at the hit but he didn't fall as he placed a feet back to hold his weight. The Rogue Titan let out a large roar as he launched his fist forward again, now healed from having broken it against the Armored Titan's skin.

The fist aimed straight for his head but it didn't do much as the Armored one caught the fist. Taking hold of the hand, the Armored Titan pulled Rogue forward at the same time launching his own fist straight toward the Rogue Titan's head ripping it off clean.

"EREN," Mikasa yelled.

The head of the Rogue Titan went flying off with a trail of blood following after it as the body started to stumble backward at having it's head completely ripped off. The Armored Titan stared down at the headless body, as it fall down upon the ground.

"Shit," Levi said jumping forward, "Ackerman, on me now. The rest of you, get Yeager out of the carcasse."

"Yes sir," the group yelled out.

The Armored Titan's attention was drawn toward them as they approached and turned his gaze straight toward Levi and Mikasa who were coming at him. He took his stance at the ready as he stared at them and then launched a fist straight at Levi who spun around the hand using his gas. Mikasa stared at what he was doing, amazed that he was able to move at such speed.

Levi as he spun shot a hook straight past the Titan's head and then, with a burst of speed too quick for the eye to follow, the man had launched himself straight at the Titan's head, a spark of blade right beneath the left eye was the only sign of his actions. The Titan raised his hand straight toward where the blade had met the mark but hadn't been able to damage his skin.

Levi glanced down at his blades noticing that they were the ones that were shattered. As he was moving through the air, he let go of the broken ones and replaced the pair. While the Armored Titan's was focused on Levi, Mikasa launched an attack straight toward the weak spot but her blades shattered as well, unable to break the skin that was protecting the back of the head.

The Armored Titan turned at her and launched a fist at her but it missed her.

"Ackerman, we have to keep his attention on us," Levi yelled, "At least before Hange move on to her part of the plan."

The girl gave her a nod before following after him.

 _Our blades weren't able to break the skin,_ he thought, _With how hard his skin is…it's probably the same material as how the Female Titan could do to part of her body. Then none of us are going to be able to do a thing against it…not with our current weapons._

The man frowned.

 _Eren will have to pull the armored skin off for us to be able to get to the person inside,_ he thought, _but with what happened earlier…I don't think he'll have a chance to do so….which mean…we have to fix his attention on us at all time and along with Eren attacking….This will be the only way for us to take it down._

* * *

"Man I can't believe he lost so easily," Jean said as Armin was pulling Eren out of the carcass of the Rogue Titan, "And with a single punch too…"

"That just shows us on what level the Armored Titan is compared to Eren," Armin said, "Eren…Eren…are you alright?"

The young man let out a groan as he was leaning on his friend to stand.

"I'm…I'm fine," he said, "That last one surprised me…"

"It surprised all of us," Jean said.

"Where is the Armored Titan?" Eren asked glancing around.

"Captain Levi and Mikasa are keeping it busy," Jean said, "C'mon, we have to move and join up with the rest of the group."

Eren nodded at him as the tall boy launched off in the air with his ODM and the rest of the guys followed leaving Eren alone with Armin.

"You're fit to move?" Armin asked him.

"I'm fine Armin," the boy told him as he walked forward, "I'm just glad that my gear didn't melt in the Titan's heated flesh…I guess I have more control than I first thought. I will change again when we get the chance."

Armin nodded at him and she was going to move when Eren spoke out again.

"Armin…do you think the Commander was right?" he asked.

The blond turned toward him before looking down.

"After what happened with Annie," he said, "I just don't know anymore."

With that the two launched forward, following after the others.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Sarah was staring at the woman in front of her. Hange stared at her, her glasses glinting in the light of the morning sun that had just stepped out of the cloud from above them. The woman stared at her for a few moments.

"Commander Erwin had devised a plan for today," she said, "With what you were and the news of your execution known to few Scouts members and MPs, the spy will have to be part of that small group to get that information."

Sarah stared at her, "You used my execution to draw the Armored Titan out?"

Hange nodded.

"When Trost was attacked six months ago," she said, "The Titans stopped their attacks midway through. We knew that it was because of Eren's transformation. Then when we took the Expedition outside of the Walls, something that only the Cadets knew that and the female Titan came for us meaning that the enemy is a soldier like we are and today…we just narrowed down that number considerably."

Hange turned her gaze toward where the Armored Titan had disappeared to.

"The Armored Titan is a member of the Scout Regiment."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she said.

"After all, only a few members the Scouts knew of Eren's position in the formation," Hange said, "and there were also a few that guessed it…just as our friend had done…and he passed that info to the Female Titan."

Hange then turned her attention toward Sarah.

"Now that we have the Armored Titan here," she said, "With both of you and Eren on our side…we can finally take him down and find exactly who he is."

"They're after me," Sarah said, "I'm the one responsible for all of this."

Hange frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was in prison, a man visited me," Sarah said, "He…He knew who I was and he knew that I was a Titan shifter. He was the one who send the Titans after me and caused Caleb's death. He said that he was going to do the same thing here."

"A man?" Hange asked, "Do you know who he is?"

Sarah lowered her eyes, thinking about the man who had visited her while she was in the prison. Even now, she can still feel the familiarity at his face but she just couldn't understand why yet.

"I feel like I know him," Sarah said, "But…I still don't know how I knew him. It's like my memories of the mountain. I have the memories, but I don't know how it's there."

Hange stared at her for a few moment and was about to talk but was interrupted when a Scout member, Narissa, Sarah recognized as the girl had her pairing blades out.

"Captain Hange," she asked, her eyes dark, "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Titans," the young woman said, "Dozens of them and they are pouring into the city."

"What?" Hange said shocked, "Where did they come from?"

"From within Wall Rose," Narissa said, "They appeared shortly after the Armored Titan did that scream. The Garrison is going what it can but the Titans are overwhelming them by the boats. The few others are getting into the city and seem to be heading in this direction."

Sarah turned her gaze toward where Narissa had pointed and sure enough, in the distance they can see the heads of a few of Titans moving by the houses.

"How is this even possible?" Moblit asked, "How come they have Titan inside the Walls? Did the Armored Titan destroy the Gates of another district earlier this morning?"

The woman stared at the Titan that were entering the city before turning her gaze toward Sarah. The blonde girl met her eyes.

"Narissa, alert squad six, twelve and fifteen," Hange spoke out, "We need to deal with those Titans as soon as possible. We can't allow them to take the city or leave any of them alive."

"Yes ma'am," Narissa said and with a light nod in Sarah's direction, the older girl jumped off the roof and zoomed off.

Sarah stared at her.

"We are going to need your Titan ability," Hange told her, "If we are to defeat all of them."

The blonde girl stared at the Titans.

"They're all coming for me," she said, "It's the same thing that happened at the Expedition."

"Then we'll use you as the bait," Hange said, "You'll take care of the ones that got to you and we'll handle the rest, got it."

Sarah nodded at her. Hange approached toward her and handed her over the little knife that she had given the blonde girl when she first transformed. With a curt nod, Hange turned away.

"Let's go and Moblit, go and warm Levi of the situation," the woman told him.

"Yes ma'am," the man said.

Hange jumped off the roof and zoomed off with Moblit following, going in another direction. Sarah stood there holding the knife in her hand as she stared at the people in front of her. The young girl stared down at the knife, the memory of what the man told her coming back to her.

 _I'm sure living in these Walls have shown you just how frightened of the Titans these people are. That fear is the only reason that you are here chained like an animal. I'm sure that sooner or later, they are going to want you killed. After all, they are driven by their fear of what you represent to them._

The girl stared at it for a few moments before her hands tightened. She had seen how quickly the MP guy had told her that it was her fault when the Armored Titan first appeared. Sarah knew that right after this battle is over, the MP will be coming for her and they will have her executed again…

 _This will be the last time…,_ she thought, _I will fight with them but after that…I will head over the wall and go straight for the mountain…_

She took off in a run, heading straight toward the edge of the roof.

 _Because I knew if I continue to stay here…I will meet my end in an execution…because I knew deep down he was right…_

She jumped off the roof.

 _Because of their fear...because of what I represent…they will kill me…_

She stabbed her hand with the small knife in her hand and then all around Sarah's silver lightning danced and her entire body was completely swallowed by a giant skeleton which appeared out of nowhere along with flesh which appeared upon the skeleton enveloping it entirely, and then followed by skin. With a loud booming noise, the white haired Female Gray Titan landed down on the ground in a crouch.

The Female Titan straightened up, as her dark eyes were fixed ahead and then she launched forward into a sprint following after Hange.

* * *

Mikasa blinked in surprise noticing the Armored Titan sliding to a stop. The dark haired girl was puzzled as to why this was happening so she landed on the side of a building staring at the Titan that had been following her and Captain Levi toward where the trap was situated. The Titan's attention, however, wasn't on them but it had turned toward the Inner Gate on their left so Mikasa glanced at that direction as well.

Her eyes widening lightly.

She could see the silvery lights coming from the distance.

 _Those lights…don't tell me Sarah transformed…,_ she thought.

The Armored Titan then turned away from where she was and had decided to run straight at the direction of where the light had came from. Mikasa grit her teeth in anger.

" _He's going after Sarah_ ," she yelled.

"What?" Levi said approaching toward her, "What happened Ackerman? Why is he ignoring us all of a sudden?"

"He saw the light of Sarah transforming," Mikasa told him.

Levi grit his teeth.

"Damn it," he said, "So much for luring him into the trap that we've set up."

 _What the hell Hange…what is going on that you have her transform for?_

* * *

 **Scout Regiment HQ**

The entire building was completely empty and devoid of life with most of the Scouts taking part in the Siege of Trost. In that moment, a figure was walking through the building of the member of the Scouts and made it's way down toward the dungeons before coming to a stop in front of a wooden door. The figure raised a hand toward it and noticed that the door wasn't budging so with a single sigh, the figure kicked the door down unto the ground.

The figure then walked into the dark room which was lightened up by the torches that were upon the wall and in the middle of the room was a large crystal like cocoon and within it was a blonde young woman who had both of her eyes were closed. She was wearing an uniform of the MP and had a hood underneath the military jacket.

The man looked up toward the figure inside the crystal and had a small smile upon his face, as he pushed his glasses up his nose with his finger.

"You really went and did it," he said, "But sorry to say that our fight isn't over yet so you don't get to sleep in this time of war."

He raised his hand and touched the crystal in front of him.

"Rise again, Warrior," he said.

 **The mysterious man goes after Annie...**

 **Next Time:** Battle Grounds

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	28. Battle Grounds

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter for this story. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Mikasa flying through the air with the Armored Titan reaching out to her.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Siege of Trost

Battle Grounds

Narissa was flying through the city in her ODM gear with a frown upon her face. Her Scout Cloak was flying around her body as she moved forward, her pairing blades in hand. The young woman could see the numerous Titans that were pouring into the city and the screams that were echoing from within Wall Rose. The girl tightened her resolve as she grew closer to the Titans.

"Pull up," a voice behind her said.

Narissa pressed the trigger and was pulled backward as the Titan launched his hand at her to take hold of her body but it caught only the smoke of the gas which seeped through his overly large fingers. From behind the Titan, there was a flash of green and then blood splashed around his neck as the weak spot was attacked causing the Titan to simply stumble forward like a marionette without strings and falling against one of the nearby buildings and even crashing through it.

Narissa had landed upon the rooftops of a building as she noticed the young man land as well. He gave her a signal, one which the young woman nodded to before turning her attention forward toward the Titans that were still entering into the city, and there were other Titans that were a lot closer than before. Squad ten was already engaging them but from what she can see, they had lost some people causing her to frown as she launched herself forward.

The young woman aimed straight toward where squad ten was, zooming through the air so she could gave them a hand. Squad Leader Hange's orders were dead on. They had to get rid of all of the Titans that had appeared, and it won't matter how much people they lost in this sudden attack from the Titans if they don't kill them all.

Swooping in low, Narissa aimed straight toward a ten meter and sliced through the Achilles' heel causing the Titan to actually stumble and fall down upon the ground on it's face. After launching herself in the air, Narissa send one of her hooks straight into the Titan's weak spot and then launched down with great speed at it and with a yell, she sliced at it.

Warm blood flew everywhere as her blade cut through the Titan's flesh as it splattered upon her clothes and robe and even her hands and face. The Titan's body then started to evaporate as steam grew from it. Narissa glanced around herself as she searched for other Titans to fight against.

"NARISSA," a voice yelled out.

The young woman looked up and found Leon there upon the roof. The young woman shoot her hook into the wall of the building and zoomed herself toward him, landing beside him. Leon was huffing lightly from the battle that was happening around them and the young man nodded at her.

"Let's go," he said, "We still have Titans in the city to take care of."

"Right," she said.

The two of them jumped off the building and launched themselves into the fray once more. The two friends launched toward a Titan, a twelve meter from the looks of it and as they had been aiming at him, an unseen six meter jumped after the duo, and bit off part of one of Leon's leg causing the young man to scream out in pain at what had happened to him. The young man spun in the air before he fell down upon the ground, and rolling down.

" _LEON_ ," Narissa yelled at her friend.

But her worry for her friend caused her to lower her guard which gave the twelve meter that they were attacking time to take hold of the young woman's form. Narissa let out a hack sound as she was taken into the Titan's hand. The iron grip tightened around her form as she was pulled up straight toward the Titan's open mouth and Narissa found herself taken in pure terror as she was going to die.

A green blur passed behind the Titan holding her as well as a flash of blood and then hand that was holding her slacked, giving her enough space to be able to jump away from the hand and landing upon the shoulder role on the ground she had fallen down upon. A figure landed right beside her fallen form.

"Narissa, you're alright?" he asked.

It was Damian and the young man was breathing heavily.

"I...I'm fine…but we have to find Leon," she said getting herself on her feet.

The two made their way toward where Leon had fallen and found a Titan was already looming over the young man who was dragging himself away with his arms. Both of them launched straight after the Titan that was coming after their friends and Damian managed to get there first as he sliced up behind the Titan's neck straight upon the weak spot.

The Large Titan because of his leaning form, fell forward and landed upon the ground with steam coming from it's body. Narissa landed down on the ground beside Leon who was groaning with pain as he was holding his severed leg. It caused Narissa's stomach to churn at at the sight of the ripped flesh and dripping blood.

The young woman however wasted no time to rip some of her green cloak off and wrapped it around his severed legs and tightening it. Leon let out a scream of pain as she did so.

"Fuck…," he cursed, "My leg…"

"Narissa, we need to get him off the street," Damian said.

"I know," the girl said, "C'mon Leon, get up, we have to get out of here."

BOOM…BOOM…

The group turned their attentions toward the noise finding numerous Titans approaching toward them. Damian glanced at them.

"Go," he said, "I'll keep them busy."

"There are three of them," Narissa had started yelling but the young man was already gone, zooming straight at the directions in front of them.

Then a shadow appeared behind them and Narissa was instantly turned toward where it came from. A Titan stood above them, his mouth was pulled in a bone-chilling grin as he stared down at the two of them and then the large hand aimed down straight toward them.

 _Shit…,_ Narissa thought.

Then something even crazier happened. A Titan came from the side of the large Titan that was towering above them and a fist slammed against the male Titan's head as it was pulled to the side all the way toward the building creating a large explosion of debris and dust. The girl covered her face as the large wave of dust that had washed over her and Leon. But then as the smoke dissipated, Narissa's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the new Titan that had entered the scene.

It was obviously female from it's shape, as the skin was completely ash gray. White hair was falling down around the Female Titan's head, shadowing her features completely. Then another fist hammered down upon the Titan from the Gray one and the Titan simply stopped moving meaning that the Gray Titan had just killed it.

The female Titan stepped away from the steaming pile that the other Titan had become before turning her attention toward them, and Narissa found the dark eyes staring down at her. Familiarity shoot through Narissa as she stared back at the face of the Female Titan…that face…she had just seen earlier too…

 _Sarah…_

Then the Titan walked forward, pass them and headed straight toward where the Three other Titans Damian had gone and taken on were.

"W…Was that…?" Leon whispered.

"Yes," she said simply.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Eren, Armin and Jean along with Krista and Ymir all came to a stop as they turned their gaze toward where the dancing silver lights had came from. Armin had his eyes fixed at the direction it was coming from as a light frown was upon his face.

"That was the same as during the training," Krista said staring at the direction it came from.

"She transformed?"

"But why?" Jean said, "I thought that Hange was going to be the one in control of the situation back there?"

"Could be that a situation had come up," Armin said.

"Look," Ymir instantly yelled.

The group noticed the Armored Titan and this time it was coming toward where they were. It was pretty strange considering that both Mikasa and Captain Levi were the one that was leading him toward the trap that they had set up for him.

"He is heading back?" Jean said, "Did he realize that we set up a trap for him?"

"Doesn't matter," Eren said, "Because now is my chance."

Before anyone else could move, Eren had launched himself forward and then he was engulfed into the golden lights again, transforming back into the fifteen meter Titan he was before as he slammed down upon the ground causing the nearby building windows to be blown out by the force he landed down. The Rogue Titan was there again, and he let out a roar causing the Armored Titan to stare at him but he wasn't slowing down at all…or rather…it seems that he was speeding up.

"He…He isn't slowing down," Krista yelled.

The Rogue Titan let out another roar as he charged straight toward the Armored Titan and the two giant behemoth met in the middle and the Armored Titan actually pushed Rogue back as it was pulled up in the air from the force that the Armored one had within his charge. With a yell, he was completely pushed back straight into a building and through the said thing.

Armin had his face covered in with his hand as the large wave of smokes and sounds of the explosion echoed all around him. He stared at the two battling Titans as Eren kicked the Armored Titan off of him, pushing him back a few feet. Rogue got back to his feet, steams growing from his body as his skin was healing from the many cuts that had appeared upon his form.

Rogue roared as he launched forward at the Armored Titan coming at him with a fist but the Armored Titan answered with his own fist and the two large fist met in midair, as Rogue's hand was completely destroyed in a large gush of blood causing the said Titan to yell out as he was pushed back. The Armored Titan launched another fist forward aiming it straight toward Rogue's face but he managed to dodge it by going down letting the large fist pass above him.

Then Rogue launched forward taking hold of the Armored Titan's from and pushing him down unto the ground causing the earth to shake at the weight.

"Eren," Armin yelled.

"Alright," Jean smirked, "He got him down on the ground…He's got this."

Rogue let out a roar as he launched a punch down toward the face of the Armored Titan causing blood to fly out as the bones of the hand cracked nastily against the armored skin of the Titan. Rogue let out a large roar as he pulled his hand back from the wound that had appeared there, steam growing from the wounds as they healed themselves up.

"It's no use…he can't get through it's skin," Armin said.

"Well you're the genius there Armin," Jean told him giving the boy a sideway glance, "How are we even supposed to take this bastard down if we can't even get through his skin?"

Armin stared at the two Titans, his eyes wide.

"I don't know if we even have a weapon to be able to do that…," he said, "Unless Eren actually ripped the skin off with his hands…but it's not like the Armored Titan is even going to stay still when he is doing that."

"Then we have to draw his attention away from Eren somehow," Jean said.

Suddenly the Rogue Titan was thrown off and slammed into the building there were standing on and the group had to crouch to be able to still stay upon the building and Armin noticed how Eren had destroyed the part of the building as he was leaning into it. The Armored Titan turned his gaze toward where they are and made to approach them but two figures appeared around him moving too quick to be seen. The two made way straight toward the Titan's face and both launched at it with amazing speed and then blood followed as the Armored Titan was instantly blinded from the sudden attack.

"Wow, they…they blinded it," Jean said.

The two figures landed down upon the roof beside them and it was Mikasa and Captain Levi.

"Yeager, get off your ass," the man yelled, "We have a short time before he regenerate, take him down now."

Rogue Titan gave him a stare before launching at the Armored Titan who was holding on his wounded eyes, blood dripping in between his fingers. Rogue Titan let out a roar before tackling him the Armored one down unto the ground with his face first into the ground. Holding him there, Rogue used his other hand which was healed up and took hold of the armored skin that was upon the back of the Titan before pulling it off, ripping the armored skin off as blood and steams exploded everywhere…

Suddenly before anyone else could move, a sudden burst of steam exploded from the Armored Titan's body as it was completely covered the entire area with thick steams.

"What the hell…?" Ymir said shocked.

"It's trying to cover his escape," Levi yelled, " _Move out and box this area in now, we can't let whoever he is get away._ "

The group moved in instantly as they all formed a way around the area the Armored Titan had completely covered. Armin took his position and stood there with his blades ready as he stared down at the steam that had completely covered the entire area. Tense moments passed as the steam moved in front of him but there was no sign of anyone at all coming from within it.

 _Unless they made to move through the houses below us,_ the blonde thought, _and if they did…we wont be able to see them escape but…_

He chanced a glance at the ground below noticing Mikasa standing there, baring the way. The dark haired girl had a steely look upon her features as she stood there ready to move in at the lightest sign of trouble and Armin can assume that the other street across is covered by someone else…

Then a figure shot out of the steam right in front of the young blond man causing him to blink at the sight of it and then before he could move, he was stabbed through. Armin could feel pain surging from the side of his stomach as he was pushed back, feeling the blade tearing through his body as he was pushed back.

 _What…_ he thought.

The figure's hood was fluttering in the wind and Armin got a look at half of the person face as a familiar shade of blue eyes was staring back at him…

 _No…It can't be…_

* * *

 **At the same time one top of Wall Rose**

Two figures were staring down at the image of the destruction that was below them. The man was staring down with his glasses glinting in the sun that was above him. There was smoke growing from the city below them and he can hear the scream from where he stood. A small smirk was upon his face.

"Now isn't this a familiar scene," he said chuckling darkly, "I wonder how much Reiss is pissing his pants right about now? He should have known we will have attacked this supposed Utopia of his sooner of later."

He let out a soft sigh.

"But alas, Reiss is the least of our problems at the moment," he said as he walked toward the edge of the building, " _She_ however is."

In the city of Trost, near the destroyed Inner Gates, a lone Titan was tearing through the others and what was different about that Titan was that it was a Gray skinned unlike the others around her. Her white hair was flying around her as she moved.

"So…how about we get down here and show her what she is up against eh?"

Beside him, was a short young woman with blond hair which was dancing in the wind that was blowing. She was wearing a Military Police brown jacket over hooded jacket. Icy blue eyes stared down at the Gray Titan over a hooked nose.

After five months locked away in the Chrysalis of her own making, Annie Leonhardt was freed.

 **Annie is free...and their target is Sarah...**

 **Next Time:** Revelations

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	29. Revelations

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** The man was standing there with his glasses glinting in the sun.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Siege of Trost

Revelations

Armin had blood flying out of his lips.

The young blond man feel like he was floating as the taste of blood was filling his entire lips. The young man couldn't understand how something like that could have been possible. His eyes were wide with shock as he was floating backward, the pain of the wound taking over his body. He couldn't understand the face he had just seen under that hood…

 _But why…why are you…doing this?_

The image of Annie appeared in his head as the young woman was standing on top of those stairs all those months ago. The blonde girl observed them, with a small smile upon her face, her blue eyes shining like diamonds.

 _Why did you do all of this Annie? Why did you turned against us?_

The strange thing that Annie had grown around herself came to mind as Armin was slowly falling through the air. He had went down there to see Annie to try to understand why the girl had betrayed them…why she was after Eren and why it had driven the girl to do it but there was no answer coming from the form inside that crystal and he was as lost as he was feeling right now…

 _Is it so easy…to turn your back upon us Annie? Was it so easy to turn your back upon us…upon the people that were around you and to kill them without a second thought?_

The image of the familiar features under the hood that stared at him, the blue eyes that he knew…

 _Is it so easy to betray…us…_

Figures were appearing all around him and he turned his gaze toward the one that was closest to him. Armin recognized Jean and Krista. The two were talking to him but he couldn't hear the words that they were saying. It was like his ears were completely muffled the sounds…

He could see the tears that were in Krista's eyes as she was staring down at him and yelling out something but he couldn't hear her…Jean was yelling something at someone he couldn't see and Armin then feel someone touching his face drawing his eyes toward where the hand.

Two familiar black eyes were staring down at him as the dark hair danced in the wind. A familiar red scarf was hanging around her neck as the young girl stared down at him and she could see the fear in those eyes…

He spoke out…

"Mi…ka…sa," he gasped.

Then the sounds came back.

"Armin… _Armin, can you hear me_?" Krista was yelling.

"He is loosing a lot of blood," Jean was saying, "Shit… _Don't die on us Armin_."

He could feel someone pushing against the pain that was coming from his side and Armin let out an ack of pain as he was starting to feel like a little lightheaded. He could also hear the explosions and crashing noise coming from the distance.

"We have to get him to someplace he could get help," Jean said, "If not…he is going to bleed out and die on us."

Mikasa removed her scarf and started to wrap it around the young man's stomach. The girl then tightened the hold upon the wounded area causing Armin to yell out in pain. He could feel Jean removing the ODM belt from around him as he was pulled up to his feet. Armin glanced around himself noticing that Ymir was there as well but there was no sign of either Eren nor Captain Levi.

"E…Eren…," he whispered.

"Worry about yourself Armin," Mikasa told him as the smaller blonde guy had his arm around her neck, "We have to get you off the battlefield and fast. Eren will be fine…he has the Captain with him."

Armin turned his head toward her.

"Mika…sa," he whispered, "I…I saw…his face…I know…who the Armored Titan…is."

The dark haired girl stared at him in shock as Jean and Krista stared at him.

"A…Are you sure?" Mikasa said shocked, "You know who it is?"

Armin nodded.

"He…," he started but then he started to cough again as blood sprayed from where he stood as he lean against Mikasa's form.

"Don't talk just yet," she said, "You need to get to a healer…c'mon."

"You need…to hear it," Armin said, "You have…to know…or…we will…never end…this."

Mikasa stared at him.

"Tell us," Jean asked, "What's the bastard name? Who is it?"

" _Rei…ner,"_ Armin gasped, "The Armored Titan…is Reiner."

Jean had a shocked look upon his face and Krista had her eyes widening. Ymir had turned toward them, shocked as well and Mikasa stared down at him.

"Ho…How…?" Jean said, "But…That's…impossible…Reiner wouldn't…He wouldn't…"

"Sort it out later," Mikasa told him, "We need to move now."

The young man glanced at her but then he nodded.

"Fine," he said, "But we have to tell Eren and Captain Levi about this…but when Armin was stabbed, that bastard went into a freaking rampage…He didn't even stop to check if you were alright or not."

"I'll go and tell him," Mikasa said giving Jean a stern glance, "You and Krista need to get Armin out of here."

Jean stared at her for a few moments before giving a light nod.

"Ymir," he yelled, "You come with us."

The darker skinned girl gave a light nod and then Mikasa glanced at the blond haired young man again. Armin could see the worry in those eyes as she stared at him, but Armin gave a light smile despite the pain he was in.

"I'll be fine," he said, "You just…go and do your…job."

Mikasa gave a light nod before shooting her hook into a nearby wall and with a burst of gas, the dark haired girl was send flying forward and leaving them behind. When she was gone, Armin stumbled forward but Jean was still holding him up.

"Hey Armin?" Jean told him looking down at him.

Armin was still breathing heavily as he leaned upon him.

"Hang in there," Krista said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

When Eren had seen Armin get stabbed, the young man had seen red. He had launched himself after the culprit with murder in his eyes as he zoomed through the air aiming straight toward where the enemy was moving forward. Eren wasn't going to let him get away with this…he wasn't going to let him get away for hurting Armin.

" _Get back here you bastard_ ," he yelled.

But the enemy was still too far away for him and Eren pushed even more on his gas, causing a large trail of gray to follow after him as he was flying forward, the wind rushing and howling and his ears. From behind the revenge filled young man, Captain Levi was on his trail, a light frown upon his face as the two of them were following after the enemy. Levi could see that whoever they were, the enemy was heading back straight toward the inner gate of the city.

 _I know something happened earlier there,_ he thought, _Hange had Sarah transforming into a Titan…or has the girl turned against us?_

While Levi didn't like where the train of thoughts was leading him, he had to look at all of the possibilities that could happen no the battlefield. He had already seen what a traitor had done to them and he wasn't really looking forward to repeating the experience. Levi's attention was then drawn toward the tower of smokes that were growing around the few distances as they get closer to the inner Gate. He was frowning to himself wondering what had happened there when he caught sight of large lumbering form not too far away from where he was.

 _What…A Titan?_

The Titan was eating someone from the river of blood that was dripping down from between the large fingers. Levi couldn't believe that there was Titans inside the city… but the image he was seeing didn't change and as the Titan completely swallowed whoever he was eating and then turned his attention toward something else finding even more of them throughout the city.

Levi let out a small curse before increasing his speed and tackling Eren out of the air. The two of them landed down upon a flat roof as Eren let out a small ouch of pain as Levi himself simply landed upon a crouch.

"Captain Levi…what the hell," he said turning his angry gaze toward the man, "The enemy is getting away from us."

"Look around you Yeager," Levi said.

The young man did so and Eren let out a gasp at the sight that were around him. Levi was glancing around as well at the Titans that were visible towering above the nearby houses.

"But how…?" Eren said shocked, "Why are they Titan inside the Walls?"

"I don't know either," Levi said, "But it seems that our enemy was prepared for this attack unlike the times when the Colossal Titan destroyed the walls."

Eren glanced at him for a few moments.

"But our enemy still managed to get away," he said, "I won't forgive him for doing this to Armin."

"Captain Levi," a voice yelled out.

The two turned toward it and Levi recognized Moblit. The man was huffing as he was approaching them.

"What is it Moblit? Why aren't you with Hange and Sarah?"

"Things became complicated," Moblit told him.

Levi turned his gaze toward the Titans that were in the city, his eyes narrowing even further.

"I noticed," he said, "But what happened? Why did Sarah have to transform?"

"Hange wanted her help to take down those Titans," Moblit said, "According to Sarah, she had met the person that was behind the attacks. It seems that person is also from Outside of the Walls."

Eren stared at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" he said, "Wasn't it the Armored Titan behind it all?"

"From what I understand," Moblit said, "whoever that person Sarah recognized, they're the ones that were behind what happened during the Expedition with the Front of the Right Wing disappearances, and whoever he is…he is really focused on Sarah."

A large boom drew their attentions as they noticed a Titan had just smashed through what look like a two stories building. Standing there, with steam rising out from around her body was the female Gray Titan. There was blood upon it's form but the Titan barely notices them as she turned her attention toward the next Titan that was approaching her.

With a feral scream, the Gray Titan lashed out toward it and with a single punch, it tore through the Titan's neck causing a shower of blood to fly everywhere as the Titan's head was completely cleaned off the neck. It fell down to its knee in front of the Gray Titan who took hold of the severed neck which was steaming as the Titan was regenerating.

With another punch, she hit it straight into the weak spot causing the kneeling Titan to become entirely limp in her arm before he fell down upon the ground, its body becoming a steaming pile of flesh as it was starting to decay.

The Gray Titan stepped over its form and walked forward aiming straight toward where the other Titans were.

* * *

 **Top of the Wall**

Annie Leonhardt was staring down at the Gray Titan beneath her, her blue eyes unblinking. She recognized the Gray skin and she couldn't believe that there was one of them here in front of her. She had heard people back in her village talk about the Grays like they were some sort of mystical figures but here one was…right in front of her.

She turned her gaze back toward the man beside her.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" she asked, "You want me to fight and capture her?"

The man let out a small smirk as he pulled up his glasses upon his nose.

"Yes," he said, "If you capture her you can escape by the destroyed Inner Gate so keep the fight close to the Walls if you can."

Annie turned her gaze toward the city of Trost beneath her.

"How did she get into the Walls?" she asked.

"She doesn't have all of her memories yet," the man told her, "More likely…she is still in the absorbing stage which is why she is still valuable to me. If Reiss learn of her existence, that piece of shit will try everything to get his hand upon her and destroy her. That can't happen…not yet."

Suddenly the man turned around as well as Annie as numerous people landed on the walls behind them. They were all wearing the Scout green cloaks upon their form and Annie instantly recognizes the one in the lead.

Commander Erwin.

"Go Annie," the man said, "I'll take care of things here."

Annie gave him stare and even glanced at the leader of the Scouts again before turning away from them and then jumping off the top of the Wall, aiming straight down into the carnage below.

Commander Erwin stared at the man across him. By just looking at the man, he could tell that he wasn't part of the Walls. The man was looking at him with a light smirk on his face and there was also some familiarity to the man. Erwin couldn't tell from where the resemblance came from, but the man looked too relaxed in all that was happening around him.

"You managed to catch on us pretty quick," he said looking at him, "I had a suspicion that your HQ was a little too unguarded but you were just watching from a distance…thought you don't seem to be too broken up by the people I slaughtered getting to her."

Erwin stared at him calmly.

"I had expected someone to come after Annie in her strange confinement," he said, "But I never expected anyone to be able to break what she had created."

The man chuckled lightly.

"All it required was a little Midas touch really," he said, "But there are six of you and only one of me…quite an unfair advantage…but let me ask you a question. How did you know that there was a spy among your ranks?"

The blond man frowned.

"Ever since Annie was captured," he answered.

The man placed his hands behind his back letting out a soft hum.

"Who are you?" Erwin asked, "What is your goal coming here? What are you after?"

The man let out a small smile.

"Well…it won't matter to you either way," he said, "But I do believe I can tell you my name. I am Kyle Yeager…"

Yellow lightning flashed behind him as it came down from behind him meaning that Annie had transformed herself into her Titan.

" _And I am here to reclaim something of mine,"_ he said, his glasses glinting in the sun.

* * *

The yellow lightning drew everyone's attention as they stared at where it had came from. Hange was standing upon a roof as she stared at the lightning, a frown upon her face. She had first believed that it was the Armored Titan again but then a familiar shape appeared in the tall smokes that had grown as the large Titan form landed down upon the ground. Hange could feel her own eyes widening in shock at the sight of the blond hair that was upon the female Titan that had just appeared. She stood there frozen, and unable to believe what she was seeing.

"No… _It's impossible_ ," she whispered.

* * *

Eren was with Captain Levi and Moblit as the two of them stared at the sudden shower of yellow lightning.

"The Armored one is transforming again," Levi said.

"He is going after Sarah," Eren said.

But before either of them could move, the blond female Titan stepped out of the smoke and Eren can feel his eyes widening in shock. From beside him, Captain Levi also had the same dumbfounded expression upon his face as he was starring at the Titan.

"No way…," Moblit said shocked, "Isn't that…?"

Eren was shaking where he stood, unable to believe what he was seeing in front of him. That was impossible for her to be here since she was trapped underground at the Scouts HQ inside that strange crystal like cocoon for the past five months…

" _Annie,"_ he whispered.

* * *

The Gray Titan had turned her attention toward the lightning show, her dark eyes narrowing lightly at the sight of the shower of golden light. She had thought it to be Eren transforming but then the figure that had stepped out of the smoke of the landing wasn't Eren.

It was noticeably female with a lean physique with blonde hair falling down around her face. The Female Titan was walking toward her and then two blue eyes were fixed upon her, meeting her own dark eyes. Steam was still rising around the Gray Titan as it fully turned toward her. From what she was seeing, it matches the description Hange had given her of the Titan that had attacked the Expedition five months ago. It also matches of the Titan that battled against Eren within Wall Sina.

 _Annie Leonhardt._

But Sarah remembered seeing Annie encased in that strange crystal...How did she get free?

The image of the man with glasses appeared in her mind again causing her to frown.

 _Of course it's him._

The blonde Titan was approaching her and then it came to a stop not too far away from her. The two Female Titans stared at each other and Sarah can feel her own fist tightening as Annie placed a foot forward and then raised both of her arms into a fighting stance.

The Gray Titan did the same as both Female Titans stood across each other, ready to fight.

 **Annie enters the battle...the fight between the two is about to begin...**

 **Next Time:** The Gray vs the Female Titan

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	30. Gray vs Female Titan

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic after a long absence.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah back to back with Annie.

Chapter Thirty

Siege of Trost

Gray vs Female Titan

Erwin Smith could feel his eyes growing wide at what the man had revealed to him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The Commander of the Scouts stood there as he stared at him, completely taken aback, but unable to believe just how this was possible? The man just revealed to him that he was related to the Yeager family…but Eren was born inside the Walls…and was also there when Shingashina fell to the Titans five years ago…unless…

 _His Father…_

Erwin stared at the man in front of him.

"You're related to Grisha Yeager then?"

The man, Kyle, seems to blink at the notion before a small smile grew upon his lips. He pulled his hand toward his face and pushed his glasses up.

"I already know about Eren being his son," he said, "I can't say I am surprised at what he had done. Grisha and I never seen eye-to-eye about a lot of things…"

Erwin frowned at that.

 _Could this mean that Grisha also came from beyond the Walls?_ He thought, _That power that we have been relying on all this time…came from these people?_

"Is that why you are after Eren then?" he asked, "Because he had that power in him?"

Kyle glanced at him.

"I couldn't care less about this boy," he said, "I have no concern about the Coordinate. The only reason I came to this wall was because of her…it was always too curious for her own good and I never actually have anything against that…but she actually transferred her powers to one of you people…It's not like any of you can actually help her in the state she is in right now."

"the state?" Erwin repeated.

"Yes," Kyle said, "The strange images that are appearing in her head. The questions she has that none of you can explain to her. Tell me, have any of you managed to do anything for her?"

Erwin frowned at him, silent.

"Like I thought," Kyle said, "It's not like any of you possess the means of actually doing anything in this utopia of yours. I doubt you even know anything about the world that lays beyond the Walls you have hidden in…the worlds that many of your people died for."

Erwin stared at the man in front of him for a few moments. There was no denying that this person knew something about what was happening in the area. That man knew about what was happening to the world, and he knew about who Sarah really is, and he also knew about what was going on with the girl. Erwin himself knew that truthfully, they didn't know anything about the outside world…that no matter what they did, they couldn't make any sense of what Sarah truly was…

"Just who is she exactly?" he asked, "Sarah…"

"That's the name you given her," Kyle said with a light chuckle, "I think…the question you wanted to ask is what is she?"

Erwin stared at him, frowning.

"And then what is she?"

A grin grew upon the man's face.

"Something that people like you will do anything to destroy."

* * *

Down on the ground the Gray Titan stared at the Female Titan across her as the duo stood face to face with each other, getting ready to battle against each other. The blue eyes stared into the pitch black eyes before the Gray Titan launched the first punch aiming straight toward the Female Titan. The Female Titan was quick to parry the attack that had launched at her raising her arm as the punch slammed into her.

She stood her ground as more punches aimed straight at her and she was dodging them, moving quickly to stay out of reach of the Titan that was in front of her. The Female Titan stayed on the defensive during the attacks that were coming at her, staying just out of the way seeing a pattern in the attacks that the Gray Titan was launching at her.

The Female Titan also noticed that the punches were increasing in speed, something that surprised her. She had expected her to fight like Eren, filled with rage whenever they had battled against each other in the past…like they did in the forest thought even then, Eren was still dangerous and more than a match for her, but not this one.

This Gray Titan knew how to fight. She was quick and her movements were controlled and precise and as they were fighting, Annie knew that she was going to have to be on her best to be able to do anything against her…

She jumped backward avoiding a punch that was aimed at her head and sliding on the ground as the Gray Titan followed after her launching another fist at her. Annie used that moment to lean her head to the side, avoiding the punch that was aiming toward her and taking hold of the arm. She drew the Titan forward and with her other fist going straight for the Gray Titan's face, her hardening ability appeared all around it.

She launched that fist straight toward the Gray Titan's face and it tore straight through the middle of it, causing a large wave of blood to splatter from behind the Gray Titan's head as her fist pushed out brain matter and pieces of bones which were flying backward. That seems to have destabilize her opponent and Annie lifted one of her feet and smashed it straight into her stomach sending the Gray Titan stumbling backward and falling down against one of the nearby buildings and causing crashes everywhere as blood dripped down from the hole that was in the middle of her face…which was steaming.

Annie knew that it will take her a while to generate for that and that means she has plenty of time to pull the person that was upon it out of the steaming lump of flesh that was now in front of her and she made her way toward it.

* * *

Eren was staring at the two battling Titans that were in front of him, unable to believe that it was actually Annie that was there in her Titan form. He had got close and personal to the Female Titan during the battle they had at wall Sina and he had seen the strange crystal like cocoon that Annie had placed herself in. He couldn't understand how she was here of all place and free from what she had placed herself in that thing.

"How is she even here," Moblit said shocked, "I thought that nothing could break through that thing she had created around herself."

"Cleary something has changed," Levi said simply, his eyes narrowing at the Female Titan who had killed his entire previous team. His tone was icy and the grip upon his pairing blade had become tightened as his knuckles had become white with how hard he was holding them.

"She'll be fine right," Moblit said as they see how the Sarah was pushing Annie back.

But the two didn't have a chance to say more, they saw Annie take hold of Sarah's arm as the later had launched a punch forward. Then she was pulled forward and then an armored fist smashed through the Gray Titan's head spraying blood everywhere and Eren had his eyes widening in shock at the sight.

"SARAH," Eren yelled out in shock.

The Gray Titan now had a giant hole in the middle of her face as she was stumbling backward completely out of the battle as she was now landing against the building and completely defenseless from Annie now.

"Shit," Levi said.

Eren was already gone from where he was aiming straight toward where the Titan was, running across the rooftops as he aimed straight toward where Annie was but was brought to a stop as another Titan came to stop in front of him and turning toward the young man. Eren stared at the Titan and the hungry eyes that were staring at him before a hand launched at his direction.

Eren actually jumped away from where he was letting the hand passed by him, rolling upon the ground before turning his attention toward the Titan which had actually climbed upon the rooftops so that he could get to them, thought the Titan didn't even last for Captain Levi managed to take it down and it fell down upon the ground like a marionette without strings.

"Yeager," he said, "Let's go."

Eren nodded at him before jumping after the Captain both of them aiming straight toward where the Gray Titan was seating down, the large hole that was in the middle of it's face.

 _Shit we won't make it in time,_ Eren thought.

* * *

The Female Titan stared down at her enemy as she reached the fallen Gray Titan. Annie extended a hand toward the fallen Titan so that she could turn it over and get the person at the nap but as her hand grew closer, a flash of green passed by and her fingers were sliced off, taking her completely by surprise as she instantly pulled back.

The culprit who had done that had landed down in front of the fallen Gray Titan, the Scout cloak dancing the wind as well as the dark hair. Then the person turned toward her, and Annie found herself staring down in the angry eyes of Mikasa Ackerman.

 _Mikasa,_ she thought, as her hand was regenerating, _Why is it always you that stand in my way?_

Annie grumbled as she remembers back in the Forest when Mikasa had attacked her just when she had gotten Eren after their battle against each other. Mikasa had attacked her relentlessly back then almost like she was in a crazed homicidal rage. Even back when she had tried to escape by climbing the wall, it was Mikasa again who had stopped her, by slicing off her fingers just as she had done earlier…

" _Annie…fall,"_

That whisper had hunted her mind when she was in the Chrysalis. She can feel the rage bubbling within her as the girl stood in front of her, her eyes completely fearless with her pairing blades at the ready. Those dark eyes unlike the time she had seen them back at the Forest, these eyes were calculating and they had nothing of the rage that she had seen. They were calm…and yet, alert to anything that she was doing.

 _Sorry…but this is the last time Mikasa._

With the same hand that Mikasa had attacked, Annie launched it at her and hardening it as well, the fist aimed straight toward the dark haired girl but before the attack could reach her, another hand took hold of it stopping it from reaching Mikasa. Annie blinked, confused that she was stopped and then she noticed that the hand that had stopped her was a gray hand.

She glanced at the other female Titan and saw two black eyes staring at her from underneath the ring of white hair that was falling down upon the female features. Annie can see the anger in those eyes as they were staring at her.

 _What? She had already regenerated?_ Annie thought with surprise, _It hadn't even been thirty seconds yet…_

She launched her other fist but the Gray was waiting for her and she caught hold of that arm was well and then Annie saw Mikasa disappear from out of the corner of her eyes, having taken off with her ODM in the few seconds she had been distracted and Annie already knew where she was heading and she instantly use her hardening ability upon the nape where her real body was and sure enough, she heard the sound of blades breaking apart after making contact with her skin.

Her distraction cost her with the Gray as Annie found herself pushed backward causing her to stumble backward a little but she had managed to stay standing as the Gray got back to her feet launching at her. Annie was ready as the first fist launched at her but she was ready for it as it came straight at her face.

The attack was heavier than before and Annie's eyes widened noticing the armor that was on the fist almost like her own. She was surprised at the attack as the weight behind it caused her to miss the other fist that had launched at her face hitting her dead on.

Annie can feel her jaws breaking as the attack pushed her back causing her fall down upon the ground which shook underneath the weight that was suddenly fallen upon it.

* * *

Sarah stared at the fallen Titan across her before staring at her fist. She white like crystal that had appeared around it had started to fall off and she realized that it was the same thing that Annie had done earlier when she punched her through the face. That had been quite a shocker for her to have everything go dark as the fist went through her head. It hadn't hurt as much as she had thought and she could still hear everything that was happening around her.

The Gray Titan turned her eyes forward as she glared at the Annie who was getting back to her feet. She can see steam growing out of the Titan lips meaning the injury she had done with her attack earlier was getting healed and someone landing on her shoulder drew her attention and found Mikasa there.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Sarah gave her a light nod and she could still feel relief coursing through her at seeing Mikasa again. She hadn't expected to see the girl again with everything that had being happening around her. Mikasa gave her a small smile before focusing her attention forward at the Female Titan across them.

"She has the ability to harden part of her body," Mikasa told her, "You have to be careful alright, or she can incapacitate you with a single punch."

 _I realize that,_ Sarah thought as she stared at the enemy across them.

"I want to help you fight against her but I have an important message to tell Eren," the girl said, "But I can't just leave you here fighting against her without backup…damn it…"

Sarah can feel her heart warming at what Mikasa was saying. She was glad that the girl still thinks of her as a friend. Sarah knew that Annie was dangerous and she also knew that it was the same Titan that Eren himself had fought five months ago and had barely managed to win only by losing control of himself…

Sarah knew that she can take Annie and she glanced at her companion and opened her lips wanting to speak while she was in her Titan form…

" **Grhhhrwooewl,"** came out.

Mikasa stared at her, unable to understand so she tried again.

" **GHRRoowl,"**

No that wasn't any better than before, Sarah let out a hiss before speaking again.

" **Groo,"** she whispered.

Mikasa seems to have gotten what she was saying.

"Y…You want me to go," she said.

Sarah gave a light nod. Mikasa stared at her for a few moment before the girl turned away from her.

"Then promise me something Sarah," she said, "That whatever you do… _you won't lose to her_."

Mikasa then jumped off without looking back to see her answer. Sarah had a feeling the girl knew exactly what her answer will be. Sarah could feel her confidence growing as she turned her attention at Annie who was coming toward her and Sarah let out a roar as she launched straight at her and the two Titan met in the middle both of them launching a punch forward, their fist hardening at the same time and they met.

It was like the sound of grating stone and breaking glasses as they both sprung apart the hardening that was on their hands breaking apart. Sarah was on the ready as the kick which was launched with perfect precision toward her exposed side, as that one was also hardening. Sarah winced as she pared the attack but she can feel the bones of her arm cracking as well as the bones of her ribcage. Steams grew around her body from the place she was hit on healing her as Annie followed up her kick with another punch which was aiming at her face.

Her hand hardening over, Sarah blocked it causing a small shockwave around them as the wind around their movements causing nearby windows to blow out. Sarah had stepped backward from Annie's attacks as the punch were coming faster and faster now and she was doing her best to avoid most of them but even so some of them still managed to reach her. Sarah let out a roar as she launched a fist forward, her punch coming straight at Annie from straight at the front and she managed to dodge it by leaning her head to the side.

The defense now switched to offense, Sarah was launching her punch forward and she wasn't surprised that it was dodged. As she was leaning to the side, Annie had launched at punch straight at her but with her other hand, Sarah managed to block it and held the other Titan hand with her own.

Then since her hand was extended, Sarah launched the fist toward the Female Titan's face and with her hand busy, she had no way of blocking the attack as the lower part of her jaws was ripped clean off from the attack and Sarah's hardened skin…

* * *

Mikasa landed down upon the ground near where Eren and Levi were. The two turned toward her.

"Ackerman," Levi asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mikasa stared at him for a few moments before turning her gaze toward Eren. Eren must have seen something on her face for he instantly walked forward taking hold of her shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked, "Is Armin okay?"

"Armin is fine Eren," she said, "But…he managed to tell me the identity of the Armored Titan."

Shocked looks appeared upon Levi, Eren and Moblit's face.

"What?"

"I know the Armored Titan's real identity," Mikasa said, "And it seems the Commander's suspicion was right. One of the spies in the Walls…is one of us."

" _Who is it_?" Eren snarled, his anger visible in his eyes, " _Who_ _is the bastard who tried to kill Armin_?"

"Reiner," she said softly, "The Armored Titan's true identity…Is Reiner Braun."

Eren's hands which were tightened upon her shoulder slacked immediately. They had let go of her as the shock of what she had reveled settled in. Disbelief was all over the young man's feature as he simply stood there…unresponsive.

 **The Armored Titan is revealed to Eren...as Annie and Sarah continues to face off...**

 **Next Time:** My Choice is...

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	31. My Choice is

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far.**

 **Now enjoy.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Sarah standing by herself as flag of the Scouts flew around her while her blood covered her hands

Chapter Thirty-One

Siege of Trost

My Choice is…

 _T…This can't be…_ Eren thought, with his eyes wide with shock at the revelation Mikasa had brought to him and Captain Levi.

Reiner was a friend. He roomed with him back during their training along with Berthold and Armin. Reiner helped them around when they were in training and always seem to have his back whenever he needed it. There was no way that the blond man could be…

"Reiner," Levi repeated frowning lightly, "Isn't he one of the recruits who joined with you lots?"

"Yes sir," Mikasa said.

Levi let out a small tch sound as he turned his gaze toward the two battling Titans that were across them. both the Gray and the Female one were still fighting and from the large amount of dust and debris that were rising around them, they were causing quite a bit of destruction within Trost. If they continue on like this, they won't be much a Trost left behind. The man then turned his attention toward the group in front of him.

"Alright," he said, "Moblit go back to Hange and tell her the information that we have, there is a chance that some of them might come across of the traitor and he is to be subdued before he get the chance to transform."

Moblit nodded before taking off heading off into a direction.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Mikasa asked him.

Levi turned his gaze toward where the Gray and the Female Titan were fighting against each other.

"We go and help Sarah take that bitch down," he growled, "And this time, we won't allow her to do that crystal again. Eren…"

He stopped noticing the look that was upon the young man's features. It was completely blank of emotions but his eyes were looking at nothing in particular almost like he was lost inside his own mind. Levi let out a small curse before making his way toward him and gave the young man a solid punch in the face.

That send Eren down upon the ground, nursing his cheeks and even Mikasa was surprised at the sudden violence as she was beside the fallen young man in a flash.

"Eren…," she said.

"What was that for?" Eren snapped at Levi.

The man stared down at him, his dark eyes empty of any feelings.

"That should be my question for you Yeager," he said, "Why are you just standing there like a moron? You're a damn soldier so you better start acting like one. So what if the Armored Titan turned out to be someone you know, we have a mission to do here."

Eren narrowed his eyes at him.

"We're going to help Sarah bring an end to the Female Titan once and for all," Levi continued, "I have a feeling that we'll run into Reiner there, if he was still heading in that direction. Now let's move out."

The man turned away from him before jumping away aiming straight toward where the battle was taking place. Eren stood there for a few moments, his hands tightened into fists at everything that had been happening so far and his shoulders were shaking as well.

 _It's just like the time when I first learn Annie was the Female Titan…Reiner…just…_

"Eren," Mikasa said snapping him out of his thought, drawing his attention toward her, "We need to go."

"Y…Okay," he said giving her a small nod, "The Captain is going to need us."

The two went together following after Captain Levi easily catching up to the man as they were making their way toward the direction of the two battling Titans.

* * *

 **Top of Wall Rose**

Kyle Yeager was staring at the group in front of him, a small smirk upon his lips as he looked at the blond man across him. While he didn't have any weapons upon him, he knew he could probably take them all down after all, these people were trained to fight Titans and he had seen them do as well, and they were quite impressive with that strange device that he had seen them have around their waist.

"Why are you people attacking the Walls?" Erwin Smith asked, "Five years ago, the Colossal Titan broke down the wall without any provocation by us. Why would you send your spies within our midst?"

Kyle let out a small sigh.

"I told you before," he said, "The only reason I came here was for the girl who you call Sarah. While I was aware of the mission for the spies here, I couldn't care less about them. Whether you believe what I am telling you or not, then that's your problem. Now If you will excuse me, I have to go and join the fight so that I can tell that little girl to make up her mind."

The soldiers around him all tensed up at that and raised their blades as well as the guns that the few of them had upon them. The buckshot rifles were pointed at his direction as Erwin stayed still however, his eyes remaining impassive.

"You know," Kyle said all relaxed despite the gun pointed his direction, "If you people knew just how outclassed you were, then you should just surrender now but even if you shoot me, I won't die unlike you..."

With that Kyle charged forward and at the same time, the guns fired toward him, hitting him straight in the chest but that did little to slow the man down as he pulled something from within his clothing and dropping it right in the middle of the group causing a white flash to completely overtake everything. Erwin was suddenly blinded by the light having not expecting it and he fell down upon his knees with his hand upon his face trying to blink sudden blindness away.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know…but I can't see anything," another man yelled.

Erwin groaned lightly as the blindness in his eyes started to dissipate and found that his sight was returning as he was staring toward the direction in front of him. He glanced around himself for a few moments taking in the others around him were rubbing their eyes as well and he saw Mike glancing around himself for a few moments.

"Mike?"

"Can't smell him anymore," the tall man said, "He's gone."

"Gone?" Erwin repeated, glancing toward the edge in front of them that led toward Trost as smokes were rising from within the city, "Do you think he jumped?"

"He didn't have an ODM," one of the soldiers said, "That's suicide if he did."

"Well you don't see him around here at all do you?" another said, "He must have jumped."

Erwin frowned lightly at that before glancing around them.

 _No blood,_ he thought staring at the ground in front of them, _Despite being shot twice at close range there isn't any blood on the ground…even as a Shifter, he should have been hurt pretty bad…and then there was that strange light he blinded us with…he pulled something…was it some sort of device?_

He stared at the black mark on the ground that he knew wasn't there before…

 _He came from beyond the walls…that much he revealed to us…and just like Sarah…there are too much things we don't know about the world beyond those walls…_

That caused his frown to deepen even more.

"Mike, let's go," the Commander of the Scouts said turning toward him, "We're going to join this battle."

The man stared at him for a few moments, before nodding.

"Right," he said, "Hange and Levi are going to need our help."

* * *

 **With Sarah**

The Gray Titan let out a small roar as she stepped back from the one across her, both of her hands raised as she was glaring at the other female across her. The two have been battling against each other ever since Mikasa had left and she had made a promise to Mikasa that she wasn't going to lose to Annie that was exactly what she was going to do.

With a savage growl, Sarah launched herself at Annie with a flurry of punches, her strike coated with the same unbreakable skin that Annie herself used. She didn't know how she was doing that to tell you the truth but at that moment, it didn't matter to her at all for she was going to defeat Annie before anyone else could get involved.

 _Everything that is happening here is my fault,_ Sarah thought, _Ever since the Scouting mission…he sent those Titans after me so that he could capture me and Caleb…_

The image of the young man flashed within her mind as anger surged through Sarah again one of her punch slamming straight into the wall as Annie dodged the attack causing the entire building to crash down from her attack. Sarah turned her dark eyes toward Annie who was now in a light crouch as she was staring at her, steam rising from her skin as the wounds that were upon her body were healing as well. The blue eyes of the Titan were blank of emotions thought Sarah could see something like caution upon her features as she stood her guard as well.

She had come at her again, her skin crystallizing as she launched an attack at Sarah but Sarah blocked the attack with her own crystallized skin causing the sound of grating stones to echo everywhere as the power from the attack caused a shockwave to grow around them. Annie then aimed down at her feet causing the Sarah to grit her teeth as she stepped back to avoid it and that momentary distraction was key for Annie was suddenly upon her with another punch aiming straight toward her stomach shattering the ribcage bones with her armored skin.

Steams grew from Sarah's side as it was working to heal the blow and another punch aimed straight for her collarbone shattering the bone there as well causing her left arm to go limp as pain surged through her Titan form. Roaring at the anger Sarah launched her head forward smashing her forehead with Annie feeling the crystallization that was on her forehead cracking as well hearing a sickening crack of Annie skull as she stepped back disoriented from the attack.

Sarah raised a hand toward the collarbone feeling that it was almost done healing and feeling where returning to her left arm but as she was looking at Annie, a new sound of explosion came from behind her. Instantly turning her head toward the sound and found herself staring at a large armored form appearing out of tin air behind her and just by looking at it, she knew what it was.

 _The Armored Titan._

The male Titan let out his own roar as he instantly took hold of her body trapping within his strong grips. A sudden panic overtook Sarah as she realized that the nape of her neck was completely exposed to the Armored Titan and if he decides to bite down upon her…he could kill her instantly.

 _Shit…Shit…,_ she thought struggling to break free but his hold was firm even as she was trashing and roaring like a banshee to free herself. Her attention then was drawn toward Annie who had healed up from her head but and something similar to a smirk appeared upon the Titan's face at that, her blue eyes shining from it.

 _Damn it at this rate…,_ Sarah thought as she continued to struggle against the Armored Titan's hold, _I won't be able to fight back…I…_

 **It's quite useless to resist now,** a voice spoke within her mind.

Sarah blinked in confusion at the voice but she recognized it as the voice of the man who she had spoken to in prison. It was the man who was the cause for all of this happening to the city.

 _How is he even inside my…_

 **It's how I communicate with Titans,** the man told her, **And its how I am able to control them by giving them orders like how I ordered the Titans to acquire you while you were outside. Unlike you, the other Titans are quite…primitive in their minds so simple suggestions are all that they need.**

Sarah noticed that Annie wasn't attacking so the man must have told her to stop her attacks so that they could speak.

 _What do you want now?_

 **What I have always wanted,** the man told her, **I came here to get you out of these Walls. Despite everything you feel for these Scouts, you don't belong here with these people. I have tried to play nice with you but, now I have an ultimatum for you Sarah. You either join me, or witness everyone within this city transforming into Titans.**

Sarah can feel her eyes widening in horror at the words. She gritted her teeth in anger at him.

"SARAH," a familiar voice yelled out.

Her eyes were instantly drawn toward it finding Mikasa instantly along with Captain Levi but then a sudden burst of lightning appeared as well and then the Rogue Titan was there taking hold of the Armored Titan's face forcing him to let go of her as she fell back down upon the ground in a crouch as Rogue stood beside her. Glancing at the new arrival, she knew that it was Eren's Titan transformation, the second time that she had seen it since the Expedition.

With Rogue standing beside her, the Gray Titan stood back up as the stood side by side, each of them facing one of their Titan enemies. Sarah's attention was fixed upon Annie while Rogue stood to face the Armored Titan.

 **Oh…well, this has gotten quite interesting,** the man told her and she could hear the chuckle in his voice, **Maybe I should start with that girl that had been haunting your thought…that half Asian girl, Mikasa Ackerman since you seems to…taken by her.**

Sarah tightened her hands into fists.

 _Don't you dare…_

 **Then you know what you have to do,** the man said, **and you better choose quickly. I'm not a patient man.**

She noticed Annie taking her stance probably getting ready for combat as she could see Eren do the same besides her facing the Armored Titan that she knew was behind her. However, despite all of this, Sarah knew that the man wasn't joking around. She could feel it when he was speaking within her mind and she knew that he has that ability after all, what happened to the Front of the Right Wings was proof enough.

But if she made that choice…she will be a traitor to the Scouts. She would have betrayed the people that had given her a chance…that had stood by her despite everything that had happened since it was revealed that she was a Titan…and it was then she realized just how much of a fool she had been.

That man had planned this ever since their talk in that cell. He had been planning this ever since this attack started and had planned to push her into that corner into making that decision. He had planned for everything that could have happened. That was the real reason he started this attack upon the city of Trost. So that she could see just how little he cared about the people that lived within these walls…

 _I should have realized it back then,_ Sarah thought thinking back at their conversation in the cell, _ever since he revealed he was behind what happened to the Front of the Right Wing. I should have realized it and tell Hange about it…I should have realized it…but I didn't…I didn't realize that I was playing right into his palms…_

Sarah knew what her decision is going to be…and she couldn't help the crushing feeling that came with what her choice is going to be. Her dark eyes turned to the side and somehow, she easily found Mikasa standing beside Levi. Looking at her, seeing her short dark hair dancing the wind despite everything that was happening, and everything that had happened…

 _Mikasa…I…I'm sorry…_

Then Sarah let out a roar before raising her fist which was completely covered with the crystallization and then made a turn toward Rogue as her fist shamed straight into the back of his head knocking him down on the ground by the sudden attack causing the ground to shake underneath her feet.

* * *

Mikasa had her eyes wide with shock at what just happened. She can feel shock surging through her at what had just happened with Sarah and Eren and seeing the Gray Titan knocking Eren down with savage punch was the last thing she thought she was seeing today. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What the hell is she doing?" Hange yelled as she lands down beside them followed by Narissa.

At that time, the Armored Titan had launched forward aiming straight toward the fallen Titan keeping him down. Mikasa found herself launching forward straight into the fray without a moment's thought, her mind in disarray at what she was seeing but unable to accept it. She ignored Levi's yell at her to stay back as she yelled launching with an attack straight at the Armored Titan as a giant fist appeared on her side, causing the girl to gasp seeing it approaching toward her but at the last moment, a blur pushed her out of the way, sending the both of them down toward the ground and landing painfully upon the ground.

Letting out a small gasp of pain at the landing, Mikasa turned her attention toward who had saved her.

"Jean?" she said shocked.

Jean Kirstein stared back at her, a scowl on his face.

"That attitude of yours is going to get you killed one day you know that," he said.

Suddenly a wave of steam came from the direction of where the Titans were completely covering the area in an instant. Jean raised his hand in front of his face as the wave come at them.

"Let's get off this street," he said to her before shooting a hook into a nearby building and flying off.

Mikasa followed after him and glanced at the direction where the Shifters were standing a few minutes ago. The entire area was completely covered in steam, making visibility absolutely crap as she stared at the direction they were coming from.

 _Where are Eren and Sarah?_ She thought.

There was nothing to see except for the decaying corpse of both of the Gray and Rogue Titans along with the Armored One.

* * *

 **A bittersweet end to the siege...a choice that will redraw the lines...**

 **Next Time:** Betrayal

 **Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	32. Betrayal

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic. Hope you have been enjoying the story so far.**

 **Anyway, this is the start of a new story arc now that the Siege of Trost is over. Anyway, enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Mikasa standing alone as her red scarf danced in the wind around her

Chapter Thirty-Two

Betrayal

 **Bahal District**

Leon was lying down on a bed in a medical wing with both of his eyes closed. The young man had been brought in a few hours ago after the mess in Trost was finally over. Narissa had decided to stay with him while the people were moving on about. The young woman turned her attention toward his leg noticing that blood had completely filled the bandage that was wrapped around his missing leg. The young woman let out a sigh.

It had been five hours ago now since everything in Trost had been resolved. All of the Titans that had somehow appeared within the walls had been taken care of and some teams has been dispatched to find where the hole was in the wall, while others were looking over the injured. Damian had left as well with that team and Narissa had decided to stay behind with Leon. The young woman looked at her hand noticing that it was shaking. Her hand hadn't stopped shaking ever since Sarah had saved them from getting eating by that Titan back in the city. Even after surviving the Expedition, she had seen Titans and that had scared her, but even so…she just couldn't stop shaking.

Her eyes then turned her attention toward the girl that was across the room.

Mikasa Ackerman.

The dark haired girl had been seating there for the past hour, unmoving and looking down at the blond young man that was upon the bed. Armin, his name was, if she had remembered correctly. The young man had been injured in the battle from what Narissa could gather as she was seating there in the room but there was nothing else that could be said what happened to him. However, Narissa's attention was upon Mikasa as the girl had simply sat there unmoving, her eyes hidden by her hair.

She hadn't said a word ever since she stepped in and took a seat by her friend and for some reason; Narissa knew that Mikasa wasn't one for small talks. She hadn't been briefed yet on what had happened in Trost but Sarah was missing along with Eren. She knew that she will be briefed soon but from what it was.

Somehow, Narissa knew despite everything that had happened in Trost, all the horror she had seen there in that town, it wasn't over yet.

* * *

Mikasa was numb.

Her hands felt cold as they were set upon her lap. She was staring down at Armin seeing the gentle rise and fall of his chest meaning that he was still alive, the only thing that was probably keeping her from falling deep into a unbreakable state of completely and utter shock. The words from the briefing that Levi and his squad had just hours ago still haunts her mind as well as the events leading to it but that ugly feeling that was burrowing in her heart was still there, unnamed and it was growing…

 _Flashback_

 _Mikasa was upon the roof of the building staring at the form of Annie Leonheart, and the Titan was running away from them, but what really drew her attention was the small people that were upon Annie's shoulders and she instantly recognized Reiner's large form even in the distance._

" _Don't let her get away," Hange yelled out._

 _The group all launched after the Female Titan crossing the area with great distance, and Mikasa was among them but before they could actually reach her, Titans were there blocking their way as they reached for the members that were around them. Mikasa jumped away from one of them and sliced through one of the Titan's weak spot._

" _Where the hell these Titans came from?" Jean yelled._

" _I don't know but we have to take care of them," Hange called back, "Team five and Team Six, you take care of these things now. We can't let the Female Titan get away with Eren and Reiner."_

 _But even despite their efforts, the Female Titan had managed to disappear into the hole that the Armored Titan had made earlier and without horses, it wasn't long before they completely lost sight of her. With the lands there made of completely flat surfaces, ODMs were completely useless and she couldn't go after Eren._

" _Damn it," the dark haired girl yelled, "Damn it all."_

 _She turned her gaze toward the Titan corpses that were dissolving into nothingness around her, searching for a sight of Sarah but the girl was gone as well. Mikasa had seen her strike down Eren earlier but she couldn't understand why Sarah would do that. Because of what she had done…Reiner had managed to get to her brother…_

" _Ackerman,"_

 _She found Levi there._

" _Captain?"_

" _The Commander is going to send out a team to go after the Female Titan," Levi said, "But we have debriefed to attend."_

 _Mikasa nodded and followed the man out of the area she was in. They had made their way back toward the castle that stood in the middle of Trost. The last time Mikasa was here, the place had been overwhelmed by Titans back during the first Trost invasion. Now the few Scouts members were assembled there with Erwin standing in front of them with both of his arms crossed._

" _We have managed to retake the city from the Titans," he said, "But despite that, we were still outplayed in the end when Sarah turned against us. Because of her, the Armored Titan had managed to capture Eren."_

 _Mikasa can feel her eyes widening and she wasn't the only one._

" _She…turned against us?" Mikasa said shocked._

 _Hange's face was impassive._

" _She has," the woman said, "She was the one took Eren down allowing him to be captured. After that, she had managed to get out of her Titan form while the Armored Titan covered their escape with the steam. With all of those Titans that were upon us when we tried to follow them…we didn't have a choice…"_

" _But I don't understand," Mikasa said, "Why would Sarah turn on us?"_

 _Erwin looked at her._

" _I don't know the answer to that either," he said, "But what I do know is that she had played all of us for fools. It could be everything that had been happening since she was first revealed as a Titan was a ploy of some kind."_

 _Levi frowned._

" _Then her memory lost was just that…a ruse?" he said, "Then what about the history of her being raised in Wall Rose since before the fall of Shingashina?"_

 _Erwin looked at him._

" _Everything we've been doing so far," he said, "We've based them on the spy getting in during the Shingashina incident five years ago but what if the enemy had been there long before that, always observing us."_

" _I get it," Levi said, "Sending out someone to scout out the area before sending in the big gun."_

" _Right," Erwin told him, "But for now, I want us to focus on finding them and capture them alive if they need be. Eren is our top priority above all else understood."_

 _Levi nodded and Mikasa couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way that all of this could be true. As the two of them made their way out of the room, Levi turned his attention toward her for a brief moment before looking ahead again._

" _You feel it then," he said._

 _Mikasa didn't answer him but she knew that he was right…that feeling that was squeezing her heart._

" _We'll set off tomorrow," he said, "So get a good night rest before anything else. That girl had made her choice despite everything. You should be prepared to make your own choice Ackerman. That choice that you know is brewing within you."_

 _End of flashback_

Mikasa was looking at Armin lost in her thoughts. That feeling that was inside her heart. She realized what it was. That feeling was the same exact feeling she had felt when she had first heard that Annie was the Female Titan. While she was never close with Annie, the girl had been a soldier like they were…

 _Was this how Eren felt…back then?_ She thought, remembering how the young man unable to believe them when they told him about it, _How he felt when someone he was friend with was revealed to be a traitor…_

Sarah was her friend. Mikasa had believed the blonde girl and had wanted to protect her…she had seen how vulnerable the blonde girl was…but was this all a ploy for them to lower their guard so that they could get to Eren…

 _Was that all it was for her?_ she thought, _Did our friendship meant nothing…_

That feeling that had been growing in her chest, Mikasa realized, was _betrayal._

* * *

 **Somewhere in Wall Rose**

Eren Yeager slowly came to.

The young man groaned softly as he slowly came to himself, finding that he was looking at the night sky which was filled with stars. The young man blinked for a few seconds before pulling himself up and realized that both of his hands were tied behind his back and that something was placed inside his mouth, probably why his jaws felt so painful. His feet were also bound and he turned his gaze around himself trying to see where he was but he was simply lying in the middle of nowhere.

"Look like you're awake," a voice he never thought he'd hear again spoke out.

The young man instantly turned toward it and seating there across him was Annie. The blonde didn't have her hair in the usual ponytail he always seen her, the short hair falling around her face and looking at her, Eren could see the resemblance to the Female Titan form he had fought all those months ago. Annie's eyes as blue as they always were, looking as disinterested in everything as he had always known her, thought her mouth was set in a thin line probably displeased by something.

The young man glared at her now that he wasn't able to say anything and Annie let out a small sigh returning her attention back toward whatever was in her hand. It seems she had ditched the Military police jacket and was staying in her hood only thought.

"I guess we don't have anything to say to each other now do we?" Annie said, "Still can't believe he put on guard duty…he should have had Reiner do it since he was the one who brought you along with us…"

The blonde sighed before standing up. She approached him and kneeled beside his form.

"If you transform, I will kill you," the blonde said simply, "Coordinate or not, so don't get any idea."

With that she removed the bound that was around his mouth. Eren stared at her for a long moment, seeing her so close to him.

"Why Annie?" he whispered, "Why did you betray us? Why did you do all that you've done? Why…?"

The blonde looked at him and for a brief moment, he saw something similar to remorse in her eyes before it disappeared.

"Because like you I am a soldier," she answered him.

Eren glared at her in anger.

"A soldier?" he repeated, "A soldier that leaves death and destruction in her wake? How could someone who would betray her own comrades think of themselves as soldier?"

Annie stared at him for a long moment.

"Tell me Eren, wasn't what happened in Shingashina the reason why you decide to become a soldier?" she asked, "Your hatred for the Titans."

"Don't you dare bring up what happened there," Eren yelled at her in anger, "You were the ones that did it in the first place. You took my home from me…my mother…you destroyed everything that I cared about."

"Annie that's enough,"

It was Reiner and the young man had both of his hand crossed across his chest as he stood there. Annie gave him a stare for a few moments before shrugging lightly before returning to the place she had been seating before. Reiner then turned his gaze toward Eren who met his with his own venomous glare.

"You bastard…," he growled, "I'm going to kill you Reiner…for what you did to Armin, I'm going to fucking kill you…"

Reiner let out a sigh.

"The sedative Kyle gave him already wore off," he said, "That was quicker than I expected."

He pulled out something and aimed it straight toward Eren and then there was a small hiss sound and then something stabbed Eren straight in the shoulder. At the same time, Eren started to feel a little woozy almost like his head was getting filled up with cottons. The world started to become muddled and the last sight he saw was of Reiner walking toward him before he lost consciousness again.

* * *

Reiner let out a sigh as he stared at the young man on the ground in front of him. He then turned his attention toward Annie who was simply seating against the tree again.

"I thought we weren't going to remove his gag?" he said.

"He was awake," Annie shrugged, "He would probably do something stupid in the long run so I averted a disaster like him biting his own tongue trying to transform…anyway, how long before we move again? I don't want to stay within these walls any longer than necessary."

"For someone who was in a Chrysalis for the past five months," Reiner said glaring at her, "You've got a funny way of showing your feeling about that."

Annie scowled at him.

"I wasn't going to let myself get brainwashed so that I could reveal everything to them," she said, "I made a sacrifice so that you can keep your secret for a little while longer."

Reiner turned his gaze toward Eren.

"We are taking him back," he said, "with the Coordinate in our grasp we can finally achieve freedom."

Annie didn't say anything.

* * *

Inside the cave that was a little way away from where Annie and Reiner were, Kyle was standing right in front of Sarah who was seating upon the ground with both of her hands upon her lap. The man was staring down toward her for a few moments as he had his hand raised toward her head as the girl his face forming a light frown upon his features.

Then, he removed his hand from the head of the girl that was completely unconscious on the ground.

"Well then," he said staring down at her, "We'll see exactly who will be waking up tomorrow."

 _Her memories are all jumbled up together…no wonder that some of it got blocked because of the shift,_ he thought staring down toward the blonde girl, _That's one of the main reason why you shouldn't even be in this form in the first place. I managed to filter through them as best as I could but its still up in the air who I will see when the sun goes up…._

Kyle let out a sigh before making his way out of the cave he had been staying in ever since he first arrived within these Walls. A small frown upon his face he looked up toward the sky for a few moments and then made his way toward where the other two were.

 _Now then…let's make our way out of this Utopia before_ that guy _realizes that we're here._

 **In hiding, the mysterious Kyle plans their escape...**

 **Next Time:** Revival

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	33. Revival

**Hey guys, here is another chapter in this fanfic. Not a long one but it gets the job done.**

 **Anyway hope you have been enjoying the read so far but here is more.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Eren and Sarah standing side by side as they were leaning agianst a wall with blood dripping upon it and upon their clothing.

Chapter Thirty Three

Revival

"Reiner," Kyle called out as he was approaching the duo.

The two turned toward him and Annie got back to her feet spinning the small blade in her hand. The two Warriors stared at him. The man had both of his hands into his pants pocket as he was approaching them, the glasses he was wearing seating upon his nose.

"What is it?" The young man asked, a light frown upon his face.

"Your partner," the man asked, "Is he still undercover back with these Scouts?"

The young man thought about it.

"No," he said, "I told him to wait for us somewhere else. If we are actually going to be leaving this place behind, he'll meet us somewhere else with horses and supplies. If we are to make it over the wall we're going to need the ODM gears."

"Couldn't you just break the walls like before?" Annie asked.

Reiner gave her a backward glance before turning his attention toward the downed young man that was tied up nearby. Kyle's attention was turned toward the direction of the young man as well and as he was staring at him, something inside him seems to be drawn toward the young man. He made his way toward him kneeling down and pulled him up by the hair.

"Kyle…," Reiner said.

But the man didn't say anything as he stared at the boy's features.

"So, you're my brother's son," he murmured staring at the young man a strange smile upon his face, "Grisha really was a slimy bastard. He must have been the one who gave him the power to shift into a Titan…"

He let the boy's head drop upon the ground before standing back up again.

"What exactly where you planning then?" he said, "Grisha…to think there would be a day that I will meet my little nephew raised inside this false Utopia."

He turned his gaze toward Reiner.

"So you believe the boy possess that power don't you?" he asked him.

"He is a Shifter," Reiner explained, "And from our history the only shifter inside the walls was the royal's family who was in possession of that power, if we had managed to take him away, then they would have lost their only advantage in this war and we could end it for good."

Kyle let out a small hum.

"Good strategy," he murmured, frowning lightly, "Either way, when you get back to base checking to see if he really has the Coordinate within him is a top priority. If he does, then this war much faster but if he doesn't, well, another soldier inherit his Titan ability. That way, Marley will have another Titan under their thumbs..."

Reiner glances at him.

"How are things going on beyond the Walls?" he asked.

Kyle chuckled.

"That's right," he said, "You kids haven't been up to date with everything that is going on these past five years. While you three have been gone, Alasta had fallen."

Both Annie and Reiner's eyes went wide with that.

"How?" Annie asked shocked.

"Yeti," Kyle told them, "with the Forces of the North they have completely overtaken it. It was a serious blow to all of us considering its military power, that which make it strange that they had completely destroyed it."

Reiner looked down.

"If something like Alasta can fall then, we shouldn't be wasting any more times here inside this place," he said, "We have the Coordinate…"

Annie glanced down at the unconscious young man.

"All the more reason we should hurry and leave as soon as possible," she said, looking toward the older man.

Kyle stared at them with a light frown upon his face.

"Rushing in blindly isn't going to help anyone," he said, "All that's going to do for you is quicken your way toward a grave. We have a plan with your friend so we will follow that."

With that he turned away from them.

"Come back into the cave so that we could at least have a night sleep," he said, "I have a feeling that this will be the last quiet sleep we'll have in a long time at least until we're off this Island."

Reiner picked up the unconscious Eren as Annie walked forward as well, following after him.

* * *

Erwin Smith was staring at the papers in front of him with a light frown upon his face. The reports that were in front of him were about the mysterious disappearances that were being taken place within the walls. As he was staring at them, a light frown was upon the man's face taking in the numerous words that were on the reports.

"Those are all the reports about the missing soldiers Pixis sent to us?" he asked, glancing up toward Hange.

The woman nodded.

"Yes," she said, "The reports are awfully similar to the ones made by Mikasa sir."

The man nodded at her.

"I thought as much," he said, "But there is something else that I am seeing as well within these reports. There is a strange pattern to it."

Hange blinked in confusion.

"A pattern?"

"Yes," Erwin said, placing a map upon the table in front of them, and taking out a pen so that he could draw out all of the locations from the numerous reports that he had been reading so far. From beside him, both Hange and Mike all stared down toward what he was doing before Hange's eyes suddenly sharpened at the graph taking place in front of her and even Mike was frowning as well.

"These locations are all in similar areas of each other," Mike said.

"Yes," Erwin spoke out looking down at the paper in front of them, forming a circle within it, "During the time of the first disappearance which take place a few weeks ago to now, more than thirty people civilians and soldiers alike have suddenly disappeared with no trace of what happened to them and then just a few hours ago, numerous Titans who seemingly came from within the walls themselves."

He looked up toward the duo that was with him.

"I have a feeling that's where our enemy has taken refuge in," he said.

"In that area there is Napal District," Hange said pointing out the small opening that was upon Wall Rose.

"Do you think they plan to have something like what happened in Trost?" Mike asked.

Erwin frowned lightly remembering his confrontation with the man called Kyle Yeager.

"I doubt it," he said, "the man who freed Annie, Kyle, was seemingly after Sarah only and didn't seem to be all that concerned with Eren given his actions so far."

Levi who had stayed silent during the entire meeting so far speaks up.

"So, we're acknowledging that this guy somehow have the power to turn people into Titans?"

Everyone looked at the man.

"This thing gets crazy by the minutes," Levi continued, placing his tea cup upon the table in front of him, "So knowing this man's power, he could basically turn all of us into Titans before we even realizes what's going to happen and we're still going to take that risk with him."

"We don't exactly know how this ability of his work," Hange told him, "Despite the danger it poses, maybe there is something that he needs to do for it to be able to transform them into Titan. Considering what it takes for someone to be able to transform into a Titan, I can deduce that it requires something similar."

"A goal in mind," Mike said.

"Maybe," Erwin said, "But despite that, we can't let these people take Eren away from us. He is our only chance to finally learn whatever that is inside that basement and more ever, he is a comrade of ours. We won't allow him to be taken from us. Send words to Pixis that we would require a joint command between the Scouts and the Garrison Regiment."

"Yes sir," the other three said as they saluted.

Both Levi and Hange walked out of the room and Erwin took a seat back down upon his chair.

"You gamble and you lost Erwin," Mike said, "With that Sarah girl, you gambled the survival of the Scouts."

Erwin glanced at him, an sardonic smile upon his face.

"Well, can't win them all."

Mike stared at him for a few moments before turning his gaze back toward the darkness outside.

* * *

"So…she really was a traitor then?"

Narissa glanced up toward Damian who had taken a seat beside her in the mess hall. The duo were seating together as the place was mostly deserted. Narissa looked down toward the wooden table in front of her with both of her hands in front of her. The young man was leaning against the wall as he was staring toward the ceiling.

"So they say," Narissa answered.

Damian gave her a look.

"You don't believe she is then," he said.

Narissa frowned.

"We trained together," she said, "While it's true that she wasn't well liked during that time but she was always talking about joining the Scouts Regiment and fighting for Humanity. It just doesn't make sense that she'll simply turn against us like that."

Damian let out a small snort.

"Hard to believe too," he murmured, "Could be that she was just playing the part…or maybe she was after Eren this entire time. I mean, he is one of the reasons why that Female Titan attacked the Scouts all those months ago."

Narissa let out a small sigh at that. Sounds of footsteps drew the duo's attention and found Jean standing there. The young man approached them and coming to stand beside their seated form.

"What you do want Kirstein?" Damian asked, not keeping the coldness out of his voice.

Jean didn't say anything but placed a bottle down in front of them pulling out some cups. He filled them up before passing the cups to them, taking one for himself.

"What is this?" Narissa said.

"It's not alcohol if that's what you're worrying about," Jean said staring at them, "It's something that a friend of mine helped me create during our training."

Narissa stared at him for a few moments before taking a sip of the drink that was in front of her. It was actually pretty good.

"This is good," she said looking down at the drink.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Damian asked him, raising an suspicious eyebrow.

Jean let out a small sigh.

"I understand the feeling of having someone you know betray you," he said looking down at his own cup, "Reiner was someone I trusted with my life. If there was anyone I could have wanted to watch my back and not worry about what is coming that way is him. Discovering that he was the Armored Titan, well, you think I'd be prepared after what happened with Annie..."

Damian looked away from him.

"Did it hurt that badly too?" Narissa asked him, her head bowed down.

Jean didn't answer her, but that might as well have been an answer by itself.

* * *

Mikasa was standing by the door when she heard that conversation. She was going to enter the room but hearing what Jean voice in there, she stopped and turned around leaving them by themselves. She could feel something similar to what those two were feeling. She had been the first who trusted Sarah despite what Jean had told them and had been the first one who wanted to keep her alive so that they could want to save Eren.

Something about Sarah had driven her to be able to help her. She had wanted to protect the small blond girl after everything she had seen happened to her, but seeing her turn on Eren like that while they were in Trost had driven something inside Mikasa. It was like the girl had turned away from them all and had decided to join the ones that were going to take Eren in the first place.

Everything she had thought she knew about the girl…was nothing more than a lie…and like a fool, she had believed her. The dark haired girl could feel her anger growing within her at being so easily deceived despite everything that they had seen, despite everything that had happened…

She pulled out the small horse head that Sarah had given her before. She stared at the object for a few moments, remembering waking up beside Sarah when she had been working upon it…and she tightened her grip upon it.

 _I won't allow myself to be deceived again,_ she thought, _From now on, all of you are my enemies. Reiner…Annie and Sarah…if any of you stand between me and Eren…_ **I'll kill you myself.**

With that angry thought, Mikasa launched the horse head out of the window toward the darkness beyond it.

* * *

Kyle was the first one who woke inside the cave. The man blinked to myself as he sat up from where he was sleeping looking around the small group that was beside him. Reiner was still snoring away from his spot and Annie's back was to him but from how relaxed her form was, she knew that the girl was still asleep.

 _Wait…where…?_

He glanced around himself for a few moments searching around. The blonde girl was nowhere to be found inside the cave so he instantly pulled himself up and made his way toward the opening where the first ray of sunlight could be seen in the distance covering the opening and the many trees that were visible in front of him.

And his eyes were drawn toward a solitary figure that stood on the edge of the cave, her attention facing the rising sunlight. Her hair was white as snow as they danced behind her. She was still wearing the same outfit that she had on the previous night, the long sleeved simple white shirt she had on. Probably hearing him approach, the girl turned her attention toward him and the dark eyes met his and recognition flashed within their depths.

"Kyle," she said.

The man approached her coming to stand in front of her.

"This place…is not Everest," she said.

A small smirk worked upon the man's lips, "No it's not. This is Paradis Island."

A look crossed the girl's face at that as her attention returned toward her hand as she flexed it.

"Paradis," she repeated, "Then the memories that I had inside me…It must be of that girl…Emilia."

Kyle blinked in confusion.

"Emilia?" he repeated.

The white haired girl shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said turning away from him again, "Such a peaceful sunrise…how long as it been since I have seen one like that as myself?"

Kyle stared at her for a few moments, "Then your memories are fixed then…"

"I still have gaps within my mind," the girl said, "But I remember my times beyond the walls."

"Then it's good to have you back," he said, "Ashler, The Gray Titan."

The white haired girl, Ashler, didn't even acknowledge him as her attention was once again faced toward the distance in front of her facing the rising sun, her dark eyes barely showing any emotions within them at all.

 **A name...Ashler...the Gray Titan's true name is revealed...what is going on behind those dark eyes...**

 **Next Time:** Memories of Yesterday

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	34. Memories of Yesterday

**Hey guys, here is a new update for this fanfiction. Hope you have been enjoying the read so far.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Mikasa dressed in her Scout outfit with her pairing blades in hand, red scarf flying behind her...

Chapter Thirty Four

Memories of Yesterday

Eren woke up yet again, by someone kicking his shoulder. The young man groaned in pain at what had happened to him before he realized that he was tied up completely, his hands joined together and as he glanced around himself he found Reiner standing in front of him, the young man staring down toward him his face impassive.

"On your feet, Eren," he said, taking hold of the young man and pulling him up upon his feet.

Annie was awake as well, placing her clothes upon her form as her blond hair was still lose from what he could see. Glancing around himself, he took notice of two other people standing by the entrance of the cave they were in. Reiner pushed him forward and then the two turned to face him. One of them was a man, with brown hair falling upon his shoulder as he was wearing glasses but for some reason, the man looked remarkably like his father, so much that it caused his eyes to widen lightly at the sight of him.

However, it was the girl standing beside him that caused him to be completely taken aback. Sarah's hair was now completely white leaning toward silver something that was similar to how her Titan form was. The girl's dark eyes stared toward him for a few seconds, and he could see there was a light recognition within their depths but the girl made no move to help him at all.

"Sarah…," he said, "You…you were…you're one of them?"

The girl, stared at him for a few moments.

"I am not one of them," she said, "Beside my name was never Sarah to begin with. Because I shifted with someone from the Walls, my memory was a little hazy about my true origin."

Eren stared at her. He had never really spend a lot of time with Sarah before, but he knew that the girl was someone that Mikasa trusted and if Mikasa had trusted her then, she must have been good and on their side considering Mikasa didn't trust people easily.

"Mikasa trusted you," he said, "And that's how you decided to repay her? For everything she had done?"

Something happened right there and there when he mentioned Mikasa. Her face seems to crack for lack of better word and it was strange like watching two expressions upon her features. One was blank of anything while the other, showed something else that was guilt…Then it was gone, blinked away from her features like it had never been there in the first place.

She then raised her hand toward him and touched his chest.

"Well, is he?" the man who looked like his father asked her.

Something like a smile appeared upon Sarah's lips at that.

"He is," she said, "The Coordinate…but it's curious that he carries that power and isn't part of the Royal bloodline."

"I'm wondering about that myself but we can't do this here," the man said, "The sun has been up for about an hour. We need to make our way toward where Reiner's partner is waiting for us…then, we will make our way back home and off Paradis."

Eren blinked as the silver haired girl turned away from him.

"I presume you have something planned?"

"The territory between Maria and Rose is big," Annie spoke out, "Even in our Titan form that might take a day or two to traverse fully and from Maria to the coast is even larger."

Eren glanced at her, listening to them speak about the world beyond the walls. While he was still angry at them for what they have done, thought he was more confused with Sarah and how differently she was acting compared to the girl he had come to associate with. More ever, the things they were talking about were something that he simply couldn't understand.

Paradis?

Coordinate?

Royal Bloodline?

All of that just went way over his head…thought some part of him realized that Paradis must be the name of someplace that is from beyond the wall and Sarah had called him a Coordinate whatever that means and they said that he wasn't part of the Royal Bloodlines. Could this mean that the King was somehow aware of his Titan abilities and did nothing? He find that hard to believe considering that the military police had wanted to kill him and all this time he was part of the Survey Corps…if the King was part of this…why didn't he do anything all this time?

 _Just what do they know about the city? What do they know?_

Eren stared at them frowning lightly.

"What is this Coordinate you keep talking about?" he asked.

The older man glanced at him at that, a light frown upon his features as he was staring at him. There was something in the eyes behind the glasses as he was staring at him. Staring back at that man in front of him, Eren found himself being reminded of his father yet again.

 _Just who is this guy?_

"So…Grisha didn't tell you anything when he gave you that power did he?" the man murmured, "That's not like him at all."

Eren's shock could be seen upon his features as his eyes stared up at the man in front of him.

"Y…You knew my father?" he said shocked.

The man chuckled.

"Knew him?" he repeated, almost like it was a private joke, "We grew up together after all, I'm his older brother, you can call me Kyle Yeager."

* * *

Mikasa was already dressed in her uniform by the time the sun was up. She had wrapped her beloved scarf around her neck as she made her way out of the room, finding both Krista and Ymir there. The two girls that had been sharing a room with Sarah before everything happened. Krista was a sweet girl giving her a small smile to greet her but Mikasa didn't feel like returning it.

She knew that they were going to get called out today so that they could go on and launch out their operation to find Eren. The young woman had made her way out toward the courtyard so that she could get her horse ready and found that there was already someone there. The tall girl Narissa.

She had her green cloak on herself as the symbol of the Scouts was placed there fluttering behind her. the girl didn't seem to be aware of her yet as she was saddling the horse in front of her and then as Mikasa approached her, the girl turned around to face her.

"Mikasa," she greeted.

"Narissa," the dark haired girl answered, "Getting ready for the operation?"

The girl let out a small sigh.

"If you can call it getting ready," she said, "Still trying to wrap my head around what had just happened yesterday. I never thought I'll be fighting against human in this war too. Our entire training is based on fighting against Titans…it's what we're the best at but now, it's not Titans we'll be fighting."

Mikasa turned her gaze toward them.

"But they have the ability to turn into Titans," she said, "That alone means we'll be more than enough for them."

"Will we?" Narissa asked, giving her a glance, "I've read the reports of what happened with the Female Titan and how many people died just to try to capture her in Sina, and the Armored Titan is impervious to our blades attack…we'll be fighting an uphill battle against these two."

Mikasa fixed her horse as well.

" _Three_ ," she said drawing Narissa's eyes toward her, "We'll be fighting three of them now."

Narissa looked at her, surprise upon her features for a few moments before, the look of anguish crossed her features at what the dark haired girl was implying.

"Yeah," she murmured, softly, "Like I said, still trying to wrap my head around what happened yesterday."

Mikasa walked outside with her horse, leaving Narissa behind.

"Then don't forget that she is an enemy now," the dark haired said in parting.

A few minutes later, they were all assembled into the courtyard of the Survey Corps building as Commander Erwin stood as the man stared down toward all of them standing in front of him.

"Now here is the plan for the Corps," the man called out, as two members rolled out a map behind him, "This is the Lanto region of Wall Rose. It is surrounded by many forests and for the past few weeks before the Trost siege yesterday have had a lot of disappearances from both the Garrison Regiment and civilians alike. We believe that our enemies have taken refuge there the previous night."

The man stared at them with a light frown.

"I have already alerted the Garrison in Napal District to be on high alert of any of the enemies," he continued, "How they deal with that information however. It is possible that something like what happened yesterday could repeat itself. Our mission main objective is to recover Eren Yeager from their grasp by any means necessary. Our enemies are Annie Leonheart, a former member of the MPs, Reiner Braun, along with Sarah, the ones who betrayed us. There is another member, a man who came from beyond the walls. These four individuals are our enemies and they are to be killed on sight."

Mikasa frowned lightly as she saluted as well as the rest of the team.

"Yes sir," their voices echoed around them.

"Scout Regiment, MOVE OUT,"

In unison, horses thundered out of the Scout regiment headquarters making their way back toward the direction of the Lanto region of Wall Rose.

* * *

 **Lanto Region**

 **Kilometers away from Napal District**

Horses were thundering through the path in front of them as two platoons of the Garrison Regiment were moving on about. The group was lead by Anthony Fier, a moderately normal young man with dark hair as he was lead forward. Just this morning they have been sent out into this part of the region to investigate after the intelligence from the Scouts revealed to them that enemies who were responsible for the Trost incident were taken refuge there.

They were to form a perimeter around the area to find anything about the appearance of these traitors. Ever since the news of the appearance of the Armored Titan had formed, it had released some sort of boiling rage within the man. He had lost a lot of friends when Shingashina when wall Maria had been breached and learning that the Armored bastard was a human in Titan form. He now wanted his own payback.

"Sir, we are coming up upon the river," one of the female soldier told him.

Turning his attention toward her for a brief second, he took notice of the girl that recently joined them. She was just a recruit too, fresh off training and had hardly seen any actions in her life. Marie, her name was if he remembered correctly.

"Alright, all squads get ready to engage," he yelled out, "Our enemies are the Armored Titan along with it's allies….we must be ready to…"

BOOM

The explosion came so suddenly that it knocked Anthony off of his horse and into the ground. The man rolled upon the ground, groaning in pain as made contact with the grass and dirt that was below him. With a groan, Anthony turned his attention back toward the direction of where the explosion came form and his eyes widened in shock.

A Titan was lying down on the ground not too far away from where he had fallen.

 _W…What the…,_ he thought frozen in shock and fear, _Where did…this Titan…came from?_

The large form rose from the ground as the other soldiers around him where either knocked out or killed by the explosion as it swooped down taking some of them to eat. Anthony stared at the Titan in front of him and he was completely frozen in shock and terror. Just the sight of the Titan right here in front of him had caused him to freeze like a rookie.

Suddenly he was stabbed from behind, as a blade pierced through his body. the man let out a small sound before he turned his gaze toward his back, trying to see who did this to him but all he saw was the top of a blond hair and a pair of blue eyes before life left his body.

* * *

"That took care of that," Kyle spoke out staring at the numerous forms on the ground that was taken down by the explosion of the Titan creation.

The Titan however was fixed upon the numerous form around him and he was gorging himself upon them as the crunching of bones could be heard as well as the jet of blood that was seeping in between the large fingers. Around him, Ashler, Annie and Reiner who had a bound Eren with him were following after him.

"Now stop eating," he said staring at the Titan who froze at his order.

Annie who had killed the Garrison soldier pulled out her small knife, letting the man fall down upon the ground as she stared around herself, before looking at the Titan that was completely frozen under Kyle's order. The young woman frowned lightly at the sight before glancing around herself again.

"The ODM gears would be useful," she said, "And it got full tanks too."

"For so many soldiers to be in one place is not coincidence," Kyle said, "That Erwin guy is quite smart to be able to pinpoint our location so quickly."

Eren was staying quiet at this moment as he was looking at the many bodies around them but his attention then refocused upon Sarah who was looking up toward the Titan with a curious expression upon her face. She didn't have any emotions visible there but the young woman was looking up at the Titan and Eren found his attention going there as well.

They were people inside the Titan's mouth and he could see a young woman hanging from it's jaws as blood was dripping around her features from the upside down position her body was.

"What is it Ashler?" Kyle asked, noticing how she was staring at the hanging body from the Titan's jaws.

* * *

The dark eyes narrowed lightly as she was staring at the familiar face inside the Titan's jaws. She could recall the face in her seas of memories that she has inside her mind. She could remember seeing the girl smiling at her as they were seating side by side together inside a mess hall during their training and somehow, it caused something to stir within her heart…

Something she recalled as sadness…

 _Marie._

That was the name that came up as she was staring at the face of the dead girl hanging from the Titan's jaws. When she was Sarah that girl was a close friend to her, and it was her suggestion that caused the girl to join the Garrison in the first place.

 _I've told her to play her strength,_ she thought, _and yet…_

"What is it Ashler?" Kyle asked her.

She turned her head away from the Titan.

"It's nothing," she murmured.

 _I'm not Sarah any longer…I was never Sarah…my name is Ashler and I don't care in the least for the people that live in this false Utopia,_ she thought to herself.

"Here," Annie said extending an ODM gear toward her.

She took it and quickly added the object to her form. It felt familiar against her skin now, at least from the memories she had as Sarah. It was a curious thing they have created during the centuries since they have lived in Paradis Island. In her time as Sarah, however, came a perspective that she hadn't expected to have. The people within these walls have no idea of the world that lays beyond the walls…they believed that they were all that remains of Humanity in the world, but even so a group of them, were trying to change that…

 _The Survey Corps fight to free humanity from the walls…not knowing that it was their own doing in the first place,_ she thought, _Eren somehow is in possession of the Progenitor Titan…how did this happen when only the Royal Family is bequeath of that power?_

Her eyes had turned toward the direction of the young man. From Sarah memories this young man had been a Titan for a while now and the public knew of it…so why hadn't the Royal family do anything to kill him yet? What was the King waiting for to take his power back?

Something about this situation was…highly unusual.

"Let's get out of this clearing," she said addressing the group, "Staying here will make us an open target. Those trees will make some good cover, and Kyle there is something that I need to talk to you about."

Kyle gave her an inquiring look but he nodded as the group moved away from the wave of destruction that were in front of them. Arriving by the trees, Ashler shoot out a hook toward one of the branches and rose up toward it, carrying Kyle along with her. While they were standing upon the thick branch the young woman turned her gaze toward the distance in front of them.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Kyle asked crossing his arms, "As you know we don't have a lot of time on our hands here before the Scouts find us."

She turned her gaze toward him.

"Eren possessed the power of the Progenitor Titan," she started, "something that only the Royal bloodline was in possession of. Don't you find it odd, that the King didn't come to claim his power back?"

Kyle glanced down toward where Reiner, Annie and Eren were. The boy was under guard from the other two so there is not a chance he will transform back into his Titan form. A light frown appeared upon his face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"With the memories I have as Sarah," she continued, "I was thinking that maybe we can reveal to them the state of the world beyond the walls. It's why they are fighting for from what I can remember."

Kyle frowned.

"Have you forgotten that they are now our enemies?" he told her, "They will stop at nothing to come and kill us. Even if you tell them anything, the King could still take it away from them. Our only choice is to head off this Island and return to Everest so that we could restore the rest of your memories."

Ashler gave him a stare.

"I have not forgotten," she said, somehow the memory of a dark haired half asian girl appearing in her mind, "But if that power is no longer in the hand of the King, we could strike a bargain with the people inside the Walls. As far as the rest of the world knows, Paradis is a forbidden territory but you and I know that it won't stay that way for long. If the North continues to advance upon the other territories, it will be a war on two fronts, and if they discover the truth about this place, it will be razed to the ground."

She turned her gaze toward him.

"These people are not prepared for that kind of battle," she told him.

Kyle stayed silent for a few moments.

"Why are you asking me now?" he asked.

"Living in these walls have given me a new perspective that I didn't have when I lived on the outside," she said, "You would think after so many years, I would be satisfied with what I know…but I know that I realized that there are too many things that I don't know."

"Ashler…," he said.

She glanced at him.

"These people have no idea what horror awaits them if they gain the freedom that they think they seek," Ashler told him, "They have a hundred of years to catch up to the rest of the world."

 **A new perspective...could this pave a new path for the future?**

 **Next Time:** World Beyond the Walls part 2

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	35. World Beyond the Walls part 2

**Hey guys, sorry long time since i updated. But anyway, here is another chapter to enjoy.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Armin and Eren seating together as children as a book was on the ground in front of them.

Chapter Thirty Five

World beyond the Walls part 2

From below where Sarah, and that man Kyle was speaking to each other, Reiner was standing on another branch looking out toward the distance in front of him, a light frown upon his features. He glanced up toward the duo as they were speaking to each other, and he couldn't believe that he was actually seeing her here. He let out a sigh, turning his gaze at the direction of the people that were in front of him.

Some distance from where they were, stood Wall Rose, and with their ODM gears, they could have enough of a time to actually go over the wall and into Wall Maria territory, the territory that was filled with Titans thanks to their attacks so long ago. He let out a small sigh before turning his gaze down toward Eren who was seating in silence.

He had expected him to still be feeling furious about what had happened to him, but the young man was deadly quiet. Reiner then turned his attention toward Kyle. When he had first met Eren, he had been struck at the familiar name but he had simply played it off as the name being similar to each other but then when Kyle had recently revealed that he was actually the brother of Eren's father, it all of his questioning to rest.

Who would have thought that Eren was related to the Caretaker, off all things?

"How long are they going to make us wait here?"

Annie was anxious from how she was nervously twisting the knife she had in her hand. The blonde girl was looking up toward the duo that was talking to each other, her blond hair dancing lightly in the wind blowing around her.

"If we don't move out soon," the girl continued, "The Scouts will catch up to us again."

Reiner looked up at the duo again, "Must be something pretty serious if it got the Caretaker like this."

"I don't care what it is," Annie said, "I just want to get out of this place."

The young man then turned his gaze toward her.

"That's right," he said, "You've got your father waiting for you to come home."

Annie glared at him before turning her gaze away from him twisting the knife in her hand again. She let out a small sigh.

"my father doesn't have anything to do with this," she said, "Ever since I was given this power I am living inside a never ending nightmare. I just want it to end…that's all."

Reiner stared at her.

"Are you having regrets about…everything we did?" he asked her.

Annie's blue eyes were piercing as they stared at him.

"Are you?" she asked.

Reiner paused, thinking back to everything that had happened lately. The young man knew that they had done some horrific things and have killed a whole lot of people to get to where they are. He looked down toward the ground for a few moments, unable to answer what Annie had asked him.

"We're warriors," he said.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Annie snapped at him, drawing Eren's attention toward them but the blond girl didn't even care, "We're not warriors...not by a long shot. Even Armin..."

The blonde broke off at the name and Reiner stared at her.

"Annie…?"

"They trained us to kill without second thoughts," Annie continued, "To be heartless monsters…We were nothing to these people Reiner. Everyday they kill us without second thoughts, and there is nothing we can do to stop it. Even with the power of the Titans…"

Reiner stared at her.

"Whatever feelings you think you're having right now," he said his voice suddenly devoid of feelings, " _Don't_ …we are the warriors of Marley, and don't you dare to start thinking about anything else."

The hand that was holding the dagger was shaking as Annie glared at him for a few moments before looking away from him. Reiner stared at the girl for a few more moments. In all of the time he knew Annie, she was never one to get too emotional about anything. The girl never did let anyone get too close to her during their training for Marley…but…

He had seen a change in her, something that had been brewing ever since their first attack on Trost. It was probably the reason why she didn't kill Armin back in the fields that day…which was the reason why they've discovered who she was…if she had only killed the young man back then…

 _Did she start to get attached to these people?_ He thought, _after everything we've been taught before we came here, after everything that had happened…she still…._

The sound of an ODM being used drew his attention away from the girl and saw Ashler land beside him.

"Let's get the horses and ride to the Wall," she said before she turned her gaze toward Eren, "And you're riding with me Yeager."

Eren stared at her for few moments shocked.

"Shouldn't I be riding with him?" Reiner asked.

"You're already too large for one horse Reiner," Ashler spoke to her, "Relax, beside I'm sure that with all of us here, even if he tried to escape, he won't get far."

Reiner nodded at her and the group decided to start moving.

* * *

Ashler approached toward where Eren was seating as the boy stared up at her. With minimal effort, she picked him up and lowered herself down toward the ground ignoring his yelp at the brusk movement. They landed beside one of the horse that they had taken from the Garrison Regiment troop and she placed him in front of her lying upon his front while she climbed on as well.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"Fuck you," Eren replied.

Ashler chuckled before she started to gallop, hearing the others follow after her. the young woman was looking back toward the direction of the rest before turning forward again.

"There is something that I would like to discuss with you Eren," she said, "If you are willing."

Eren glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Since you possess the power of the Coordinate," she continued, "It should be imperative that you know about it. If you and the Scouts are serious about fighting for your freedom then you should know about the situation that will await you outside of these walls and this island."

Eren stared at her confused at what she was saying.

"Why would you tell me this?" he asked.

"Because in the future…it might be your saving grace," she said simply.

Eren stayed silent as the wind danced through his hair before glancing up toward the girl again.

"Is that man really my father's brother?" he asked.

Ashler stared down at him, "I wouldn't know. From the memories I have of Grisha Yeager, there is a chance that he is since they've resembled each other quite a lot. I only know Kyle longer since he was nothing but a boy around your age."

Eren was surprised.

"But he looks twice your age," he exclaimed.

Ashler had a small smile sad smile upon her features.

"I am far older than you know Eren Yeager," she said, "Even so, that is not the reason why I wanted to speak with you. The outside world is far bigger and dangerous than you might realize and the powers of the Titans are the weapons of war out there and there is a scrambling to find more Titan power that is scattered across the globe."

"Titans…they are Titans…out there?"

Ashler nodded.

"You might say that Titan and humankind have existed alongside each other for more than a thousand of years," she said simply, "Of course, there was a time when Titan didn't exist in the world, but it all changed when a single human woman made a deal with the Devil, at least that is as far the stories go. That woman's name was Ymir and she was known as the First Titan Shifter."

Eren's eyes were wide.

"Ymir…?" he repeated, "That…"

"The same name as our comrades back in the Scouts," Ashler finished for him, "Strange that she would have a name like that when all records of the outside world were destroyed from the Walls….anyway, with the power of the Titan at her possessions, Ymir helped her people the Eldians to conquer the world. To the Eldian people, Ymir was a goddess made flesh, her power caused her to become a Queen of a unified Eldian Empire for many years while to others, she was a demon in human form possessing the power of the Devil to be feared by her enemies."

Eren frowned lightly at that but he didn't say anything.

"But even with all of her power," Ashler continued, "Ymir couldn't rule forever for she was only a mortal human so before the time of her death, Ymir split the Titan power, gifting one to each of the great clans that formed her people, but the power of the Progenitor Titan, however, remained into her bloodline as her children inherited it, and it continued like that for many hundred of years with the Eldian Empire ruling over the world but…the Eldian Empire collapsed upon itself with the infighting between the great Clans until it was a mere shadow of the greatness it once was and that was when the other nations of the world struck bringing an end to the Eldian Empire thousand of years reigns over the world."

The young girl fell silent again.

"War governed the lands for the next fifty years as the great Clans one after the other, lost their Titans ability until all that remains was the Progenitor Titan which was in the hand of the Royal family, but the King of that that ran away, abandoning his people and his duty to the Eldians. He took a portion of the population with him escaping to Paradis Island leaving a warning to all of those who will come after him."

"A warning?"

" _If any of you come to this Island looking for my power, I will unleash an army of Colossal Titans and turn the world red with the blood of my enemies."_

Eren stared at her horrified.

"How…?" he said shocked.

"The Progenitor Titan has an ability known as the Coordinate," Ashler told him, "It will allow whoever has it to control _any_ Titans, and whether it is shifter or ordinary at will."

Eren stared down at the ground that was passing beneath him, completely shocked at what he was being told.

"And…I have this ability…inside of me?"

"Yes," Ashler said simply, "But since you are not of Royal blood, you can't really use that power even if you wanted to. As to how you've gotten the power, I would think that Grisha had a hand in it and considering his absence since the fall of Wall Maria…then that's how long it had been since you've had this ability."

Eren stared down toward the ground again, the strange memory he had of his father coming back to him. He couldn't really remember what had happened that day before he woke up with the key of the basement around his neck but since then, his father had gone missing…

"Why should I believe anything you've say right now?" Eren asked.

"If you want your people to survive you will have to," Ashler said simply, "Currently, Marley the current super power in the world have most of the Titans power underneath their thumbs. The remaining Eldian people that lives within their country is treated worse than dirt there. The only reason that this place had stayed like this is because of the King's warning…but once Reiner and the others leave the island, a weakness will be revealed to Marley and it will be a race to get to you and this time, it won't be only a few Titan shifters…it will be it's armies that come here and destroy all those who shares the Cursed blood of Ymir."

"Cursed blood…?"

Ashler looked down at him, and he could see her dark eyes showed some sorrow within them.

"All of the Eldians are believed to be cursed by the Devil," she said, "Its why that anyone of our people can turn into Titans….that's something the rest of the world can't do. All of those Titans you fight everyday that lives upon this island…they're Eldian who have been executed by Marley to roam as a mindless Titan for the rest of their existence."

Eren stayed silent as the implication of what she was telling him started to take tolls. All of those Titans that are always wandering outside of the walls for as long as he remembered, they were people at one time? Horror was coursing through him at what the revelations means to him…

"That's the reality of the world that awaits you from beyond these walls," Ashler told him, "Can you bear that weight Eren Yeager?"

Eren stayed silent for a long while as they continued to gallop through the empty fields around them as they were approaching closer to where Wall Rose stood in front of them. Ashler turned her gaze toward it for a few moments.

"We're getting closer to the Wall," Reiner said, "Seems deserted for now."

Ashler glanced around herself for a few moments, taking in the surrounding for a few moments, her eyes looking around the trees for a few moments and then something caught her eyes, something that looked exactly like a soldier in uniform…

Her eyes widened.

"It's a trap…," she yelled out.

A massive explosion overtake the clearing they had just stepped in causing all of them to be blown away from the blast and pain coursed through her form as she was thrown backward through the air and she heard Eren yelling as well.

The girl shook her head from where she landed the pain becoming even stronger now as she was staring around herself. Kyle was lying a few feet away from where she was and he was missing one of his legs probably as he was yelling out in pain. Reiner and Annie where also down for the count as they were bleeding as well from where she was lying down thought it looked like Annie was moving from where she was.

Ashler then turned her gaze toward the direction of Eren and the boy was knocked out as well lying on his side as steam was rising from where he was wounded. Steam was also rising from her body around the wound as well.

 _Just what the hell was that?_ She thought, _Was it the Scouts? The Garrison…who…?_

"They're down sir," a voice yelled as Sarah turned her gaze toward where it was coming from.

"Don't let them transform," another yelled, one that sounded quite familiar to her but she can't really think of how it was familiar as a form landed in front of her and then stabbed something into her body, causing her to yell out in pain as something started to burn through her. She could hear another voice yelling as well and it sounded like Annie as well as Reiner.

Just who were these people?

Then her eyes turned toward a figure that stood from behind the two people there. They were staring down toward where she was lying down. He wasn't wearing a military uniform at all but his face was quite older with white meshing with the dark hair he had. His face looked like it was carved out of wood from how jagged it looked.

"Let's take them back," he said, "We have little time before the Scouts get here."

"Yes sir,"

Ashler focused on the pain that was on her side as she grit her teeth completely and then lightning came down toward her as her entire world was transformed into light.

 **A new enemy appears forcing Ashler to transform...**

 **Next Time:** Blood and Steel

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


	36. Blood and Steel

**Hey guys, here is the next update of this fanfic after such a long time. Anyway, enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter Cover:** Mikasa flying through the air with her ODM gear and her swords wet with blood as angry expression was on her face.

Chapter Thirty Six

Blood and Steel

 **With the Scouts**

It had been some time since they left Trost behind, traveling through the open area with their horses and the green cloaks dancing lightly through the air behind the members of the Scout Regiments as they aimed straight at the direction where Commander Erwin was leading them to. In the far back, however, Mikasa was upon her own horse with both of her eyes focused upon the task at hand as she was moving forward.

All of her feelings were now focused on finding Eren and cutting down anyone that dared to block her way to the young man. She had decided last night that she wasn't going to have any mercy in her heart when she will be dealing with the enemies that they were going to be facing. She was itching for some action now, to be able to find Eren quickly.

"We're getting close," Captain Levi instantly spoke out, "The area that Erwin spoke about is coming up."

Mikasa glanced upward and noticed the hills that were rising in the distance. They were forests around and the rolling clouds above weren't helping anyone at all as it was signaling the beginning of a downpour. It was quite a contrast considering that earlier this morning when the sun was shining down toward them quite brightly. It must be reflecting her mood, the dark haired girl thought to herself.

Then in the distance from where they were, a sudden light flashed as silver lightning danced through the air in front of them drawing the eyes of everyone and then following after that was a familiar explosion of light and then…the roar of a Titan.

"Did you see that?" Krista said shocked.

"A Titan transformation," Sasha said, "And not only that…"

"It's Sarah's," Jean said his eyes narrowing in anger.

Mikasa stared straight forward at the direction where the lightning had come from, her dark eyes becoming even more enraged at the sight of them.

"Eren is there as well," she said.

Narissa looked up at the disturbance as well, looking upward at the direction of the lightning with a frown upon her face. She recognize it after all, she had seen in the Trost invasion a few hours ago now and she was now realizing that they were making their way straight toward the direction of the explosion as the formation had shifted direction following the Commander's yelling voice.

 _So you are there…Sarah,_ she thought.

Her grip tightened upon the leash of the horse she was riding before focusing her attention forward and into the mission that they had accomplish now. The objective was simple to all of them. Retrieve Eren Yeager at all cost and if they had a chance to defeat the Female Titan, The Armored Titan and even the Female Gray Titan then that chance could be taken at your own risk.

 _I'll make sure that she pay for her deception…for lying to all of us…_

* * *

 **With the Group**

Ashler could feel the heat and steam of her Titan body materializing around her form as she shed her human skin for her titan form. The woman let out a growl as she heard the people around her yelling out in pain from the blast of heat that was coming from her as she pulled herself up. She can feel the coating of crystal taking all over her body as she protected herself from the external attacks completely forming what seemed to be a bone like armor upon her skin. Glancing around toward the direction of the people that were after her, Ashler instantly picked Eren up from the ground of where he was lying completely unconscious.

Holding the boy in her Titan form, Ashler could feel the power of the Coordinate resonating between her fingers. Glancing down at the boy, Ashler couldn't help the small sigh that escapes her lips.

 _So you really have that power inside of you Eren Yeager,_ she thought, _Ymir…it feels just like back then…_

She turned her gaze toward where the rest of the ground were lying down, finding Annie upon her feet thought the girl looked battered and Reiner was getting up as well, still dazed from the blast. Ashler let out a roar in her Titan form as she smashed down upon nearby soldiers that were coming at them. She didn't recognize their colors at all since they didn't seem to be wearing any type of the three military branch uniforms…

But she didn't have time to ponder it as she returned her attention toward Kyle and her stomach clenched at the sight of the blood dripping from the part of his missing leg. The man was still alive that much she could see as she kneeled down toward him and his glazed eyes looked up at her.

"Get out of here," he gasped, "You have to leave this Island and return to Everest…Ashler."

" **Kyle…,"** she spoke staring down at him.

"You know I'm not going to survive long out there in the state I am in," he said, "and…I…I've already lost a lot of blood…"

I stared at the man before picking him up.

"You…You know what you have to do…," Kyle continued, looking at her straight in the eyes without an ounce of fear.

The large gray fingers started to enclose around the man's broken form.

"Ashler…," Kyle said, giving a triumphant smile "Free Eldia from Marley and the world…Free us…from our suffering…"

Then the fingers closed up as the man's body was instantly crushed into pulp with blood dripping from between her fingers. Ashler stood there for a few moments, as she felt feet touch down upon her shoulder. Glancing at it, she noticed that it was Annie and the blonde girl still looked a little beat up.

"We've got a problem," she said, "The Scouts are almost upon us."

Ashler turned her gaze toward the direction Annie had indicated and sure enough, she could hear the sound of hundred of horses moving together. If the Scouts get here first, then they will not be able to escape as quickly as possible. The young woman, in that moment, made a choice right then in there. Marley had caused Eldia enough suffering in the past hundred of years and she was going to start chancing that by announcing to the entire world that the Devil of Eldia had returned.

Standing up, she started to run for the wall.

" **Annie as soon as I reach the wall, cut my real body out,"** she spoke drawing the blonde's attention, " **We can't waste any more time fighting against the Scouts."**

"Good idea," Reiner said landing on my other shoulder, "Now that we have Eren with us, we can finally be done with this place for good."

Ashler glanced toward the young man for a few moments before turning her eyes forward as she continued to run aiming straight toward Wall Rose that stood in the distance in front of her. it didn't seem so far away from her and yet, her steps caused the ground to shake with them as she was approaching the direction that they were in.

Sounds of flare being shot into the sky drew her attention as she glanced behind her noticing the red smoke that was rising in the air. As she was glancing behind her, she took notice of the horses now, and the green cloaks that were dancing in the wind as they followed after them.

"They're a whole lot closer than I thought," Reiner said.

Glancing down at my left hand, the one that was holding Eren, I took notice that the boy was still unconscious from the blast and I knew that he will be waking up really soon as we were approaching toward the direction of wall.

* * *

"There she is," Hange yelled.

Erwin eyes were focused forward as the sight of the familiar Gray Titan was in the distance in front of them. She was still running away from them, probably wanting to avoid a confrontation with the entire Regiment. It was a smart decision, however, Sarah probably knew that they aren't going to let her escape from them.

 _Not only that, but there is no sign of the Female nor the Armored Titan,_ he thought, _that means they're entirely focused on their escape instead of straight up combat…more likely, they didn't plan on fighting today…that could give us an edge over them._

"Don't allow them to escape," he yelled, "Push forward now."

The roar he had gotten from his men pushed him to go faster now as they were growing closer and closer to the Gray Titan.

* * *

"Damn it," Reiner yelled, "I'm going to transform."

" **Don't,"** Ashler warned him, " **Save your strength till we're in Titan territory, a fight right now will tire you out even more and you won't be able to transform a whole lot out there."**

Annie glanced behind them noticing that the Scouts were almost upon them now, so she could even see the faces of people she knew from before all of this. They were Commander Erwin she recognized and even other faces such as Hange, Mike and even Levi could be seen among the group approach toward them.

 _With all of those guys here,_ she thought, _Fighting is completely out of the question._

Ashler had now reached the wall and Annie pulled out her pairing blades before she slashed the nape completely and then the white haired young woman was free from her fleshy prison, her clothes and everything completely intact except for the blood mark from the explosion as the mark around her eyes were there from being stuck to the flesh of the Titan body.

"You two go up the walls now," she yelled at them, "I'll go after Eren."

Annie nodded and did as she was asked, using her ODM to shoot up Wall Rose with Reiner following after her. She didn't once look back at the many soldiers that were coming for them.

Ashler, however, aimed downward toward the hand of her Titan form, the hand that was holding the boy and sliced the fingers so that she could release him and took hold of the young man before launching a hook upward and aiming there as well but then, the sound of another ODM gear grew her attention as she turned her gaze toward it, finding herself staring at a dark haired girl with her twin blade aiming straight at her body.

 _Mikasa…,_ she thought, instantly recognizing the girl from Sarah's memories that were within her.

The pairing blades aimed straight toward her left side causing her to widen her eyes lightly at the girl's intention and she instantly raised her hand feeling the metal stabbing through her right hand while another one was stabbing straight through her upper chest. Pain surged through Ashler as blood flew from her wounds as she took notice of even more Scouts approaching toward where she was. A small smirk grew upon her lips before she let Eren go.

"Look like you get to keep him this time, Mikasa," she said, staring at the dark eyes in front of her, "The way he is now, he isn't ready for what's out there… _none of you are._ "

The girl's attention was instantly adverted toward the falling young man and Ashler took her chance now, slamming a powerful kick straight into Ackerman's chest, pushing her away from where she was and at the same time, used the puling gear from the ODM and zoomed upward straight up toward the top of the wall. Using her leg to push off and then the gas, she formed an arc above the top of the wall which put her on the other side as she released the hook and was now freefalling into Titan territory.

Thought they were barely any Titans there considering the lack of human usually in this part of the wall and as she was falling, she was caught by Annie which slowed down their fall as they landed down upon the ground at the foot of the wall.

"Where is Eren?" Reiner said staring at her.

Ashler glanced at him, eyes impassive "Had to let him go otherwise, I would have lost my head."

Reiner looked angry but he didn't push it.

"We have to move and meet up with Bertholdt," he said, "He will have provisions and horses for us to make the journey back to the coast."

The other two nodded at him and used their ODM to move along the wall leaving the area behind. As she was flying through the air she pulled the blade that had stabbed through her upper chest and then, steam instantly healed the wound up.

 _She really wasn't holding anything back,_ Ashler thought, _If I hadn't used my hand, she would have stabbed me straight through the heart…_

She pulled out the blade that was stuck in her hand as it instantly healed as well.

 _She really is…dangerous. I could tell why Sarah loved her…that personality of mine was attracted to dangerous things….dangerous but lovely…_

* * *

 **Inside Wall Rose**

Mikasa had seen her chance the moment she caught sight of Sarah. The girl didn't even wait for orders from Captain Levi nor anyone else. She just shoot out from her horse and aimed straight for the girl that had betrayed them all. Gritting her teeth, she aimed straight toward the other girl with both of her blades ready to pierce her flesh and then, Sarah turned toward her, her left hand still holding what look like an unconscious Eren as she stared toward her form, a trace of surprise and recognition flashing within the depths of those dark eyes.

Mikasa felt something jolt inside her at the sight of those familiar eyes but she didn't stop her attack at all as she launched them straight toward her heart and then, it pierced flesh, blood flying out of the wound that appeared upon Sarah's form and hearing the girl's gasp at the pain, but none of the attack had reached its intended location…

 _I…missed…,_ she thought.

Suddenly Sarah did something that she didn't expect. She let go of Eren.

"Looks like you get to keep him this time Mikasa," a familiar voice spoke again but somehow it sounded different than what she had expected, "The way he is now, he isn't ready for the outside… _none of you are."_

Mikasa glanced at the falling Eren, and then a kick was slammed into her stomach completely disorienting her as she started to fall as well, spinning in the air but she shoot a hook toward the wall to slow her fall as she landed down against it.

"Eren," she called.

"I've got him," Captain Levi spoke out from beneath, " _GO after her_."

Mikasa stared at the man, noticing Eren under his arm before she glanced upward again at the wall and noticed that Sarah was gone and multiple members were already shooting up toward the wall so Mikasa followed after them. She come to land on top of the wall glancing around and ready to fight but there was…

" _Nothing_?" she heard one of the members spoke out.

" _Where did they go_?"

The top of the Wall was completely deserted of their targets save for the members of the Regiment that were all around them as they were staring around searching for sight of the enemy but the top of the Wall was completely devoid of life.

 _They couldn't have disappeared this quickly,_ she thought glancing around, _if they shifted into Titan form we would have noticed it happen but there is no sign of them anywhere._

Mikasa came to stand on the edge of the wall as she glanced down toward the ground below but there was no sign of them at all down there.

 _Did they decide to run on foot but even then we would still see them,_ she thought, _But then where…_

"They didn't disappear."

Mikasa glanced back at the voice finding Commander Erwin there along with Hange and Mike. The group approached toward the direction of the wall.

"They used their ODM gears to move along the side of the wall," he continued, "It's probably why they've equipped it upon their form earlier, a form of transportation that won't draw a lot of attention for a quick escape."

"Alongside the wall," Mikasa whispered glancing down toward it.

 _Now that I think of it, Sarah was wearing an ODM gear,_ she thought, _I was so focused on taking her down that I didn't even pause to think about why is that…_

Erwin frowned lightly.

"It's also safe to assume that they'll be heading toward the closest district from there," he said, "Napal District."

"Why would they be heading there?" Hange asked.

Erwin stayed silent for a few moments, thinking.

"Because there is one another Titan shifter that we've yet to meet so far," he said, "The one that is responsible for the destruction of wall Maria and the destroyer of the Trost Gate."

They all stared at him for a few moments before Mikasa turned her attention toward the direction where the district was situated.

"If that's the case," Hange said, "Then there is a chance…that he'll break the wall again."

"Then we have to make sure something like that doesn't happen right?" Connie said looking at the commanders.

"A team needs to set out immediately," Erwin said, "Of our best fighters so that we could stop it from happening, while other follow from the other side on horses, we have to reach the district before they do."

"Yes sir," the group yelled out saluting.

Mikasa turned her gaze toward the distance in front of her, her green cloak dancing lightly in the breeze she could feel as a gentle rain started to fall from the thundering clouds above.

 _Next time…I won't miss,_ she thought.

 **A narrow escape...**

 **Next Time:** Revolution

 **Jacques0 out.**

 **R &R**


End file.
